Słowik
by Lasair88
Summary: Bóg pokochał ptaki i wymyślił drzewa. Człowiek pokochał ptaki i wymyślił klatki. Harry/Draco. Tłumaczenie "Nightingale" autorstwa Michi Chu.
1. Część pierwsza

Oryginał: Nightingale (link na profilu)  
Autor: Michi Chu  
Paring: Harry/Draco  
Gatunek: angst  
Raiting: NC-17  
Beta: Kaczalka  
Konsultacje językowe: Yami-no  
Zgoda: jest  
Kanon: w charakteryzacji postaci jak najbardziej, tam gdzie jest to możliwe  
Ostrzeżenia: pomijając sprawy typowo raitingowe, tekst jest naprawdę przygnębiający, mimo przebłysków pozytywnych emocji, także jeśli macie ochotę na coś miłego i lekkiego, to odsyłam gdzie indziej

Fik pochodzi z drarrowej, trzeciej edycji Big Bang Challenge.  
W oryginale nie posiada rozdziałów, za zgodą autorki jest podzielony przeze mnie na części.  
Aktualizuję co dwa tygodnie. Chciałabym częściej, ale tekst jest dość trudny, więc lepiej trochę poczekać, niż otrzymać przekład gorszej jakości.

* * *

*****

* * *

**S Ł O W I K**

_"Bóg pokochał ptaki i wymyślił drzewa. __  
__Człowiek pokochał ptaki i wymyślił klatki."_  
Jacques Deval

**CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA**

_"W krainie bólu każdy jest pozostawiony samemu sobie."_

Za jego zamkniętymi oczami zawsze jest ktoś, kto płacze.  
To pierwsza rzecz, którą Harry słyszy, gdy budzi się rano — cichnący płacz. Czasem jest to przejmujący, szarpiący za serce szloch, czasem zawodzenie, a jeszcze kiedy indziej ciche, samotne kwilenie.  
Dziś to tylko zwykłe pociąganie nosem, jak gdyby tajemnicza postać nabawiła się paskudnej grypy. Dźwięki zlewają się z deszczem, stukającym o szybę niczym tysiące palców. W budziku z radiem emitują audycję UK Top 40, w tym właśnie momencie gra jeden z zespołów, którego wokalista brzmi jak dziewczyna i Harry przyłapuje się na myśli, że to piosenka z rodzaju tych, które nigdy się nie kończą.  
— Doprawdy — mówi do siebie niemal surowo — życie nie byłoby tak dobre, gdybym nie żył.  
Stwierdza, że to jego pierwsza Radosna Myśl Dnia, a potem zdaje sobie sprawę, iż mówi do siebie niczym szaleniec, a to jest już Niezbyt Radosna Myśl.  
Próbuje się z niej otrząsnąć. Tego ranka czuje się szczególnie pusty. Nie pomaga fakt, że położył się do łóżka bez kolacji. Być może to dlatego, iż znowu miał jeden z tych snów, które wydają się być tak realne, próbują przekonać, że to twoja własna rzeczywistość, ta, do której należysz, nawet jeśli starasz się wmawiać sobie, że tylko śnisz. Ciągle czuje zapachy ze snu, a na skórze pozostaje wspomnienie dotyku. Dziś nie śnił o niczym niewiarygodnym ani perwersyjnym.  
Tym razem był to dobry sen, z rodzaju tych, które wypełniają cię ciepłą przyjemnością i jest tak idealny, że aż rozrywa serce. Rozchodzi się po ciele jak gorąca herbata z cynamonem. Tuż po obudzeniu czuje się czegoś pozbawiony, ale lepiej starać się nie przypominać sobie niczego — dobre sny, takie jak ten, są absolutnie najgorszymi z możliwych.  
Wie, że większość ludzi myśli, iż jego sny są mroczne, pełne pełzających pająków z długimi nogami, wężowych języków, zwłok i krwi. Niemalże oczekuje tego od nich, przynajmniej może przewidzieć ich pytania. (Cóż, w środy śnią mi się pająki, w czwartki o trzeciej nad ranem budzę się z krzykiem z powodu przebłysków wojennych, a każdej niedzieli śnię ten dziwny sen o wielkiej grzance, która przedtem jakimś sposobem wydostaje się z brytfanny.) Minęło już dużo czasu, od kiedy dzielił się tym z kimkolwiek. Zazwyczaj jego znajomi nie lubili tego słuchać, choć nigdy nie zebrali się na odwagę, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć, przybierali tylko zmartwiony wyraz twarzy. Spojrzenie Hermiony. To ona zasugerowała, że być może powinien się z kimś zobaczyć. ZSP, tak to nazwała. Zespół stresu pourazowego.  
— Miewasz przebłyski z przeszłości? — zapytała. — Koszmary?  
Wymieniła całą litanię pozostałych symptomów. Odrętwienie emocjonalne, zaniechanie aktywności, porzucenie zainteresowań. Drażliwość, trudności z zasypianiem i koncentracją, unikanie kontaktów z innymi ludźmi, zaburzenia uwagi.  
(Mów o Hermionie co chcesz, ale przynajmniej nigdy nie straciła swojej pasji do wkuwania tekstów na pamięć.)  
— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedział. — Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?  
Istnieje cała lista Zdecydowanie Nieprzyjemnych Myśli i znajdują się na niej pozycje, które psują Harry'emu nastrój.  
Pod prysznicem odkręca gorącą wodę. Uwielbia niemal bolesne ukojenie, jakie ze sobą niesie. Obserwuje, jak skóra przybiera czerwoną barwę. Szybko myje włosy i przeklina, gdy szampon dostaje mu się do oczu. Jego ręce wędrują w dół umięśnionego torsu, powoli i leniwie dotyka porannej erekcji. Gdy dochodzi, stara się o niczym nie myśleć. Plama bieli na kafelkach wygląda jak jakieś zwierzę. Być może to koza albo pies, w każdym razie coś z uszami i czterema nogami. Nie jest pewien, czy to Radosna Myśl czy może znów ta Szalona?  
Stworek przyrządził śniadanie: dwa perfekcyjnie wysmażone jajka z żółtkami jak złote oczy, tosty z marmoladą i nawet wędzone śledzie. Harry je, jakby zaraz miał umrzeć z głodu, dziabiąc widelcem jajka, z których wycieka żółta ciecz, zalewając cały talerz. Nie przywiązuje uwagi do tego, że może utyć. Spędził całe życie będąc głodnym, nie tylko w dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa.  
Przynajmniej on i Stworek dogadują się całkiem nieźle, a "całkiem nieźle" oznacza, iż Harry nie boi się, że skrzat zamorduje go we śnie, a potem przywdzieje jego skórę jak pelerynę superbohatera. Stworek przygotowuje mu smaczne posiłki, które zjada ufając, iż nie ma w nich żadnych „dodatkowych" składników. Wierzy w to na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent, a ten jeden pozostały to po prostu paranoja i folgowanie jego Nadzwyczaj Obrzydliwym Myślom.  
_Przeważnie_, stwierdza.  
Czasami podczas śniadania przegląda Proroka Codziennego. Jego nazwisko nie figuruje już na pierwszych stronach gazety. Oczywiście nie tęskni za tym ani trochę, teraz tylko od czasu do czasu, podczas spaceru ulicą, zdarza mu się usłyszeć prośbę o autograf. Raz podpisał się dziewczynie na piersi (na jednej, nie na dwóch), ale na tym poprzestał — nie miał pojęcia, że tak daleko może się to posunąć i zanim się obejrzy, ludzie będą wypinać w jego kierunku przeróżne części ciała.  
Dziś zatrzymuje go mężczyzna w prochowcu i przysłaniającym oczy kapeluszu. Przez chwilę Harry myśli, że to jakiś ekshibicjonista i zaskakuje tym samego siebie, ale tylko trochę, bo wydaje mu się, że to właściwie Radosna Myśl. Nie żeby Harry był jakimś zboczeńcem, ale miło by było choć raz zostać zaskoczonym nie przez kogoś, kto chce go zabić, ale przez kogoś, kto chce zrobić coś tak niewinnego, jak pokazanie kawałka ciała. W końcu mogłoby to przełamać ponurą monotonię.  
Mężczyzna niestety nie jest ekshibicjonistą, zamiast tego chce, aby Harry podpisał kolekcję zdjęć z nim w roli głównej, które mogłyby rywalizować z fotografiami robionymi przez Colina Creeveya.  
— Komu mam je zadedykować?  
— Nikomu — odpowiada szorstko mężczyzna. Harry nauczył się nie zadawać pytań na temat tego, co ludzie mają zamiar robić z jego zdjęciami.  
Składa autograf dla nikogo. Myśląc o martwym, drobnym ciele Colina, Harry wciąż i wciąż bazgrze swoje imię na zdjęciu własnej twarzy, aż powstaje coś, co wygląda jak doprawione wąsy lub broda. Robi to, dopóki nie drętwieje mu ręka i nie może już dalej pisać.

O noszeniu kamuflującego przebrania przypomina sobie, gdy wychodzi na zewnątrz. Być może mógłby użyć okularów od Marksa Groucha, ale tylko wtedy, gdyby nie był to zaczarowany model, który przykleja się do twarzy. Fred i George sprzedawali coś takiego. Nie, wróć, wtedy byli jeszcze Fredem-i-George'em. Dziś sklep z dowcipami George'a podążał raczej w stronę niezdrowego humoru, jak na przykład czekoladowe trumny lub figurki Torturuj-Własnego-Czarnego-Pana (teraz z chwytami kung-fu). Dzieciaki je uwielbiają. Jak zapewne napisałby Prorok Codzienny, to znak naszych czasów, znak czasów, w których nie ma już Voldemorta.  
Niedługo potem Harry dociera do, jak mogłoby się wydawać, opuszczonego domu towarowego, mija znak "Zamknięte do odwołania", a potem wystawę, na której dziś umieszczono białą kurtkę z cekinami, akwarium ze złotą rybką i afrykańską perukę. Jest niemal pewien, że rybka jest martwa.  
Przekraczając próg, wbija wzrok w podłogę — nie chce być rozpoznany i tak naprawdę nie zawraca sobie już głowy przyglądaniu się osobom z różnorakimi urazami, nieważne, jak absurdalnymi. Ciężko jest mu jednak unikać wpadania na ludzi od czasu do czasu i dziś zderza się z mężczyzną ze średniego rozmiaru rekinem, wystającym mu prosto z klatki piersiowej.  
— Hej, uważaj, gdzie leziesz… czy to nie Harry Potter?  
— P-pomylił mnie pan z kimś — jąka się pospiesznie, wymijając mężczyznę, zanim ten zdąży poprosić go o podpisanie się na rekinie.  
Recepcjonistka na oddziale rumieni się, gdy go spostrzega. Ma na imię Anna, jest ładną, szarą myszką z brązowymi, delikatnymi włosami. Posyła mu uśmiech.  
— Dzień dobry, panie Potter — mówi.  
— Dobry — odpowiada.  
— Przyszedł pan zobaczyć…  
— Tak.  
— A więc proszę wejść.  
Drzwi otwierają się przed nim. Zanim przez nie przejdzie, zawsze, choć na chwilę, zamyka oczy i wstrzymuje oddech.  
Gdy tylko wchodzi na oddział, zatrzymuje przechodzącą pielęgniarkę. Kobieta ma na sobie białe szaty, naznaczone gdzieniegdzie podejrzanie wyglądającymi plamami. Jej twarz otaczają loki, kilka pasm wydostaje się spod spinki. Widział ją już wcześniej, jest tu praktycznie za każdym razem, gdy przychodzi, ale mimo tego nie pamięta jej imienia.  
— Pan Potter! — mówi. — Miło pana widzieć.  
— Jak on się miewa? — pyta zamiast odpowiedzieć na powitanie, nie brzmi jednak nieuprzejmie, ponieważ zawsze są to pierwsze słowa, jakie wypowiada na oddziale. Wie, że nic się nie zmieniło, że nigdy nie ma najmniejszej poprawy, ale wydaje mu się, iż jeśli zniknie pytanie, zniknie także nadzieja.  
— Tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy ostatni raz go pan odwiedził. Dlaczego nie pójdzie pan się przywitać? On tęskni za panem.  
Pielęgniarka poklepuje go po plecach i odwraca się, by otworzyć drzwi. Ciemne włosy zaczesane są w ciasny kok i wyglądają, jakby na jej czaszce przysiadła spirala ciemności.  
Harry wzdycha i wymija ją.  
— Tak, tak zrobię.  
Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, spostrzega samotną, siedzącą na krześle i wyglądającą przez okno sylwetkę. Mętne oczy o barwie żelaza niewzruszenie wpatrują się w małe drzewko na zewnątrz.  
— Hej.  
Harry czuje się, jakby uleciało z niego powietrze. Gdy patrzy na Draco, jego żołądek zaciska się niczym pięść, a to uczucie przypomina mu o rzeczach, o których wolałby zapomnieć. Niektóre są zbyt gorzkie, aby o nich pamiętać. Pozostałe są zbyt dobre.  
— H-harry? — Mężczyzna ożywa na jego widok. Jąka się przy imieniu, ale jego oczy rozjaśnia blask.  
Harry zmusza się do uśmiechu.  
— Draco — mówi i podchodzi bliżej, a każdy krok zdaje się być brodzeniem w wodzie. To Malfoy jest tym, który zwraca się w jego kierunku niczym kwiat w stronę promieni słońca. — Jak się dzisiaj miewasz? — pyta, a jego głos jest z pozoru wesoły i delikatny. Jeśli Draco jest kwiatem — żywym, rosnącym w ziemi, to Harry jest tym sztucznym, na którym osiada kurz. Nie powinien być czyimkolwiek promieniem (albo marzeniem, od kiedy ma na sumieniu śmierć niewinnych ludzi, ale to jest kalambur, o którym nie chce mu się myśleć). W całym pokoju aż roi się od szklanych wazonów pełnych kolorowego, okropnego plastiku, udającego kwiaty.  
— D-dobrze — odpowiada Draco i oplata ramiona wokół talii Harry'ego, przyciskając twarz do jego brzucha.  
Harry głęboko wciąga powietrze. Jego palce głaszczą jasne włosy. Są matowe i wyblakłe, jak podstarzałe, jedwabne nici, a w promieniach słońca przybierające bladozłoty kolor. Stają się zbyt długie — tutaj nie wiedzą, jak o niego dbać, nie robią tego tak, jak na to zasługuje.  
— D-dni Harry'ego są n-najlepsze* — przyznaje Draco i teraz Harry musi się uśmiechnąć, pomimo tego, że słowa bolą.  
Krople deszczu uderzają o szyby. Od ciała Draco promieniuje ciepło. Światło w pokoju jest szare, a współlokator wciąż i wciąż puka w drzwi… od środka pokoju. Choć drzwi są szeroko otwarte.  
Harry nie wie, jak długo jeszcze zdoła to znieść. To Zdecydowanie Nieprzyjemna Myśl. Stara się ją odepchnąć, ale mu się nie udaje. Jedyna rzecz, o której może teraz myśleć to ta, jak łatwo byłoby nasycić trucizną cukierki, które przynosi dla Draco przy każdej wizycie.  
— Draco, poproszę Radosną Myśl.  
— Koty — odpowiada Draco zdecydowanie, używając całej pewności siebie. Harry posyła w jego stronę pytające spojrzenie. — S-są miękkie — wyjaśnia powoli blondyn. Harry uśmiecha się wbrew sobie. — P-przebiegłe. I m-mają zielone oczy.  
— Tak, to jest Radosna Myśl — chwali go, a Draco zamyka oczy i przytula się do niego, łaknąc dotyku. Wie, że to mniej arogancka forma odpowiedzi: „Oczywiście, że jest, przecież ja to powiedziałem, głuptasie."  
Harry stwierdza, że przegrał tę rundę. To jedna z gier, w której Draco jest lepszy od niego.  
Gdyby dzień był pogodny, zabrałby go na spacer na zewnątrz, do ogrodu. Mógłby przynieść chleb, by nakarmić ptaki. Draco lubi patrzeć, jak walczą o okruchy i celować w ich plecy, tak, aby biedną ptaszynę zaatakował jej pobratymiec. To lepsze, niż rzucanie w nie kamieniami, więc Harry mu pobłaża — warto usłyszeć jego śmiech, nawet jeśli jest inny niż ten pogardliwy, który kiedyś słyszał. Draco łapie go za rękę, ich palce splatają się ze sobą. Nawet jego kości są drobne. Harry trzyma go, jakby bał się, że blondyn mógłby wymknąć mu się, spaść z urwiska albo zostać porwany przez rwącą wodę, jeśli tylko go puści. To wszystko tak łatwo Harry'emu przychodzi — łagodny, dodający otuchy dotyk, uścisk ręki, gładzenie jedwabistej skóry na policzku, wplatanie palców w długie pasma włosów na karku.  
Dzisiaj nie mogą wyjść na zewnątrz. Pada deszcz, więc zostają w budynku. Harry wciąż go dotyka, każdy palec z osobna, ostrożnie i delikatnie, delektując się kontaktem ze skórą, tak miękką i prawdziwą.  
— Deszczu, deszczu, odejdź, wróć innego dnia* — śpiewa Draco w kółko, dopóki Harry go nie ucisza.  
Jego współlokator dalej puka w drzwi.  
Nieważne, co mówi, Draco niemal zawsze uśmiecha się, gdy Harry jest w pobliżu. To sprawia, że drży i niemal pozwala nie czuć zapachu leków, którymi zdają się być przesiąknięte jego szpitalne szaty, woni ziołowych eliksirów, którymi poją go i które nie przynoszą żadnych efektów.  
Niedługo potem musi wyjść — nigdy nie mógł znieść siedzenia tu zbyt długo, nie z tymi obcymi sylwetkami w korytarzu, płaczem i śmiechem, który słyszy od czasu do czasu. To już nie Draco, a przynajmniej nie ten, którego znał. Wyjście jest najtrudniejszą częścią wizyty, zaraz po samym wejściu. Draco oczywiście urządza awanturę, zachowuje się jak rozpuszczony dzieciak. To pocieszające wiedzieć, że pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią. Kiedy odchodzi, spieszy się jak może, starając się nie wpaść na nikogo, kto ma coś wystającego z ciała.

Gdy wieczorem Harry wraca do domu, pragnie tylko skulić się pod prysznicem. Nie robi tego. Zaparza dzbanek herbaty, ale jej nie pije. Kładzie się do łóżka wcześniej, niż zazwyczaj.

* * *

***

* * *

_"Lubię spojrzenie pełne agonii, ponieważ wiem, że jest prawdziwe."_

Wszystko zaczęło się na szóstym roku. Oczywiście można by się spierać, że jednak o wiele wcześniej, na samym początku, w mrocznym sklepie z szatami, od rozmowy o półolbrzymie i quidditchu, a potem w pociągu — istnieją całe warstwy znaczeń i wniosków. Być może zaczęło się jeszcze przed tym — grzechami ojców albo tym podobnymi bzdurami.  
Większość historii rozpoczyna się od słów "dawno, dawno temu..." albo "pewnego razu...", ale Harry nigdy nie myślał o tym w tych kategoriach. Ohyda.  
Szesnaście lat to wiek pełen prób i zmartwień, nawet bez tego całego przedstawienia z ratowaniem świata. Wtedy nieznane emocje biorą górę, zmieniając oblicza ciał, które jak niezdarna poczwarka przeobrażają się w owada, pokonując kolejny etap na drodze ku dorosłości. Harry urósł w czasie lata, lecz mimo tego ciągle żałował, że nie jest jeszcze wyższy. Wydawało się, że jest skazany na bycie po tej „niższej" stronie, prawdopodobnie z powodu niedożywienia w dzieciństwie, nie wspominając już o przymusie przebywania w niezwykle małych pomieszczeniach. (To tak jak ze złotą rybką, prawda? Rośnie na tyle, na ile pozwala jej na to akwarium.) Tak czy inaczej, zmężniał, co było, jego zdaniem, powodem do dumy. To prawdopodobnie godne podziwu osiągnięcie, zważając na ten cały czas, który spędził leżąc na łóżku, patrząc w sufit i rozmyślając o Syriuszu. Większość jego codziennego treningu składała się ze spacerowania wokół pokoju, walenia pięścią w różne przedmioty i przenoszenia podręczników z miejsca na miejsce bez ich czytania. (I to nie tyle było sprzątaniem, co przerzucaniem rzeczy z kąta w kąt.) Gdyby był bardziej obrotną osobą, mógłby zrobić niezły interes sprzedając tę terapię naiwnym pierwszoroczniakom: „ĆWICZENIA DLA CHRONICZNIE ZDOŁOWANYCH - CIĄGŁY TRENING CZYNI CUDA!"  
Fatum dopadło go, gdy wkroczył na peron 9 i ¾, wypatrując Weasleyów i Hermiony. Spędził to lato spocony od skwaru, w nienajlepszym humorze i z myślami pełnymi śmierci, więc jego nastrój już był podły. I wcale nie polepszył go fakt, że gdy tylko wsiadł do pociągu, natknął się na Draco Malfoya.  
Ostatnim razem, kiedy go widział, Malfoy był ślimakiem. To dziwny obraz, o którym Harry lubił pamiętać — grube i ociekające śluzem ciało, zostawiające po sobie oślizgły ślad na podłodze hogwarckiego ekspresu. Oczywiście, gdy ostatnio wpadł na niego i jego matkę na Pokątnej, sprawa przedstawiała się nieco inaczej — Malfoy był od niego wyższy, co było totalnie niesprawiedliwe, choć rysy twarzy miał tak samo ostre, jak zawsze. Gdy powrócił do szkoły, jego sylwetka prezentowała się w szatach lepiej, a może to szaty lepiej na nim leżały, co Harry przypisał najwyższej klasy projektantowi, którego Ślizgon wybrał z matką zamiast Madame Malkin. Nie przypominał mu już ślimaka i co Harry później uznał za frustrujące, w zasadzie wyglądał niemal atrakcyjnie. Oczywiście on sam nie dał się temu zwieść, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych dziewczyn.  
Malfoy to Malfoy i zawsze będzie odrażający. Teraz był nawet bardziej obrzydliwy i zwodniczy — tak samo, jak cała jego rodzina, jak coś, co nie wygląda groźnie, ale takie jest, jak ruchome piaski albo cienka tafla lodu na jeziorze, która mogła zawieść głupich pierwszoroczniaków do podwodnego grobowca, jeśli nie w paszczę Wielkiej Kałamarnicy. Gdy na niego patrzył, starał się przywołać obraz ślimaka w szatach, których ciemna tkanina przylegałaby ciasno do mokrego, lepkiego ciała, czyniąc ją jeszcze ciemniejszą z powodu cieknącego śluzu. Wgryzając się w kopiącą Czekoladową Żabę, uznał to za całkiem przyjemny obraz.  
— W porządku, stary? — zapytał Ron z wyrazem zakłopotania na twarzy.  
— Jasne — odpowiedział Harry z Czekoladową Żabą w ustach, której jedna noga wystawała mu spomiędzy warg i wciąż kopała.  
Patrząc na Malfoya, ubranego w dopasowane, zapięte aż po samą szyję szaty, które wyglądały tak głupio i zarazem nieskazitelnie, Harry był przekonany, że Ślizgon jest śmierciożercą. Widział, jaką ochroną otaczał swoje przedramię, wyszarpując je z rąk Madame Malkin i wrzeszcząc, że wbija mu szpilki w skórę. A poza tym, to oczywiste, że był po prostu zwykłym dupkiem. Zastanawiał się, czy jego nowe zachowanie jest wynikiem codziennego przedstawienia pod tytułem „Mój tata jest w więzieniu", ale potem zdecydował, że Malfoy jest zbyt nieczuły, by w ogóle się tym przejmować.  
Tego dnia w pociągu Harry skończył ze złamanym nosem. To była brudna, podstępna, niedozwolona zagrywka, taka, jak sam Malfoy, który zdobył nad nim przewagę, rzucając _Petrificus Totalus_.

Nie mógł się poruszyć, nie mógł zrobić nic, gdy stopa Malfoya zderzyła się z jego twarzą. Ból przyszedł natychmiast, a kość i chrząstka złamały się z osobliwym trzaskiem.  
Zemsta była nieunikniona.  
Przy pierwszej okazji, jaka się nadarzy, gdy tylko wpadnie na Malfoya, mógłby zaatakować go z zaskoczenia. Złapać za szaty, potrząsnąć nim, uderzyć go, odpłacić za bycie, z braku lepszego słowa, złem wcielonym. Mógłby ukarać go za ucieczkę i przyłączenie się do śmierciożerców, za spiskowanie na jego życie, za noszenie szat zapiętych po szyję, gdy na zewnątrz wciąż jest ciepło, i po prostu za bycie małym, wkurzającym gnojkiem.  
Pierwszego dnia zajęć dostał swoją szansę. Potrafił dostrzec tę platynową czuprynę z każdej odległości, a dziś zdawała się być wyjątkowo denerwująca, wyjątkowo jasna — niemal promieniująca blaskiem za sprawą odbijających się od niej promieni słonecznego światła. Głowa Malfoya pochylała się, gdy mówił do Pansy Parkinson, a jego dwóch goryli nie było widać w pobliżu. Pomalowane jaskrawą pomadką usta Ślizgonki musnęły jego ucho, gdy zbliżyła się do niego, a kiedy Malfoy się uśmiechnął, Harry'ego znów wypełnił gniew. Młodzi zabójcy na stażu nie powinni uśmiechać się i umawiać na randki tak, jak inni. Po prostu im nie wolno.  
Harry spędził wakacje opłakując swojego ojca chrzestnego, uwięziony z rodziną, która go nie chciała i której tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał. On, który zawsze robił to, co dobre i właściwe, któremu przeznaczone było ocalić świat, nie potrafił nawet powstrzymać dziewczyny przed ubolewaniem nad śmiercią swojego chłopaka. Malfoy prawdopodobnie całe lato przesiedział w swojej wielkiej, przestronnej posiadłości, rozpieszczany przez matkę, uczestnicząc w szalonych przyjęciach i orgiach śmierciożerców i składając w ofierze kozły. I kto wie, co jeszcze. Nawet jeśli jego ojciec przebywał w więzieniu, on był tutaj, uśmiechając się, trzymając się za ręce z dziewczyną, która go podziwiała, która być może mówiła mu, że go kocha albo coś, co dla złych osób zalicza się do „miłości".  
(Coś, co zapewne kręciło się wokół płodzenia czystokrwistych dzieci, byciu bogatym i posiadania wielu innych rzeczy. Źli ludzie zawsze byli tak zatrważająco płytcy. Harry miał pewność, że Malfoy nigdy by się nie umówił z Parkinson, gdyby nic nie znaczyła, albo zerwałby z nią, gdyby tylko wyskoczyło jej zbyt wiele pryszczy.)  
Zanim się zorientował, co robi, usłyszał głos Hermiony:  
— Harry, co ty wyprawiasz?  
Ale on już maszerował w kierunku Malfoya. Zanim blondyn zdążył wypowiedzieć "Potter", Pansy Parkinson krzyczała już "cholerny morderca!" i nim ktokolwiek zdołał go powstrzymać, pierwszy cios z satysfakcjonującym łomotem, tak, jak sobie przysiągł, wylądował na durnym łbie Malfoya. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że to nieuczciwe, nawet jeśli Harry zawsze zachowywał się w walce w porządku. Kilka chwil później pociemniało mu w oczach, wstrząsnął nim ból, a potem poczuł zalewającą usta, miedzianą i ciepłą ciecz.  
Tętno łomotało mu w uszach, a klatką piersiową wstrząsała adrenalina. Uderzył ponownie. Lekko różowa warga pękła tak, jak pęka kwiatowy płatek, a czerwona, gorąca krew pociekła po bladym podbródku, skapując na przód ciemnych szat, gdzie wsiąkła niezauważona.  
Malfoy splunął, parsknął, a kilka zabłąkanych kropel czerwonej śliny wylądowało na skórze Harry'ego. Zachwiał się i dotknął dłońmi ust. A potem zaatakował.  
Ból, który rozszedł się po jego ramieniu, był dobry, tak samo, jak zaciśnięta dłoń, która perfekcyjnie pasowała do wszystkich kości. Malfoy stanowił doskonały materiał do bicia i tylko do bicia — gdy ciało Ślizgona uginało się pod jego pięściami, dla Harry'ego było to połączenie idealne. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że Malfoy umiał walczyć, nie z tą drobną sylwetką i szczupłymi rękami. _Słabe, dziewczęce, nieporadne ramiona_, pomyślał Harry z radością, mimo tego, że te właśnie ramiona były niezłe w zadawaniu ciosów, co zmuszony był zauważyć, gdy w jego szczękę trafiła pięść i niemal nie przegryzł sobie języka na pół.  
Prawdę mówiąc, ich pierwsza potyczka w tym roku szkolnym była gorsza niż jakakolwiek inna wcześniej. Przyciągnęli tłumy, a że Freda i George'a nie było już w szkole, to Ślizgoni przyjmowali zakłady.  
Z początku trudno było ocenić, który z nich miał przewagę. Malfoy nie był tak silny, jak Harry, lecz za to podwójnie wściekły i uciekał się do wszystkiego, poza kolanem między nogami przeciwnika. Ale to _Harry_ miał mocniejszą budowę i to _Harry_ chciał skrzywdzić go bardziej, zadawać ciosy wciąż i wciąż, zrobić z niego miazgę, odwrócić do góry nogami i użyć jak mopa do podłogi, a gdy Hermiona zapyta, czy aby nie ma problemów z agresją, oczywiście zaprzeczyć.  
— Harry! — krzyknęła przyjaciółka. — Przestań! On nie jest tego wart!  
Wart? Nie, Malfoy nie jest wart nic a nic, ale tu nie chodziło o jego hipotetyczną wartość, albo co ta wartość miała znaczyć. Harry chciał dać mu to, na co sobie _zasłużył_.  
— Tak, dawaj, Harry! — wiwatował Ron gdzieś z tyłu, okazując mu wsparcie, dopóki jego głos nie utonął w tłumie.  
Harry witał z zadowoleniem każdy atak bólu i każdą kroplę krwi. Spędził początek swoich wakacji czując się odrętwiały, śledząc wzrokiem muchy krążące pod sufitem w jego małym pokoju na Privet Drive i myśląc o kimś, kto odszedł i kogo nikt w tej dzielnicy nawet nie znał. Dla sąsiadów równie dobrze mógł opłakiwać starego, wesołego sir Nicolasa, albo, co lepiej do nich pasuje, Boogeymana.  
Chciał ukarać Malfoya nie tylko za incydent w pociągu czy za sprawę ze śmierciożercami. Nawet to całe czynienie-jego-życia-jeszcze-bardziej-żałosnym-przez-ostatnie-sześć-lat nie było powodem, który się za tym krył. Tutaj chodziło o coś innego. Malfoy był Malfoyem, a więc także własnym ojcem, swoją ciotką, jego kuzynem Syriuszem, a potem znów tylko Malfoyem, chuderlawym, kościstym blondynem.  
Wszystko nie trwało tak długo, jak powinno, tak długo, jak chciałby tego Harry. Zawsze ktoś im przeszkadzał. Gdy leżał na Malfoyu, gotowy roztrzaskać tę głupią blond głowę o posadzkę, poczuł na sobie wielkie ręce o silnych, grubych, stalowych palcach, które odciągnęły go od Ślizgona. Oczywiście był to Crabbe lub Goyle, góry tłuszczu i mięśni, ochroniarze Malfoya, spieszący temu paskudnemu chłopakowi na ratunek. Wyglądało na to, że nigdy nie mógł sam dokończyć własnej bójki.  
Gdy tylko Crabbe i Goyle wtrącili się do walki, Hermiona wyjęła różdżkę, a Ron i Seamus już pojawili się przed nimi. Nawet Neville zrobił krok do przodu i w przypływie odwagi i lojalności wyciągnął różdżkę niczym miecz. Dołączyli do nich inni Ślizgoni (Harry nie znał ich imion, ale był pewien, że podburzyła ich do tego Parkinson) i walka nie była już dłużej show z widzami, a przerodziła się w prawdziwą, grupową potyczkę.  
Przez moment wyglądało to niczym kryzys polityczny w Meksyku, jak w westernach, które od czasu do czasu oglądał Dudley, każdy z różdżką w pogotowiu, stając ze sobą twarzą w twarz w napiętej, nerwowej atmosferze. Harry poczuł, jak kropla cieczy spływa po jego karku i nie był pewien, czy to pot, czy krew Malfoya. Wiedział, że jest posiniaczony i podrapany, a może nawet połamany.  
A potem Malfoy wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk — pomruk albo jęk bólu. Nie, coś bardziej jak żałosne kwilenie, prawdopodobnie po to, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Zadziałało. Pansy zaraz pojawiła się u jego boku i nawet Hermiona wyglądała na zaniepokojoną. Harry nie chciał myśleć, co zrobił, ale oczywiście to uczynił — dziewczyny były za delikatne, a Malfoy świetnie potrafił robić z siebie ofiarę.  
Tak więc uwaga wszystkich zwróciła się w jego kierunku, jednak gniewne spojrzenia pozostały.  
— Może powinniście zabrać go do skrzydła szpitalnego — powiedziała Hermiona.  
— Pilnuj swoich spraw, zanim spróbujesz udzielać mi porad — wysyczała Pansy.  
To było absurdalne. Harry czuł się świetnie.  
Dotknął swojego czoła. Jego palce pokryły się czerwoną mazią.  
Tak, to tłumaczyło ból i lekkie zawroty głowy. Być może nabawił się tego, gdy Malfoy rzucił nim o ścianę.  
— Harry, co to miało być? — Hermiona była zszokowana, jakby po każdej bójce widziała go pierwszy raz w życiu. Brązowe oczy miała szeroko otwarte, jej włosy były w zupełnym nieładzie, każdy kosmyk sterczał w inną stronę, niemal drżała z oburzenia i obowiązku przywołania go do porządku. — Co się _znowu_ stało? Merlinie, spójrz na siebie.  
Harry przełknął ślinę i nie odpowiedział. Czuł krew w ustach, gorącą, słoną, smakującą miedzią.  
— Harry, to było naprawdę boskie! — krzyknął Ron. — Pokazałeś mu, kto tu rządzi! — Klepnął go po plecach.  
— Ał! — Potter skrzywił się z bólu.  
— Ron! — skarciła go Hermiona.  
— Przepraszam — odpowiedział rudzielec, ciągle szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.  
— Ron, nie możesz tego popierać! — kontynuowała, szturchając Weasleya. — Przemoc niczego nie rozwiązuje!  
— Ał!  
Hermiona zwróciła uwagę na Harry'ego.  
— Musimy zaprowadzić cię do pani Pomfrey.  
— Nic mi nie jest — zaoponował Harry, mrużąc oczy.  
Przyjaciółka jednak nie słuchała i już ciągnęła go w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego.  
— Ron, złap go za drugie ramię. Nie mam pojęcia, Harry, co podkusiło cię, by to zrobić, ale byłeś przerażający. Mogłeś go zabić!  
Harry pomyślał, że była to okropna przesada, Malfoy sam upadł na ziemię (no, być może z niewielką pomocą) i na pewno miał w sobie dostatecznie dużo życia, aby splunąć w jego kierunku sporą ilością pociemniałej od krwi śliny.  
Bolała go szczęka. Zachwiał się nieznacznie, ale Ron zdążył go podtrzymać.  
— Niesamowite — skwitował przyjaciel, wciąż spoglądając na niego z nutką strachu. Wszyscy zerkali na niego podobnie — Ron, Seamus, Ginny, Neville, nawet Dean. Tylko Hermiona patrzyła kamiennym, oceniającym, matczynym wzrokiem.  
— Można powiedzieć, że Harry wygrał, no nie? — wyszeptał Seamus do Deana. — Los mu sprzyjał, ale pieniądz to pieniądz, mam rację?  
Hermiona popatrzyła na nich z dezaprobatą.  
— I nawet nie będziemy rozmawiać o tym, jak zły jest hazard.  
Dwie grupy skierowały się do skrzydła szpitalnego, usiłując sprawiać wrażenie, że w ogóle się nie znają, pomijając mordercze spojrzenia wysyłane przez Pansy Parkinson w stronę Gryfonów. Ślizgonka, wbrew temu, czego można by się spodziewać, nie trzymała ani nie pocieszała Malfoya, tylko rozkazywała Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi.  
— Ostrożnie! Nie popychaj go! — krzyczała. — Uważaj na jego bok! Czy starasz się uderzyć nim o ścianę?  
_Miejmy nadzieję_ — pomyślał Harry.  
Na ich widok pani Pomfey była wniebowzięta. Harry nie widział jej zbyt często w poprzednim roku szkolnym i zapomniał już, jak jej oczy rozjaśniają się za każdym razem, gdy widzi kogoś chorego, zranionego bądź umierającego.  
Nie mówiąc ani słowa, dwie grupki natychmiast obrały za swoje obozowiska przeciwne strony sali, jakby kierowało nimi naturalne, magnetyczne odpychanie.  
— Trzymaj tego psychopatę z dala od nas! — wrzasnęła Pansy, wlepiając w nich pełen nieufności wzrok.  
Ron od razu zaczął swoją ofensywę.  
— Taaak, a Malfoy jest takim niewiniątkiem…  
— Och tak, tym razem _rzeczywiście_ to Draco zaczął! — odgryzła się. — To takie straszne, niemoralne wykroczenie, że _zajmował się własnymi sprawami_ i właściwie — westchnęła — rozmawiał ze mną! Doprawdy, to naprawdę jest warte pobicia. Nie myślałam, że to możliwe, ale jesteś jeszcze głupszy, niż na to wyglądasz.  
— Za to _ty_ jesteś potwornie i nieprzyzwoicie złośliwa... — zaczął Ron.  
Pani Pomfrey pojawiła się przy nich, nim rozpoczęła się runda druga: Ronald Weasley przeciwko Pansy Parkinson.  
— Normalnie nie uderzyłbym dziewczyny — wymamrotał potem Ron do Harry'ego — ale dla takiej, jak ona, mógłbym zrobić wyjątek. — Harry nie potrafił go za to winić. — Poza tym — ciągnął dalej Weasley — to Ślizgonka, a więc nie jest prawdziwą dziewczyną. Jestem prawie pewien, że Millicenta Bulstrode ma lekki zarost.  
Oczywiście Malfoy nadal był w gabinecie, udając, że cierpi bardziej, niż w rzeczywistości. Twarz ciągle miał pobrudzoną krwią, choć z pewnością wyglądał znacznie gorzej, niż się czuł. Pansy Parkinson zrobiła zamieszanie, nawet Crabbe i Goyle wyglądali na dość zaniepokojonych na swój własny, ograniczony sposób. Blaise Zabini krążył między Harrym i Malfoyem, spisując na pergaminie wszystkie uszkodzenia ich ciał.  
— Podbite oko jest warte dziesięciu punktów — zawyrokował — ale zadrapanie to tylko jeden albo dwa.  
— Jesteś _przeciwko_ mnie? — Harry usłyszał, jak zabandażowany już Malfoy, tuląc do siebie zranione ramię niczym niemowlę, wysyczał w stronę Pansy po tym, jak zostali odprawieni.  
— Oczywiście, że nie! — zaprzeczyła Pansy. — To tylko Blaise i Marcus, a ja jedynie pożyczyłam Blaise'owi kilka galeonów, ostatnio był spłukany…  
— Płaciłaś Zabiniemu za szemrane interesy, podczas gdy ja walczyłem o własne życie? Ty dziwko! Jesteś podłą, perfidną kobietą!  
— Draco, kochanie, przestań — uciszyła go Pansy łagodnie. — Jeszcze ci coś pęknie i znowu będziesz miał krwotok z nosa.  
— Zdrajcy! — krzyknął Malfoy. — Niewdzięcznicy! Niewierni! — wykrztusił jeszcze, zanim Pansy troskliwie przytknęła mu chusteczkę do twarzy, autentycznie obawiając się o wyimaginowany krwotok, co wyglądało jak atak nadlatującej mewy.  
Harry miał nadzieję, że mu pęknie — najlepiej tętnica w mózgu albo coś równie ważnego. Pansy głaskała go, aż się nie uspokoił i nie przestał upierać przy swoim zdaniu, dopóki nie wymusił na niej słownej deklaracji lojalności i publicznego oświadczenia, że był najlepiej wyglądającym chłopakiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziała, a bandaże stanowią tylko dodatek do jego męskości. Harry stwierdził, że przesadza. Było jasne, że Ślizgon jedynie zabiega o uwagę i dodał to do swojej listy Powodów, Dla Których Malfoy Zasługuje Na Cios Prosto W Twarz. Byłby bardziej niż zadowolony, mogąc dostarczyć tej szczególnej usługi, rozważał nawet możliwość stworzenie tego typu usług publicznych, przez co wyświadczyłby przysługę sobie i wszystkim pozostałym.

Tej nocy, gdy Harry zamknął oczy, przepełniał go gniew i zadowolenie. Zmęczone mięśnie opadły na posłanie. Jego sen był głęboki, zdrowy i nieprzerwany.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ**


	2. Część druga

**CZĘŚĆ DRUGA**

_„Czułam, szedł pogrzeb w moim mózgu __  
__Żałobnicy, tu i tam krocząc __  
__Stąpali ciężko, coraz ciężej __  
__Aż rozum wyrywać się począł"_  
Emily Dickinson „I felt a Funeral, in my Brain"*

Szczotka przeczesuje długie blond kosmyki, wyblakłe niczym światło księżyca.  
Draco zdaje się pomrukiwać, gdy Harry go dotyka, choć być może „gaworzenie" to słowo bardziej odpowiednie dla tych cichych, lekkich dźwięków, które z siebie wydaje. Jest tak spragniony, tak otwarty na kontakt i miłość, że Harry zastanawia się, czy zachowywał się tak jako małe dziecko, czy jego matka rozpieszczała go, jak jego własna z pewnością robiłaby to, gdyby żyła. Rozmyślał nad tym, czy jego ojciec, będąc tak zimnym i budzącym respekt człowiekiem, zabierał go do parku, uczył, jak łapać znicz albo podrzucał na kolanie. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie Lucjusza Malfoya zdolnego do okazywania czegoś choćby zbliżonego do czułości. On praktycznie poświęcił własnego syna, poprowadził go na rzeź jak żałosną namiastkę człowieka, prosto do kryjówki śmierciożerców.  
_("Albowiem tak umiłował świat, że syna swego jednorodzonego dał…")_  
Harry postanawia zapewnić Draco najlepszą opiekę, jaką ten kiedykolwiek otrzymał.

Wtorek jest Dniem Tuńczyka i na całym oddziale w powietrzu unosi się zapach ryby. Harry woli Dzień Kurczaka, choć nie decyduje o tym rodzaj mięsa, ponieważ pożywienie tutaj podawane jest w dwóch kolorach: zgniłobrązowym lub brudnoszarym.  
Draco odpycha szczotkę, gdy ta zaczepia o splątany kołtun. Przez chwilę Harry zastanawia się, czy będzie próbował ją ugryźć — jak kociak. „Co ty wyprawiasz, Potter, zamierzasz pozbawić mnie włosów w najbardziej bolesny sposób?", mógłby powiedzieć. „Nie żebym nie wyglądał atrakcyjnie z łysą głową. Przynajmniej _moja_ ma idealnie okrągły kształt. Twoja za to jest pewnie wgnieciona przez Czarnego Pana, od którego dostałeś klątwą jako dziecko."  
Harry lekko szturcha Draco szczotką w nos.  
— Bądź grzeczny — karci go i uśmiecha się, tylko trochę wydymając wargi.  
— T-ty nie jesteś grzeczny — odpowiada mu Draco. Nie jest to obelga, ale Harry podejrzewa, że to wszystko, na co go teraz stać.  
— Nie chcesz, żeby twoje włosy były ładne? — pyta Harry i kładzie dłoń na karku Draco, kciukiem gładząc ukrytą pod skórą kość. Ten Draco używa innych słów. Innego języka.  
Teraz zdaje się uginać pod dotykiem Harry'ego, jak młody kot, a ruch ten jest niemal wystarczający, by zapomnieć o jego niezbyt udanym powrocie. Prawie.  
— Oczywiście, że chcę. — Nieco pogardliwie pociąga nosem. Jego włosy przepływają przez palce Harry'ego jak woda, a skóra jest ciepła i miękka. Odpycha od siebie pragnienie, by wziąć go na kolana, bo nie wydaje mu się to odpowiednim zachowaniem dla odwiedzającego szpital.

Najlepsi uzdrowiciele w kraju odsyłali go z negatywną odpowiedzią. Jeden po drugim oznajmiali, iż „nie mogą nic dla niego zrobić" i mimo że kolor ich włosów i akcent się zmieniały, słowa pozostawały takie same. W pewnym momencie Harry był tak zdesperowany, że zdecydował się spróbować nowej, magicznej formy terapii, która wiązała się z modną i nie do końca sprawdzoną metodą leczenia. Nawet po zapłaceniu za godzinę, w ciągu której Draco wpatrywał się w ślady po jedzeniu na ścianie i rozpoznawał w nich różne gatunki zwierząt, Harry był skory do tego, by uwierzyć (utrzymanie odpowiedniej postawy to w końcu część kuracji, prawda?) że warto było zapłacić za dwa miesiące sesji. Nie przestał do czasu terapii balonowej, po której nawet i on musiał przyznać, że to zbyt wiele.  
Oczywiście mugolscy psychiatrzy nie mogli tu nic zdziałać — nie mieli pojęcia, jak wyleczyć umysł czarodzieja, nie wspominając już o tym, że pewnie nie chcieliby doczekać momentu, w którym Harry oznajmi, że przyczyną traumy ich pacjenta była wężowa twarz Lorda Voldemorta.  
— Nieuleczalne — mówili.  
— Nie ma na to żadnego sposobu.  
— Bardzo mi przykro, lecz obawiam się, że…  
„Ale ja jestem Harry Potter!", niemal upierał się żałośnie, choć już po chwili powstrzymywał się zawstydzony. Nic nie mogą dla niego zrobić, czy może nie starają się wystarczająco?  
Mimo tego Hermiona wciąż wysyła mu książki o mugolskiej psychiatrii razem z artykułami o chorobach umysłowych.

— Myślałeś o operacji mózgu? — zapytał Ron pewnego dnia. — Słyszałem, że dzięki niej można zdziałać cuda. Po prostu otwierają ci czaszkę, grzebią w środku, coś dodają, coś odejmują i voila! Jesteś jak nowy! — Rudzielec uśmiechnął się z pewnością siebie kogoś, kto dokładnie wie, o czym mówi.  
— Eee... nie sądzę, żeby operacja mózgu pomogła w tym przypadku… — odpowiedział Harry.  
— No jasne, najlepiej nawet bez zastanowienia nastawiać się do wszystkiego negatywnie — odpowiedział Ron. — Myślę, że to dobry pomysł. Przecież nic innego nie zadziałało. Do tego — dodał — zgolą mu włosy. Wyobraź sobie jego reakcję, gdy znowu stanie się sobą!  
Harry nie sądził, by była to dobra sugestia. Poza tym Ron nigdy nie lubił Draco i dla niego sytuacja jest nieco inna, niż dla Harry'ego.

Długie, cienkie pasma jedwabistych włosów, wplątane w czarne zęby szczotki, przypominają mu o nitkach pamięci, które wyciągał do swojej własnej myślodsiewni. Jak kiedyś powiedział Dumbledore — by oczyścić umysł. Przeszłość staje się przez to idealnie czysta, ale teraźniejszość w porównaniu z nią jest zbyt zamglona. Któregoś dnia spróbował wedrzeć się do umysłu Draco za pomocą legilimencji. Jego wspomnienia musiały przecież gdzieś tkwić, nieważne jak zagmatwane lub niedostępne by były.  
Gdy pierwszy raz miał to zrobić, wyobraził sobie przebijanie się przez grubą, betonową ścianę. Nie istniało tam jednak nic takiego. Żadnych zamkniętych drzwi. Zamiast tego został zbombardowany bilionem wspomnień z osobami i miejscami, kolorami, wrażeniami, zapachami. Nie było w tym żadnej logiki. Myśli były chaotyczne. Pojawiały się w nich migawki twarzy, ale bez konkretnych spotkań, scen. Czasem nieodpowiedni ludzie pojawiali się w nieodpowiednich miejsca. Gdyby mógł przełożyć to na słowa, wyszłoby z tego coś w stylu:

_Draco najbardziej lubi Dni Harry'ego. W inne dni gwiazdy nie wyglądają jak tęcza nie wyglądają tak dobrze. Ale w dni kiedy przychodzi Harry jest wszędzie ciepło na zewnątrz wewnątrz i znów na zewnątrz jak wielka szklanka pełna słonecznych promieni. Harry oznacza szeroki uśmiech i ciepłe słowa i przytulanie i czasem słodycze i to wszystko jest dobre, tak. __  
__Oczy Harry'ego są zielone jak trawa i węże i jabłkowe lizaki. Draco lubi wszystkie te rzeczy a więc jest miło gdy Harry na niego patrzy nawet jeśli czasem jego oczy są mokre. _

Oczywiście teraźniejszość może być poplątana, więc Harry cofa się bardziej, głębiej i głębiej, do czasów, gdy wszystko wciąż powinno posiadać jakiś sens.  
Znajduje tam tylko zasłonę, całą w pajęczych sieciach, wężowych kłach i jakby tego było mało, pokrytą cierniami.

_To jest Zły Człowiek i będzie zadawał ból a ból jest niedobry i Draco go nienawidzi. __  
__— Nie, nie, nie, nie! — krzyczy. __  
__Cierpienie cierpienie ból i czerń i jest ciepło i mokro i tu nie powinno być tak morko tu jest tak dużo czerwieni czerwone oczy mokro krzyki krzyki…_

Wycofuje się z jego umysłu tak szybko, że upada. Czaszkę rozsadza mu ból, a Draco, nic nie pojmując, wpatruje się w niego szeroko otwartymi, szarymi oczami. Harry nie próbuje już więcej. Nic nie można zrobić. Nic, poza odwiedzaniem go, przynoszeniem mu słodyczy i przypominaniem sobie, że ostatnio cena arszeniku poszła w górę i nie jest warta tak długiej drogi do apteki.

* * *

***

* * *

_„Pacyfizm jest nieskrywaną formą tchórzostwa."_  
Adolf Hitler

Leżąc w dormitorium Gryfonów Harry śnił, że odwiedził umysł Malfoya.  
_Spod jego buta musiał wydobyć się zadowalający chrupot, mokry i obrzydliwy. Być może czuł, jak chrząstka, skóra i kość uginają się i rozgniatają pod nim na miazgę. Dźwięk podążył wzdłuż jego nogi, przez całe ciało, osiadając z chlupotem w kwasach żołądkowych. To było dobre w najgorszy możliwy sposób i zarazem okropne w ten najlepszy._  
Rano całe swoje śniadanie pokrył grubą warstwą malinowego dżemu.  
Ron odwrócił się w jego stronę i zaczął rozprawiać o tym, że podejrzewa skrzaty o podkradanie jego bielizny, bo ta znikała w jakiś dziwaczny sposób. Miał usta pełne chleba i pluł okruszkami, gdy mówił, a Hermiona wyglądała, jakby miała dostać mdłości, zarówno przez jego wstrętne maniery jak i z powodu nieodłącznej dyskryminacji skrzatów.  
Babeczka tak naprawdę nie uderzyła prosto w niego, na co pewnie miał nadzieję rzucający, a raczej odbiła się tylko od jego głowy. Właściwie trochę bolało (co za skrzaty upiekły babeczki twarde jak cegły?) a we włosach pozostała mu smuga masła, żółta, tłusta i oślizgła, zlepiając kosmyki niczym jadalny żel. Atak z zaskoczenia! Ze wszystkich tych podstępnych, diabelskich sztuczek…  
Okręcił się szybko dookoła, by wypatrzeć, kto mógłby to zrobić, ale…  
Nie zauważył nikogo.  
Mimo tego Harry'ego nie odstraszył brak potencjalnego winowajcy, bo istniała tylko jedna osoba, która była wystarczająco podła, by wszczynać bójki jedzeniem o tak wczesnej porze.  
— Ach, Potter — odezwał się Malfoy, wyleczony już z obrażeń z ostatniego starcia. Pani Pomfrey wykonała naprawdę dobrą robotę. — Podoba mi się twoja nowa pomada.  
Pansy parsknęła śmiechem, a Goyle wyszeptał głośno:  
— Co to jest pomada?  
— Dzięki — odparł Harry obojętnie, co sprawiło, że Malfoy zszokowany nie odpowiedział ani słowem. — Może ty też mógłbyś spróbować.  
Masło naprawdę wyglądało o wiele lepiej na włosach Ślizgona, niż na jego własnych. Właściwie pokrywało też całą jego twarz, po tym, jak Harry je na niej rozsmarował. Maselniczka z brzękiem upadła na podłogę.  
Malfoy nawet nie próbował go uderzyć. Rzucił się na niego z okrzykiem, który mógłby ogłuszyć samą szyszymorę i brutalnie próbował wydusić z niego resztki życia, przykładając się do tego całą masą swojego sześćdziesięciokilogramowego ciała.  
Nie, żeby nie odwzajemniał się dokładnie tym samym, co otrzymywał.  
Podejrzewał, że w innej szkole, w innym życiu, rzut babeczką w głowę mógłby oznaczać walkę na jedzenie. Ale to musiałaby być inna szkoła, inne życie i inni chłopcy, którzy prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zachowywali się tak okropnie, jak Malfoy, więc w tym momencie jego priorytetem było roztrzaskanie tej głupiej głowy o posadzkę.  
Szło mu całkiem nieźle, a właściwie znakomicie, dopóki nie zostali dosłownie oderwani od siebie przez profesor McGonagall.  
— Co jest z wami nie tak? — zażądała odpowiedzi.  
Co takiego było z nimi nie tak? Cóż, Harry mógłby odpowiedzieć: „Jestem sierotą, byłem poniżany całe lata przez moje okropne wujostwo, a w wieku jedenastu lat stawiłem czoła najpotężniejszemu czarodziejowi naszych czasów. Od tej pory wiem, że prawdopodobnie będę musiał ocalić świat, a do tego właśnie straciłem ojca chrzestnego w sposób, który każe mi winić samego siebie."  
To mogłoby być wyjaśnieniem, co jest nie tak z Harrym.  
A co z Malfoyem? Był po prostu wkurzającym gnojkiem. To pewnie genetyczne albo coś.  
McGonagall kontynuowała swoje pouczenie:  
— Spodziewałam się po was czegoś więcej. Doprawdy, Harry Potter! Draco Malfoy! Co za wstyd!  
Harry powstrzymał się od wtrącenia "ale to _on_ zaczął!".  
— Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje między wami — oznajmiła, a jej usta ułożyły się w cienką linię, najcieńszą, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek u niej widział. Całe łajanie było absurdalne, bo powinna wiedzieć, jak mają się sprawy pomiędzy nimi dwoma. Pomimo to w jednej kwestii musiał się z nią zgodzić: nigdy nie zaczynali niczego tak wcześnie rano. — Ale to musi się skończyć. Każdemu odejmuję po pięćdziesiąt punktów, a jeśli złapię was następnym razem, aż do odwołania obaj dostaniecie zakaz grania w quidditcha.  
Harry spojrzał na nią zszokowany. Przecież nie mogła tego zrobić, nie, kiedy był kapitanem! Wiedział, że McGonagall potrzebuje go, by wygrać tegoroczne rozgrywki. Kobieta skinęła na nich z surowym spojrzeniem. Przynajmniej było wiadome, że Malfoy również zostanie zawieszony, co zada obu drużynom znaczący cios.  
Być może tym razem puchar trafi w ręce Hufflepuffu.  
Harry przytaknął, a potem jego oczy spoczęły na Malfoyu. Nienawidził każdej komórki jego ciała i upewniał się, że Ślizgon jest tego w pełni świadom. Malfoy, z drugiej strony, wyglądał na zamyślonego, a właściwie tak, jakby coś knuł. Nie był szczególnie subtelny, kiedy przyszło do spiskowania.  
_Spójrz na mnie_, Harry niemal krzyknął, ale Malfoy tego nie zrobił.  
Obaj dostali długie pouczenie na temat łamania szkolnego regulaminu i że naprawdę, w tym wieku, powinni o tym wiedzieć. McGonagall poniżyła ich publicznie najbardziej, jak mogła, wciąż wspominając o tym, jak się na nich zawiodła, ale mimo wszystko było to lepszą alternatywą niż Snape, który zapewne ukarałby tylko Harry'ego. Uczniowie powrócili do śniadania, zawiedzeni, że pojedynek pozostał nierozstrzygnięty. Jedynie Blaise Zabini określił wynik zakładu jako „walkę przerwaną przez autorytet".  
W końcu, całych umazanych masłem, odesłano ich do stołów, by rzucili na siebie _Chłoszczyść_ i przygotowali się do zajęć.  
Profesor McGonagall efektywnie położyła kres ich bójkom.  
A przynajmniej tym publicznym.

* * *

***

* * *

_"Cierpienie nie dotyka delikatnie. Zawsze pozostawia na tobie ślady swoich palców…"_  
Edwidge Danticat „The forming of bones"

Dziś na tablicy ogłoszeń, wiszącej na oddziale, pojawia się nowy plakat: mały, różowy pergamin, zapraszający na wiosenne przyjęcie. Potańcówka. Dla pacjentów, by i oni mieli szansę ubrać najlepsze szaty, zaprosić się nawzajem i użyć Ulizanny, żeby wygładzić swoje matowe, mysie włosy. Plakat zawiera kwiecisty tekst w kolorze fuksji oraz pokrywające całą powierzchnię postaci, szczęśliwe, że mogą tańczyć walca, dopóki noc się nie skończy. Harry wpatruje się w nie, dopóki oczy nie zachodzą mu łzami, a figury nie zamazują się w jedną całość, tak, że wyglądają, jakby robiły coś zakazanego i fizycznie niemożliwego.  
Nie radzi sobie z tym. Ostatnimi czasy przychodzi do Draco coraz częściej (nie żeby miał coś lepszego do roboty, nawet zakonnica nie pozazdrościłaby mu sposobu spędzania piątkowych nocy), ale za każdym razem coraz gorzej znosi odwiedziny. Gdy tylko Draco znajduje się w jego ramionach, jak ciepły tobołek, wszystko jest w porządku. Ale przedtem… piekło musi wyglądać tak, jak moment „przed".  
Po drugiej stronie pielęgniarka przekręca klucz, podwójne drzwi do oddziału otwierają się szeroko. Harry wchodzi i przyłapuje się na myśli o tym, że unosi się tu zapach śmierci. Albo szaleństwa. Powietrze jest od tego gęste i mdłe.  
To, co Harry czuje, to w rzeczywistości lunch, cały proces przygotowywania i gotowania posiłku, dryfująca fala, zlewająca się z zapachem cytrynowego mleczka do czyszczenia i antyseptyków, maskujących zapach moczu i odchodów — kliku pacjentów jest zbyt szalonych, by się nie zabrudzić. Właśnie, szaleni, myśli tak nawet, gdy nie wypowiada tego głośno, cały oddział taki jest. Dom wariatów.  
Jest jak szpital sprzed kilku wieków, kiedy to chorych zamykano niczym więźniów i porażano prądem, pozwalano na szaleństwo i na pianę z ust, a ludzie odwiedzali ich raz w miesiącu, by przystrzyc im włosy, z których potem robili peruki. Włosy Draco byłyby do tego idealne, lecz teraz stały się zbyt matowe. Tu co prawda nie ma żadnych blokad, zamkniętych pomieszczeń, a już na pewno strażnika z wielkim pękiem kluczy. Atmosfera przygnębienia jest jednak taka sama a sens wszystkiego odpływa, błąka się i ginie.  
Tak czy inaczej, jest lepiej niż w Azkabanie. Tu przynajmniej jest czysto, a pielęgniarki nie próbują wyssać ci duszy przez usta.  
Cóż, w każdym razie przez większość czasu. Harry nie ufa nocnej zmianie.

To, czego najbardziej nie może znieść, to ich puste oczy. Draco jest wart więcej niż puste spojrzenia.  
Nie chce stawać z nimi twarzą w twarz, nie chce myśleć o tym, co może się za nimi kryć, a tym bardziej nie chce, by patrzyły na to, co jest jego. Kiedyś nie przywiązywał do tego większej uwagi, ale teraz może myśleć tylko o tym. Nie potrafi tego wytłumaczyć, ale przypominają mu martwe osoby, które wpatrują się w jedyną żywą postać w pokoju o białych ścianach, wpatrują się tak, jak on lubi patrzeć na… nie chce patrzeć w podobny sposób. Nie chce patrzeć na Draco i czuć na sobie ich spojrzeń.  
Jest tu pewien człowiek, który sam się podpalił, a teraz jego ciało pokrywają blizny i różowa, połyskująca, gładka skóra. Jest tu też Gilderoy Lockhart, obłąkany bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Czasem pojawia się w pobliżu i stara się rozmawiać. Przynajmniej jest zadowolony, albo na takiego wygląda. Być może szczęśliwy.  
Ta myśl sprawia, że Harry staje się niespokojny.  
Na oddziale znajduje się również mężczyzna, który cały dzień płacze. Jego twarz jest mokra i naznaczona ścieżkami łez, a oczy piaskowobiałe i nieprzystępne. Jest też ktoś, kto ciągle się śmieje. Harry żałuje, że nie może nazwać tego zachowania radosnym — w tym ciągłym śmiechu tkwi coś, co jest bardziej przerażające niż nieustający płacz.  
To nie jest raczej rodzaj towarzystwa, z którym Harry chciałby uczestniczyć w przyjęciu.  
Oni są niczym zjawy, pojawiające się tu i tam, cienie ludzi, szybujące w swoich białych, wypranych z koloru, czasem jasnoniebieskich szatach, są ludźmi, których nigdy nie zobaczy w prawdziwym świecie, prawdziwym życiu. Duchy — jak Szara Dama, która zawsze była cicha i smutna, albo Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, spędzający resztę pozostałej mu wieczności z wiszącą jak na włosku głową. Draco nie jest taki jak oni, jest ciepły i żywy. Nie jest tym, którym był kiedyś, tylko kimś innym, zupełnie odmiennym, ale przynajmniej jest _kimś_, jest człowiekiem.

W korytarzu znowu na kogoś wpada.  
— Och, przepraszam! — mówi pospiesznie, zanim spogląda w górę. Mężczyzna ma wypłowiałe, żółte włosy i żółto-brązowe oczy, w których tkwią zaschnięte, żółte kawałki ropy.  
Kolejna zjawa.  
— _Francuski_ film — wykrzykuje. — Francuski film, francuska ryba, świeża ryba, ketchup, ketchup…  
Jego głos brzmi jak echo, a słowa wydają się być odpowiedzią na te, które słyszał kiedyś w Wielkiej Sali: „Głupol, mazgaj, śmieć, obsuw!"** Wzrusza ramionami, odchodzi szybko i ani się nie obejrzy, siedzi już z długopisem w dłoni i przesuwa nim po dokumentach, kreśląc „Harry James Potter". Papiery przyjmuje dyrektor oddziału, mężczyzna w drucianych okularach z wielką, gumową pieczątką zanurzoną w czerwonym tuszu. Prawdopodobnie posiada pieczęcie ze słowami „ODRZUCONY", „NIEPOCZYTALNY" albo „MARTWY" i nieważne, której z nich użyje, każda mogłaby zniszczyć Harry'ego po raz kolejny. Gdyby miał użyć melodramatycznego porównania, czerwony tusz wygląda jak krew.  
(Ostatnimi dniami właśnie tak się czuje, melodramatycznie, co doskonale odzwierciedlają jego muzyczne preferencje.)  
W końcu przychodzi pergamin z odpowiedzią: „ZWOLNIENIE ZAAKCEPTOWANE".

* * *

***

* * *

_"Przemoc jest ostatecznym, ludzkim upodleniem."_  
William Ramsey Clark

Na małym zwitku pergaminu napisane było:

_„Potter, ty głupi dupku. Trzecie piętro, obok posągu jednookiej wiedźmy. Jeśli masz odwagę."_

Harry pomyślał, że informacja zawierała ukryte przesłanie: "Nie przyjdziesz — jesteś tchórzem."  
Gdy tylko to zobaczył, rozpoznał wyzwanie, kiepskie, ale jednak, i był gotowy się z nim zmierzyć.  
Zabrał pelerynę niewidkę na wypadek, gdyby wszystko okazało się być zasadzką, i zdjął ją za rogiem, za którym… stał Malfoy. Jego głupie włosy błyszczały w świetle księżyca. Wyglądał na trochę zagubionego, trochę niecierpliwego i, gdy Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, chyba miał zamiar odejść. Ujawnił swą obecność, aby go powstrzymać.  
— Czego, do diabła, ode mnie chcesz, Malfoy? — zapytał oczekując, że w każdej chwili mogą na niego skoczyć Crabbe i Goyle, nawet jeśli byli już za starzy na podobne gierki. Malfoy to Malfoy, a więc zachowuje się jak na Malfoya przystało, snując intrygi tylko po to, by obserwować, jak Harry sobie z nimi poradzi.  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego lekko zszokowany i przez moment na jego twarzy Harry pochwycił przebłysk… no właśnie, czego? Ulgi? Strachu? Czegoś, co zniknęło tak szybko jak się pojawiło.  
— Uderz mnie — powiedział Malfoy.  
— Co?!  
Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony. Że co? Mógłby poradzić sobie z łatwością ze wszystkim innym — groźbą śmierci, zamachem na życie, nawet ze wznowieniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego, gdzie Ron znów znalazłby się pod taflą jeziora z tymi wszystkimi obrzydliwymi trytonami i by go stamtąd wyciągnąć, musiałby zapłacić okup albo coś w tym rodzaju. Dałby radę wszystkim odpowiednio podstępnym rzeczom, które wymyśliłby Malfoy.  
Tyle, że dla Malfoya prośba o to, by Harry go uderzył, to czysty masochizm. Takie zachowanie u chłopaka, który jęczał i szlochał jak mięczak (w ramionach Pansy)*** nad rozerwaną szatą i zadrapaniem przez hipogryfa, było nie do pomyślenia. Zupełnie do niego nie pasowało.  
To musiała być pułapka.  
Crabbe i Goyle zapewne czaili się tuż za rogiem, by zarejestrować, jak rzuca się na żałosnego, bezbronnego Malfoya i wypaplać wszystko McGonagall, co zaowocuje zawieszeniem Harry'ego w quidditchu. Diabelski plan Ślizgonów, by wygrać tegoroczne rozgrywki. Może nawet podwędzili małemu Colinowi aparat, żeby udokumentować całe zajście.  
Malfoy westchnął w przeciągły, bolesny sposób, jakby Harry nie pojmował, że jeden dodać jeden równa się dwa albo niebo jest niebieskie. Czasami.  
— W końcu tego dokonałem, tak? Zbyt wiele razy dostałeś w głowę i jesteś głuchy, czy może tylko do reszty zgłupiałeś? Powiedziałem: uderz mnie.  
— Wiem, co powiedziałeś — odgryzł się Harry. — Ale dlaczego… jak… Jesteś szalony — stwierdził w końcu.  
— A ty jesteś niewyobrażalnie żałosny, Potter.  
— Nie uderzę cię… tak po prostu! — wypalił. To stwierdzenie nie było potrzebne, bo do tej pory Harry nie miał najmniejszego problemu z dołożeniem Malfoyowi. Ale nie w tym sęk.  
— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — zgodził się Malfoy. — Przecież nie ma tu nikogo, kto mógłby cię obserwować. Nie jesteś taki odważny bez swojego fanklubu, który ci kibicuje, co?  
— A o odwadze mówi ten, który nadeptuje ludziom na twarze, gdy są spetryfikowani.  
Na twarzy Malfoya powoli zakwitał uśmiech, jak gdyby delektował się wspomnieniem, niemal zamruczał, jakby myśl posiadała smak, słodki niczym cukierek.  
— Nigdy nie mówiłem, że jestem odważny — wzruszył ramionami. — A ty pewnie myślisz, że wpadanie w paszczę śmierci rok po roku jest _odwagą_. To nie odwaga, to zwyczajna głupota, wymieszana ze sporą ilością twoich tendencji do zwracania na siebie uwagi.  
Harry najeżył się i nawet nie zauważył, gdy jego mózg podjął decyzję o zaciśnięciu dłoni w pięść.  
— Więc mądrze jest prosić o lanie, tak?  
Malfoy nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego wykrzywił wargi w uśmiechu, jakby znał odpowiedź na wszystkie tajemnice świata, a Harry poczuł się tak samo jak wtedy, gdy Malfoy uwarzył idealny Eliksir Amortencji, oczywiście pochwalony przez Snape'a, podczas gdy jego własny posiadał uboczny efekt, obdarowujący ludzi kurzajkami we wrażliwych miejscach.  
Nagle przestało liczyć się to, dlaczego Malfoy chce, by Harry go uderzył, czy może zastosował jakieś zaklęcie, które sprawi, że jego atak odbije się i wyceluje w niego z dziesięciokrotnie większą siłą, albo czy Rita Skeeter nie siedzi gdzieś na ścianie, przeobrażona w żuka, by potem napisać nowy elaborat pod tytułem „Harry Potter — ciemiężyciel blondynów i bezbronnych, gwałciciel dzieci".  
To, co się liczyło to to, że Malfoy wezwał go tu, by spełnił swoje masochistyczne, dziwaczne życzenie i, do diabła, Harry zamierzał dać mu, czego tylko zapragnie.  
— To chcesz mnie uderzyć, czy nie? — zapytał Malfoy.  
_Tak._  
— Nie!  
Malfoy westchnął.  
— Wiedziałem, że oczekuję od ciebie zbyt wiele, ty po prostu nie potrafisz tego zrobić.  
A może to jedna z technik perswazji? Hermiona używała takich kiedyś na Ronie.  
(— Być może nie chcę, żebyś odrobił swoją pracę domową z transmutacji.  
— Czekaj, niby dlaczego nie chcesz, żebym odrobił swoją pracę domową z trasmutacji? Myślisz, że nie potrafię? Pokażę ci, kto potrafi, a kto nie!)  
Oczywiście Malfoy nie mógł chcieć, żeby Harry go uderzył — to przecież tchórz, który wiecznie uciekał, próbując ratować własną skórę. Co oczywiście znaczyło, że Harry powinien dać mu to, o co praktycznie błaga na kolanach.  
Gdyby to były techniki perswazji, to znaczyłoby, że Malfoy tak naprawdę _nie chce_, żeby Harry go uderzył (co mogło mieć jakiś sens) i nie chce dostać tego, o co prosi, a więc właściwie Harry mógłby mu to dać.  
Och. Nic się jeszcze nie wydarzyło, a już bolała go głowa. To był naprawdę przebiegły plan.  
— Masz nierówno pod sufitem, Malfoy — odpowiedział. Z jakiegoś powodu nie odwrócił się i nie odszedł. Rezygnacja z wyzwania prawdopodobnie nie figurowało na liście rzeczy, z którymi mógł się pogodzić. Nie był w stanie tego zrobić, tak samo, jak nie był w stanie tolerować Malfoya.  
— Nie potrafisz wykonać niczego jak należy, prawda, Potter? — kontynuował Malfoy. — Wybacz, jeśli nie powierzę swego życia w twoje niekompetentne ręce.  
— No jasne, wolisz powierzyć łapom Czarnego Pana — odgryzł się Harry. Jakaś jego część wiedziała, że nie powinien, ale… — To na pewno pomoże twojemu tatusiowi.  
Szare oczy zalśniły i zwęziły się.  
— Mój ojciec opuści więzienie w odpowiednim czasie, Potter, i to w jednym kawałku. Nie można powiedzieć tego samego o twoich rodzicach… albo o twoim małym _piesku_, prawda?  
Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić.  
Uderzył go.  
Przez moment stał w miejscu z zaciśniętą dłonią, gotowy odwrócić się i odejść, ale w następnej sekundzie jego pięść zderzyła się ze szczęką Malfoya.  
Nie widział go już jako osoby, nie potrafił myśleć o słowach i obrazach, mógł tylko czuć czarne emocje połączenia i jasną czerwień bólu.  
Prawdę powiedziawszy, gniew Harry'ego narastał przez kilka ostatnich dni, a odkąd zabroniono im bójek (a przynajmniej tam, gdzie mogą być na tym przyłapani), Malfoy zdawał się czerpać przyjemność z wchodzenia mu w drogę i dręczenia go wciąż i wciąż. Wpadał na niego na korytarzach, ale udawał, że go nie widzi. Ostre, kościste ramię szturchało jego własne niczym stępione ostrze i nie, Harry ani trochę nie chciał z nim walczyć i nie liczyło się wcale to, że gdy mijali się przez ostatni tydzień, ledwie odpierał pragnienie, by skoczyć na niego i zbić na kwaśne jabłko tam, gdzie stoi.  
Hermiona martwiła się, jak zwykle zbyt przesadnie. Stwierdziła, że Harry jest zamknięty w sobie i nie mogła zrozumieć tego bezprecedensowego, nieuzasadnionego pokazu przemocy. Harry sam ledwie to pojmował i nie chciał wciąż być pouczany i odpowiadać „tak, w porządku!" gdy zapyta, czy dobrze się czuje. Wszystko zdawało się go irytować i nie wiedział, co Malfoy miał na myśli, zjadliwie nazywając go wybuchowym psychopatą, który w każdej chwili może stracić nad sobą panowanie. Nie chciał być nieuprzejmy dla Rona, gdy ten podkradł mu śniadanie z talerza, co zwykł robić, nie chciał też urazić Hermiony uwagą, że robi zbyt wiele notatek.  
Harry nie sądził, że mógłby się tak czuć, naprawdę, dopóki Malfoy nie poprosił go, by go uderzył, a Harry nigdy, przenigdy nie chciał robić tego, o co Malfoy go poprosi. Nie był w nastroju — nie można ot tak sobie zaproponować komuś czegoś takiego.  
Gdy tylko go uderzył, wszystko wydało mu się nagle niebywale łatwe — powalenie go na ziemię, unikanie pięści, celującej mu w głowę, uderzenie w jego brzuch, a także ból, rozchodzący się po przygniecionej do posadzki czaszce.  
Bez żadnej publiczności wciąż było tak samo, choć teraz też miał w uszach krzyki tłumu. Wszystko, co się w tym momencie liczyło, to Malfoy, zaciskanie zębów i oddawanie ciosów.  
Nie przestali, dopóki obaj, błyszczący od potu, nie dyszeli ciężko ze zmęczenia. Tym razem nie ponieśli większych obrażeń — a zresztą, czy mogliby sobie na nie pozwolić? W środku nocy, w pustym korytarzu, gdzie w każdej chwili mogła pojawić się Pani Norris?  
Żaden z nich się nie poddał — Harry zdołał przekręcić Malfoya na plecy, ale ten podstawił mu nogę i przyszpilił do ziemi. W końcu wszystko to stało się nazbyt bolesne. Wymęczyli siebie nawzajem.  
Gdy Harry był już wykończony (dudnienie w głowie, krew na wargach, spojrzenie skierowane w sufit) nie czuł wszechogarniającego gniewu, ale zabrakło mu słów. No bo co można powiedzieć po czymś takim? Dobra walka? Czy nie za bardzo cię zraniłem? Tak, starałem się ciebie zabić, ty dupku?  
Malfoy zaoszczędził mu kłopotów. Gdy zdawało się, że doszli do cichego porozumienia, po prostu wstał i odszedł.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DRUGIEJ**

* tłum. Ludmiła Marjańska  
** słowa Albusa Dumbledore'a przytoczone z tomu „Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny"  
*** gra słów: pansy = mięczak; Pansy = imię


	3. Część trzecia

**CZĘŚĆ TRZECIA**

_"Najpierw doktor oznajmił mi dobrą nowinę: __  
__Będę miał chorobę nazwaną moim imieniem."_  
Steve Martin

— Draco — powiedział Harry. — Nie będziesz musiał już dłużej tu przebywać.  
Draco powinien nienawidzić szpitali, podobnie, jak Harry. I powinien chcieć zamieszkać z kimś, kto się nim zajmie i kto wie, czego potrzebuje.  
A może… może Draco nie powinien chcieć niczego więcej ponad bycie szczęśliwym tylko dlatego, że Harry na niego patrzy, stale zachwyconym i nieustannie dawać się zadowalać w tak łatwy sposób?  
Prawdziwy Draco oczywiście taki nie był, tamtemu przerażająco trudno było dogodzić. I dla tego prawdziwego ani Harry ani to miejsce nigdy nie byliby wystarczający. Tęskni za tym nawet, gdy tego nie zauważa, za tym, że Malfoy był praktycznie niemożliwy do zniesienia. Boże, tęskni nawet za tym, jaki był denerwujący. Ciągle jednak czuje przypływ przyjemności, gdy ten Draco uśmiecha się i przeobraża pod jego dotykiem.  
— Ż-żadnych sz-szpitali? — pyta. Harry, nagle zirytowany, krzywi się na dźwięk jąkającego się głosu. Nie jest pewien, dlaczego, gdyż jego gniew jest jak niezlokalizowane swędzenie, wywołane obecnością w łóżku niewidzialnego pająka.  
— Nigdy więcej — odpowiada szybko, niemal szorstko.  
Nigdy więcej uzdrowicieli, niepotrafiących go uleczyć, nieskutecznych eliksirów i sztucznych kwiatów. Nigdy więcej taniej, wybielanej pościeli, szalonych współlokatorów i zjaw o pustych oczach, błąkających się dookoła.  
I na pewno nigdy więcej Dnia Tuńczyka.  
Nie powinno tak być. (Na pewno nic, dosłownie nic nie powinno być jak Dzień Tuńczyka — to okrutne i nienormalne.)  
Nie tak i nie tu, gdzie każdy kolejny oddech przepełniony zostaje cytrynową wonią, neutralizującą zapach moczu, dochodzący od obsikującego się mężczyzny w holu. Nie tu, ze sztucznymi kwiatami, które kolekcjonowałyby kurz, gdyby nie fakt, że za pomocą jednego ruchu różdżki stają się perfekcyjnie czyste. Potrafią oczarować zapachem, a w dotyku są niczym prawdziwe, ale nigdy nie rosną, nie zmieniają się. Nie umierają. Przynajmniej jedna ściana w każdym pokoju pokryta jest kolorowymi plamami, wyglądających jak dziecięce rysunki, pełne zmieniających się kształtów: tu żyrafa, a tu zebra i uśmiechnięta, szczęśliwa buzia. Prawdopodobnie mają działać kojąco. Osobiście Harry uważa, że to chore. Na korytarzu umieszczone zostało akwarium, w którym znajduje się druzgotek o imieniu Maurycy. Szaty Draco są szare. Wygląda w nich obskurnie, a ich rękawy są zbyt luźne nawet przy nadgarstkach. Jak wielu chorych ludzi nosiło je przed nim i jak wielu będzie jeszcze nosić? Jak wielu z nich brudziło je jedzeniem lub czymś innym, tak, jak mężczyzna z pokoju 121B, który nie może przestać się masturbować, obserwując współlokatorów i odwiedzających? Harry podsłuchał, że pielęgniarki musiały nakładać mu maść na intymne miejsca. Uśmiecha się czasem z tego powodu w wyrazie solidarności — będąc przygnębionym, sam robił tak siedem razy dziennie i przestał dopiero, gdy nabawił się pęcherzy.  
W powietrzu unosi się niemal przytłaczający aromat kawy, którą Harry kupił w modnej kawiarni za rogiem. Taką samą sprzedają za dwa sykle w barze na dole, ale Draco zawsze odwraca się od niej, rzucając „ohydna", nieważne, ile cukru i śmietanki doda do niej Harry. Zakup kawy po zawyżonej cenie dziewięciu sykli powinien być ulgą, ale zamiast tego srebrne monety ciążą mu w dłoni.  
Draco uśmiecha się do niego ostrożnie.

Do drzwi puka uzdrowiciel. To ten dupek, który mówi o stanie zdrowia pacjenta nie tak, jakby ten cierpiał na jakąś chorobę albo coś równie odrażającego, ale jak gdyby okropnie go to nudziło. Jakby poddał się, zanim spróbował coś zrobić. Jest młodym brunetem, na twarzy nosi okulary i nieodłączny uśmiech. Harry był kiedyś w jego gabinecie i widział zdjęcie rodzinne, stojące na biurku — szczęśliwa, młoda żona i ich małe, jajogłowe dziecko, uśmiechali się, przytulali i tańczyli w obrębie ramki. To ludzie, których ocalił, obronił przed złem, by ich bobas mógł wychowywać się w wolnym od Czarnego Pana świecie. Ten właśnie uzdrowiciel może iść do swojego cudownego, malutkiego domku, wziąć swoją cudowną, malutką żonkę na górę na cudowne, malutkie pieprzonko. Harry wybawił ich od zła, uchronił od niewolniczego życia dla czarnoksiężnika o gadziej twarzy. I jak mu dziękują? Tym swoim „Przykro mi, ale uraz jest nieodwracalny"? Czy nie mogą ocalić nawet jednej osoby? Draco Malfoya, który (nie zaprzeczaj, Draco, wiesz, że to prawda) nigdy nie był tak ważny, jak zawsze myślał, stanowił tylko nic nieznaczącą rzecz pośród tysięcy innych, niczym ziarenko piasku na plaży życia czy mrówka pośród traw na bożym boisku do quidditcha.  
Nie mogli wyświadczyć mu nawet tak drobnej przysługi.  
Harry delikatnie przesuwa krzesło, tak, by znajdować się pomiędzy mężczyzną i Draco.  
— Witaj, Draco — mówi pogodnie uzdrowiciel. _Mów do niego „panie Malfoy"_, oburza się Harry, ale nie poprawia go.  
Draco ani trochę nie jest nim zainteresowany. Nie widzi nikogo poza Harry'm. Czy to nie jest to, czego Harry zawsze chciał, całej uwagi Malfoya tylko dla siebie? Oczywiście, z jego stanem umysłu to teraz nieco kłopotliwe, ale nie liczy się aż tak bardzo.  
— Wychodzimy dziś do domu, co? — ciągnie mężczyzna, jakby mówił do małego dziecka. Harry tego nie znosi, jego ręka zaciska się na nadgarstku Draco.  
Draco przytakuje w odpowiedzi. Jego szare oczy obserwują Harry'ego. Harry z kolei bacznie przygląda się uzdrowicielowi, łagodnym rysom jego twarzy, zakłamanym, wesołym, niebieskim oczom, wielkiemu, ciemnemu pieprzykowi na podbródku. Ma nadzieję, że to rak.  
— W porządku — kontynuuje, zwracając się do Harry'ego. — Jestem pewien, że został pan już poinformowany, o co musi zadbać, gdy Draco opuści szpital.  
Harry przypuszcza, że uzdrowiciel jest tu, aby się pożegnać. Może chce wyrazić swoją ulgę, że nigdy już nie będzie musiał oglądać tego pacjenta, który żył tutaj i oddychał, zabierał miejsce i którym teoretycznie się zajmował, choć tak naprawdę nie robił nic.  
Ale czy to się liczy? Draco nie dotknęła fizyczna dolegliwość. Żadna ilość Szkiele-Wzro nie naprawi tego, co zostało złamane. Nie ma specjalnych eliksirów, które musi brać, są tylko placebo, nie dla dobra samego pacjenta, ale Harry'ego, który zawsze nalega, by robić cokolwiek.  
Nalewa sobie szklankę wody. Bierze łyk i odstawia naczynie na stół.  
Zamierza zabrać Draco od tego wszystkiego, od wstrętnych eliksirów, które smakują jak olej, lecz na nic się nie zdają, od okropnych, duszących zapachów, od uzdrowicieli, którzy, zanim jeszcze się poddali, szturchali go i popychali. Harry wciąż może go uratować, nawet jeśli jego symboliczna peleryna bohatera wisiała na wieszaku przez ostatnie siedem lat.  
Uzdrowiciel wymienia całą listę wskazań i zakazów. Harry słucha jednym uchem, pragnąc w duchu, by wyszedł albo żeby eksplodowała mu głowa, cokolwiek. Gdy mężczyzna kończy, posyła w stronę Harry'ego sztuczny uśmiech i wyciąga rękę, by dotknąć Draco, a może uścisnąć jego dłoń.  
Co za palant.  
Harry uprzedza ruch uzdrowiciela i ściska jego dłoń, zanim ta dotknie skóry Draco.  
— Gratuluję, Draco — mówi mężczyzna, a słowa te wydają się być niezbyt odpowiednie na taką okazję. Jego pacjent nie dokonał przecież niczego wielkiego, lecz, być może, całe wydarzenie przypomina coś w stylu wielkich okazji jak ślub albo narodziny dziecka, kiedy można czegoś pogratulować. — Powodzenia i dbajcie o siebie.  
— Dzięki — odpowiada Harry sztywno. — Będziemy.

* * *

***

* * *

_"W sidłach przemocy zapominamy, kim jesteśmy."_  
Mary McCarthy

Spanie w czasie, gdy całe ciało pokrywają siniaki, nieważne jak miękkie jest łóżko, nie zalicza się do specjalnie komfortowych. Harry mógłby rozważać porównanie go do leżenia w ogromnej beczce pełnej kamieni i byłoby niemożliwe, gdyby nie fakt, że czuł się błogo zmęczony. Spał jak kamień na kamieniach. Jakie szczęście, że one nie śnią.  
Rano dalej był posiniaczony i do tego wrażliwy na dotyk niczym kawałek mięsa, zmiażdżony przez młotek. Unikał Rona i Hermiony (którzy spali jak zabici, to znaczy jeśli zabici mogą chrapać albo czytać notatki z lekcji numerologii), ale w zamian spotkał się z panią Pomfrey. Zapytała, co się stało, na co odpowiedział, iż uderzyły go otwierane przez kogoś drzwi. Było to najlepszym wytłumaczeniem, jakie mógł wymyślić na szybko.  
— Drzwi — powtórzyła.  
— Są raczej niebezpieczne — zasugerował z nutką nadziei w głosie.  
Pewnie nawet Czarny Pan byłby przy nich bezradny, ale hej, takie rzeczy przecież się zdarzają. Najpierw śmiercionośne drzwi, a potem krzesła i stoły. Dudley myślał w ten sposób o lampach od czasu, gdy Harry roztrzaskał przed nim wszystkie sześć, blokując tym samym tłustemu kuzynowi drogę ucieczki.  
Na szczęście pani Pomfrey nie podważała wiarygodności pomysłu z przesiąkniętymi złem przedmiotami. Cóż, zamiast tego była niezwykle zadowolona z pacjenta, którego nieszczęśliwy wypadek zaprowadził prosto w jej uzdolnione, leczące dłonie.  
Jej oczy lśniły demonicznym, przywołującym na myśl samego Czarnego Pana światłem, gdy kazała Harry'emu pokazać obrażenia. Ściskała każdy siniak i drapała go, by zobaczyć, jak chłopak się krzywi. Musiał oceniać ból w skali od jednego do dziesięciu. Pielęgniarka posiadała nawet plakaty, ilustrujące każdy jego stopień w razie, gdyby badana osoba nie mogła mówić, bo ktoś rzucił na nią zaklęcie odbierające głos lub coś podobnego. Numer jeden przedstawiał niewyraźny uśmiech, a twarz na ilustracji numer dziesięć zalana była łzami.  
Harry naprawdę nie widział potrzeby używania tych wszystkich ostrych, metalowych narzędzi. Chyba nie planowała się nimi posłużyć? Są na to jakieś _magiczne_ sposoby, prawda?  
Wiele bólu i bandaży później, Harry nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, dlaczego Malfoy zbliża się do niego w ten sposób, szuka go tylko dla bójek. Nie wiedział też, dlaczego nie śni już o śmierci, Syriuszu ani czerwonookich Czarnych Panach i o tym, jak i kogo chcą zabić.

Przypisywanie ludzi do konkretnego miejsca zmusiło Harry'ego do ponownej oceny tych, którzy znajdują się wokół niego. Ron i Hermiona chcieli po prostu pomóc, i nie byłoby to takie złe, gdyby ciągle tego nie robili. Obserwował, jak Ron wpatruje się w Hermionę, która dotykała wargami pióra, zanim zaczęła zażarcie pisać swój esej. Ron podniósł wzrok, a wtedy jego oczy spotkały się z oczami Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się nerwowo, klepnął go w plecy, a Harry jęknął cicho z powodu siniaków. Później Ron zaczął przekonywać go do wypróbowania nowego zestawu Ekspodującego Durnia i przez przypadek włosy Hermiony zajęły się ogniem.  
— To nawet nie był ogień — wyjaśnił rudzielec, równocześnie ukrywając się przed Hermioną w szafie. — Ona jak zwykle robi z igły widły. Ledwie można było go zauważyć. Gdyby przekręciła głowę w inną stronę, nikt niczego by nie zobaczył!  
Dobrze jest mieć przyjaciół. Ron to dobry człowiek, Hermiona zaś mądra, pilna i miła dziewczyna. Wszyscy Gryfoni byli dobrymi ludźmi. Nie zdenerwował się, gdy Neville poślizgnął się na jednym ze strąków na zielarstwie, obsypując go bananowymi pociskami. Nie pragnął już nawet rozerwać na strzępy swojej pracy domowej z eliksirów, gdy Snape dołożył mu kolejną. Usłyszał przypadkiem rozmowę Seamusa z Deanem, że niby Harry albo ostatecznie zażegnał PMS, albo w końcu się z kimś przespał.  
Bicie Malfoya czyniło życie lepszym. Harry nie był tym specjalnie zaskoczony.

Być może od samego początku Malfoy był ukrytym masochistą. W końcu mieszkał w lochach. Zapewne coś takiego stanowiło część natury wszystkich Ślizgonów. Oczywiście jego zdradliwy umysł od razu musiał dostarczyć mu obrazów pełnych Snape'a, Millicenty Bulstrode, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a z biczami, łańcuchami, skórą i czymś jeszcze i zaczął rozumieć, dlaczego Malfoy tak się prosi, żeby dostać po łbie.  
Co dziwne, Malfoy po ostatnim incydencie zaczął go unikać. Wraz z siniakami zniknęła też obecność Ślizgona w jego życiu. Harry zauważył, że na posiłkach siedzi trochę na uboczu i nie otaczają go (prawdopodobnie perwersyjni) współdomownicy.  
Blondyn odmawiał kontaktu wzrokowego, jak gdyby nie potrafił spojrzeć Harry'emu w twarz, nie po tym, co się między nimi wydarzyło. Korytarze, Wielka Sala, klasy… W Malfoyu coś się zmieniło, ale znalezienie ukrytego za tym powodu było nie lada wyczynem.  
Harry nigdy nie rozumiał Malfoya, ani trochę, ale zawsze wiedział, kiedy ten coś kombinował.  
Rozwinął Mapę Huncwotów i obserwował go w ten sam sposób, w jaki robił to każdego roku. Gdy odnalazł Ślizgona przy stole w Wielkiej Sali, jego wzrok skupił się tylko i wyłącznie na czarnej, poruszającej się kropce, podpisanej „Draco Malfoy".  
Co robił? Gdzie? Dlaczego zachowywał się tak dziwnie?

Pewnego wieczora przyparł go do muru w lochach, by zadać mu tak ważne dla siebie pytania, ale Harry nigdy nie szczycił się taktownością ani elokwencją. Zamiast rozmowy skończyło się na kolejnej walce.  
Tym razem do pielęgniarki trafili razem.  
— Ał! AŁ, AŁ, AŁ! — Malfoy wrzeszczał jak opętany.  
— Siedź nieruchomo — pouczyła go pani Pomfrey, po czym przytrzymała ramię, by móc rozprowadzić bulgoczącą substancję po ranie.  
Harry, pomimo kłującego bólu w żebrach, nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.  
— Próbuje mnie pani zabić? Auć! Co to jest? Co to ze mną robi? Czy to wypali mi skórę? O MERLINIE, CO TO, KWAS? TO KWAS, PRAWDA?! — krzyczał, urządzając przedstawienie. — MOJA SKÓRA SIĘ ROZPUSZCZA! POMOCY! POMOCY! — W tym momencie żebra Harry'ego naprawdę zaczęły boleć. — Niech mi tylko pani nie mówi, że trzeba będzie je amputować. Ma pani zamiar to zrobić, prawda? — Ślizgon wpatrywał się w swoje ramię, jakby stało się ciałem martwego zombie, którego nie rozpoznawał. Ciecz lecząca ranę pieniła się i bulgotała. — MA PANI ZAMIAR SPALIĆ MOJE CIAŁO DO KOŚCI W IMIĘ SWOICH ZAKRĘCONYCH, MEDYCZNYCH EKSPERYMENTÓW!

Pani Pomfrey odpowiedziała spokojnie:  
— Nie bądź śmieszny. Już mam jeden szkielet, nazywa się Horacy.  
Malfoy wlepił w nią spojrzenie.  
— Mam nadzieję, że posiada pani dobrego prawnika. — Spojrzał na Harry'ego. — To samo dotyczy ciebie, Potter. Takie traktowanie jest okrutne i nienormalne.  
— Nie możemy rzucić na niego _Silencio_? — zapytał Harry.  
— Nie — odpowiedziała pielęgniarka, sięgając po następny eliksir.  
Może Malfoy miał rację i kobieta naprawdę była złośliwa i bezlitosna.  
— Poczekaj, aż dowie się o tym Prorok! — krzyknął Ślizgon, gdy pielęgniarka unieruchamiała i bandażowała mu ramię. — Niewinny uczeń zaatakowany przez Chłopca, Który Przeżył!  
— Ale to ty zacząłeś!  
Malfoy popatrzył na niego z całkowitą pogardą.  
— Nikt ci nie mówił, że masz się przyłączyć.  
Ktoś taki jest naprawdę nie do wytrzymania.

Bicie i krzywdzenie Malfoya niosło ze sobą wspaniałe uczucie. Harry celował kolanem w jego brzuch, tak, że Ślizgon zginał się wpół, potem łapał dłonią blond włosy, szarpał za głowę do tyłu i obserwował, jak zaciska zęby.  
Gdy uderzył go pięścią w twarz, usłyszał obrzydliwy trzask łamanej kości — nie nosa, ale jednej z tych cholernych kości policzkowych, tak ostrych jak kawałek stłuczonej porcelany, mogący rozciąć skórę. To jednak Draco został zraniony, nie Harry.  
Zawsze napadał na niego, gdy Ślizgon był sam, w wyludnionych korytarzach czy pustych za dnia salach lekcyjnych.  
Następnym razem wszystko zaczęło się bez słowa. Harry nie lubił rozmawiać. Malfoy owszem, mówił zbyt dużo, z jego ust wylewał się jad i obraźliwe uwagi, za każdym razem ostre niczym żądło jakiegoś skrzydlatego stworzenia. Był osą, a nawet szerszeniem, denerwującym insektem, który potrafi żądlić bez końca.  
Malfoy zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie. Nikt inny nie mógł zapłacić za śmierć Syriusza. Podjął nieprawidłową decyzję, i mimo że mieli tyle samo lat, był złem wcielonym. Harry nie znał nawet połowy występków Ślizgona.  
Siniaki Malfoya prezentowały się całkiem ładnie. Gdy zostawiał je nieleczone zbyt długo, przybierały odcień podobny do fioletu bakłażana.  
Harry przyzwyczaił się do smaku krwi.

Pani Pomfrey, według Malfoya, była sadystyczną maniaczką. Harry powiedział mu, że on sam jest maniakiem, ale prawdą było, że zanim rzuciła na nich _Episkey_, szturchała i trącała rany i siniaki zbyt długo.  
— Niepotrzebnie i nieznośnie długo — wtrącił Malfoy, gdy pielęgniarka opatrywała Harry'ego.  
— Cykor — odpowiedział na to Harry — Aaaał!  
Pani Pomfrey przywykła już do oczekiwania na ich wizyty. Z leczenia czerpała rodzaj brutalnej przyjemności, a im bardziej pokiereszowani, połamani i poobijani byli, tym milej ich witała.

Harry zaczynał wyglądać jak maltretowana gospodyni domowa.  
— Ciągle walczysz z Malfoyem? — zapytała Hermiona.  
Słodka Hermiona, taka poprawna, dbająca o innych, prefekt, który nie godził się na podobne zachowanie. Nie było nawet mowy, by cokolwiek zrozumiała.  
— Co? — odpowiedział Harry. — Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie.  
— Ehem — odchrząknęła i trąciła palcem ledwie widoczny siniak pod jego okiem.  
— Ał!  
— A więc czego teraz "nie robisz"?  
— Co, że niby to? — odtrącił jej dłoń. — Upadłem.  
Posłała w jego stronę znaczące spojrzenie, ale Harry był niemal pewien, że to kupiła.  
— Jestem bardzo niezdarny — dodał, by uwiarygodnić fakt. To był jeden z tych przymiotników, którymi Malfoy go opisywał, wraz z innymi: prostacki, głupi, kretyński, cholerny, popieprzony, przeklęty (ale tylko wtedy, gdy był szczególnie nikczemny) i ograniczony.  
— Jesteś zmorą mojej egzystencji — stwierdził Ślizgon. — Gdyby twoja matka żyła, pewnie i tak by się zabiła, żeby uniknąć wstydu posiadania takiego dziecka, jak ty. Rzygać mi się chce od samego patrzenia na ciebie. Twoja twarz wygląda, jakby przeżuł ją twój własny kark, po czym zwrócił ją jako pokarm dla małych, młodych karczków, a do tego jest otoczona wielką, czarną szopą, masz syndrom bohatera, na bycie którym nie zasłużyłeś, jesteś idiotycznym szczęściarzem, zakałą magicznego społeczeństwa, nic dziwnego, że twoi mugole zamknęli cię w komórce na miotły, naprawdę mam nadzieję, że umrzesz, jesteś arogancki, a twój stosunek do regulaminu… — Nagle uciął w połowie swojej tyrady, posłał w stronę Harry'ego badawcze spojrzenie i dokończył: — Potter, jesteś kutasem.  
Harry stwierdził, że była to niesprawiedliwa ocena. Jeśli ktokolwiek zasługiwał na miano elementu męskiej anatomii, to tylko Malfoy. W rzeczywistości nie był tylko ich częścią, był całymi genitaliami. Był kutasem razem z jajami, całym tym interesem, razem z łonem.  
A jeśli już, był po prostu ogromnym, ogromnym penisem!  
Cały wywód przywołał w umyśle Harry'ego dziwne obrazy, których natychmiast musiał się pozbyć. W uszach słyszał dźwięk ciała uderzającego o ciało.

Później, siedząc w klasie, Harry dotykał językiem luki po zębie, który pewnie pani Pomfrey będzie musiała odtworzyć, choć napawało go to przerażeniem. Wyczuł małą strużkę krwi z otwartego dziąsła. Połknął ją.

* * *

***

* * *

_"W każdym z nas żyje tęsknota za domem, miejscem, do którego możemy pójść tacy, jacy jesteśmy, nie oczekując pytań."_  
Maya Angelou

Podróż do domu jest żmudna. Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy Draco był na zewnątrz, więc Harry pomaga mu przebrać się w mugolskie ubrania, które dla niego kupił. Robi to najszybciej, jak to możliwe, ledwie spoglądając na nagie ciało. Wybrał dla niego parę dżinsów i szary, miękki sweter (jak k-kociak), który sprawia, że oczy Draco wyglądają na niebieskie. Zamiast aportacji jadą metrem, a potem idą piechotą.

Sweter jest na niego trochę za duży — w szpitalu nie karmili go właściwie, okrutni dranie, a może to Draco odmawiał jedzenia? W końcu jest rozkapryszonym dzieciakiem, ale Harry lekceważy to. Pewnie powiedziałby coś w stylu: _„Och, tak, dbam o figurę. Naprawdę, Potter, w tym roku modny jest wygląd a la niedożywiony więzień."_  
Luźne ubranie eksponuje zbyt dużo obojczyka. _„Nie patrz, Potter, wyglądam nieprzyzwoicie"_ wycedziłby tamten Draco, nawet jeśli specjalnie ułożył sweter pod odpowiednim kątem, by ukazać jeszcze więcej bladej skóry. Ten Draco nosi sweter swobodnie, nie zważając na to, że zbyt długie rękawy zakrywają nadgarstki i połowę dłoni.  
W sklepie Harry prosi o pomoc sprzedawcę. Woli te mugolskie, bo tam ekspedienci nie płaszczą się przed nim i nie próbują dawać wybranych przez niego artykułów za darmo. Nie byłby w wstanie wybrać ubrań sam, a nawet jeśli, ma pewność, że Draco nigdy by ich nie założył. Nawet teraz, z umysłem dziecka, posiada zapewne wrodzony gust.  
Teraz nie może trzymać ręki Harry'ego, a więc łapie kurczowo za własny rękaw.

Gdy docierają do stacji metra, Harry staje przed nim i odciąga go od krawędzi peronu, daleko od cienkiej, żółtej linii.  
— Uważaj, bo spadniesz — ostrzega, być może niepotrzebnie, bo znak na stacji robił to za niego i właściwie byłoby go przestrzegać. Byłoby też miło, gdyby więcej rzeczy opatrzonych zostało ostrzegawczą naklejką.  
Wchodzą do metra wmieszani w popołudniowy, spieszący do domu tłum. Harry cały czas trzyma rękę Draco, gotowy, by zganić go za spychanie ludzi z drogi. Jest to jednak niepotrzebne i zamiast tego tylko odchrząkuje.  
Metro kołysze się lekko, przemierzając wyznaczoną trasę pod ulicami Londynu. Oczy Draco są wszędzie, obserwują, przyswajają, widzą to wszystko po raz pierwszy. Po jego twarzy przesuwają się prostokątne połacie światła zza szyb, gdy pojazd mknie we wnętrzu miasta niczym wielki, szybki, zamieszkujący jelito robak. Reklamy są jasne, ale nie poruszają się. Harry myśli, że prawdziwy Draco oglądałby takie pierwszy raz, ale jego reakcja prawdopodobnie byłaby podobna, jeśli nie taka sama, czyli zarazem prawdziwa.  
Ludzie z pewnością się na nich patrzą. Mężczyzna w wygniecionym kapeluszu ma gęste brwi, które sięgają czoła. Przewraca gazetę, The Times, nie Proroka, i ukrywa za nią twarz. Czarnoskóra kobieta w stroju służbowym wlepia wzrok daleko za nich i na przemian krzyżuje i rozkrzyżowuje nogi. Być może jednak nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi.

Mężczyzna na stacji pyta, czy chcą kupić kwiaty: żywe, świeżo ścięte, z łodyżek prawdopodobnie sączy się jeszcze zielonkawy sok. Draco zdaje się być bardziej zainteresowany balonami. Sprzedawca przebiega po nim wzrokiem, niemal dotyka nim płaszcza, który Harry mu kupił, zbyt długich, jasnych włosów, jego smukłej, drobnej figury (o wiele, wiele za szczupłej). Harry spogląda na bladą, odkrytą skórę na karku, gardło i kawałek obojczyka. Obserwuje sposób, w jaki jabłko Adama porusza się lekko, gdy Draco wydaje pełne zadowolenia dźwięki. Dziękuje sprzedawcy i odchodzi, by przy stoisku obok kupić szalik.  
Harry dostarcza Draco do domu w jednym kawałku, co jest dla niego zarazem małym i wielkim zwycięstwem.

* * *

***

* * *

_"Brak bólu oznacza śmierć uczuć; każda z naszych radości to pakt z diabłem."_

W ich bójkach nie było ani odrobiny finezji. Na większość z nich składało się po prostu chwytanie tego, co się nawinie, zaciskanie pięści na szatach przeciwnika i wykręcanie sobie nawzajem rąk. Gdy Harry zaciskał dłonie na gardle Malfoya, ten szarpał i wił się pod nim jak wielka, jasna, miękka ryba.  
Ślizgon, oczywiście, walczył nieczysto za każdym razem, gdy miał taką możliwość.  
On nawet _gryzł_.  
Mały gnojek.  
— Obserwuję cię — warknął Harry ze złością. — Zawsze mam na ciebie oko.  
Przeważnie jedno, ponieważ przez ciągłe bijatyki któreś z nich ciągle było zamknięte z powodu opuchlizny.  
Gdy tylko Malfoy spostrzegał, że oko zostało wyleczone, podbijał mu drugie. Dla równowagi, tak mówił, drań.  
— Zawsze byłem zagorzałym fanem estetycznej symetrii. — Wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu.  
Harry zazwyczaj zwracał mu przysługę ciosem w nos.

— Popatrzcie na siebie — zrugała ich pani Pomfrey. — Jak zdołaliście doprowadzić się do tak okropnego stanu?  
— On to zrobił — odpowiedzieli obaj równocześnie, wskazując na siebie palcami. Harry nienawidził Malfoya za podkradanie jego kwestii.  
— Nie możecie po prostu zostawić się w spokoju? — zapytała. — Naprawdę, następnym razem nie podam wam żadnego eliksiru uśmierzającego ból.  
To była dodatkowa zaleta skrzydła szpitalnego — ulga w bólu. Ulubionym hobby pani Pomfrey było posługiwanie się bolesnymi formami leczenia i odmawianie eliksiru przeciwbólowego, dopóki obaj nie staną się „grzecznymi chłopcami".  
Merlinie, być może wszyscy w tej szkole byli wyuzdanymi maniakami seksualnymi.  
Malfoy powtarzał, że jego ulubioną częścią pobytu w gabinecie są właśnie te eliksiry. Gdy podało się właściwie odmierzoną dawkę, całe ciało drętwiało i nie czuło się zupełnie nic. Harry wolał ból, to, jak wyostrzał wszystkie doznania, pozwalał mu czuć. Mógł pocić się, wciąż być tym potłuczonym i zranionym. W jakiś sposób to zdawało się być właściwe.  
Malfoy, z drugiej strony, wypijał eliksiry (które, prawdę mówiąc, smakowały jak gorzka pleśń i miały konsystencję szlamu) niczym sok dyniowy. Jego twarz przybierała wtedy wyraz błogiego zadowolenia.  
— Myślę, że masz problem — oświadczył Harry.  
— Nie potrzebuję nowego problemu — odpowiedział Ślizgon. — Już go mam, nazywa się Harry Potter i jest naprawdę cholernie wkurzający.

Podczas prysznica Harry zauważył, że jego tors stanowi istną szachownicę siniaków: wściekle czerwonych, ciemnofioletowych, zielonych i podleczonych żółtych. Na myśl o tym, że klatka piersiowa Malfoya musi wyglądać tak samo, jeśli nie gorzej, w końcu anemiczna cera ma skłonność do bardziej widocznych urazów, wypełniło go zadowolenie. (Hermiona powiedziała, że tak niezdrowy, blady wygląd jest związany z endogamią.) Tak czy inaczej, czerwone i fioletowe siniaki wyglądają lepiej na jasnej skórze, niczym marmur poprzecinany kolorowymi żyłkami.  
— Spójrz no na siebie — poleciła pani Pomfrey, stojąc nad nagim ciałem Harry'ego, głosem pełnym trwogi i zarazem ledwie stłumionej przyjemności. — Ciekawe, czy nie masz wewnętrznego krwotoku.  
Wykonała ruch różdżką, za sprawą którego Harry skrzywił się i zacisnął z bólu swoje sławne, zielone oczy.  
Prawdę powiedziawszy, to sprawiło, że poczuł się jak zwykły kawał mięsa.  
— Cóż, mógłbym przeprosić — powiedział Malfoy — ale nie znoszę kłamać.  
— To właśnie było kłamstwo — zripostował Harry.  
— Masz rację — Ślizgon uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

Satysfakcjonujący trzask, stłumiony jęk bólu. Obelgi wykrzykiwane wraz z kroplami krwi.  
Mięczak, tak można było nazwać kogoś, kto jest szczególnie bezbronny i bez sprzeciwu przyjmuje ciosy. Ale Malfoy, sprawiający wrażenie delikatnego chłopca, nie był mięczakiem. Posiadał szczupłą, kościstą sylwetkę, ale gdy Harry celował pięścią w jego chude ciało, ten nie upadał, tylko oddawał ciosy mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek. Nie było w tym nic zaskakującego.  
— Walczysz jak dziewczyna — rzucił Malfoy.  
— Przynajmniej na nią nie wyglądam.  
Racja, nawet Harry musiał przyznać, że wzajemne wyzwiska stawały się nieco prymitywne. Ale po chwili to się już nie liczyło, bo ręce Malfoya zacisnęły się na szyi Harry'ego, a tępe paznokcie wbiły w skórę. Jedyną istotną rzeczą było wyszarpnięcie się z uścisku Ślizgona, by móc go _zranić_.

Obaj zaczęli wymyślać przeróżne wymówki, którymi karmili panią Pomfrey.  
— Szedłem po schodach — wyjaśnił Harry, a gdy spojrzała na niego sceptycznie, dodał: — I one… one się poruszyły…  
Malfoy był zdecydowanie lepszy w te klocki. To pewnie przez to, że był czystokrwistym Ślizgonem i w związku z tym nauczył się kłamać przed tym, zanim zaczął mówić. Harry mógłby się założyć, że jego pierwsze słowa brzmiały: „To nie ja!".  
— Grałem w quidditcha — mówił Malfoy — i właśnie nurkowałem po znicz, kiedy ska… to znaczy ptak, a nie skała, wie pani, pojawił się w powietrzu i skierował lot w moją stronę, by zabrać mnie do domu i nakarmić mną młode. Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę, że jestem piękny, atrakcyjny i cudowny, więc istniała szansa, że mu się spodobam i być może zatrzyma mnie na zawsze. Wyminąłem ptaszysko i o włos uniknąłem szponów, ale w efekcie spadłem z miotły i oczywiście głupi Potter złapał znicz, wykorzystując to, że wpadłem w tarapaty i tym samym rozwiązując swój własny problem.  
Albo:  
— Najzwyczajniej w świecie załatwiałem swoje sprawy i nagle zostałem zmiażdżony przez tłum napalonych dziewczyn, opętanych szaleńczym pożądaniem. Zdarły ze mnie szaty i szarpały za włosy, chcąc zabrać choć kawałek mnie ze sobą. Molestowały mnie. Bardzo. Przez długi czas. Niektóre z nich próbowały mnie nawet zgwałcić, cóż, nie winię tych biednych istot, jak mógłbym złamać ich młode, romantyczne serca? Miałem szczęście, że zdołałem ocalić życie.  
— Naprawdę? — zapytała pani Pomfey.  
— Tak — odpowiedział Malfoy.  
Co za cholerny drań, jego twarz cały czas wyrażała absolutną powagę.  
Albo:  
— Szedłem właśnie na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami i nagle spostrzegłem, że stado dzikich lwów morskich zaatakowało nieszczęsnych pierwszorocznych. Ja, jako prefekt Slytherinu, miałem obowiązek ich obronić. Walczyłem dzielnie, rękami i zębami, narażając przy tym własne życie.  
— Zaatakowany przez lwy morskie?! — zapytał Harry. To absurdalne, nawet dla Malfoya. — Te zwierzaki z wąsami i płetwami, które balansują czerwonymi piłeczkami na nosach?  
Stado lwów morskich, no proszę. Wyobraził je sobie ubrane w spiczaste kołnierze (oczywiście czerwone, pasujące do piłek) i skórzane kurtki. A może nawet nawoskowały sobie wąsy, by podkręcić je do góry? Zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu spędzał z tym szaleńcem Malfoyem.  
— To rodzaj magicznych stworzeń, ty żałosny głupku — wysyczał Ślizgon. — Sprawdź sobie.  
— Lwy morskie, Harry? — zapytała Hermiona później. — Cóż, tak, to zwierzęta z przodem lwa, płetwiastymi przednimi łapami, płetwą na grzbiecie i rybim ogonem. Wiesz, to jedno ze stworzeń typowo herbowych.  
— Cholera.  
Teraz wisiał Malfoyowi pięć galeonów.  
— A o co chodzi? Czy to… no wiesz… coś czarnomagicznego?  
— Eee…  
— Bajka* o rybach? — zapytał Ron, ratując go tym samym od odpowiedzi. — Masz na myśli tę o facecie, który został połknięty przez wieloryba?**  
W czasie, gdy Hermiona dawała Ronowi wykład na temat występowania, diety i zwyczajów godowych lwów morskich, Harry z zadowoleniem wyobraził sobie Malfoya, napadniętego przez stado zwierząt, które wydając z siebie dzikie odgłosy, odbijały od jego głupiej blond głowy czerwone piłki.

Jakiś czas potem ogarnęło go zwalające z nóg uczucie, pięść uderzyła go w brzuch, a powietrze umknęło z niego jednym tchem.  
Mała kałuża krwi na posadzce nagle wydała mu się przerażająca. W ciemnoczerwonej cieczy leżało coś białego i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to ząb. W tym momencie stwierdził, że wszystko to jest kompletnie absurdalne i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że magiczna dentystyka była na wyższym poziomie niż ta mugolska. Prawdopodobnie Hermiona miałaby coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.  
— Mugolscy dentyści używają _wierteł_? — zapytała pani Pomfrey z niedowierzaniem. — Ja nigdy tego nie robię, toż to barbarzyństwo! — wyjęła piłę dentystyczną. — A teraz otwórz szeroko buzię.

— Wiesz, myślę, że ty i Malfoy powinniście przestać ze sobą walczyć — stwierdziła przyjaciółka.  
— To śmieszne, Hermiono — odpowiedział. — Nie walczę z Malfoyem.  
— Jasne… — zacisnęła wargi, ale Harry przytaknął.  
Otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć — pewnie chciała zacząć się sprzeczać albo go pouczyć, ale w tej samej chwili podszedł do nich Ron, narzekając na pracę domową, której jeszcze nie skończył, a którą musiał wykonać na jutro. Harry pogratulował sobie umiejętności w taktyce robienia uników.  
Ledwie widoczne siniaki nie wzięły się z nikąd, ale z kolei złość była naturalną częścią żałoby, więc nie drążyła sprawy dalej.

Bójki zaczęli wszczynać już po drodze do skrzydła szpitalnego, dla zwyczajnej wygody.  
Gdy siedzieli w gabinecie pani Pomfrey, ta kręciła nad nimi głową, starając się przybrać zawiedzioną i ponurą minę. Zamiast tego wyglądała na podejrzanie zadowoloną.

Pewnego dnia w drodze do pielęgniarki blada twarz Malfoya przybrała odcień niezdrowej zieleni. Chwilę potem zwymiotował, a Harry nie wiedział, co robić.  
Rzucił _Chłoszczyść_ na cały bałagan (mieszankę obiadu i kolacji, a poza tym wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł sos żurawinowy i trochę ciasta). Malfoy odgarnął kosmyki włosów, opadające mu na twarz, która poczerwieniała od wysiłku. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak twarz może być zarazem blada i zaczerwieniona, ale Ślizgon tak właśnie wyglądał. Rumieniec nie był ani trochę atrakcyjny — na jego skórze wykwitły purpurowe plamy, podobne do tych przy chorobie lub wysypce. Gdy wstał, potknął się i zachwiał, a Harry instynktownie podszedł, by mu pomóc, podtrzymać, gdyby upadał. Cienkie, okrutne usta ułożyły się w krzywy uśmiech i Malfoy z zaskakującą siłą odepchnął go od siebie.  
— Zatrzymaj swoją litość dla kogoś, kto jej potrzebuje, Potter — rzucił. Na ubraniu wciąż miał pozostałości wymiocin.  
Harry uważał za prawdziwy talent to, że ktoś chce, byś go zranić, mimo iż już jest zraniony i bezbronny. Nie łatwo było zbyć Malfoya, a nawet gdyby, ten pewnie i tak znalazłby sposób, by tego dokonać. Był wystarczająco przebiegły.  
Całe zdarzenie sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się nieswojo. Jeszcze przed chwilą chciał go uderzyć, ale teraz pragnienie odeszło. Jego ciało przywykło do cierpienia i bólu, niemal wcale nie miewał już koszmarów.  
Gdy spotkał się z Malfoyem następnym razem, chciał powiedzieć mu o tym wszystkim, ale Ślizgon zaczął bójkę. Bił go i bił bez końca, Harry oddawał ciosy i wszystko zaczęło się od początku.

* * *

***

* * *

_"Nadzieja jest tym upierzonym __  
__Stworzeniem na gałązce __  
__Duszy"_  
Emily Dickinson "Hope is the thing with feathers"***

Harry zastanawia się, czy pobyt na Grimmauld Place 12 pobudzi pamięć Draco. To dość stary budynek, w którym mieszkał, odkąd Stworek doprowadził go do porządku. Portrety z pewnością nie będą krzyczały już „zdrajca krwi!", nie, gdy w domu będzie Draco. Krew Malfoyów pozostaje czysta do samego końca, nawet gdy biegnie w żyłach jasna i czerwona. Oczywiście, zanim wprowadził się po wojnie, rozkazał Stworkowi zebrać i ukryć wszystkie dowody na istnienie rodziny Blacków (pomijając pokój Syriusza), a także rzeczy kojarzące mu się z wojną. Utrzymywał, że oszalałby, gdyby wrócił do domu, który wyglądał jak dawna kwatera Zakonu Feniksa. Domyślał się, że Storek będzie przeszczęśliwy, mogąc zabrać te wszystkie piękne skarby do swojego małego, skrzaciego gniazdka. Gdy wrócił do domu okazało się, że skrzat zrozumiał polecenie dosłownie — wszystkie meble były przykryte prześcieradłami, przeobrażające je w coś innego. Harry wyobrażał sobie, że żyje w miejscu pełnym zwierząt, koni, osłów, wielbłądów i słoni, przebranych na Halloween w identyczne kostiumy — duchy z okrągłymi, wyciętymi w materiale dziurami na oczy.  
Przez jakiś czas mieszkał ze zwierzętami-zjawami, dopóki nie uświadomił sobie, że tęskni za znajomymi mapami i bezcennymi antykami. Zdjął prześcieradła i przez chwilę czuł się komfortowo, ale każdego ranka budził się, oczekując bitwy. Rozważał nawet zaaranżowanie „Domu nie do poznania: Grimmauld Place 12"****. Doszedł do kompromisu, spowodowanego strachem przed potokiem śliny swojego domowego skrzata, i zakupił kilka rzeczy. W mugolskim sklepie Swiss nabył stylowe krzesła i proste, eleganckie zestawy mebli. Kufry zamienił na szafki, które nie odgryzają palców, jeśli prawidłowo ich nie pogłaszcze. Poduszki imitujące kwiaty, haftowane i pasujące do czerwonych, aksamitnych kanap. Robione na drutach przez babcie pokrowce na kubki do herbaty z pocieszającym, babcinym zapachem. Ceramiczne solniczki w kształcie lwów. Rzeczy.  
Napis „Witaj w domu!" był lekką przesadą, ale „Witaj w kwaterze!" brzmiało zdecydowanie lepiej, więc Harry pozwolił mu takim pozostać.  
Gdy znaleźli się u progu drzwi Grimmauld Place 12, wszystko zdawało się ich witać — nawet rzeźbione w drewnie węże niemal uśmiechały się do nich, co było dość… niepokojące. Wyglądały jak małe robaki z zadowolonymi twarzami lub coś w tym rodzaju.  
— Dom?... — pyta Draco. Jego głos drży lekko, jakby z młodzieńczą niepewnością.  
— Tak, Draco. Dom.  
Przez krótką chwilę Harry widzi prawdziwego Draco i to, co ten mógłby ujrzeć — jak bardzo wszystko było niedopasowane, jak tapicerka w kratę gryzie się z kwiecistymi zasłonami, które z kolei nie mają nic wspólnego z pasiastym obrusem. Harry może wyobrazić sobie wyraz pogardy, jeśli nie makabrycznego przerażenia, jaki pojawiłby się na jego twarzy. Potem zmarszczyłby nos, jakby zwęszył zapach zgnilizny, odchodów albo jednego i drugiego na raz. Niemal słyszy szyderczy głos: "Dobry Merlinie, Potter, mieszkasz tu? Co to ma być? Muzeum horroru? Nie mogę na to patrzeć, słabo mi." Harry chce, by Draco polubił jego dom, chce, by docenił jego rzeczy. By był z nim szczęśliwy.  
_Czy to może jakiś eksperyment? Hołd dla złego smaku? Nienawidzisz mnie, prawda? _  
— J-jest ładny — oznajmia zadowolony Draco. — Dom.  
Harry nie jest w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu, który zakwita na jego twarzy.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI TRZECIEJ**

* kalambur (podobne brzmienie, inna znaczenie): tail = ogon, tale = bajka  
** nawiązanie do „Pinokia" autorstwa Carla Collodiego  
*** tłum. Stanisław Barańczak  
**** nawiązanie do popularnego programu "Extreme Makeover", emitowanego przez stację ABC


	4. Część czwarta

**CZĘŚĆ CZWARTA**

_"To jest pętla, która się zacieśnia, zacieśnia, zacieśnia…"_

Potem nadszedł dzień, w którym Harry usłyszał, że Malfoy wdał się w bójkę z Seamusem i Ronem. To sprawiło, że jego żołądek zaczął wić się i skręcać. Wieść niemal rozcięła go na pół, a jego wnętrzności przypominały zbiornik pełen węgorzy. Nie chodziło o to, że Malfoy sobie na to nie zasłużył, znając go, było pewnie wręcz przeciwnie. Zapewne rzucił jakąś obraźliwą uwagę na temat rodziny Rona albo zagroził im śmiercią. Tego Harry nie wiedział. Zdrajcy krwi, osobnicy półkrwi albo szlamy nie były już wystarczającym oszczerstwem. Na pewno nie chodziło o to. Po tym, jak Ron przechwalał się, jednym tchem z detalami opisując całe zdarzenie, Harry wywnioskował, że Malfoy musiał nieźle oberwać. Pewnie przypominał teraz pączka, którego całe nadzienie wypłynęło na wierzch.  
Harry zapędził go do kąta, żądając wyjaśnień, co to wszystko miało znaczyć. Cóż, w zasadzie nie był to kąt, lecz ściana, ale na jedno wychodzi.  
— Biłeś się z Seamusem i Ronem, tak?  
— Co? — wyrzucił z siebie Malfoy, odpychając go. — Jesteś tu, by bronić honoru swojej drogiej Łasicy? Wiesz, oni wygrali, ale było ich dwóch na jednego i czuję, że tylko to zadziałało na ich korzyść.  
— Ty… ty nie… och, pieprzyć to! — Harry warknął z frustracji. Nie o to mu chodziło, ale Malfoy najwyraźniej tego nie rozumiał. — Kto ci kazał się z nimi bić?  
— Myślę, że może skłonili mnie do tego swoim „walcz z nami, Malfoy", a może to było tak, że jeden z nich starał się mnie trzymać, kiedy drugi zamachnął się i sprawił mi lanie.  
— Nie powinieneś się z nimi bić! Jeśli chcesz kogoś sprać, wybierz mnie! Trzymaj swoje łapy z daleka od innych!  
— Co? — wycedził Malfoy, z wściekłości blednąc jeszcze bardziej. — Nie masz mnie na własność! Nie masz prawa mówić mi, z kim mogę walczyć, a z kim nie! Będę się bił z kimkolwiek zechcę!  
Harry popchnął go i wycelował w jego szczękę. Zamiast tego pięść uderzyła w bok głowy Ślizgona, ale z dość dobrym efektem.  
Malfoy zawył z bólu i odparł atak. Rzucił się na niego z dziką pasją, pięść uderzyła mocno w twarz przeciwnika. Czy aby Harry nie wydał swojego własnego, bitewnego okrzyku? Mogło tak być, naprawdę mógł krzyknąć, tak, jak ten głupi, zwariowany Malfoy, który był obłąkany i powinno się go nazywać Szalonym Malfoyem. Z drugiej strony, to mógł być tylko dźwięk, który rozbrzmiewał w jego uszach.  
Tak czy siak, później obaj wylądowali w gabinecie pani Pomfrey.* Harry mrużył oczy na widok promieni słonecznych i jakiejkolwiek bieli. Jego nos był opuchnięty i złamany, na pewno też zmienił kształt, rozmiar oraz kolor i przypominał teraz bakłażana. Pielęgniarka nie mogła się nimi zająć — priorytetem dla niej byli teraz kontuzjowani zawodnicy quidditcha z drużyny Hufflepuffu, którzy mieli o wiele większe skłonności samobójcze, niż jej stali pacjenci.  
— To _faworyzowanie_ — oświadczył Malfoy. — Istna _dyskryminacja_. — Jedno oko miał zamknięte z powodu opuchlizny, a druga połowa jego twarzy wyglądała jak po użądleniu osy.  
Gdy Harry trzymał kompres z lodem na pokaleczonym nosie, a cała twarz pulsowała mu bólem, zdał sobie sprawę, że czuje się o wiele lepiej.

* * *

***

* * *

_"Cierpienie nie kocha już towarzystwa. Teraz się go domaga."_  
Russel Baker

Klucz do lepszego samopoczucia tkwi w samodoskonaleniu.  
Tak przynajmniej głosiła jedna z wielu książek Harry'ego z kolekcji „Otrząsnąć się z wojny".  
W jego domu piętrzą się półki przepełnione literaturą, niebieskie, czerwone i brązowe okładki z wytłoczonymi złotymi, lśniącymi tytułami oferują swą pomoc. Jedna z nich, „Pomocna książka o pomaganiu (sobie)" próbuje nawet wyciągnąć do niego rękę — dosłownie — za każdym razem, gdy po nią sięga. Niematerialna dłoń wynurza się wtedy spomiędzy stron i wszędzie za nim chodzi, starając się pomóc w pracach domowych. Stworek jej nie znosi.

Według Hermiony książki są odpowiedzią na wszystko. Na początku nie było zbyt wiele powojennej literatury, ale pojawiły się za to grupy wsparcia. Hermiona popierała organizacje dla weteranów. Co tydzień machała Harry'emu przed nosem nową, kolorową ulotką, która przypominała ogromnego, zagubionego motyla.  
— Harry — mówiła. — Naprawdę myślę, że nie powinieneś tego odrzucać. Takie organizacje są częścią leczenia, to mogłaby być dla ciebie szansa.  
Aby okazać mu wsparcie przyrzekła, że również pojawi się na spotkaniu. By owo wsparcie spotęgować, zmusiła Rona, by też na nie przyszedł.  
— Dlaczego mam tam iść? — narzekał Weasley. — To nie ja jestem tutaj popieprzony! Eee, bez urazy, stary.  
— Nie ma sprawy.  
Hermiona szturchnęła rudzielca.  
— To ważne, byśmy okazywali Harry'emu pomoc! — zbeształa go. — „Znajdź Swój System Wsparcia" — zacytowała. Harry niemal słyszał w jej głosie duże litery. — Pozwól bliskim osobom na wsparcie, pomoc, miłość. Teraz jest na to czas. Czy zabije cię to, jeśli będziesz odrobinę bardziej _wrażliwy_?  
Ron pocierał ramię w miejscu, w które uderzyła go Hermiona.  
— _Jestem_ wrażliwy, o, tutaj! Uderzyłaś mnie w ranę powojenną! A gdzie _moje_ wsparcie, pomoc i miłość?  
— Miłość boli — zauważył Harry.  
To było jakiś czas przed tym, gdy Hermiona urodziła Rose, a Harry i dwójka jego przyjaciół wciąż mieszkali razem. Po narodzinach ich wieczorne wypady zmieniły się w przesiadywanie w domu, karmienie butelką i wczesne chodzenie do łóżka. Przekonywali Harry'ego, by powrócił do swojego zwariowanego, kawalerskiego życia (w które wliczały się tak samo zwariowane eskapady na spotkanie grupy wsparcia), ale Harry tylko uśmiechał się i potrząsał głową. Zamiast tego spędzał piątkowe wieczory bawiąc się z Rose lub pomagając Ronowi w naprawie ich odtwarzacza DVD (zepsuł się, ponieważ Ron umieścił w nim coś, czego się tam umieszczać nie powinno — „No co? Naleśniki i płyty DVD mają podobny kształt!"). Od czasu do czasu pytali go o Ginny.

Na spotkaniu grupy wsparcia Hermiona przytakiwała zapalczywie na wszystko, co mówił przewodniczący, podczas gdy Ron wypijał jedną filiżankę darmowej kawy za drugą, a jego mały, plastikowy talerzyk wypełniony został po brzegi nieco przeterminowanymi darmowymi wypiekami.  
Harry bazgrał po marginesie swojej listy z wytycznymi. Pisało na niej „Bądź pozytywny!"**, a pod spodem widniał mały obrazek pszczółki z lekko obłąkanym, niepokojącym wyrazem twarzy. Miała szalone oczy — tak mógłby nazwać je Draco. Oczy pełne Szaleństwa.  
Harry narysował jej zwariowany dom, a potem stwierdził, że pewnie jest samotna, więc dorysował jeszcze kilku zwariowanych przyjaciół. Z pewnością była pszczołą miodną, a w związku z tym musi produkować miód nawet, jeśli jest szalona, więc dodał jeszcze miód, skapujący z ula. To na pewno przyciągnęłoby złego niedźwiedzia (z błyszczącymi, czerwonymi oczami pełnymi nienawiści) i pszczoły znalazłyby się w niebezpieczeństwie, bo miś jest taki potężny, a zatem musiał opracować dla nich strategię obronną, potem zorganizować…  
— Harry, słuchasz, co mówią? — zapytała Hermiona. — To ważne.  
Racja. Ważne. Musi skupić się na dyskusji.  
Stała czujność, jak mawiał jego stary, martwy od dawna nauczyciel.  
Skupienie uwagi rzadko zmieniało coś w życiu Harry'ego. To nigdy nie odwróci czyjejś śmierci.  
Na spotkaniu był George, jedna połówka dawnej całości. Harry słyszał, że Angelina Johnson straciła rękę, a Lavender Brown podpalono i teraz jest cała pokryta bliznami, które do końca życia będą szpecić jej piękną twarz. Oni stanowili rzekomo grupę szczęściarzy, bo wciąż znajdowali się wśród żywych.  
Skupianie się na jakimś facecie w szatach w kratę, który mówił im, że „każdy dzień jest nowym dniem", prawdopodobnie niewiele mogło im pomóc.  
Harry'emu cała idea spotkań wydawała się bardziej smutna, niż wszystko inne. Przypuszczał, że organizacje, spotkania i zgromadzenia pomagały niektórym ludziom, tak, jak Lunie Lovegood, która dzięki Armii Dumbledore'a czuła się, jakby miała przyjaciół.  
Istniało kilka grup wsparcia dla ludzi, którzy przetrwali wojnę. Powstawały one dla weteranów wojennych, rodzin weteranów wojennych, przyjaciół rodzin weteranów wojennych i zwierząt przyjaciół rodzin weteranów wojennych. Istniały również grupy dla byłych śmierciożerców. Harry wyobraził sobie ich dwunastostopniowy program.  
Krok pierwszy: przyznaj, że miałeś problem, byłeś bezsilny wobec pragnienia, aby być zły.  
Krok drugi: znajdź pomoc u potężniejszych od siebie, by pokonać pragnienie bycia złym.  
Krok trzeci: podejmij decyzję, by zmienić swe życie i podążyć za ministerstwem.  
Krok czwarty: sporządź listę wszystkich złych uczynków.  
I tak dalej.  
Chwilę potem podszedł do niego Amycus Carrow. Włosy, wyglądające na wyjątkowo czyste i lśniące, miał ulizane do tyłu.  
— Przepraszam, panie Potter — powiedział. — Jestem na dziewiątym kroku w moim programie i muszę dokonać zadośćuczynienia wszystkim, których skrzywdziłem, pomijając te przypadki, w których ktoś mógłby z tego powodu ucierpieć na zdrowiu.  
Oczywiście, Harry nie myślał nawet o tym, by kiedykolwiek miał zadawać pokutę, ale Carrow chodził za nim cały dzień, zarzekając się, że jest mu to dłużny i to jego kara za złe czyny. W końcu Harry wręczył mu listę zakupów i kazał biegać do sklepu i z powrotem przynajmniej dziesięć razy. Na koniec zadania posiadał szesnaście galonów mleka, czternaście tuzinów jajek, osiem funtów mąki, sześć funtów masła, siedem słoików dżemu, dziewięć funtów mięsa, trzy bożonarodzeniowe szynki i jednego solonego śledzia.  
Miał nadzieję, że Carrow poczuł się potrzebny. Harry miał za duży problem starając się samemu tak poczuć, aby zajmować się innymi.  
To, że Hermiona była tak wielką zwolenniczką stowarzyszeń, miało jakiś sens. Zawsze je popierała — kiedyś było to W.E.S.Z., potem AD, a teraz „Żołnierze zjednoczeni i zdrowi na umyśle".  
Przychodząc na spotkanie do zadbanego, jasnego pomieszczenia, udekorowanego ładnie, ale bez wyrazu, pachnącego ciastem i tanią kawą i patrząc na smutne, przygnębione twarze, Harry nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wszystko wygląda tu tak beznadziejnie, jak za czasów wojny.  
Oczywiście wtedy było znacznie mniej kawy i darmowego ciasta.  
Tak naprawdę tutaj głuchy tłumaczył niemowie, a w niektórych przypadkach ślepy prowadził ślepego. Albo, co jest bardziej trafne, ślepy prowadził pokrytego bliznami lub kogoś z amputowaną kończyną, ale nie nogą. Ci nigdzie się nie ruszą, dopóki nie wsiądą na wózek inwalidzki.  
Dzielenie się doświadczeniami z gromadą nieznajomych powinno pełnić rolę terapeutyczną, uzdrawiającą (niektórzy z nich nie są nieznajomi***, a inni po prostu dziwni). Niektórzy stracili przyjaciół, inni kochanków, rodziny, ale też kończyny, kości, kawałki ciała i skóry.  
Żaden z nich jednak nie stanął nigdy oko w oko z Czarnym Panem (i dodatkowo nie przeżył, by o tym opowiadać) i kiedy nadeszła jego kolej, w pokoju zaległa cisza i wszystkie pary oczu skierowały się w jego stronę, wpatrując się w żywą legendę. Jego cierpienia prawdopodobnie nie odzwierciedlały ich własnych, a już na pewno krew i ból płynęły w ich żyłach inaczej, niż w Wybawcy.  
— Jak to jest stanąć twarzą w twarz z Sam-Wiesz -Kim?  
— Czy bałeś się… nie, oczywiście, że się nie bałeś.  
— Słyszałem, że wleciałeś na smoku i pokonałeś go zwykłym _Expelliarmus_, czy to prawda?  
— Tak, tak, a gdy gazety pytały cię, co masz zamiar robić, skoro pokonałeś już Czarnego Pana, czy naprawdę pojechałeś do Disney Worldu?  
Był ich bohaterem, odważnym i nieustraszonym, odpornym na cierpienia. Co on tutaj robił?  
— Muszę iść do łazienki — wyszeptał Ron do Hermiony, po czym dodał głośniej: — To wszystko przez tę cholerną kawę.  
Nazwa tej grupy brzmiała: Żyj Chwilą.  
Inna, do której Hermiona chciała go zwerbować, nosiła nazwę SND: Sprzeciw Narastającej Depresji.  
Żołnierze walczący z czasem, pomyślał Harry.  
Grupa, która skupiała się na panowaniu nad gniewem, a która według Hermiony również byłaby dla niego przydatna, nazywała się Umiejętne Kontrolowanie Złości.  
"Korzystaj z życia!", mówili.  
„Po wojnie też można żyć!"  
"Wybierz życie!"  
„Ulecz siebie!"  
— Panie Potter, czy mógłbym porozmawiać z panem po sesji? — zapytał go przewodniczący.  
Harry oczekiwał pytań. Być może wstrząsającego opisu o leżeniu w okopach i patrzeniu na ubłocone ciała z oczami otwartymi szeroko, wpatrującymi się w obojętne na wszystko niebo.  
— Niezmiernie cieszę się z tego, że uraczył nas pan swoją obecnością — powiedział, potrząsając dłonią Harry'ego i spodziewając się, że jeśli będzie robił to wystarczająco mocno i długo, z jego ust lada chwila wytryśnie woda święcona. — Nie potrafię wyrazić, jak wielki to dla nas zaszczyt. To bardzo dużo znaczy dla członków grupy i mam nadzieję, że odwiedzi nas pan znowu. Och, i przy okazji… czy mogę dostać autograf?  
Gdy później Hermiona zapytała go, czy przyjdzie ponownie na spotkanie, odmówił. Ron nie zgodził się iść bez Harry'ego, bo on był całkowicie normalny i pozytywnie nastawiony, poza tym do wyjaśnień dodał kawę, która mu zaszkodziła i nie mógł spać przez całą noc. Kiedy już w końcu zasnął, miał dziwne sny o ptaszkach i pszczółkach w jakimś koszyku.  
Hermiona zmuszona była się poddać, ale to nie powstrzymało jej przed dostarczeniem Harry'emu najlepszej pomocnej literatury, jaką mogła znaleźć.

Gdy pierwszy raz dowiedziała się o Draco, była w szoku, z którego otrząsnęła się dopiero, gdy upuściła upieczone przez Rona ciasto. (Była marną kucharką, więc Ron zmuszony został nauczyć się kilku rzeczy od matki, i o ile początkowo był temu przeciwny, potem stwierdził, że noszenie różowego fartucha opłaca się, jeśli oznaczało to coś jadalnego na kolację.) Wyślizgnęło jej się z rąk, gdy trzymając Rose na ramieniu, dostrzegła sylwetkę Draco, który uczepił się ramienia Harry'ego i chował za jego plecami.  
Mogło być gorzej, pomyślał Harry. Przynajmniej nie upuściła dziecka.  
Wróciła w następnym tygodniu, z kolejnym ciastem i naręczem książek.  
„Magiczne melodie od A do Z" autorstwa Melody Malady. „Urazy pozaklęciowe nie zawsze są urazami pozaklęciowymi" panny Destrukcji Dupree, magomedyczki. „Żyć z mzrazem uzgu"**** Gilderoya Lockharta. „Jak poradzić sobie, gdy twój były kochanek, na punkcie którego wciąż masz obsesję, cierpi na nieodwracalne uszkodzenia mózgu. Wersja dla opornych". „Przewodnik dla kompletnych idiotów — jak zająć się pięciolatkiem, uwięzionym w ciele dorosłego czarodzieja".  
— „Mali chłopcy, wielcy czarodzieje"… zaraz, to nie jest poradnik. Hermiono!  
Przyjaciółka zarumieniła się i gwałtownie wyrwała mu książkę z rąk.  
— Eee... przepraszam, to nie dla ciebie. — Harry wpatrywał się w nią i nawet spojrzenie w oczy Czarnego Pana tak go nie zmieszało. — To... nie jest moje, to znaczy, nie jest dla mnie, dla przyjaciółki. — Wciąż się rumieniąc, schowała książkę. — Nie mów Ronowi.  
— Nie powiem — obiecał.  
Harry nie miał pojęcia, skąd, do diabła, bierze te wszystkie książki, ale to przecież Hermiona Granger, Mistrzyni Słowa Pisanego. Była niczym bat, za którego jednym trzaśnięciem książki posłusznie zjawiały się u jej stop, chętne wypełnić rozkaz.  
Coś w ten deseń.

Istnieje jakaś droga, aby temu podołać, na pewno. Nawet, jeśli nie wie, jak zajmować się Draco, przynajmniej ma go w domu. Otwiera książkę, szukając informacji. Czyta głośno:  
— "Nie możesz naklejać plastra na każdą ranę, niektóre z nich potrzebują czasu, aby się zagoić…"  
Draco podnosi głowę, zmieszany.  
— P-plaster? — powtarza. — R-rana? K-kto ma r-ranę? C-co to jest p-plaster?  
Harry rzuca książką. Z cichym tąpnięciem ląduje na dywanie.  
— Co chcesz na kolację? — pyta go, odgarniając jasne kosmyki z bladej twarzy. — Zaraz każę Stworkowi coś dla nas przyrządzić.  
Pomoc, wsparcie, miłość. Nawet, jeśli boli.  
Stawiaj tylko jeden krok na raz, mówili.

* * *

***

* * *

_„Ufaj nie sobie, ale swoim wadom. __  
__Rób użytek z każdego przyjaciela i każdego wroga."_  
papież Aleksander

Pod koniec semestru w końcu zostali przyłapani.  
Oczywiście bójki nie mogły trwać wiecznie. Prawdą było, że nie docenili wystarczająco profesora Snape'a i profesor McGonagall, ponieważ jakimś sposobem dowiedzieli się oni, że Harry i Malfoy podejrzanie często odwiedzają skrzydło szpitalne.  
— Obaj jesteście głupcami, jeśli myśleliście, że coś takiego nie zostanie zauważone. — Snape wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu. — A tobą, Draco, jestem szczególnie zawiedziony. Takiego rodzaju lekkomyślności i głupoty można było oczekiwać od Pottera, ale od ciebie?  
— To była samoobrona, profesorze — odpowiedział na to Malfoy, jak zwykle ochoczo wrabiając Harry'ego. — Potter jest niebezpiecznym szaleńcem. Nigdy nie zaczepiłbym go z własnej woli!  
Harry prychnął.  
— Ach — mruknął Snape w wyrazie nagłego zrozumienia. — Problemy z agresją, Potter? Tyranizujesz swoich kolegów? Biorąc pod uwagę zachowanie twojego ojca, można się było tego spodziewać. Bo przecież jaki ojciec, taki syn. Być może pomogłyby ci konsultacje psychologiczne. Jestem pewien, że możemy połączyć je z twoim szlabanem…  
— Wstydźcie się, obaj — wtrąciła się McGonagall, zanim Harry zdążył odciąć się Snape'owi za uwagę o ojcu. Problemy z agresją? Ha! Coś podobnego.  
— Severusie, wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, zważając na historię znajomości obu panów, że do tanga trzeba dwojga. — Malfoy skrzywił się. Nawet Harry musiał zgodzić się, że to były tylko puste słowa, a potem wściekł się sam na siebie, że ośmielił się zgodzić ze Ślizgonem.  
McGonagall posłała w ich stronę surowe spojrzenie zza okularów. — Mówiąc w przenośni.  
— Prawda — zgodził się Snape, co zaskoczyło Harry'ego. — Malfoy, odejmuję twojemu domowi pięćdziesiąt punktów za bójki na terenie szkoły. Potter, minus sto punktów za bójki i prowokowanie Malfoya.  
Cóż, przynajmniej to nie było niespodzianką.  
McGonagall zjeżyła się nieznacznie, a jej twarz przybrała surowy wyraz.  
— Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Malfoya za podburzanie Pottera.  
Ślizgon wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk oburzenia. Oczy Snape'a zwęziły się.  
— Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Pottera i tygodniowy szlaban za wszczynanie bójki po ostrzeżeniu nauczyciela.  
— Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Malfoya i dwutygodniowy szlaban za wszczynanie bójki po ostrzeżeniu nauczyciela _i_ za dawanie niewłaściwego przykładu jako prefekt Slytherinu — odcięła się McGonagall.  
— Nie wierzę, że urządzają sobie przez nas konkurs "Kto kogo bardziej wkurzy"***** — ukradkiem wymamrotał Harry do Malfoya, który był jedyną osobą w jego zasięgu i z którą mógł ponarzekać na niedojrzałość dorosłych.  
— Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, dostaniemy szlaban do końca szkoły — odmamrotał Malfoy, podczas gdy dwójka profesorów kontynuowała sprzeczkę na temat niesprawiedliwych kar. — Nienawidzę cię, Potter. To wszystko twoja wina.  
— _Moja_ wina? Ty zacząłeś! — wysyczał Harry.  
— Cóż, może jeśli nie miałbyś tak ohydnej, bliznowatej, głupiej gęby… Ał! Profesorze, Potter mnie uderzył!  
Snape odwrócił się, a jego szaty zawirowały stylowo.  
— Kolejne pięćdziesiąt punktów, Potter. Widziałaś to, Minerwo.  
— Skarżypyta — bąknął Harry.  
— Malfoy na pewno go sprowokował — powiedziała McGonagall. Harry zawsze ją lubił. Była surowa, ale sprawiedliwa.  
Profesorowie zaczęli całą kłótnię od nowa.  
Potem na scenę niespodziewanie wkroczyła pani Pomfrey, którą przywołało głośne „Ał!". Ten dźwięk zapewne rozbrzmiewał jej w uszach niczym złoty dzwoneczek (a komu bije dzwon?). Harry przypuszczał, że przez ostatnie dni zdołała ich niemal pokochać, na swój własny, chory sposób. Zawsze przychodzili do niej przecież tacy potłuczeni, krwawiący, połamani…  
Musiała też być, co było przewidywalne, niechętna do rozstania się z nimi. Pełnili dla niej rolę szczurów doświadczalnych, na których wykonywała swoje pokręcone, sadystyczne eksperymenty.  
Słowa Malfoya, oczywiście.  
— Właściwie jesteś bardziej fretką niż szczurem — Harry przypomniał my przy okazji. Malfoy, przeklęta fretka, w odpowiedzi ugryzł go.  
— Ał! Odgryzłeś mi kawałek skóry, ty debilu! Co, do diabła, jest z tobą nie tak?  
Pani Pomfrey podeszła do nich z nową maścią na ugryzienia, która wnikała w ranne miejsca. Substancja zdawała się bardziej piec, niż leczyć.  
Harry przypomniał sobie nagle, co było niepokojące, o eksperymentach Freda i George'a na pierwszym roku. Wyobraził sobie pielęgniarkę jako uczennicę Hogwartu, ścigającą młodszych uczniów i piszczącą: „Pozwól mi się uleczyć!".  
Teraz, jak na ironię losu (nieważne, jak bardzo tenże los był pokręcony), ich ciemiężyciel okazał się być wybawcą.  
— Ból jest dla nich najlepszą karą — stwierdziła pani Pomfrey. Była istnym aniołem miłosierdzia, naprawdę. — Co ważniejsze, nie chodzi o zasady, ale o ich zdrowie. Chłopcy zawsze pozostaną chłopcami.  
Było to stwierdzenie na tyle rozsądne, że zdołało sprowadzić dwoje profesorów na ziemię.  
— Racja, racja. Ale jeśli jeszcze raz w tym roku skończą w skrzydle szpitalnym — zagroziła McGonagall — obaj zostaną bezterminowo zawieszeni w drużynach quidditcha.  
— A na koniec zapewniam — dodał Snape, zawsze chętny, by mieć ostatnie słowo — że otrzymacie należyty szlaban.  
Nie mogli bić się już nigdy więcej.  
Nastąpił oficjalny koniec.

Gdy tylko Harry ujrzał Malfoya następnym razem, znów chciał się z nim bić, co stało się po części jego drugą naturą. Potrzebował zadawać ciosy i je otrzymywać, bić i być bitym, powodować ból, cierpieć, czuć i uwolnić z siebie własne cierpienie.  
Starał się powstrzymać. Tylko Malfoy wiedział dokładnie, jak na niego spojrzeć, jak prawidłowo wykrzywić usta w uśmiechu, jak doprowadzić jego krew do wrzenia.  
To tak, jakby Harry podarował mu wielki, lśniący, czerwony guzik i przestrzegł, aby ten go nie naciskał. Mała bójka naprawdę nie będzie boleć, tylko malutka, przysiągł sobie, maciupeńka.  
Malfoy wpatrywał się w niego, wpatrywał i wpatrywał. To było przerażające. Ostre spojrzenie jasnych, szarych oczu rozrywało go i starało się przewiercić na wylot.  
— Czego, do diabła, ode mnie chcesz? — warknął Harry.  
— Jakbym kiedykolwiek czegoś od ciebie chciał. — Malfoy skrzywił się. Zamilkł na moment, a potem dodał: — Nienawidzę cię i śmierdzisz jak sfermentowane wymioty i wszyscy wokół ciebie umierają. Rodzice, psy...  
Nie była to jego najlepsza obelga, ale wystarczyła, żeby rozzłościć Harry'ego. Uderzył go, mocno, potem znowu i znowu i gdy jego pięść znalazła się na tej bladej twarzy, usłyszał satysfakcjonujący trzask.  
— Dubek! — krzyknął Malfoy, a chwilę potem był już na nim, przygniatając go do podłogi. Harry odepchnął go z trudem, ale poczuł, że na twarz pada mu krwawy deszcz.  
— Dubek! Dubek! Dubek! — wrzeszczał Ślizgon z każdym, wymierzonym w Harry'ego ciosem. Gdy Malfoy podniósł go za szaty i uderzył o podłogę, tuż za jego gałkami ocznymi eksplodował jaskrawy ból. Potem, zamiast kontynuować, puścił go i wydał z siebie dźwięk pełen obrzydzenia, zostawiając ogłuszonego Harry'ego na zimnej posadzce.  
— Bój noz!  
— Co jest nie tak, do cholery? — zapytał, gdy zdołał podnieść się z ziemi. Znowu stracił zęba.  
— Złamałeś mi noz, ty dubku! — odpowiedział Ślizgon z dłonią przyciśniętą do twarzy. Z pomiędzy palców ciekła mu strużka jasnoczerwonej krwi.  
— No i co z tego? — Harry podtrzymywał ręką bolącą głowę. — Robiłem to już wcześniej.  
— Ty idioto! — wrzasnął Ślizgon, uderzając go wolną ręką, podczas gdy drugą ciągle trzymał się za nos. — Tym razem nie możemy iźć do skrzydła szpitalnego, a jeźli ja nie mogę rzucić poprawnie _Epizkey_, to znaczy, że bój noz pozoztanie _krzywy_.  
— Och — odpowiedział na to Harry, ale stwierdził, że nie bardzo go to interesuje, bo w końcu znów mógł poczuć, jak smakuje krew.  
— Merlinie, to była częźć twojego tajnego blanu, brawda? Byłeź tak zazdrozny, że muziałeź bo mnie brzyjźć i uczynić mnie tak brzydkim, jak ty? — zawołał Ślizgon nosowym i zarazem wysokim głosem. Zdjął rękę z twarzy, a potem spojrzał na nią i jego szare oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie, gdy ujrzał, że jest cała czerwona. — Nienawidzę cię, tak bardzo cię nienawidzę! Nienawidzę cię, Harry Podderze!  
Nie było dobrze. Nie, żeby Harry w ogóle przejmował się tym małym gnojkiem, ale jeśli Malfoy pokaże się klasie tak, jak wygląda teraz, obaj zostaną za to surowo ukarani.  
— Posłuchaj… — zaczął. — Posłuchaj, uspokój się, wyleczę cię.  
Ślizgon zaśmiał się, nieco histerycznie, a zza jego dłoni razem z krwią, która nadal wypływała spomiędzy palców, wydostał się bulgoczący, dziwny dźwięk. — Sgąd wierz, że ci _zaufam_?  
— Cóż — odpowiedział Harry, a jego język wciąż uciekał w stronę zranionego od wewnątrz policzka. — Głównie dlatego, że nie jestem _tobą_.  
— Możerz to zebsudź. Nie myźl, że cię nie znam. Mam taki ładny noz — lamentował Malfoy. — Żegnaj stylowy wyglądzie. Żegnaj piękna, azcetyczna zymetrio. Żegnaj brzyjemnoźci życia bez ohydnej zkazy.  
Harry dotknął palcami swojej twarzy, delikatnie i sondująco, ostrożnie badając rany. Cholera, Malfoy zrobił z niego miazgę w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. Nagle poczuł się cały spuchnięty i potłuczony.  
— Ja też potrzebuję wyleczenia — stwierdził. — Jesteś draniem, wiesz o tym, prawda?  
— Okej — odpowiedział Malfoy. — Jazne, jezt tylko jeden zpozób, by temu zaradzić. — Milczał przez dramatyczną (_drabatyczną_) chwilę dla lepszego efektu. Harry czekał, aż ujawni przed nim swój błyskotliwy plan. — Odwródzimy się do ziebie plecami, odejdziemy trzy kroki, a botem odwrócimy się i uleczymy równoczeźnie.  
— Zaraz, zaraz. Masz na myśli coś w rodzaju magicznego pojedynku?  
— Odóż to.  
Harry westchnął i zgodził się, więc odwrócili się do siebie plecami, policzyli do trzech, znów odwrócili i krzyknęli _Episkey_, a Harry modlił się, by Malfoy zamiast tego nie rzucił na niego _Crucio_.  
Niestety, _Episkey_ nie posiada mocy działania na daleki zasięg. Jak można było się spodziewać, obaj chybili. Zaklęcie Harry'ego uderzyło w okno za Malfoyem, a zaklęcie Ślizgona odbiło się od kamiennej ściany za Harrym.  
— Och, pieprzyć to. To śmieszne. — Harry westchnął. — Powinniśmy po prostu wzajemnie się uleczyć, bo jeśli nie, obaj wpadniemy w tarapaty.  
Malfoy wydał z siebie śmieszny, bełkoczący dźwięk.  
— Nie pozwolę zbliżyć ci się do mojej twarzy! Nawet jeźli bym ci ufał, a nie ufam, pewnie zpartaczysz robodę i brzykleirz mi noz do ucha.  
— Jak chcesz. Bądź sobie brzydki i zdeformowany przez resztę życia. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.  
Malfoy znów wydał z siebie gamę interesujących odgłosów, od mruczenia po warczenie i bełkotanie. Mała strużka krwi nadal spływała mu po twarzy.  
— Piebrz się, Harry Podderze — powiedział w końcu, a Harry po raz kolejny westchnął.  
— Pozwolę ci nawet wyleczyć najpierw mnie — powiedział, co było nieco wielkoduszne, zważając na sposób, w jaki szare oczy zaczęły emanować demonicznym blaskiem. — Ale jeśli rzucisz na mnie jakąś klątwę, nie oczekuj ode mnie pomocy.  
Po długim, bolesnym westchnieniu Malfoy zgodził się, a chwilę potem w odległości kilku cali od twarzy Harry'ego pojawiła się różdżka.  
Malfoy wyszczerzył zęby w złowieszczym uśmiechu, nie zważając na ból nosa.  
Harry wstrzymał oddech.  
— Sdój w miejscu — rozkazał Ślizgon.  
Harry dalej wstrzymywał oddech.  
Potem poczuł znajome ciepło zaklęcia i wraz z uczuciem mrowienia naczynka krwionośne powróciły na swoje miejsce, opuchlizna zeszła a siniaki zniknęły. Wypuścił wolno powietrze.  
A gdy Harry skończył, wbrew całemu lamentowaniu Malfoya, nos Ślizgona wrócił do swojego (_nie_) wspaniałego wyglądu.  
Od tamtej pory leczyli się sami.

* * *

***

* * *

_„W życiu zdarzają się dwie tragedie: __  
__Jedną z nich jest utrata pragnień serca. Druga to ich zyskanie."_  
George Bernard Shaw

Pierwszego wieczora w domu Harry pracuje nad tym, by przyzwyczaić Draco do nowego miejsca.  
Siadają razem do kolacji. Przy stole panuje niemal rodzinna atmosfera. Harry spogląda na niego poprzez swój boeuf Stroganoff, kluski i sos pieczeniowy, w którym zanurzony jest widelec. Myśli, że tak, to może zadziałać.  
Draco bawi się jedzeniem. To naprawdę żaden kłopot podnieść z podłogi jego widelec i wymienić na nowy, usiąść obok niego i nakarmić, obserwować, jak łapie jedzenie tymi idealnymi, białymi zębami, wciąż idealnymi, chociaż wszystko inne wokół nich na razie nie jest tak perfekcyjne.  
Później zastanowi się, jak przekazać wiadomość innym.

Po kolacji Harry przygotowuje kąpiel. Chce zmyć z Draco szaleństwo, oczyścić go z zapachu śmierci i obłąkania, piętna szpitala, którego czerwony, niewidzialny stempel niemal unosi się nad jego ciałem. Pomaga mu się rozebrać, najpierw z łatwością zdejmuje z niego sweter i jest zupełnie inaczej, niż w szpitalu, bo robi to we własnym domu, który nie jest sterylny, a w powietrzu nie unosi się zapach stęchlizny. Nagle czuje ukłucie czegoś, co rozgorzało w nim na widok tego znajomego ciała. Jest zawstydzony, ale nie potrafi zmusić się, by odwrócić wzrok.  
Kiedy ostatni raz poczuł coś tak gwałtownego? Na pewno nie od ostatniego razu, a ten wydarzył się tak dawno i nie jest czymś, co chciałby pamiętać, choć jednocześnie nie mógłby pozwolić na to, by o nim zapomniał.  
Jego oczy wędrują po gładkim, bladym ciele, wzrok zsuwa się na dół, potem znów wraca w górę i zatrzymuje się na poduszeczce delikatnych, nieco rozchylonych warg.  
Chce… Chce go pocałować, trochę. Tylko trochę, nie mocno, jedynie nieśmiały, delikatny dotyk ust na jego własnych. Nigdy wcześniej nie całował Draco „tylko trochę". Ale byłoby dobrze. Nawet jeśli byłoby to „trochę", miałby przy sobie inne, ciepłe ciało, czułby bicie drugiego serca. Przecież może to zrobić, prawda? Tylko mały pocałunek. W całym swoim życiu nie robił nic "tylko trochę", ale czuje, że mógłby spróbować.  
Gdy wanna napełnia się wodą, dociera do niego, że to prawdopodobnie pierwszy z wielu złych pomysłów.  
Draco stoi przed nim półnagi, a jego blond włosy potargane są od zdejmowania swetra, uniosły się na moment od naelektryzowanej wełny. Harry'emu przywodzi to na myśl dmuchawiec i uśmiechnąłby się na tę myśl, gdyby nie było denerwujące to, że Draco robi wokół tego takie zamieszanie. Na łazienkowym lustrze zaczyna osiadać para. Skóra Draco jest gładka i blada.  
Jego ciało jest idealne, takie, jak je pamięta. Może trochę zbyt szczupłe, trochę bardziej pokryte bliznami, a Czarny Znak jest widoczny, zarysowany ostro na białej powierzchni, niczym atrament na pergaminie. Ale reszta jest taka sama — linia ramion, szczęki, subtelny zarys kręgosłupa, mięśni pod tą delikatną skórą. I oczy…  
Jego oczy są szeroko otwarte, szczere i pełne zaufania, wypełnione czystą miłością, co niemal powoduje u Harry'ego śmiech. Wszystko w nich jest wielkim nieporozumieniem. Harry prawie dławi się na tę myśl.  
Drżącymi dłońmi zdejmuje spodnie Draco i tym razem odwraca wzrok, nie chcąc ujrzeć obiektu swoich pragnień.  
Namawia go do wejścia do wanny i gdy Draco pyta, czy się do niego przyłączy, wyjaśnia łagodnie, że wanna jest za mała dla nich obu. Tak naprawdę wcale nie jest za mała, ale to lepsze, niż alternatywa, bo ta może okazać się tak niebezpieczna, jak podłączenie lokówki do gniazdka blisko wypełnionej wodą wanny (nie, żeby kiedykolwiek coś takiego zagrażało ciotce Petunii i nie, żeby kiedykolwiek próbował).  
Draco trochę chlapie, ale Harry nie myśli nawet o tym, by go upominać, zamiast tego sięga po myjkę i przesuwa miękkimi włóknami po skórze. Czuje ciepło bijące od wody i ciała, które delikatnie łaskocze jego palce. Pozwala im obrysować obojczyk i czuje, że to coś, co zawsze znał, a równocześnie odkrycie, iż jasna skóra rozpięta jest na kości ciasno niczym płótno.  
— Muszę umyć ci szyję — mówi, a Draco uśmiecha się i przytakuje.  
Ściskając myjkę obserwuje, jak woda jasnymi strumykami spływa w dół bladego ciała. Myje go delikatnie, wzdłuż płaskiej klatki piersiowej wyczuwa zarys żeber. Gdy Draco wykonuje wdech, zdaje się, że skóra niemal się do nich przykleja. Jego nadgarstki są pełne gracji, choć dziwnie szczupłe.  
Harry marszczy czoło i próbuje sobie przypomnieć, jaka jest ulubiona potrawa Draco, jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek to wiedział. Lubił jeść dużo słodyczy, o tak, ze wszystkich tych starannych pakunków, które przysyłała mu matka. Tak dużo muszą się o sobie dowiedzieć, ale cóż, mają na to wiele czasu.  
Teraz dotyka go całego, w miejscach, których Draco kiedyś nie pozwalał, a teraz wita go z zadowoleniem. _„Wiem, że jestem cudowny i posiadam nieodparty urok"_, mógłby powiedzieć, _„Ale czy musisz to robić? To denerwujące. To jakby, fuj!, jakby coś po mnie pełzało. Zabierz te swoje pajęcze paluchy!"_ Ten Draco śmieje się tylko lekko, gdy czuje łaskotanie, chichocze prawie niepokojąco, a Harry jest w stanie przeoczyć sposób, w jaki to ciało odwzajemnia jego dotyk. Ten Draco nie stwierdziłby, że ma pajęcze palce i nigdy nie powiedziałby mu, by przestał.  
Oczywiście ten jest też tym, który marudzi i narzeka, a potem popycha go na ścianę, choć pewnie nawet nie pamięta, jak to się robi, ale Harry przypuszcza, że pomiędzy tym i starym Draco nawiązał się jakiś kompromis.

Wszystko pogarsza dokuczliwa erekcja, która pojawia się, gdy kładzie się na łóżku obok niego, choć Draco nie daje po sobie poznać, że coś zauważa. Gdy Harry upewnia się, że ten zasnął, tak niewinny i ufny, idzie do łazienki i masturbuje się. Dwa, trzy razy nie są wystarczające. Jego drżące dłonie nie trafiają do kosza na śmieci, gdy stara się wrzucić do niego zużyte chusteczki. Wszystko zdaje mu się być zbyt kruche, by spróbować pozbierać to do kupy. Powtarza czynność jeszcze raz i zanim osiąga orgazm, mija cała wieczność, a kiedy dochodzi, z obtartego członka wydobywa się tylko cienka, żałosna strużka spermy. Zmęczony kładzie się z powrotem i stara się zasnąć.  
To nie jest jedyne łóżko w domu, ale reszta nie była używana od lat, odkąd podczas wojny miejsce to pełniło funkcję schronu. Harry nie sądził, że znów będzie ich potrzebował, wiązało się z nimi zbyt wiele pełnych błota i zakrwawionej pościeli wspomnieć. Nie uważał, aby sprzyjały one dobrym snom. To tylko upewniło go, że Draco powinien spać razem z nim.  
Draco jest tutaj, rzeczywisty, całkowicie szczęśliwy, pachnący jego mydłem i szamponem. Harry nawet nie myślał o tym, że mógłby mieć którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy, a przynajmniej nie w tym życiu.  
Teraz wszystko to znajduje się po drugiej stronie łóżka, a Draco najwyraźniej lubi się przytulać, w przeciwieństwie do tego z czasów szkolnych. Gdy Harry wtulał się wtedy w niego, przyciskał twarz do zagłębienia w jego karku, myślał, że tylko to toleruje.  
Ciało tego Draco dopasowuje się do jego dotyku w ten sam sposób, w jaki kiedyś uginało się pod ciosami.  
Leżą razem i Harry obejmuje go, ciało blondyna zapada się w jego ramiona, przywiera do niego jak zawsze, ale Harry nie może go mieć. Miękkie blond włosy łaskoczą go w twarz, nos, policzek. Wszystko zdaje się palić i mrowić pod ich dotykiem.  
Jego erekcja, która odnowiła się pomimo wyczerpania, szuka ciepłego ciała i przywiera do niego. Harry czuje to, ale zmusza się, by leżeć nieruchomo.  
Spanie z nim jest torturą. Gorzej, bo to nie jest coś, co po prostu męczy ciało, a cierpieniem, które wysysa duszę. Prawdopodobnie mógłby zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki, ile razy spali w jednym łóżku. Teraz ma na to resztę życia. Żałuje, że brzmi to tak złowieszczo.  
Mógłby go zgwałcić, a on by to przyjął. Mógłby go uderzyć, a on by to przyjął. Mógłby złapać go za włosy, roztrzaskać twarz, a on by to przyjął, nawet, gdyby Harry obserwował, jak jego skóra pokrywa się siniakami i pękają wargi. Mógłby dać mu cokolwiek, a Malfoy by to przyjął, Draco by to przyjął. Harry mógłby sprawić, że to przyjmie. Mógł nawet sprawić, by to polubił.  
Draco leży w jego ramionach, ciepły i uległy. Podniecenie Harry'ego jest zbyt wielkie, dotyk to za dużo, a jednocześnie zbyt mało — nie jest tym, czego chce i pragnie.  
Zamyka oczy i przytula go mocno do siebie, wdycha zapach jego skóry, przesuwa delikatnie dłonią po jego udzie, kreśli małe koła wokół biodra, wyobrażając sobie, że ręka wślizguje się pod piżamę i zsuwa się w dół, a palce pocierają skórę, w tę i z powrotem…  
— H-hary — mówi Draco. — Łaskocze.  
Zabiera rękę tak gwałtownie, jakby ktoś piętnował go rozpalonym żelazem, tak, jak kiedyś ciotka Petunia, która potraktowała go swoją lokówką, a jego twarz, uszy i wszystko inne paliły żywym ogniem.  
Przez resztę nocy Harry leży absolutnie nieruchomo.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI CZWARTEJ**

* obrazek „The hospital wing" autorstwa Glockgal — KLIK  
** gra słówek – be = być, bee = pszczoła  
*** gra słówek – strange = nieznajomy, obcy; strange = dziwny  
**** błąd celowy – w oryginale autorka użyła określenia „drain bamage" zamiast „brain damage"  
***** obrazek "Detention" autorstwa Yazenia — KLIK


	5. Część piąta

**CZĘŚĆ PIĄTA**

_"Pospolite cierpienia są znacznie silniejsze niż pospolite radości."_  
Alphonse de Lamartine

Snape to wszystko zainicjował, twierdził Malfoy, a cały plan był diabelnie genialny.  
Tym razem Harry musiał przyznać mu rację.  
Z tego, co powiedziała McGonagall wywnioskował, że będą mieli szlaban przez długi, długi czas.  
Odtrzymali listę zadań:

1. Zebrać skrzydła komarów.  
2. Rozgnieść żuki.  
3. Zeskrobać brud ze słoików.  
4. Skatalogować składniki do eliksirów.  
5. Uporządkować magazynek ze składnikami.  
6. Wyszorować kociołki.  
7. Nawinąć na szpulkę pajęczą sieć.  
8. Zmiażdżyć rogi byka na proszek.  
9. Uporządkować alfabetycznie receptury eliksirów.  
10. Rozplątać syrenie włosy.  
11. Wypolerować oczy traszki.  
12. Poporcjować żaby i kurczaki.

— To dwanaście prac Herkulesa — zrzędził Malfoy, podciągając jeden rękaw do łokcia, a drugi tylko do przedramienia. — Tyle, że te nie są niemożliwe do wykonania, jedynie niemożliwie irytujące. — Harry musiał się z nim całkowicie zgodzić. — Jesteś Gryfonem — dodał — więc możesz przebrać się za lwa.*  
— Masz robotę do wykonania — odpowiedział Harry. — Naprawdę, pomóż mi. Dla własnego dobra.  
Gdy wylewali z siebie siódme poty i powoli pokrywali się najróżniejszymi paskudztwami, Snape, siedząc przy biurku i sprawdzając stosy esejów, obserwował ich od czasu do czasu świdrującym, sokolim wzrokiem.  
Nie mogli nawet powalczyć, by uprzyjemnić sobie czas.  
Szlaban stał się interesujący dopiero wtedy, gdy Harry spróbował rozejrzeć się za czymś, czym mógłby skleić włosy Malfoya tak, by ten nie zauważył, wyobrażając sobie jego późniejszą reakcję. Niewielka smuga ślimaczego szlamu zlepiła razem blond pasma sprawiając, że cały wysiłek okazał się tego wart.  
— Z czego tak chichoczesz, Potter? Merlinie, straciłeś rozum, prawda? Opary z eliksirów zniszczyły ten mały móżdżek, który posiadałeś.  
Podczas czyszczenia kociołków ich łokcie zetknęły się ze sobą. Łokieć Malfoya był ostry, taki, jaki Harry znał, ponieważ wielokrotnie dźgał go nim w brzuch albo w bok.  
— Uważaj, ty głupia niezdaro! — wysyczał Ślizgon, co oczywiście sprawiło, że Harry chciał zderzyć się z nim ponownie.  
Malfoy odegrał się na nim, gdy znaleźli się na zapleczu z ingrediencjami. Popychał Harry'ego dalej i dalej, dopóki ten nie znalazł się pod zakurzoną ścianą, a jego skóra i szaty nie pokryły się brudem. Harry'ego kusiło, by wylać na Ślizgona cały słój z oczami traszek, choć powstrzymał go fakt, że później musiałby to posprzątać. Malfoy się jednak nie przejmował i cały czas próbował odbijać oczy od głowy Harry'ego (były naprawdę skoczne, jak te Superskoczne Piłki, którymi Dudley zachwycał się przez tydzień, gdy mieli po osiem lat).  
Gdy tylko skończyli jedno zadanie, do listy dodawane było kolejne.  
— Nienawidzę tej LISTY — stwierdził Malfoy stanowczo. Trzymał w dłoni nieszczelny słoik, a gdy go odłożył, znalazł na palcach śliską substancję. — Uhh… ohyda… nienawidzę tego tak samo, jak Granger nienawidzi produktów do włosów i jak Weasleyowie nienawidzą celibatu. Nienawidzę tego prawie tak samo, jak ciebie.  
Mimo tego, że tak bardzo go nienawidził, nawet on musiał przyznać, że nos Harry'ego wygląda ostatnio całkiem nieźle.  
Żaden z nich nie miał pozwolenia na trening quidditcha, ale Malfoy, co można było przewidzieć, wymknął się tego dnia ze szlabanu, przyrzekając Snape'owi, że odrobi go później, choć to „później" nigdy nie nadeszło. Harry nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy prośbami, nie chcąc ujrzeć podłego uśmieszku na twarzy profesora, gdy ten będzie omawiał mu raz za razem.  
Zadziwiające było, gdy Ślizgon wspaniałomyślnie przekonał Snape'a, by ten pozwolił Harry'emu na jeden trening.  
— Nie mów, że nigdy nic dla ciebie nie zrobiłem.  
— Tak… łał… dzięki — odpowiedział Harry, szczerze wdzięczny. Zastanawiał się, co mogło wywołać ten przejaw dobrej woli.  
— A w zamian możesz wykonywać za mnie wszystkie te obrzydliwe zadana przez najbliższe cztery dni — kontynuował Ślizgon. — Spójrz, zostawiłem dla ciebie brudne, paskudne kociołki.  
Och, no tak, inspiracją mogło być właśnie coś takiego.  
— Jakież to miłe — stwierdził Harry sucho.  
— Widzisz, wcale mnie nie rozumiesz — odpowiedział Malfoy, wkładając w zdanie pełnię uczuć i umieszczając swoją czystą dłoń na sercu. — Oceniłeś mnie dość niesprawiedliwie. Ja nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Już raczej przyjacielem, który stara się ciebie zabić.  
Były takie dni, kiedy Harry chciał pobić Malfoya jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Były też takie, w których jego knykcie mrowiły od pragnienia uderzenia czegoś bądź na namacalne wspomnienie otarcia się o łokieć Malfoya poprzedniego wieczora. Innym razem był zszokowany tym, jak dużo czasu spędzał w jego towarzystwie bez myśli o pobiciu go.  
Kiedy tylko tego chciał, szukał go — posiadanie mapy Huncwotów było szczególnie przydatne. Malfoy przysyłał mu władcze sowy o niemal formalnym charakterze, pisząc w nich tylko lokację i czas:  
„Boisko quidditcha o północy."  
„Drugie piętro w łazience prefektów. Za piętnaście dziesiąta."  
"Przed głównym wejściem, pierwsza w nocy."  
Za każdym razem Harry zastanawiał się, czy będzie tak, jak na pierwszym roku, kolejne ustawione spotkanie. Malfoy prawdopodobnie nie mógł być zadowolony z niewykorzystania wszystkich możliwości, aby go pogrążyć. Mimo to Draco pojawiał się o umówionej godzinie i czekał, aż Harry się pokaże.  
Ślizgon miał okazję, żeby go poważnie zranić, gdy Harry stracił przytomność, ale nie zrobił tego. W zamian uleczył go i nawet zrobił to przyzwoicie. Cały dzień Harry rozmyślał nad wieloma rzeczami, jak i dlaczego, choć bardziej dlaczego, ale potem zdecydował, że Malfoy potrzebuje tych bójek tak bardzo, jak on sam.  
Mimo wszystko, nie mógł tego robić z nikim innym.  
Od tamtej pory wymykał się, by walczyć ze Ślizgonem. Jeśli Hermiona pytała, gdzie się wybiera, mówił jej, że idzie do biblioteki — to zawsze gwarantowało przychylną reakcję. Na tyle przychylną, iż czasami myślał, że przyjaciółka nie ma nic przeciwko byciu okłamywaną. Uczył się o czarnomagicznych rzeczach, choć naprawdę nie było to nic groźnego, a jeśli to jej nie zadowalało, dodawał, że spędza wolny czas na śledzeniu Malfoya, który z pewnością był śmierciożercą. Jeśli pytanie zadał Ron, mówił, że chce polatać samotnie, idzie nad jezioro lub gdzieś, gdzie może pomyśleć. Przyjaciel wyglądał na uspokojonego, ponieważ każda oznaka emocji przerażała go i w żaden sposób nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z rozpaczą Harry'ego po stracie Syriusza. Nie liczyło się dla niego to, skąd Harry otrzymuje pomoc, dopóki w ogóle ją otrzymywał.  
Po bójce, gdy siedzieli obok siebie, wszystko było zazwyczaj bardzo niezręczne. Za każdym razem, gdy głogowa różdżka wymierzona została w jego twarz, Harry wstrzymywał oddech i składał swoje życie i zdrowie w ręce kogoś, kogo nawet nie lubił.  
Koniec różdżki ocierał mu się o twarz, gdy palce Malfoya spoczywały na jego policzku, przytrzymując go. Ślizgon nigdy nie rzucił na niego klątwy.  
Zaufanie to skomplikowana rzecz. Patrzył prosto w szare oczy, gdy zwracał przysługę, obserwując, jak purpurowe sińce z powrotem stawały się nieskazitelną, bladą skórą niczym kwiat, który kwitnie, tyle że proces był odwrotny. Malfoy wpatrywał się w niego bezczelnie, i nawet jeśli się bał, nie mógłby o tym powiedzieć.  
Z drugiej strony nie był taką podstępną żmiją, jak Malfoy, a więc oczywiste było to, że Ślizgon bał się mniej.  
— To wszystkie? — zapytał Malfoy, przeciągając głoski, gdy zniknął ostatni widoczny siniak.  
— Tak — odpowiedział Harry. Często rozmyślał nad tymi wszystkimi sińcami i zranieniami, których nie widział. Czasem zachowywał je, głównie dlatego, że znajdowały się we wstydliwych miejscach bądź potrzebował ich jako dowodu na to, co się działo.  
— Tak, a więc w porządku. — Potem Malfoy wstawał i wracał do ślizgońskich lochów. Jeśli miałby dobry humor, dodałby „na razie", a gdyby zachowywał się szczególnie dziecinnie, powiedziałby „do powąchania, GłuPotter".  
Naprawdę niemądrze było myśleć, że mógłby za cokolwiek podziękować.  
Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle oczekuje to usłyszeć.

* * *

***

* * *

_"Gdy chodzi o sprawy sercowe, wiele jest do powiedzenia na temat złudzeń."_  
Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider "Northern Exposure"

Gdy budzi się rano, Draco wpatruje się z oczarowaniem w radio, które włączyło się samoczynnie, służąc tym Harry'emu za pobudkę do pracy, choć dziś się do niej nie wybiera. Patrzy z fascynacją na Draco, czuje jego obecność w swoim łóżku, jego ciepło i ciało.

_"Rozmawiałem wczoraj ze śpiewającym ptakiem __  
__Porwał mnie w nieodległą przeszłość __  
__Jest niczym mały pirat w moim umyśle"_**

— Och — mówi Harry. — Podoba ci się?  
Wyciąga rękę i podkręca dźwięk. Dotyka Draco, by upewnić się, że jest tutaj, prawdziwy, że nie jawi mu się tylko jako sen, jeden z tych, o którym jest się przekonanym, że to rzeczywistość, choć nadal pozostaje snem.  
Prawdziwy Draco, myśli, mógłby pokochać mugolskie audycje radiowe, choć udawałby, że ich nienawidzi. Ten Draco nie ma powodów, by udawać, jest w pewien sposób bardziej szczery. Harry docenia szczerość i kiedy oplata dłońmi szczupłą talię blondyna, ten go nie odpycha.  
Piosenka się kończy. Zaczyna się następna.

_"Lepiej zatrać się w muzyce, w momencie, __  
__Którego pragniesz, nie daj mu odejść __  
__Masz tylko jeden strzał, nie przegap szansy __  
__Taka możliwość pojawia się tylko raz w życiu"_***

Draco, co bardzo dziwi Harry'ego, zdaje się lubić Eminema.  
Kolejny utwór nosi nazwę „Gorzki koniec".

_"Każdy nasz zsynchronizowany krok __  
__Każda złamana kość __  
__Przypomina mi o tamtym czasie __  
__Kiedy przyprowadziłeś mnie do domu _

_Obsypujesz mnie kołysankami __  
__Gdy odchodzisz __  
__Przypominają mi, że to czas zabijania"_****

Ponownie sięga w kierunku radia i wyłącza je. Draco wydaje z siebie odgłos niezadowolenia.  
— Posłuchamy jeszcze później — zapewnia go Harry.  
Realność Draco w jego domu wstrząsa nim. To coś, co rozważał i wyobrażał sobie, choć tak naprawdę kilka miesięcy wcześniej nawet o tym nie myślał. Nie od ostatniego zerwania z Ginny. Przez minione lata konsekwentnie zrywali ze sobą i schodzili się ponownie. Tym razem jednak Harry ma wrażenie, że to prawdziwy koniec.  
Draco pachnie jak mieszanka jego szamponu i mydła, zamyka jedno oko, gdy Harry głaszcze go dłonią po twarzy o znajomych rysach, lecz obcej mimice. Kciuk muska usta, na co Draco uśmiecha się i odwzajemnia gest, jakby był to jakiś rodzaj zabawy.  
Z niewyraźnym uczuciem mdłości Harry odsuwa się i sugeruje śniadanie, na co Draco zgadza się radośnie. Z nim ma się o wiele lepiej, niż w szpitalu.  
Harry wie, że podjął właściwą decyzję. Musi jedynie postarać się jak najlepiej, nie poddać się i nie dotknąć go, a przynajmniej nie w _ten_ sposób.  
Draco i Stworek dobrze się dogadują. Draco miał już styczność ze skrzatami, musi to pamiętać, przynajmniej z dzieciństwa, a Stworek przyzwyczajony jest do czystokrwistych z domu Blacków, w dodatku do tych obłąkanych. On w ogóle przywykł do szaleńców, jeśli by się nad tym zastanowić. Draco strąca różne rzeczy niby przypadkiem, a Stworek zaraz po nim sprząta. Wylewa każdą ciesz, jaką tylko znajdzie. Próbuje sprawić, aby skrzat ukarał samego siebie żelazkiem.  
Harry nigdy nie widział tak szczęśliwego Stworka.  
Draco lubi zarówno muzykę, jak i chwile, gdy Harry mu czyta, i emanuje wtedy takim szczęściem, że mógłby obdarować nim ich obu. Wysyła do Hermiony sowę z listem, pisząc, by zapomniała o przysyłaniu poradników i że jeśli mimo tego to zrobi, spali je i nagra ich wrzaski, by jej potem odtworzyć. Prosi jednak o trochę magicznej, dziecięcej literatury, ponieważ próbuje coś tu odbudować.

— Och — odpowiedziała Hermiona, gdy kiedyś, mimochodem, wspomniał o pomyśle zabrania Draco ze szpitala. Zrobił to tak, jakby rzucał do wody chleb dla obojętnych, tłustych kaczek. Siedzieli w kawiarni, którą wybrała Hermiona. Zaraz po tym, jak słowa opuściły jego usta, Harry ugryzł wielki kawałek kanapki. — To nie tak… nie tak, że uważam to za zły pomysł, to znaczy… Rozumiem, że masz dobre intencje, Harry, ale… naprawdę sądzisz, że właśnie teraz to najlepsza rzecz, jaką możesz dla siebie zrobić?  
Na jej twarzy malowała się troska i zmartwienie.  
Harry, z pełnymi ustami, przeżuwał kanapkę z taką wściekłością, jak tylko się dało bez konieczności stosowanie manewru Heimlicha*****.  
— Mogłoby mi się udać — odwarknął niemal natychmiast, a potem nie wiedząc, dlaczego tak zareagował, wymamrotał jeszcze: — Poza tym, to tylko pomysł.  
Rysy Hermiony złagodniały. Sięgnęła po jego dłoń i ścisnęła ją.  
— Wiem, wiem. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Harry.  
Harry odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.  
To właśnie było ważne, prawda? Był dobrym człowiekiem. To była… to jest pozytywna cecha.  
Rona nie pytał o zdanie. Jeśli Hermiona wyraziłaby poparcie, pewnie on również by to zrobił, ewentualnie przyjaciółka mogłaby go przekonać. A nawet, jeśli nie… jaki jest sens w zadawaniu pytania, jeśli już teraz zna się na nie odpowiedź?

Słyszy dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i biegnie, by zobaczyć, co się stało. Wydaje mu się, że na zimnej posadzce, tuż przy kominku, leży rozbita na małe kawałeczki przesadnie ozdobna, niemal brzydka waza, której nienawidzi. Okazuje się jednak, że to nie waza, bo na podłodze jest popiół, który nie pochodził z kominka (Stworek sprawia, że jest czysty jak łza), a teraz skrzat zalewa się łzami i opłakuje swoją Panią Jakąśtam, rozsypaną po całej podłodze.  
Draco chichocze z satysfakcją, gdy skrzat pędzi znaleźć inny pojemnik dla prochów jego stryjecznej babki, jakkolwiek się nazywała.  
W domu rozbrzmiewa ostry i cienki śmiech Draco, ale nie jest on już szyderczy, taki, jakiego zwykł kiedyś używać. Harry sądzi, że to dobry dźwięk. W szpitalu nigdy tak naprawdę się nie śmiał, więc musi to być znak, że ma się lepiej.

Pamięta wyraźnie pewną wrześniową noc, kiedy leżał na zimnej, zmarzniętej ziemi, stłoczony pomiędzy dziesiątkami innych ciał, szukających ciepła. Spojrzał w górę na niebo, które równie dobrze mogło być wywrócone do góry nogami i nigdy nie będzie dane oglądać jego drugiej strony. Nie potrafił zasnąć, czuł kamienie wbijające mu się w plecy, a od ziemi oddzielało go tylko ubranie i dwa cienkie koce.  
— Czuję się, jakbym miał kij w tyłku — wymamrotał, a Ron popatrzył na niego i roześmiał się. Hary dołączył do niego, śmiech ten był początkowo kruchy jak lód, ale potem stał się hałaśliwy i szczery w chłodnym powietrzu. Pomyślał, że może usłyszeć również śmiech Malfoya, być może razem z komentarz w stylu: „I to nie wszystko, co tam masz", ale to była tylko jego wyobraźnia. Gdy śmiech obumarł, powietrze ponownie okazało się przerażająco ciche.  
Nie myślał o tej nocy przez długi czas.

Patrząc na szczerą, uśmiechniętą twarz Draco, łatwo jest nie myśleć o czasach takich jak tamte. Patrząc na szczerą, uśmiechniętą twarz Draco, łatwo jest sięgnąć i dotknąć go, pogłaskać kojąco jego plecy, na co rozpromienia się i spogląda na Harry'ego w ten boleśnie znajomy sposób, podczas gdy Stworek zbiera pozostałości po jakiejś pra pra pra ciotce, szalonej czy jakiejkolwiek innej.  
Dotyka go niewinnie w sposób, który jest bezpieczny i dopuszczalny. Harry może musnąć jego policzek i pogładzić po włosach, pomasować po plecach i przytrzymać, dotknąć jego ramion, nadgarstków, a nawet przerażającego tatuażu przedstawiającego czaszkę i węża, ale to denerwuje Draco, powoduje u niego dreszcze.  
Harry stara się nie myśleć o wszystkich tych rzeczach, które robili, wszystkich, które mogliby robić teraz. Nie są ze sobą spokrewnieni, prawda? Przez cały ten czas, gdy odwiedzał go w szpitalu, podobne myśli nie przeszły mu nawet przez głowę, nie, gdy Draco był tak blady i pachniał medykamentami, nie ze swoimi własnymi pokręconymi myślami w swoim własnym pokręconym umyśle.  
Dlaczego tutaj, w jego pustym domu z gabinetem, który przez te wszystkie lata wypełniony był dokumentami, a niektóre z nich zaczęły już żółknąć na krawędziach, miałoby być inaczej?  
Wszystko jest absolutnie niewinne. Nie pozwala sobie nawet go pocałować, nie w usta, choć czasem przyciąga go do siebie, jego wargi muskają delikatny policzek, a nos zanurza się w blond włosach.  
Rozważa stworzenie Listy Dotykania Dozwolonego i Listy Dotykania Niedozwolonego. Tylko kilka wskazówek, by można było zerknąć na nie od czasu do czasu.  
Udo zalicza się do tych dozwolonych, ale wnętrze uda już nie.  
Brzuch jest dozwolony, tak, jak pępek, ale cokolwiek poniżej? Zdecydowanie niedozwolone.  
Delikatne głaskanie — dozwolone, pieszczoty — dozwolone, nawet łaskotanie i pewien rodzaj masowania. Pomijając niektóre obszary ciała, które nie są dozwolone.  
Potrafi to zrobić. Potrafi temu podołać.  
Z początku Harry sądził, że mieszkanie z nim byłoby dziwne, martwił się o niezręczność posiadania kogoś z pewnością chorego we własnym domu, obcość czegoś nieznajomego, ale Draco wszystko ułatwił. Jest kontaktowy, uśmiecha się i sprawia wrażenie szczęśliwego. Gdyby pozostał w szpitalu, z pewnością zwiędłby, usechł i pomarszczył się niczym obumarły kwiat. Potrzebuje tego, by Harry leżał z nim w łóżku, a pierwszą rzeczą co rano jest uśmiech posłany w jego stronę. Rozkwita dzięki tym doznaniom.  
Ale prawdziwy Draco nie jest taki, więc od czasu do czasu Harry wymyśla zniewagi, które mógłby wypowiedzieć ten z czasów szkolnych, a jeśli są zbyt podłe, obecny Draco zawsze może je wyśmiać. Upewnia się, że z katalogów zamówił wszystkie kosztowne produkty, które dostarczane są prosto do domu: jedzenie dla smakoszy, kosmetyki do kąpieli, balsamy i nawet, jeśli nie widzi związku pomiędzy marką a jakością, to jest życie, które Draco kiedyś miał, a on jest w stanie mu je zapewnić.  
Jedyną rzeczą, nad którą Harry musi popracować, jest jego mowa. Jąkanie dręczy go najbardziej. Zastanawia się, czy Draco jąkał się jako dziecko i czy wtedy Lucjusz kazał mu na okrągło ćwiczyć wymowę z kulkami w ustach******. Bo to przecież czynią dorośli, prawda? Uczą dzieci poprawnej dykcji.  
Harry nigdy nie zrobił Draco czegoś podobnego. Jest dla niego znacznie lepszy, niż jego ojciec.  
On nigdy nie wypełniłby umysłu dziecka fanatyzmami i nie prawiłby mu podejrzanych morałów. Dzieci są niewinne, a wszystko dzieje się z powodu wpojonych im nawyków. Jeśli Draco był w szkole takim dupkiem, właściwie nie jego należało za to winić. Ginny wspominała więcej niż raz, że Harry byłby wspaniałym ojcem, co zaliczył do komplementu najwyższego stopnia, zważając na to, że jedyną rzeczą, jakiej nauczył się od swojego ojca, było: nie umierać, jeśli jesteś komuś potrzebny.  
Harry stara się nauczyć go tego, co mógłby powiedzieć Prawdziwy Draco, ale nic nie idzie po jego myśli. Tamten zwykł wypluwać wyraźnie każdą sylabę jego nazwiska, cała jego nienawiść kumulowała się w idealnym „P", miękkim „T" w środku i twardym „R" na końcu.  
Wysyła do Hermiony sowę z prośbą o książki traktujące o logopedii. To coś, co może naprawić, jest tego pewien, jeśli tylko poświęci temu wystarczająco dużo czasu.  
Gdy Draco jęczy cicho we śnie, brzmi dokładnie, jak ten prawdziwy. Harry zawsze wtedy zamiera bez ruchu, przygryza wargi i stara się przywołać najbardziej Aseksualne Myśli. Ubrany w stringi Argus Filch z panią Norris, ubrany w stringi Argus Filch z panią Norris… Spędził szesnaście lat swojego życia bez dotykania Draco, a potem jeszcze kolejne sześć. Z pewnością temu podoła.  
Poza tym, Draco go potrzebuje. Musi być jego Bohaterem i Wybawcą wtedy, gdy nikt inny nie może nim być. Z drugiej strony, Prawdziwy Draco nigdy tego od niego nie wymagał. Oczekiwał mniej, niż wszyscy: bycia głupkowatym, idiotycznym, naiwnym szczęściarzem. Oczekiwał, że będzie człowiekiem. Oczekiwał, że umrze.  
W nocy Harry zamyka oczy i uspokaja się, zrównując swój oddech z oddechem Draco.  
Są momenty, kiedy go potrzebuje. Stara się nie myśleć o niczym, gdy masturbuje się pod prysznicem, skupia się na dotyku własnej dłoni, zręcznej i ciasno oplecionej wokół członka. Lata praktyki nauczyły go, jak pieścić się w sposób, który najbardziej lubi, jest ekspertem w dostarczaniu sobie przyjemności przy równoczesnym oczyszczaniu umysłu.  
Tak naprawdę nie myślał o Draco od lat, nie, dopóki… dopóki nie przyprowadził go do domu. Nie może pozwolić sobie na myśli o nim w ten szczególny sposób, już nie łączy ich to, co kiedyś. Stara się nawet wtedy, gdy zalewa go plaga kosmatych snów i budzi się ze skotłowaną, poplamioną pościelą, w brudnej piżamie i z Draco, leżącym niewinnie obok.  
Dla własnego poczucia tożsamości stara się zachować czysty umysł.  
Jednak z blondynem śpiącym tak spokojnie w jego sypialni, w jego łóżku, owiniętym w koce i pościel, która pachnie nim, gdy jego głowa spoczywa na poduszkach, na których potem leży Harry…  
Obraz wypełnia go całego i nie może go już wyrzucić. Zazwyczaj, gdy dochodzi, zawsze staje się to za szybko, szybciej niż przez te wszystkie lata po wojnie. Znów czuje się jak nastolatek.  
Przyciska czoło do kafelków prysznica i nie wychodzi jeszcze przez długi czas.  
Ale jest dobrze, wszystko jest dobrze, dopóki Harry go nie dotknie. Nie może go zrujować, zbezcześcić, nie, kiedy on jest tak niewinny i czysty, bez śladu pamięci i grzechu.  
Słucha z nim więc muzyki i czyta mu, kąpie go i czesze włosy, przytula go do siebie w łóżku, ale nie dotyka go w nieodpowiedni sposób. I tak, tak, mogą być razem szczęśliwi.

* * *

***

* * *

_"Człowiek nie jest pomarańczą. Nie możesz zjeść owocu i wyrzucić skórki."_  
Arthur Miller

We wspólnej pracy, w wyławianiu razem różnych paskudztw z pomarańczowej mazi, było coś wiążącego. A co najbardziej przerażające, Malfoy nie był już… (jesteście na to gotowi?) nie do zniesienia.  
Harry nie wiedział, kiedy to się stało, ale pewnego dnia, gdy podczas posiłku Ron narzekał na to, jak niekorzystnie wyglądają noszone przez dziewczyny spódniczki i że pokazują zbyt mało ciała, a Hermiona gotowa była go uderzyć, Harry automatycznie pomyślał o tym, co w odpowiedzi na to wymyśliłby Malfoy.  
Przeraził się sam siebie.  
Pocieszające było jednak to, że Ślizgon przez większość czasu wciąż pozostawał dupkiem. Na lekcji eliksirów starał się wylać na niego jakiś kwas i stopić nim kawałek rękawa jego szaty. Później Harry zemścił się na nim, zabierając żabią wątrobę z rozczłonkowanego płaza i wrzucając mu ją za koszulę.  
Pewnego wieczora, podczas jednego z ich regularnych spotkań, usłyszeli zbliżające się kroki.  
— Cholera — powiedział Malfoy, rozglądając się po korytarzu.  
— Cholera — powiedział równocześnie Harry i tak samo zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mieli gdzie się ukryć.  
— Jeśli wpadniemy w kłopoty, Potter — warknął Draco, łapiąc go pięściami za szaty — uczynię cię tak martwym, że nawet twoja martwa matka cię nie pozna.  
Harry pomyślał, że groźba ta w ogóle nie ma sensu i pewnie by to powiedział, gdyby tylko nie gonił ich czas. Myślał szybko — jego peleryna wydawała się oczywistym rozwiązaniem, ale wtedy Malfoy dowie się, że ją ma… Kroki były coraz bliżej. Harry podjął decyzję w ułamku sekundy.  
— Peleryna niewidka! — zawołał Malfoy z podziwem (oczywiście cicho, by nie zostali zdemaskowani). — Zawsze wiedziałem!  
— Skąd…  
— Daj spokój, Potter — przerwał mu Ślizgon, wywracając oczami. — Proszę, oszczędź sobie oceniania wszystkich swoją miarą tylko dlatego, że sam jesteś głupi jak but.  
— Och, zamknij się, Malfoy — wysyczał Harry. Wyciągnął pelerynę, popchnął go na ścianę, przywarł do niej jak najbliżej Ślizgona i okrył ich obu. — Nie… mów… ani… słowa… — Harry ułożył usta w bezgłośne wyrazy, gdy kroki słychać było już bardzo wyraźnie. Malfoy ponownie wywrócił oczami. Harry próbował się skrzywić, ale ich twarze były tak blisko, że mógłby dostać od tego zeza. Gdyby przysunął się do niego jeszcze trochę, dotknąłby twarzą jego skóry, a to byłoby po prostu dziwne.  
Właścicielem kroków okazał się Argus Filch, odbywający swój nocny patrol. Współpracując z mapą Huncwotów, Harry był w stanie go unikać, ale tym razem obaj z Malfoyem mieli pecha.  
Ciało Ślizgona było ciepłe. Pod peleryną zaczynało robić się gorąco, ich oddechy i ciepło ciała wypełniały niewielką przestrzeń. Harry czuł bicie serca blondyna na swojej własnej klatce piersiowej, tak samo jak jego kościste ciało, które poznał już tak dobrze. Włosy Malfoya łaskotały jego policzek i stłumił w sobie pragnienie, by je odgarnąć. Oddech pozostawiał drażniące uczucie na twarzy, i Harry musiał powstrzymać się od kazania mu, by przestał oddychać, bo to strasznie rozpraszające.  
W międzyczasie Malfoy zaczął robić dziwne miny. Na przemian krzywił się i pocierał nos, który dygotał jak u jakiegoś małego, futrzastego zwierzątka, które wywęszyło trop. Fretki robiły podobnie, prawda? Nie był pewien. Zające owszem, ale Malfoy i zające jakoś do siebie nie pasowali, chyba że wmieszane były w to jakieś tortury, poza tym jego ojciec posiadał futrzastą czapkę i…  
— Co z tobą nie tak? — zapytał Harry bezgłośnie. Filch prawdopodobnie znajdował się jakieś pięć stóp od nich, przyciśniętych do ściany.  
— Swędzi — odpowiedział Malfoy, również nie wydając z siebie dźwięku.  
Nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to robi, i czując się przy tym całkowicie absurdalnie, Harry wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, którą nie przytrzymywał peleryny, i podrapał ten przypuszczalnie drogocenny (ale nie ładny)******* nos. Wszystko było dobrze do momentu, w którym wydało mu się, że Malfoy zaraz kichnie.  
Nie myśląc długo, Harry przycisnął dłoń do nosa i ust Ślizgona. Szare oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie z oburzenia i niedoboru tlenu.  
Harry widział jego długie, popielate rzęsy pod dziwnym, niepokojącym kątem. Czuł jego miękką skórę na swojej dłoni.  
Mijały sekundy i minuty, a Filch nie spieszył się z odejściem. Oddech Malfoya był gorący i w pewien sposób wilgotny… obrzydlistwo. Całe ciało Harry'ego zesztywniało i we wszystkich miejscach, gdzie się dotykali, czuł palące ciepło. Jego skóra zarumieniła się od duchoty panującej pod peleryną i od okropnie napiętej atmosfery. Ich serca rywalizowały w konkursie na najlepszy, urywany rytm. Okulary Harry'ego zaszły mgłą. Dostrzegł strużkę potu, która spływała nad brwią Malfoya, pojedyncza kropelka znaczyła wąską ścieżkę na jego twarzy.  
W końcu kroki woźnego oddaliły się, a ich echo zamierało powoli w głębi korytarza. Z ust Harry'ego wydobyło się westchnienie ulgi. Malfoy spojrzał na niego, a potem polizał jego dłoń miękkim, ciepłym, mokrym, wstrętnym językiem, na co Harry odskoczył i wyrwał swoją rękę tak gwałtownie, że prawie uderzył się nią w twarz.  
— Uhh! Jesteś _obrzydliwy_ — wysyczał Harry, energicznie wycierając dłoń o udo.  
— I kto to mówi? — odpowiedział Ślizgon, krztusząc się przesadnie i wycierając język o rękaw, mówiąc „ble!" za każdym potarciem. — Ble! Ble, ble, ble! — Pluł w powietrze, przypominając tym Harry'emu zdenerwowanego kota. — Uhh, okropieństwo. Smakujesz jak… jak… nawet nie potrafię tego określić. Nie ma słów na coś tak ohydnego. — Harry wciąż wyraźnie czuł ciepło emanujące z ciała Ślizgona. Przyglądał się Malfoyowi przez moment. — Myjesz ręce, prawda? — kontynuował Ślizgon, wciąż wycierając twarz. — Ble. Ohyda. Boże, proszę, powiedz, że tak. Jeśli zachoruję, bo ty nie potrafisz utrzymać prawidłowej higieny… — Chwilę potem Harry przyciągnął go do siebie, a palce zacisnęły się na szczupłym nadgarstku. Przycisnął rękę Ślizgona do ściany, przytrzymując ją nad jego głową. Malfoy wstrzymał oddech. — Co… co ty…  
Harry podciągnął rękaw jego szaty i zaskoczyło go to, że przedramię Ślizgona było czyste i nienaznaczone. Po prostu biała, gładka skóra. Żadnego znaku. Była tak jasna i przejrzysta jak zwój papirusu.  
W jakiś sposób to czyniło wszystko lepszym. Dobrym.  
— Pieprzony dupek — wyrzucił z siebie Malfoy. Jego twarz zbladła, stała się niemal bezbarwna, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, czego szukał Harry. Wyrwał nadgarstek z uścisku i przycisnął do piersi, jakby został zraniony. — Spieprzaj ode mnie — odepchnął go gwałtownie. Harry zachwiał się i upadł z plaśnięciem na podłogę. Prawdopodobnie zostaną siniaki. Peleryna niewidka zaplątała mu się między nogami, więc widoczny był tylko od klatki piersiowej wzwyż, pomijając adidasy, które wystawały spod płaszcza.  
Malfoy spojrzał na niego z góry, a jego twarz była nieprzystępna i chłodna. Potrząsnął głową i posłał w jego stronę spojrzenie pełne czystej pogardy i odrazy.  
Bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Harry siedział na podłodze jeszcze przez kilka długich chwil, wpatrując się w przestrzeń, w której zaledwie przed chwilą stał Ślizgon.  
Malfoy nawet nie starał się go uderzyć.

* * *

***

* * *

_„Jesteśmy bezradni niczym ptaki złapane w sieć pragnień."_  
Belva Plain

Gdy Draco po prostu stoi niedaleko, tak łatwo jest zawołać go po imieniu, wyobrazić sobie, jak odwraca się i wita Harry'ego znajomym, ironicznym uśmieszkiem zamiast tego szczerego i otwartego, którym teraz go obdarowuje. Gdy siedzą razem i Harry mu czyta, głowa Draco opada na jego policzek, może niemal poczuć, jak smukłe, blade palce sięgają w jego stronę i kreślą wzorki na wyeksponowanej skórze nadgarstka. Kiedy go karmi, obserwuje czasem jego usta, sposób, w jaki zamykają się wokół widelca, przygląda się, jak przeżuwa i połyka posiłek i jak różowy język przemyka po wargach. Tak łatwo wtedy pomyśleć, że wszystko jest romantycznym luksusem, a nie koniecznością.  
To nie szaleństwo, prawda? On po prostu wspomina, choć przywołuje w pamięci wydarzenia, które tak naprawdę nigdy nie miały miejsca.  
Harry nie porusza się w łóżku, stara się być nieruchomym niczym trup. Śpi coraz mniej, ale bezsenność warta jest czucia wspaniałego, ciepłego ciała, leżącego tuż obok.  
Kiedy później przypomina sobie dotyk, pozwala umysłowi i odległym wspomnieniom dopowiedzieć resztę. Sposób, w jaki Draco dopasowywał się do jego dłoni, wyginał się pod nim i krzyczał, oplatał wokół niego, jak go całował, szorstko i niedbale, jakby wszystko to było atakiem.  
Jego dłoń porusza się pospiesznie wokół członka, pocierając zdecydowanie i szybko, a kciuk rozsmarowuje jasne kropelki cieczy na główce.  
Jest tak zaabsorbowany czynnością, że nie słyszy otwierających się powoli drzwi do łazienki.  
Dryfuje gdzieś daleko, złapany pomiędzy pokusę i wspomnienia, w których zatraca się bez końca, czuje dotyk własnej dłoni owiniętej wokół siebie, zamyka oczy i wspomina, jak dobrze czuł się, zatopiony w Draco, w jego wnętrzu, ustach. Nie może myśleć o niczym innym, dopóki nie dochodzi, przygryzając wargi, by powstrzymać się od krzyku, i nie otwiera oczu, dopóki nie przestaje się trząść i drżeć, a jego ciało nie znajduje się ponownie pod kontrolą.  
Obraz przed oczami jest zamazany, ale spostrzega Draco, który przygląda mu się nieco zdumiony.  
— Draco! — mówi szybko. — Nie powinieneś tego widzieć.  
Draco spogląda na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
— Harry… ty…  
„Potter", słyszy. "Nie zostawiłeś niczego dla mnie?"  
Widzi to wszystko zbyt jasno, subtelnie uniesione kąciki ust, szyderczy, lecz zarazem uwodzicielski wyraz twarzy. To, jak Draco popchnąłby go ponownie na toaletę, przesunął dłońmi po obu stronach żeber, a potem drażniłby go i drażnił, dopóki Harry znowu nie stałby się twardy i gotowy.  
Błyskawicznie wraca do rzeczywistości i ten Draco zmierza w jego kierunku, w oczach błyszczy mu ciekawość, tak łatwo jest, tak bardzo, bardzo łatwo dotknąć go, więc…  
Harry jest absolutnie przerażony.  
— Draco, nie — mówi, wyciera poplamioną dłoń chusteczką i szybko naciąga spodnie.  
Nie chce odpowiadać na niezręczne pytania dotyczące seksualności (Czy będzie musiał mu to wszystko ponownie wytłumaczyć? Jak dziecku? O ptaszkach i pszczółkach? Harry nie wie nawet, co to znaczy, Dursleyowie nie wygłaszali mu na ten temat pogadanek. Wzdryga się na myśl o wuju Vernonie, próbującym rozmawiać z nim o seksie). Nie chce nawet o tym myśleć. Zrobił coś okropnego, czuje, że coś zbezcześcił, zniszczył jakiś rodzaj zaufania. Pragnie tylko odwrócić się i zwymiotować prosto do toalety, na której siedział jeszcze przed chwilą.  
— H-harry — zaczyna Draco. — C-co to było?  
— Nic — odpowiada szybko. — Absolutnie nic.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIĄTEJ**

* pierwszym zadaniem, jakie musiał wykonać mityczny Herkules, było zabicie lwa nemejskiego, którego skóra, gdy ją na siebie nałożył, chroniła od wszelkich zranień  
** Oasis — Songbird (tłum. własne)  
*** Eminem — Lose yourself (tłum. własne)  
**** Placebo — Bitter end (tłum. własne)  
***** polega na wywarciu nacisku na przeponę, w celu sprężenia powietrza znajdującego się w drogach oddechowych i „wypchnięcia" obiektu znajdującego się w tchawicy  
****** jedna z form terapii jąkających się dzieci  
******* gra słówek; autorka użyła słówka „cute", czyli ładny, do określenia w nawiasie, i „precious", które oznacza zarówno ładny jak i drogi, drogocenny


	6. Część szósta

**CZĘŚĆ SZÓSTA**

_"Alkohol jest przyczyną, a zarazem rozwiązaniem wszystkich ludzkich problemów."_  
Homer Simpson

Malfoy unikał go przez cały następny tydzień. Nie szukał jego spojrzenia na korytarzach, a gdy odbywali szlaban, upewniał się, że pracuje po drugiej stronie klasy. Harry nie otrzymał od niego żadnej władczej sowy.  
Oczywiście czuł się przez to bardzo źle. Wiedział dokładnie jak to jest być posądzonym o coś okropnego, choć się niczego nie zrobiło. Co z tego, że Malfoy przez te wszystkie lata był zadzierającym nosa dupkiem? W ciągu tych kilku tygodni, w czasie których starał się zrobić z niego krwawą miazgę, odkrył inną stronę Ślizgona. Teraz był jego workiem treningowym, który jednak nie zabił go, gdy miał taką możliwość. Naturalnie nadal pozostawał wrednym gnojkiem i czubkiem, ale mimo wszystko Harry był w stanie wybaczać swojemu wrogowi. W granicach zdrowego rozsądku.  
Gdy minęły dwa tygodnie, wina zamieniła się we frustrację, a potem w oburzenie. Miał tego dość i był cholernie zmęczony. Dziwił się, jak Malfoy miał czelność zareagować w ten sposób.  
Nie miał pojęcia, że Ślizgon był _niewinny_, ale skąd niby mógł wiedzieć, że nie uciekł i posłusznie nie przyłączył się do koleżków tatusia?  
To naprawdę było absurdalne. Poza tym, Harry miał prawo podejrzewać go o to, o co go podejrzewał.  
Malfoy niepotrzebnie się za to obrażał.  
Przez te dwa tygodnie Harry zebrał w sobie wystarczająco frustracji i oburzenia, że był gotów bić się z Malfoyem czy ten tego chce, czy nie. Jego koszmary zaczynały powracać, a Hermiona napomknęła, że jest „na głodzie". Ron zasugerował na to torbę z pokarmem*.  
Niebawem sprawy z Ronem i Hermioną stały się chwiejne, tak jak otrzymywane od nich porady i ich skutek. Oczywiście nie dotyczyło to Harry'ego, ale przyjaciel zaczął publiczny romans z Lavender Brown, z którą, gdziekolwiek się znaleźli, starali się robić iście dementorskie wrażenie, wzajemnie wysysając sobie dusze przez usta. Harry miał obojętny stosunek do Lavender. Owszem, była bardzo ładna, choć miała trochę nierówno pod sufitem, ale była też typem dziewczyny, którym Hermiona pogardzała, a to prowadziło do regularnych potyczek pomiędzy dwójką jego przyjaciół.  
— Myślę, że Lavender jest w porządku — stwierdziła przyjaciółka — jeśli tylko lubisz takie puste, bezmózgie, kapryśne latawice.  
Ron był głuchy na tę sugerowaną krytykę, a jego oczy płonęły na myśl o nowym związku.  
— Łał! To znaczy, w ogóle masz pojęcie, jak ona wygląda nago? Nie widziałem jej, jeszcze nie, ale mam pewien pomysł i… hej! Hermiono, ty wiesz, prawda? Hermiono, dokąd idziesz?  
Harry starał się ją pocieszyć, ale jego wysiłki okazały się bezowocne.  
Każdego wieczora wyciągał mapę Huncwotów i obserwował, jak maleńka kropka podpisana "Draco Malfoy" przemierza zamek po nastaniu ciszy nocnej. Czy spotykał się z kimś innym? Pakuje się w kłopoty z kimś innym?  
Harry miał tego po dziurki w nosie.  
Narzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i włóczył się po korytarzach Hogwartu, dopóki nie zatrzymał się w wejściu do jednego z pomieszczeń. Wyglądało na stare i musiało należeć do tych, które posiadały zdolność przenoszenia się, ponieważ wcześniej go tu nie widział.  
Malfoy był w środku, jego włosy i skóra odcinały się na tle ciemności. Przywodziło to na myśl czarno-białą fotografię. Siedział na krześle z wysokim oparciem, trzymając niedbale szklankę z… brandy? Ognistą Whisky? W każdym razie z bursztynowym płynem.  
— No, no, no — wybąkał Ślizgon. — Kogo to przybłędziło… — Zmrużył oczy. — Wiesz, o co chodzi.  
— Malfoy — powiedział Harry. — Malfoy, jesteś pijany.  
— Trafne spostrzeżenie, Potter — odpowiedział Ślizgon, a potem zaczął rozmyślać nad tym, jak zabawne było jego nazwisko. — Potter. Fotel. Kotek. Młotek. Płotek. Gniotek... Złotek… Totem… — Roześmiał się. — Złote gwiazdki! — Upił kolejny łyk z (nieco mokrej) szklanki, zakasłał, a potem skrzywił się. — Ugh! Merlinie, jak pali. — Potrząsnął głową. Harry wpatrywał się w niego z pewnego rodzaju szokiem. Co ma niby zrobić z pijanym Malfoyem? Wsadzić go do łodzi i poczekać, aż wytrzeźwieje?** — Zawsze cię nienawidziłem. Jesteś smutną, ża… _żałosną_ wymówką dla ludzkiego gatunku, a twój widok wystarczy, by zrujnować mi dzień — powiedział i napił się, a potem znów zakasłał. — Co tu robisz? Śledzisz mnie? Śledzisz, prawda? Masz niezdrową… niezdrową obsenację, właśnie tak, niezdrową obsesjację.  
Harry westchnął.  
— Malfoy, po prostu chciałem powiedzieć… eee. Przepraszam.  
Ślizgon zamrugał i potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał oczyścić myśli. To oczywiście spowodowało ból głowy, więc zaraz przestał. Zachwiał się w miejscu i wlepił spojrzenie w Harry'ego.  
— Czy ty mnie przepraszasz? _Ty _? Przepraszasz _mnie_?  
— Tak — odpowiedział Harry, krzywiąc się, nieco pozbawiony dumy. To wypełniło jego usta gorzką śliną, jakby przed chwilą ugryzł zepsuty owoc.  
— O, nigdy nie myślałem, że doczekam tego dnia! — zaintonował Ślizgon głosem kaznodziei. — Wielki Harry Potter raczył zstąpić ze swego tronu na wysokościach i przeprosić zwyczajnego śmiertelnika...  
Harry wziął głęboki oddech.  
— _Staram się_ przeprosić, jeśli mi pozwolisz…  
— Och — wymamrotał Malfoy. — A więc kontynuuj.  
Zamknął oczy, ale po chwili otworzył je. Spojrzał na podłogę, a potem w bok.  
— Przepraszam, że myślałem, że jesteś śmieriożercą, nawet jeśli miałem powody, by w to wierzyć.  
— To gówniane przeprosiny — stwierdził Ślizgon. — Niezaakceptowane! — Zamachnął się szklanką aroganckim ruchem, a potem opadł na krzesło tak, jakby było tronem. Jedno ramię oparł ociężale na poręczy. Podniósł niezdarnie dłoń ze szklanką, rozlewając alkohol na boki. — Odejdź, męczysz mnie.  
Harry zacisnął zęby.  
— No dobra, przepraszam, że się myliłem.  
— Ty… co? — zachęcił go Ślizgon.  
— Myliłem się — odpowiedział, wypluwając słowa.  
— Ktoś tu musi cię nauczyć, jak się przeprasza — westchnął Malfoy, potrząsając głową ponuro. — To umiejętność, której najwyraźniej ci brakuje. — Posłał w stronę Harry'ego spojrzenie pełne czystej litości. — Ty biedny, żałosny idioto.  
— Nie mam zamiaru tego słuchać, Malfoy — odpowiedział. Powinien był zdawać sobie sprawę, że to na nic. Dlaczego w ogóle pomyślał, że przeprosiny były dobrym pomysłem? Nic złego nie zrobił. Nie jak Malfoy, który tak ciężko pracował zniewagami i bijatykami na to, by Harry uważał go za zło wcielone. — Nieważne. — Odwrócił się do wyjścia.  
— Nie, nie idź jeszcze. — Zaskoczyła go odpowiedź Ślizgona. — Nie bądź taką panienką, Potter. Napij się ze mną.  
Harry wiedział, że to, co robił Malfoy, nie zawsze miało sens, nawet, gdy był trzeźwy. Rozważał propozycję przez moment. Nie był jeszcze pełnoletni, więc picie alkoholu automatycznie wydawało się dobrą zabawą.  
— Niech będzie — odpowiedział i podszedł do tronu.  
Malfoy wyciągnął w jego stronę mokrą szklankę, wyglądając przy tym na eleganckiego, dumnego arystokratę, najbardziej doskonałego i jak najbardziej pijanego. Harry wziął ją od niego, a potem upił łyk i prawie go wypluł. Natychmiast zakasłał i wydusił:  
— M-mocne.  
Płyn wyżłobił w jego gardle palącą ścieżkę, która wciąż płonęła.  
Malfoy wyszczerzył się.  
— Wiem. Nie czuję teraz zupełnie nic i to jest fantastyczne. — Harry wziął kolejny łyk i znów zakasłał. — W każdym razie! Żeby mnie poprawnie przeprosić, musisz klęknąć na kolana. A może nawet się przede mną płaszczyć. Mógłbym pozwolić ci pocałować mój pierścień.  
— Nie nosisz pierścieni.  
— Nie w tym rzecz. Głupek. Nie przerywaj dorosłym, kiedy mówią. — Harry przewrócił oczami. — Chyba chciałbym zobaczyć to płaszczenie. Myślisz, że mógłbyś to zrobić, GłuPotter? Popłaszczyć się?  
Harry wydał z siebie długie, bolesne westchnienie.  
— Malfoy, źle cię oceniłem. To nie tak, że ja…  
Niemal powiedział „zabiłem twoją rodzinę", ale zdał sobie sprawę, że byłoby to w potwornie złym guście, pewnie na tym samym poziomie, co „wsadziłem twojego ojca do więzienia".  
— Co?  
— Nic — odpowiedział szybko. Upił kolejny łyk alkoholu. Będzie go potrzebował.  
— _Myliłem się_ — podpowiedział Ślizgon. — No dalej, powiedz mi, jak bardzo się myliłeś.  
Harry westchnął. Oczywiście, Malfoy nie odpuści tak łatwo.  
— Przepraszam, że źle cię oceniłem.  
— Booo?  
— Nie miałem racji.  
— Co?  
— _Nie miałem racji._  
— Co jeszcze?  
— Przepraszam.  
— Nie, nie to.  
— Nie wiem, co! Boże, czego ty ode mnie chcesz, _krwi_?  
— Byłoby miło — stwierdził Malfoy, uśmiechając się zgodnie na tę propozycję. — Nie, nie. Jesteś kutasem. Dupkiem. Kompletnym idiotą.  
— Tego nie mówiłem! — odpowiedział poirytowany Harry, biorąc kolejny łyk brandy. Był całkiem pewien, że to właśnie brandy, bo to typ luksusowej rzeczy, którą Malfoy mógł mieć, nieważne, w jaki sposób dostał ją w swoje łapska. Po jego ciele rozlało się ciepło.  
— Dobra, dobra — westchnął Ślizgon. — Mogę to usłyszeć jeszcze raz? Muszę się tym podelektować.  
— Przepraszam, że chciałem przeprosić — wymamrotał Harry.  
— Co? Nie, nie, czekaj. Chcę to usłyszeć przy odpowiednim nastawieniu. — Zamknął oczy i oddychał powoli: wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. — Okej. Okej, jestem gotowy. Powiedz to jeszcze raz.  
— Przepraszam, że źle cię oceniłem — wymamrotał Harry ponownie.  
— Bardzo dobrze — odpowiedział Ślizgon. — Przeprosiny przyjęte, ale ciągle jesteś kutasem. Zdrówko! — rzucił, mimo że mieli tylko jedną szklankę. Zabrał mu ją, stuknął nią na niby o drugą, niewidzialną, którą trzymał Harry, a potem wziął duży łyk i zakasłał, oddając mu alkohol z powrotem.  
Harry potrząsnął głową i przewrócił oczami, po czym pozwolił sobie rozważyć myśl, że Ślizgon nie był wcale taki zły, choć może do tego wniosku przyczyniła się brandy. Szklanka została opróżniona dość szybko. (Harry wypił więcej, bo Malfoy utrzymywał, że ma dużo do nadrobienia.) Świat brzęczał przyjemnie, a wszechświat szumiał wokół nich. Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ostatniego razu, kiedy czuł się podobnie. Na pewno nie od czasu Syriusza. Zadowolenie stało się dla niego czymś obcym.  
— Skończyła się! — zawołał Malfoy, gdy zajrzał do pustej szklanki, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała strata, jakby opłakiwał śmierć kochanka. — Msimy zdobyć więcej.  
— Myślę, że już nam wystarczy — odpowiedział Harry. Ślizgon spojrzał na niego, lekko się chwiejąc, a Harry zaczął rozglądać się za swoimi okularami, zastanawiając się, kiedy i dlaczego je zdjął, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż ma je na nosie.  
— Nie, dowiesz się, kiedy będę miał dość — wykrztusił Malfoy. — Bo ci o tym powiem. Zapowiem ci. — Zmarszczył czoło. — To chyba nie brzmiało dobrze.  
Ze zdeterminowanym spojrzeniem i okrzykiem „Więcej!" podniósł się i zrobił krok. Po dwóch krokach zachwiał się, a potem wpadł na Harry'ego, który chciał go złapać. Ślizgon, popchnięty przez własny pęd, powalił ich obu na ziemię, w jednej dłoni wciąż ściskając szklankę.  
— To nie był najlepszy… najlepszy pomysł — stwierdził, a jego głos stłumiony został przez klatkę piersiową Harry'ego.  
— Nie, niezupełnie — odpowiedział Harry. Spojrzał na włosy Malfoya, które tworzyły jasną, zamazaną plamę, i zanurzył w nich palce. Podniósł kilka pasm i obserwował, jak błyszczą w świetle księżyca, a potem pozwolił im opaść z powrotem.  
— Przestań — rozkazał mu Ślizgon, ale bez jadu w głosie. Spróbował wstać, nie przykładając się jednak do tego zbyt mocno, i szybko się poddał. Zamiast tego powiercił się trochę na Harrym, by ułożyć się wygodnie.  
— Jak to dobrze, że jesteś gruby — stwierdził. — To czyni z ciebie zadwla… zadowalającą poduszkę.  
— Gruby? — powtórzył Harry. To było coś nowego.  
— Krępy, jeśli wolisz — odpowiedział Malfoy a potem zachichotał obłąkańczo. Był to niepokojący dźwięk, wart najbardziej niezrównoważonego psychicznie, diabelnego geniusza.  
Harry poczuł się obrażony i miał już zaprotestować, bo sprawa jego ciała nie była czymś, czym, na domiar wszystkiego, miał zamiar się przejmować. Głowa Ślizgona spoczywała tuż pod jego podbródkiem, a jasne włosy łaskotały go lekko w szyję. Jego oddech pachniał brandy, był ciepły, mocny i wilgotny.  
— Jeśli nie będę tego pamiętać — wybełkotał Malfoy — przeprosisz mnie jeszcze raz?  
— Tak — odpowiedział Harry. Rozluźnił się, czując ciężar ciepłego ciała, przyciskającego go do podłogi, ale nie w niewygodny sposób. Malfoy był jak solidny, żywy koc. Normalnie taki układ by go zirytował i sprawił, że chciałby pokazać mu pięściami, gdzie jego miejsce, ale tym razem było w porządku. — Tak, przeproszę cię jeszcze raz.

* * *

***

* * *

_"Jeśli cię kocham, czy to również twoja sprawa?"_  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Ostatnio Harry rzadko opuszcza dom. Bo niby dlaczego miałby go opuszczać? Ma wszystko, czego mu potrzeba i to dokładnie tam, gdzie chce. Nawet Stworek nie sprawia problemów, mimo że częściej rozmawia z „paniczem Malfoyem", niż z Harrym, ale ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadza. Draco wciąż się jąka, lecz robi postępy.  
— Małe kroczki — informuje Hermionę przez kominek. — Dzięki za książki.  
Pozostaje tylko jedna kwestia — pragnie wciąż i wciąż tego samego, tego, czego nie można otrzymać, podobnie jak nie można określić ceny za spokój umysłu, jaki osiągnął wiedząc, że Draco jest tutaj, u jego boku, przez cały czas.  
— To wspaniała wiadomość, Harry — odpowiada przyjaciółka ciepłym głosem, który wpasowuje się w żar bijący od kominka. — Wiesz, Ron i ja bardzo chętnie spotkalibyśmy się z tobą. Moglibyśmy zostawić Rose u Molly…  
— Byłoby wspaniale — mówi Harry, spoglądając przez ramię. — Co? — woła przez pokój. — Przepraszam, Hermiono, naprawdę muszę iść. Draco mnie potrzebuje. Pogadamy później, okej?  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź wstaje i kieruje się w stronę gabinetu.  
Właściwie nikt go nie wzywał, ale Harry nie okłamywał Hermiony, bo przecież Draco naprawdę go potrzebuje. Zawsze go potrzebuje.  
— Draco, co robisz ze ścianami? — pyta, gdy tylko przekracza próg pokoju.  
— K-k-k…ko-loruję je, Harry — odpowiada z nutką dumy w głosie, takiej, jaka mogłaby w nim pobrzmiewać, gdyby kiedyś zaoferował mu porady dekoratorskie.  
— To… eee… — To naprawdę straszne, ale nie dlatego, że jego dzieło wygląda, jakby wykonane zostało przez dziecko. Jest straszne, ponieważ wygląda niczym scena z wojny, Harry widzi porozdzierane na kawałki, wybebeszone ciała, wyciekające z nich miriady kolorów. — To nie może tutaj zostać.  
Szare, tak niewinne, dziecięce oczy na dorosłej twarzy, wyrażają tylko czysty zawód. Harry zastanawia się, czy on w ogóle myśli, gdy rysuje, czy wie, co szkicują jego dłonie. Gdyby przypatrzył się bliżej, mógłby nawet rozpoznać poszczególne twarze, imiona, daty i miejsca. Wszystkie te fakty, których nie był go w stanie nauczyć profesor Binns na lekcjach z historii magii. Tyle, że to nie była tylko historia, to była jego historia, jego wojna. Ich wojna.  
— Draco — mówi łagodnie, ale zdecydowanie. — Czy ty… pamiętasz?  
Wolałby, żeby nie przypominał sobie tej części, przerażającej plątaniny zakrwawionych kończyn i ciał, ale to już jakiś początek, bo jeśli pamięta to, może przypomni sobie więcej, najważniejsze rzeczy, to, co działo się między nimi, wszystkie powody, o których Harry zawsze chciał, zawsze potrzebował wiedzieć i wciąż tego potrzebuje.  
Draco potrząsa głową, jego oczy są szeroko otwarte, wypełnione smutkiem.  
Harry wzdycha, a potem zajmuje miejsce na krześle z czerwonym oparciem i wyciąga rękę, by Draco mógł usiąść mu na kolanach. Co do „siadania na kolanach", nie jest do końca przekonany, czy to Dotykanie Dozwolone czy Dotykanie Niedozwolone, a więc po prostu na to pozwala.  
Stara się usilnie nie stać się twardym, co jest trudne, bo pośladki Draco przyciśnięte są do jego krocza i nie wie, w jakim stopniu jest to dozwolone. Zapewne niebardzo.  
Sztywnieje trochę, ale czuje się zadowolony, gdy Draco wpasowuje się w jego ciało.  
Być może powinien wyjść z domu, wrócić do pracy. Wziął urlop wypoczynkowy, ten, do którego zachęcali go od dobrych sześciu lat. Podjął pracę aurora, gdy tylko otrzymał licencję i od tej pory nie miał wolnego. Wliczając w to przysługujący mu urlop zdrowotny, z którego nigdy nie skorzystał, gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby siedzieć w domu przez dwa lata. Od dawna starał się zatracić w pracy, poświęcić zleconym sprawom i wynikającej z nich papierkowej robocie, zawsze prosząc o nowe zadania. Współpracownicy albo byli nim przerażeni, albo w końcu uciekali znękani, albo i jedno i drugie na raz.. We wczesnych latach wojny Harry zdecydował, że sen jest dla słabeuszy.  
Czy przejął sposób wyrażania się od Draco? Zdaje się, że on mógłby powiedzieć coś takiego: _Sen jest dla słabeuszy!_. Pewnie oświadczyłby tak, wymachując piórem, a pod jego przekrwionymi, jasnymi oczami pojawiłyby się cienie. Potem zasnąłby, kładąc się na pergaminie i śliniąc się, a gdy już by się obudził, miałby ślady po atramencie na policzku, czemu potem oczywiście by zaprzeczył.  
Tak mogłoby to wyglądać, choć Harry nie jest pewien, czy to zdarzyło się naprawdę czy nie.  
Nawet teraz Draco trochę ślini się podczas snu, a czasem nawet mamrocze. Gdy śpi, jest po prostu Draco, nie tym z przeszłości i nie obcym dzieckiem z teraźniejszości, więc Harry nie musi rozróżniać jednego od drugiego i czuć się źle, że jednak jednego z nich pragnie bardziej.  
Z pewnością powinien go trochę uspołecznić, powoli ponownie przedstawić towarzystwu. A może powinien ponownie rozważyć terapię? Powinien zatrudnić pielęgniarkę, by kąpała go i zajmowała się nim, powinien nauczyć go spać we własnym łóżku.  
Nie do wyobrażenia jest różnica pomiędzy tym, co powinien zrobić a tym, co robi teraz.  
Gdy Draco śpi, Harry trzyma go blisko i lekko dotyka, przesuwa dłońmi wzdłuż jego gładkich pleców. _Potter_, mógłby wymruczeć, gdyby robił to kiedyś. Spojrzałby na niego zaspanymi oczami, włosy miałby potargane (a Harry by tego nie skomentował, bo wiedział, co dla niego dobre), po czym odwróciłby go tak, by móc zaatakować jego szyję. Ten Draco mógłby powiedzieć: _Harry, łaskocze_, chichocząc trochę zaspany, a potem Harry mógłby go całować i całować, dopóki nie przestałby odczuwać łaskotania. Może to zrobić, gdy Draco śpi, niewinny i niezdający sobie z niczego sprawy. Nie musi manewrować pomiędzy Dobrym Dotykiem i Złym Dotykiem, może po prostu pozwolić na bieg wydarzeń — jego palce na bladej skórze, szukające, odkrywające, wędrujące pomiędzy szczytami i dolinami, wszystkimi wyblakłymi znakami i starymi bliznami.  
W ciągu całego życia Harry spał w jednym łóżku, w dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa, tylko z dwiema osobami. Jedną z nich była Ginny, drugą Draco. Oczywiście uprawiał seks z innymi ludźmi — pamięta czas przed Ginny i po Draco, albo pomiędzy Ginny i Draco, gdy samotność zaprowadziła go do baru w poszukiwaniu blond włosów. Lokal oczywiście zaliczał się do mugolskich, nie mógł pozwolić na to, by „Prorok Codzienny" zaczął nagle spekulować na temat jego niespełnionego życia. Osoba o blond włosach mogła być kimkolwiek — w ciemności, gdy zdejmował okulary, wszystko, czego potrzebował, to ten kolor włosów, podobna sylwetka i swoje wspomnienia. Po wszystkim zbyt mocno brzydził się sam siebie, by pozwolić jej zostać. Wmawiał sobie, że to po prostu jego typ, ale gdy podczas seksu wypowiedział złe imię, wiedział, że nie wszystko jest takie proste.  
A teraz ma Draco w ramionach, choć nie może go dotykać w sposób, w jaki by chciał. Osoba, z którą śpi, jest tą samą osobą, o której myśli. Gdy spał z Ginny, wszystko było niemal formalne. Leżeli po przeciwnych stronach łóżka, dzieląc je aż do rana. Od czasu do czasu przerzucała rękę przez jego brzuch albo kładła głowę na jego ramieniu, ale z reguły trudno było z nią spać, bo kręciła się i kopała. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że z nim było podobnie ze względu na koszmary, podczas których budził się, wciąż będąc w bagnie pełnym błota i ciał. Może policzyć na palcach, ile razy dzielił z Ginny łóżko w czasie, gdy się spotykali.  
Teraz Harry nie ma zbyt wielu koszmarów, nie miał żadnego, od kiedy Draco jest w domu. Być może to dlatego, że jest wyczerpany kontrolowaniem się, a jego umysł jest zmęczony ciągłym powtarzaniem „NIE", w większości są to tylko kosmate sny, tak jakby znów był nastolatkiem. Draco nie musi tego wiedzieć, a Harry nie ma zamiaru mu o tym mówić.  
Dotyka go i uspokaja, upewnia się, że nigdy nie zechce niczego więcej, niż to, iż nie będzie myślał o niczym bardziej kojącym, niż dotyk palców Harry'ego na swojej skórze. Harry przesuwa dłoń w stronę wystającego biodra, wyczuwając jego kształt, sięgając palcami nieco do środka, wciąż i wciąż. Draco drży lekko i kręci się we śnie.  
Harry przyciąga go bliżej.

* * *

***

* * *

_"Moje namiętności zebrane są razem, jak palce tworzące pięść."_  
Bette Davis

— Mógłbyś siedzieć przez chwilę nieruchomo czy chcesz mieć kolejną, okropną bliznę? — zapytał Malfoy, trzymając dłonią policzek Harry'ego i celując różdżką w drugi.  
Siedzieli razem na schodach, które poruszały się pod odpowiednim kątem, tak by dostatecznie ukryć ich, w przypadku, gdyby ktoś spacerował po zamku o tak późnej godzinie.  
Harry wpatrywał się w różdżkę Ślizgona, robiąc przy tym zeza, a potem zamknął oczy. Czuł oddech Malfoya na swojej skórze. Przestał się wiercić i zatrzymał powietrze w płucach. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to robi, przypuszczał, że z przyzwyczajenia. Malfoy był… nie miły, ale tolerancyjny względem niego, a szczególnie po wieczorze z alkoholem, który spędzili razem i obudzili się rano na podłodze z rozsadzającym czaszkę bólem, po czym przysięgli sobie, że nie będą o tym więcej rozmawiać..  
A teraz, kiedy Harry wciąż uwielbiał się z nim bić, zdał sobie sprawę, że coraz trudniej i trudniej przychodzi mu go nienawidzić. Oczywiście nadal go ranił, ale mniej konieczne było już rozdzieranie go na strzępy.  
Dotyk palców palił jego policzek, a mrowiące ciepło rozniosło się po skórze. Czuł, że szare oczy obserwują go uważnie, upewniając się, czy nie pozostał żaden siniak.  
— Skończone — oświadczył Malfoy, a potem dotyk zniknął. Teraz jego kolej, zamienili się rolami i to Harry dotykał jego policzka, choć tylko przez moment, przyciskając palce do siniaka na delikatnej kości. Ślizgon skrzywił się z bólu, zacisnął oczy na kilka chwil, a Harry wycelował w niego różdżką.  
Rozbłysło światło zaklęcia leczącego i jak zawsze zafascynowała go blada cera, która z powrotem stała się nieskazitelna. Siniaki zniknęły, przysuwając się do siebie chwilę przed tym. Wyobraził sobie sieć naczynek krwionośnych, które zrastają się ze sobą ponownie, krew powracającą do ich kanalików, wszystko pod skórą, która z powrotem była gładka. Oko, chwilę wcześniej podbite, zamrugało, a potem otworzyło się szeroko. Rozcięcie na ustach Malfoya zrosło się, pozostawiając tylko mokry, czerwony ślad. Ich oczy spotkały się. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Ślizgon obserwuje, jak on przypatruje się jemu. Odchrząknął, opuścił różdżkę i odsunął się.  
Malfoy odwrócił wzrok.  
— Przyniosłem wodę — powiedział Ślizgon i wyjął butelkę, która była specjalnie zaczarowana tak, by płyn pozostał chłodny. Wilgoć osadziła się na zmrożonym szkle. — Dam głowę, że chce ci się pić.  
Harry przewrócił oczami.  
— Chyba tylko przez to, że kopanie twojego tyłka to ciężka robota — dopowiedział z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.  
Malfoy wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
— No cóż, jestem pewien, że ty też czujesz pragnienie.  
Podniósł butelkę i zaczął z niej pić, zamykając przy tym oczy w wyrazie jawnego zachwytu. Harry obserwował, jak strużka wody wypływa mu z kącika ust, jego krtań, która poruszała się, gdy przełykał, mięśnie i ścięgna na smukłej, bladej szyi. Kilka pasemek włosów, złotych z powodu potu, przykleiło się do jego twarzy.  
Harry przełknął ślinę czując, jak zasycha mu w ustach. Malfoy miał rację, był zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo zmęczyło go to zajęcie.  
— Jak było? — zapytał, gdy Ślizgon skończył pić i wydał z siebie westchnienie w stylu: „Jestem taki odświeżony".  
— Jakbym nurkował w chłodnych, lodowcowych źródłach starożytnej, mistycznej Norwegii — odpowiedział. — Czego oczekiwałeś, Potter? To woda. Smakuje jak woda. A mnie chce się pić, więc jest szczególnie przyjemnie. — Wypił kolejny łyk, otworzył oczy, zauważył, że Harry znów go obserwuje i wykrzywił usta. — Chcesz trochę?  
— Tak — odpowiedział i sięgnął po butelkę, ale Ślizgon cofnął dłoń, wciąż się uśmiechając.  
— Nie bądź taki prymitywny, Potter — powiedział. Drażnił się z Harrym i droczył, wciąż trzymając butelkę poza jego zasięgiem. — Jeśli czegoś chcesz, poproś o to.  
— Dobra. Mogę trochę?  
— No nie wiem, _mógłbyś_?  
— Dla ciebie, Malfoy, jest _mogę_, a nie _mógłbym_.  
Ślizgon roześmiał się.  
— Niech będzie. Myślę, że ci pozwolę, ale wisisz mi przysługę. — Płynnym ruchem podał mu butelkę.  
Harry zawahał się przez moment, a potem podniósł ją i przycisnął usta do szyjki, w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowały się usta Malfoya.  
Woda była chłodna i odświeżająca. Ślizgon wpatrywał się w niego, a po chwili wyszarpnął butelkę z jego ręki.  
— Zaraz wszystko wyżłopiesz.  
— Ledwie się napiłem! — zaprotestował Harry, przyciągając ją z powrotem.  
Wynikła z tego krótka, zażarta szarpanina, zimna, wilgotna butelka wyślizgiwała się Harry'emu z uścisku. Chłodna woda rozlewała się i ochlapywała schody.  
Malfoy wyszarpnął ją z jego ręki i trzymał nad swoją głową, a Harry wykonał szybki manewr i wyrwał mu ją. Podniósł butelkę do ust i upił łyk, ale w tym samym momencie Malfoy uderzył w denko i woda ochlapała twarz Harry'ego, skapując na szaty.  
Harry parsknął, a potem wstał i wylał wodę na głowę Ślizgona.  
Komicznie mokry Malfoy prychnął z odrazą. Jego jasne włosy przykleiły mu się do głowy, a że ściągnął wierzchnie szaty podczas bójki, woda zamoczyła koszulkę, która przylgnęła do ciała.  
Harry wytknął go palcem i roześmiał się.  
— Wy… wyglądasz… jak… — wydyszał.  
— Bardzo śmieszne, Potter. Zamierzam użyć tej butelki jako narzędzia pobicia ze skutkiem śmiertelnym — zadeklarował. Złapał ją za szyjkę niczym broń, wylewając sporą część wody, która jeszcze w niej pozostała.  
— Marnujesz ją — rzucił Harry, a chwilę potem Ślizgon wylał na niego trochę wody. Harry oplótł go ramieniem i zabrał butelkę z drugiej strony. Zatrzymał ją kilka cali od otwartych ust i napił się. Strużka wyciekała mu kącikiem warg. Gdy znów spojrzał na Malfoya, ten obserwował go. Harry, drocząc się, przyciągnął do siebie butelkę.  
— Jeśli czegoś chcesz, poproś o to — powiedział, szczerząc się, umiejętnie obracając słowa przeciwko niemu.  
Potem, z powodów, które nigdy nie będą mu znane (a już na pewno nie teraz, absolutnie nie teraz) Malfoy zbliżył się i powoli przesunął językiem wzdłuż jego szczęki.  
Harry zamarł w bezruchu.  
Czerwony język lizał go ostrożnymi, długimi pociągnięciami. Pozostawiał na skórze wrażenie chłodu, wilgoci i miękkości, zapewne zbierał kropelki wody, zatrzymując je w połowie drogi.  
Sprawy skręciły nagle w bardzo niebezpieczne terytorium. Całkowicie ominęły uliczkę Nie Jest Dobrze i wzięły ostry zakręt na Aleję Bardzo Popieprzoną.  
Harry odsunął się, uderzając głową o stopień.  
— Co to, do diabła, było?  
Malfoy wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu.  
Nie wiedział, w co gra ten Ślizgon, ale to, co się stało, całkowicie go rozproszyło. Czy to jakaś nowa taktyka? Jeśli tak, podziałała. Być może Malfoy był jednak przebiegłym geniuszem. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić, odpowiedział własną taktyką — wstał i go uderzył. Nie było to zapewne jakieś wspaniałe posunięcie, ale nigdy nie myślał o sobie jak o mistrzu strategii.  
Malfoy zawył z wściekłości, gdy upadł na ziemię. Z jego nosa wypłynęła cienka, jasnoczerwona strużka krwi.  
— Co, do cholery, jest z tobą nie tak?! Ty pieprzony, obłąkany świrze! Naprawdę myślisz, że przemoc to odpowiedź na wszystko?!  
Harry nie pomyślał nawet, by na to odpowiedzieć, nie potrafił wyjaśnić tego, co zrobił Malfoy, a jego reakcja była odpowiednia wobec takiego zachowania. Wybuchł w nim palący, pochłaniający go gniew.  
— Co, do diabła, Malfoy?! — To było wszystko, co potrafił z siebie wyrzucić. — Co, do diabła, to było?!  
Malfoy warknął i rzucił się na niego, chociaż to on był wszystkiemu winien.  
— Do cholery, co z tobą? — zapytał Harry'ego. Szarpali się chwilę, ale on był bardziej wściekły, więc Ślizgon wylądował przygwożdżony do podłogi, a Harry dyszał nad nim z wyczerpania.  
Przypomniał sobie szczegóły z tego, co działo się później — siniak na bladym policzku, dotyk smukłych nadgarstków w jego dłoniach. Malfoy miał szczupłe nadgarstki, ale kryły one kości twarde niczym stal, niespodziewanie mocne.  
Oddychając nad nim ciężko czuł, jak pot przykleja mu kołnierzyk do skóry. Serce waliło mu w piersi, pompując do niego adrenalinę, i niech to wszyscy diabli, czuł się taki żywy, gdy ranił Malfoya.  
W mgnieniu oka zdał sobie sprawę, że jest twardy, a ich aktualna pozycja nabrała innego podtekstu. Harry zamarł i nie śmiał się ruszyć, bo Ślizgon mógłby poczuć _to_ na swoim brzuchu — Malfoy przyciskał do niego tę umięśnioną płaszczyznę, którą Harry widywał tylko w przebłyskach, bladą i pokrytą siniakami, purpurowymi zadrapaniami, czasem pasek skóry, który ukazywał się, gdy zaciskał pięści na jego swetrze, jakby starał się go rozerwać.  
Harry wstrzymał oddech.  
Malfoy patrzył na niego pełen gniewu, który chwilę później przeistoczył się w zmieszanie, a potem szare oczy powoli się rozszerzyły. Przez umysł Harry'ego przemknęło pojedyncze „cholera" i wiedział, że było za późno, ale zanim zdołał wstać...  
Doprowadzając go tym do wściekłości, Malfoy obdarzył go uśmieszkiem, napierając na jego erekcję, której absolutnie nie powinno tam być.  
— „Zdaje mi się, że ta dama przyrzeka za wiele"*** — stwierdził powoli ze swoją irytującą, charakterystyczną manierą i całkowitym absurdem wydało się Harry'emu to, że pierwsze, co chciał zrobić, to powiedzieć piskliwym głosikiem: „Nie jestem damą!".  
Jakby Malfoy tego nie wiedział.  
Albo w tym przypadku nie czuł.  
Nie potrafił przestać myśleć, że podobnie do zajścia w pociągu, to było brudne, podstępne, niedozwolone zagranie, właśnie takie jak sam Malfoy, który mścił się na nim, gdy on trwał w swoim… spetryfikowanym położeniu.  
Harry chciał umrzeć. Chciał zniszczyć swój mózg. Chciał zabić Malfoya, a potem siebie… albo nie, to wyglądałoby na jakieś podwójne gejowskie samobójstwo albo morderstwo na tle homoseksualnym. Homorderstwo.  
Ślizgon wił się pod nim szczególnie irytująco i niepotrzebnie. Harry wydał z siebie zduszony odgłos i gwałtownie oderwał się od Malfoya, a potem pobiegł w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.  
Ucieczka przed przerażającymi i niebezpiecznymi rzeczami nie leżała w jego naturze, ale stwierdził, że tę szczególną sytuację mógł zaliczyć do akceptowalnych wyjątków.  
Wparował do wieży, mając nadzieję, że było już na tyle późno, by na nikogo nie wpaść i iść prosto do łóżka. Nic podobnego — Ron i Lavender Brown obściskiwali się na kanapie, opleceni ramionami-mackami. Przyjaciel oderwał się momentalnie od twarzy dziewczyny i zapytał:  
— Hej, Harry, coś się stało? — Pewnie sugerował się jego wyglądem, był potargany i mokry. — Wszystko w porządku?  
— Tak, tak, wszystko w porządku! — odpowiedział szybko, by Ron zrozumiał, że nic się nie stało, na wypadek gdyby się martwił.  
— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał.  
— Absolutnie hetero, dziękuję! To znaczy dobrze! — rzucił i pognał po schodach do dormitorium.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI SZÓSTEJ**

* gra słowna; _„feedbag"_ to nazwa płóciennej torby, zakładanej na pysk zwierzęcia, najczęściej konia, co zapewnia mu stały dostęp do jedzenia, czyli wspomniane przez Hermionę _„off his feed"_ czyli „na głodzie", da się łopatologicznie przetłumaczyć jako _„brak dostępu do pokarmu/pokarm poza zasięgiem"_  
** nawiązanie do znanej, angielskiej pieśni _„What Shall We Do with a Drunken Sailor?"_  
*** _"I think the lady doth protest too much"_, popularny cytat z "Hamleta" W. Szekspira


	7. Część siódma

**CZĘŚĆ SIÓDMA**

_"To cała istota miłości: im bardziej kochasz wspomnienie, tym jest silniejsze, ale też bardziej obce."_  
Vladimir Nabokov

Jeśli Draco się nie odzywa, jest tak, jakby Harry przebywał w domu z Prawdziwym Draco. Z _tego_ tamten mógłby się śmiać, _to_ chciałby zjeść, lubiłby oglądać telewizję, czytać _te_ książki, słuchać _tego_ gatunku muzyki… Gdzieś tam, daleko, istnieje inna rzeczywistość, w której obaj przetrwali wojnę nietknięci. To mógłby być jego świat.  
Draco skrytykowałby gust Harry'ego przy wyborze mebli. Nienawidziłby zasłon, a potem narzekałby, że są niczym zniewaga dla jego wzroku i nie pasują do dywanów. Byłby nieznośny i czepiałby się jedzenia, a może nawet nalegałby, by Stworek przygotował jakieś danie od nowa. Sprzeczaliby się, co będą oglądać w telewizji. Draco prawdopodobnie uzależniłby się od tych jednogodzinnych oper mydlanych, podczas gdy Harry preferował sitcomy i komedie. Jeszcze w szkole nienawidził, gdy Draco zdecydował, że czegoś chciał. Gdy uświadamiał sobie, że ten dupek naprawdę zamierza to dostać, Harry starał się go unikać. Oczywiście nie przynosiło to większych efektów, ale nie potrafił przestać próbować.  
W przeszłości nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego Draco wyrósł na tak rozpieszczonego nastolatka, albo z jakiego powodu inni Ślizgoni pozwalali mu sobą rządzić, skoro przez pierwsze lata w szkole był taki wątły i niski, zanim nie urósł w przyspieszonym tempie. Zawsze wiedział, że to błąd jego rodziców. „To zawsze jest wina rodziców", wytłumaczyła mu kiedyś spokojnie Hermiona. Istniała również możliwość, że Ślizgoni byli po prostu niedorajdami.  
A teraz… teraz Harry mógłby pomyśleć, że zaczyna to rozumieć.  
Draco Malfoy łamał cię, dopóki się nie poddałeś albo nie trafiłeś do Świętego Munga.  
Był władczy, wymagający i zadzierał nosa.  
Pragnął drogich alkoholi, na które nikt nie mógł sobie pozwolić przy innych okazjach niż ślub czy Boże Narodzenie. Chciał mieć wszystko, co najlepsze.  
Byli w stanie bić się o wszystko. Tak jak wtedy, w szkole, kiedy odbywali Pościelową Dyskusję.  
„Ta pościel nie jest jedwabna, Potter. Co ty starasz się zrobić, zabić mnie?", powiedział Draco, przerażony stanem jego łóżka. „To szkolna pościel! Jest wystarczająco dobra dla każdego ucznia w Hogwarcie", odciął się Harry.  
Draco podciągnął się tak, że mógł patrzeć na niego z góry w ten swój pretekcjonalny sposób. Było to spojrzenie, które opanował do perfekcji. Harry miał pewność, że Ślizgon ćwiczył je przed lustrem. Często. „Harry", powiedział Malfoy powoli. „Czy sugerujesz, że jestem na tym samym poziomie, co te plugawe, zubożałe, brudne prostaczki?"  
„Jestem pewien, że nie są ani plugawi, ani brudni, Draco. Wiesz, mamy tu łazienki. Myślę, że poznałbyś po zapachu w klasie."  
Draco wydawał z siebie interesujące odgłosy, gdy był sfrustrowany. Harry osobiście uważał, że Draco zawsze wydaje interesujące odgłosy, koniec i kropka.  
Harry może wyobrazić sobie ich, mających tę samą konwersację teraz:  
„Jeśli chcesz, żebym z tobą spał, zmień pościel", zażądałby Draco. „Moja skóra jest delikatna i mam alergię na biedę. Popatrz, już wychodzi mi wysypka", mógłby powiedzieć. "O Merlinie, to zaraźliwe!"  
"Myślę, że to pieg", wyjaśniłby Harry. Potem wdaliby się w kłótnię o to, czy Malfoyowie mają piegi czy nie lub czy matka Draco naprawdę posiadała pieprzyki, podkreślające jej urodę.  
"Malfoyowie nie mają piegów. Malfoyowie są czystokrwiści. Nasz rodowód gwarantuje nam to, że nie staniemy się ofiarami chorób skórnych. Piegi są dla ludzi twojego pokroju."  
Pod koniec dnia Harry pewnie chciałby go pobić, co było złe, bo prowadziłoby do Szlabanu Na Seks (czasami). Potem Harry stałby się drażliwy, w nastroju do bójki, poddając się niesprawiedliwości Szlabanu Na Seks (czasami). Kiedyś, gdy się bili, tak czy siak prowadziło to do seksu. Tamte czasy były naprawdę dobre (przeważnie).  
W końcu Harry poddałby się i kupiłby tę pieprzoną, jedwabną pościel. Poddałby się i kupił mu ten specjalny prezent, który on potraktowałby jak coś, na co zasłużył. Poddałby się i zamieniłby sąsiedni pokój w ich sypialnię, a swój gabinet na garderobę Malfoya. Poddałby się i przeznaczyłby swój najlepszy pokój na jego gabinet. (Tylko po to, by później zapytać go, czy aby nie dostanie piegów od światła wpadającego przez okno, w wyniku czego zostałby wyrzucony z własnego domu na dwa dni.)  
Ale nigdy nie byłoby tak źle, jak mogłoby się wydawać, bo gdyby poddał się absurdalnym żądaniom Draco, ten poddałby mu się _dokładnie tak_, jak Harry tego pragnął.  
Malfoy pewnie miałby pracę, do której chodziłby ubrany w szaty, które oczywiście byłyby ostatnim krzykiem mody. Tak próżnie obnosiłby się z tym, jak dobrze w nich wygląda, że Harry musiałby zmusić go, aby się przebrał, gdy wybierali się do Mugolandu (słowa Malfoya, ma się rozumieć).  
Nie narzekałby jednak, gdyby odkrył, jak dobrze jego tyłek wygląda w obcisłej parze dżinsów.  
Walczyliby ze sobą, ale byliby szczęśliwy w tym życiu, które do niego nie należy.  
Z tym Draco obok siebie Harry przypomina sobie szczegóły, o których nigdy nie pomyślałby, że jeszcze je pamięta. Sposób, w jaki wymawiał na przykład słowo „wróżbiarstwo", albo to, jak zaciskał zęby na koniuszku języka, gdy pracował nad jakimś trudnym zadaniem.  
Ten Draco wciąż czasem robi podobnie, wtedy, gdy czytają razem. To sprawia, że nagle Harry chce go pocałować, ale zaraz przypomina sobie, że nie może. Naprawdę nie powinien. Ten Draco wciąż od czasu do czasu zachowuje się jak dzieciak, a Harry ledwie opiera się pragnieniu, by go rozpieszczać. Zauważa, że nie potrafi mu niczego odmówić. Ten Draco w krótko trwających chwilach wciąż ma ten sam wdzięk i maniery.  
Harry nie może żyć w tamtej rzeczywistości, więc musi odnaleźć się w tej, która mu pozostała.

* * *

***

* * *

_"Znać siebie? Gdybym znał kogoś takiego, jak ja, uciekłbym."_  
Johann Wolfgang Goethe

Harry był wdzięczny za to, że Malfoy nie posiada mapy Huncwotów, by móc go śledzić. Rumienił się na każdą wzmiankę jego nazwiska i, co było nieco zawstydzające, myślał w nocy o jego ciele. Nie był tak biegły w robieniu uników jak Malfoy, nic dziwnego, zważając na to, jakie Ślizgon miał już w tym doświadczenie. Harry posiadał za to skłonność robić na opak — szukał go wtedy, kiedy nie powinien.  
Wciąż analizował to, co stało się tamtej nocy, ale nie dochodził do żadnego wniosku. Przypuszczał, że mógłby zapytać o zdanie osobę postronną, ale nie było mowy, by powiedzieć o tym Hermionie albo, Merlinie uchowaj, Ronowi.  
Miał szesnaście lat, a w tym wieku niepożądane erekcje zdarzają się cały czas. To nic nie znaczyło.  
I nic nie znaczyło to, że bez przerwy myślał o Malfoyu, o dotyku jego skóry, języka. Nie znaczyło nic to, że chciał się z nim bić bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. I to, że śnił o tym, jak Malfoy wije się pod nim wciąż i wciąż, aż budził się w klejącej i mokrej, skotłowanej pościeli.  
Bo przecież miał szesnaście lat, a w tym wieku można mieć mokre sny dosłownie o wszystkim.  
Niezwykle jasno pamiętał jeden z nich, w którym pojawiła się tylko miotła i toster, nic więcej. Hermiona powiedziałaby, że Freud posikałby się z radości, gdyby mógł przeanalizować jego sen, dlatego zadbał, aby jej o tym nawet nie wspominać. Nigdy nigdy nigdy.  
Oczywiście Malfoy zawsze był wrzodem na jego tyłku i gdy tylko spotkał Harry'ego na przerwie między zajęciami, wepchnął go do pustej klasy.  
Harry próbował być zły, ale czuł się bardziej przerażony, biorąc pod uwagę to, co stało się ostatnim razem. Starał się go zaatakować, ale Ślizgon przywarł do niego, a jego usta znalazły się na jego szyi i nie wiedział już, co robić.  
Cóż, jęknął (ale tylko trochę!) i wypchnął biodra do przodu, co w ogóle nie było zaplanowanym posunięciem. Malfoy napierał na niego i masował go przez spodnie. Harry zadrżał, sapnął i, do diabła, tak, był twardy.  
Miał przecież pieprzone szesnaście lat, a w tym wieku niemal wszystko jest przyjemne.  
— Teraz seks — zażądał Malfoy niecierpliwie. — A swoje rozterki na temat orientacji możesz odłożyć na później.  
Ręce Ślizgona były wszędzie, ani zręczne, ani doświadczone, ale też nie niezdarne. Te same dłonie, które wymierzały mu ciosy i zaciskały się na gardle, dotykały go teraz w zupełnie inny sposób, obcy a jednocześnie znajomy.  
Harry rozważał wyłożenie argumentu o nie byciu gejem, co było szczególnie trudnym manewrem, zważywszy na to, że stał się twardy, podczas gdy dłonie i usta Malfoya, przypadkowo, znalazły się na jego ciele. Nie, żeby te dwie czynności miały ze sobą coś wspólnego, choć dla zwykłego obserwatora, który nic o nich nie wiedział, mogło tak wyglądać.  
Starał się przywołać Aseksualne Myśli, co zazwyczaj bywa trudne, gdy ktoś dotyka twojego członka, nawet jeśli robi to przez materiał spodni. Lawirował pomiędzy swoimi ulubionymi wizjami, które wiele razy uratowały go na zajęciach: McGonagall w bikini, Argus Filch w skórzanej uprzęży, pieszczący Panią Norris, nagi profesor Flitwick tańczący lambadę. Voldemort z ciałem pokrytym brokatem i prawie niczym więcej. Gdy wciąż był twardy, bo Malfoy pieścił go zdecydowanie i całował punkt tuż za jego uchem, Harry zmusił się do powstrzymania myśli, by nie zacząć kojarzyć tych przerażających obrazów z uczuciem podniecenia i nie skończyć z jakimś kompleksem lub fetyszem. A mówiąc o fetyszach, Ślizgon niezaprzeczalnie był zboczeńcem, który podniecał się, atakując niczego niepodejrzewających rywali-łamane- przez-wrogów (w porządku, złe określenie) rywali-łamane-na-największych-wrogów-którzy-stali-się-przyjaciółmi-choć-nie-do-końca i sprawiał, że zaczynali kwestionować swoje niepodlegające wcześniej wątpliwości preferencje seksualne.  
A więc o to chodziło z Homoseksualnym Planem. Malfoy był rekrutantem. Pracował nie tylko dla Mrocznej Strony, ale dla Gejowskiej Mrocznej Strony, co wręcz nasuwało pytania o symbolizmy węży i Voldemorta i, o Boże, naprawdę nabawi się jakiegoś przerażającego kompleksu…  
Miał przynajmniej nadzieję, że tylko Malfoy zmuszał swoich rywali do tak niezręcznych sytuacji. Jeśli w ten sposób zachowywał się cały Dom Slytherina…  
Harry'ego zbombardowała wizja Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, ale nie, wciąż był twardy, i BOŻE, musi przestać wyobrażać sobie takie rzeczy.  
Chwycił Malfoya za biodra, które w jego dłoniach były tak ostre i kościste, jak wcześniej, te same, na których prawdopodobnie pozostawiał siniaki przy niejednej okazji, i starał się go odepchnąć.  
Ślizgon otoczył go ramieniem, a Harry naparł ciałem na jego rękę, co ten odebrał jako zachętę. Ha! Był szalony i zwodniczy, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Gorące, mokre usta całowały miejsce połączenia ramienia i szyi, a zęby wgryzały się w skórę i jeśli dalej tak pójdzie, pozostawi na niej znaki (drań!). Wolna dłoń Ślizgona wspięła się niczym pająk pod jego swetrem i pogłaskała sutek przez cienki materiał koszulki.  
Harry wydał z siebie mężny pisk. Malfoy pocałował linię jego szczęki.  
— Ktoś już dotykał cię w ten sposób? — zapytał i nie było to pytanie z rodzaju tych tandetnie perwersyjnych, choć temu bliskie, więc dlaczego sprawiło, że zadrżał? Dlaczego je zadał, jeśli cholernie dobrze wie, jaka jest na nie odpowiedź? Przecież Harry nie spędzał każdego dnia molestowany przez Pedałkowatych Zboczeńców. Starał się odgryźć czymś, by przeciągnąć ten moment, ale Malfoy zaczął rozpinać pasek u jego spodni i mózg Harry'ego zapomniał, jak używać słów.  
Cóż, a właściwie innych niż "O. Mój. Boże.".  
Malfoy umiejętnie rozpinał jego spodnie, musiał to robić już wcześniej, zbereźnik… Ale z drugiej strony, robił to tak dobrze, bo przecież rozpinał już swoje własne. Jego dłonie wędrowały po skórze na wstrząsanym dreszczami brzuchu Harry'ego. Usłyszał dźwięk zamka i wtedy Ślizgon sięgnął po jego członka, głaszcząc go lekko. Dwa palce ledwo przebiegły po całej długości jego erekcji i Harry zacisnął powieki i wybuchnął, a całym jego ciałem wstrząsnął nieoczekiwany orgazm.  
Oddychając ciężko, powoli otworzył oczy.  
— Przepraszam — wymamrotał.  
Malfoy spojrzał na dół pomiędzy nich z czymś w rodzaju szoku i znieruchomiał.  
— To wszystko?  
Co, do cholery? Harry chciał odepchnąć Malfoya, ale ciężko być odpowiednio rozwścieczonym, gdy ktoś trzyma rękę w twoich spodniach.  
Ślizgon ostrożnie wyciągnął dłoń, spojrzał na pokrywającą ją substancję z odrazą, powąchał ją, a potem zrobił taką minę, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować.  
— To znaczy... hej — zaczął, brzmiąc nieco niepewnie. — Może to całe eksperymentowanie wcale nie jest aż tak świetną zabawą, jak się można było spodziewać. — Racja, już raczej kompletną porażką. W tym momencie byłoby to naprawdę, naprawdę normalne. Bo miał szesnaście lat, a w tym wieku takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Harry starał się odzyskać mowę, ale co ważniejsze, starał się skupić całą swoją magię, by zrobić pod sobą dziurę w podłodze. Mógł też sięgnąć po różdżkę i rzucić na Ślizgona _Obliviate_, bo z pewnością nie chciał, aby Malfoy rozpuścił po szkole plotkę o tym, co się przed chwilą stało. — Spróbuj nowych rzeczy, Draco. Żyjesz tylko raz, Draco — mamrotał Malfoy, potrząsając głową. Nie do końca pewien, co zrobić z brudną rękę, wytarł ją o koszulkę Harry'ego. To wystarczyło, by przywrócić go do rzeczywistości.  
— Hej! Co ty…  
— No co? Ty to zrobiłeś! — Sprawił tym, że Harry po raz kolejny zamilkł z upokorzenia. Cała jego twarz płonęła, oczywiście z powodu rumieńca. — No tak. — Malfoy roześmiał się, odsunął i wygładził szaty. Pokręcił głową i roześmiał się ponownie. — Do zobaczenia, Potter.  
Harry nigdy nie nienawidził Draco Malfoya bardziej niż wtedy.

* * *

***

* * *

_„Możesz go kochać, gdy przyprowadzisz go do domu, ale potem okazuje się, że nie pasuje do reszty wyposażenia."_  
Jean Kerr

— Ron i Hermiona przyjdą do nas z wizytą — mówi Harry. — Bądź grzeczny. — Ton jego głosu jest surowy. W ten sam sposób zwróciłby się do Dawnego Draco, gdyby przypominał mu, by nie obrażał jego przyjaciół i zachowywał się jak cywilizowany człowiek.  
— B-będę, Harry — obiecuje Draco.  
Dałby wszystko za to, by móc rzucić na niego klątwę za nazwanie Hermiony szlamą.  
Przyjaciele wydzwaniali do niego od dłuższego czasu. Zazwyczaj robiła to Hermiona, ale Ron również, uwielbiał bowiem ćwiczyć umiejętność posługiwania się telefonem. Nalegali na to, by zobaczyć Draco, i mimo że Harry nie chce pokazywać go nikomu, są przecież jego przyjaciółmi, a ważną rzeczą jest, by wiedzieli o tym, co dzieje się w jego życiu.  
To zaczęło być takie istotne od czasów wojny, gdy ich relacje okrywała warstwa winy, rozłąki i jeszcze raz winy, i być może Harry nie byłby tym, kim jest, gdyby tamtego roku przywiązywali do niego więcej uwagi. Nie byłby taki, gdyby nie tworzyli teraz młodego małżeństwa z dzieckiem i mogli odwiedzać go częściej.  
Harry sądzi, że nie byłby taki, jaki jest, gdyby nie zdarzyło się wiele rzeczy, choć teraz i tak w niczym mu to nie pomoże.  
Gdy pojawiają się w domu, Harry bierze od nich płaszcze. Draco chowa się za nim, przyglądając im się tak, jak obcym ludziom. W pewien sposób nimi są. Kuli się tak samo jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz odwiedziła ich Hermiona. Harry nie namawia go do wyjścia, dba o to, by osłaniać go swoim ciałem.  
Ron komplementuje wystrój mieszkania.  
— To ładna lampa, Harry.  
— Och, tak… Kupiłem ją na wyprzedaży.  
Hermiona stara się być miła i opiekuńcza, ale zamiast tego jest raczej wścibska.  
— Draco wygląda bardzo dobrze, Harry. — Uśmiecha się, a on przytakuje i myśli, że zrobił to zbyt ochoczo. Chce, by widziała, jak dobrze Malfoy sobie radzi, chce, by powiedziała, że teraz, gdy jest pod opieką Harry'ego, ma się o wiele lepiej.  
Blade, niepewne, lekko chłodne i delikatne palce szukają jego dłoni, więc Harry ściska je mocno w uspokajającym geście. Zauważa, że Hermiona patrzy na nich, na to, jak dłoń Draco przywiera do jego dłoni, jak całym ciałem zdaje się przylegać do jego boku. Nagle pragnie go od siebie odepchnąć.  
— Ma się bardzo dobrze — odpowiada sztywno.  
— Bardzo ładny dywan, Harry — mówi Ron.  
— Dzięki. Był tu już wcześniej, pamiętasz?  
— Och, no tak — odpowiada przyjaciel. — Racja. — Rozgląda się, przesuwa dłońmi po meblach i tapetach. — Podobają mi się te zasłony.  
— Nie pasują do dywanu — odpowiada Harry.  
Siadają razem do kolacji.  
Harry sądzi, że Ron nigdy do końca nie zaakceptował jego związku z Draco. Zanim się o tym dowiedział, trwała wojna, a potem nie było to już istotne. Później Harry spotykał się z jego siostrą, a gdy musiał już usłyszeć o tym, że Harry odwiedza go u Świętego Munga (oczywiście dzięki Ginny, która wciąż na to narzekała), prawdopodobnie wciąż wyobrażał sobie Harry'ego jako całującego i trzymającego Ginny za rękę przyszłego członka swojej rodziny.  
— A więc — zaczyna Ron konwersacyjnym tonem — pamiętasz czasy, kiedy byłeś fretką? — Harry pochmurnieje. Hermiona kopie Rona pod stołem. — Ał! Miałem na myśli, pamiętasz, jak Harry cały czas kopał ci tyłek?  
Draco wygląda na zaniepokojonego i zdezorientowanego pytaniami.  
Harry sięga pod stołem po jego dłoń i ściska ją, dodając otuchy. Draco rozpromienia się i posyła w jego stronę słoneczny, piękny uśmiech. Teraz Hermiona zdaje się być zdezorientowana i zaniepokojona.  
Kolacja trwa nadal w tym samym klimacie.  
— Pamiętasz, jak oszukiwałeś w quidditchu?  
Draco zadaje pytanie drżącym głosem:  
— Co to jest q-quidditch?  
Harry jest wdzięczny za to, że rudzielec nie pyta go: „Pamiętasz, jak zostałeś śmierciożercą?".  
— Kompletnie postradał zmysły — mówi półgębkiem do Hermiony.  
— Ron! — karci go przyjaciółka w taki sposób, w jaki Harry tego oczekiwał. Widzi przerażenie w jej oczach, gdy patrzy na Draco. Jakim prawem tak na niego patrzy? To, że nie pamięta przeszłości, nie umniejsza jego człowieczeństwu, a to, że jest inną osobą, nie znaczy automatycznie, że jest zły.  
Teraz prawdopodobnie jest tym lepszym.  
— Obłąkany — stwierdza przyjaciel, a Draco powtarza to później, po wyjściu gości.  
— Obłąkany. Obłąkany.  
— Przestań — rozkazuje mu Harry. — Przestań tak mówić, po prostu przestań.

* * *

***

* * *

_"Seks nie jest odpowiedzią. Seks jest pytaniem. (A odpowiedź brzmi „tak".)"_  
AJ McLean

Przez kilka następnych dni Harry włóczył się po zamku w samobójczym nastroju. Stracił zainteresowanie posiłkami (i marchewkami, bananami, szparagami, kolbami kukurydzy i niektórymi rodzajami pieczywa). Spanie było niebezpieczne, bo nawet jeśli miał kosmaty sen, zastanawiał się, czy nie doszedł w nim zbyt szybko.  
Co gorsza, im bardziej unikał Malfoya, tym ten usilniej go szukał. Po tym, co stało się między nimi, Ślizgon miał więcej powodów, by drwić z niego niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.  
Jedyne, co musiał zrobić, to powiedzieć: „To wszystko?" a Harry:  
a) rumienił się  
b) jąkał  
c) uciekał  
d) wszystko z powyższych.  
Był to test wielokrotnego wyboru i nieważne, jaką kombinację odpowiedzi wybrał, każda okazywała się poprawna.  
Kto by pomyślał, że dwa krótkie słowa mogą kryć tak wiele mocy? Sposób, w jaki powalały, był niczym klątwa uśmiercająca. Oczywiście ten dupek Malfoy wykorzystywał to jako swoją najlepszą kartę przetargową.  
Crabbe i Goyle wpatrywali się w swojego przywódcę z oniemiałym wyrazem podziwu, jakby przez jedną noc zdobył nową, wspaniałą i tajemniczą (skrzyżuj palce, gdy to czytasz) moc, zdolność pokonania Pottera dwoma krótkimi słówkami. Pansy uwiesiła mu się na ramieniu, patrzyła na niego, chichotała i podziwiała go, a Harry tak bardzo go nienawidził, nienawidził i pragnął powalić na ziemię.  
Nie, nie tak, _nie tak_!  
Gdyby Ron nie był tak zaabsorbowany Lavender, mógłby zapytać, dlaczego właśnie przed chwilą Malfoy powiedział „To wszystko?", pozostawiając rozbitego Harry'ego na środku korytarza w drodze na zajęcia. Hermiona mogłaby się zaniepokoić, był tego pewien, ale za każdym razem, gdy zakochani zamieniali się w parę ośmiornic, tak, by wszyscy ich zobaczyli, przeważnie mówiła tylko: „Okropne, prawda?".  
Ich romans trwał nadal, bardzo dziwny i zdecydowanie publiczny. Przesiadywali ze sobą długo, ćwicząc wzajemne pożeranie twarzy. Hermiona z nikim się nie umawiała, ale Ron męczył ją o stosy listów, które pisała do Kruma. Dużo się ze sobą sprzeczali.  
Harry tego nienawidził i czasem ledwo powstrzymywał się od wykrzyczenia: "Mamusiu, tatusiu, przestańcie się kłócić!".  
— Nie chcę tego zaczynać przy Harrym — syczała na Rona.  
— Harry wie, o co chodzi! Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego cały czas jesteś taka wściekła, może gdybyś przespała się ze swoim cudownym Viktorrrkiem…  
Hermiona oczywiście zaserwowała mu policzek.  
Wszyscy dookoła uprawiali seks. Harry był tego pewien. Byli nastolatkami, a to właśnie robią nastolatki. Merlin wiedział, że Ginny posiadała reputację w gorącej wodzie kąpanej i nieważne było to, że gdy tylko chłopcy rzucali jej imię w trakcie rozmowy, Ron zatykał uszy dłońmi i śpiewał: „la, la, la, nic nie słyszę, nic nie słyszę!". Seamus eksperymentował z czymś, co nazywa się poliamorią i, jak twierdził, sprawdzało się fantastycznie, naprawdę fantastycznie.  
— Nie jestem kobieciarzem — stwierdził dość poważnym tonem. – Po prostu często się zadurzam.  
Harry był pewien, że nikt nie miał podobnie żenującego problemu, jak on.  
Tortury ciągnęły się przez cały tydzień, Harry nie mógł nawet pobić Ślizgona, by go za to ukarać, przerażony przywołanymi przez jego umysł obrazami — ich ciała splecione razem, napierające na siebie, skóra śliska od potu.  
Możliwe było, że takie rzeczy działy się tutaj od samego początku. Dlaczego nikt nie poinformował go, że bijatyki mogą prowadzić do czegoś takiego? Mógłby zapytać o to Hermionę, ale zalała go następna przerażająca wizja, w której przyjaciółka przychodzi do niego z „Historią seksualności" i ulotkami w dłoniach.  
Ale Harry to znosił, tak, jak sobie to postanowił. Znosił to, znosił i znosił, dopóki nie mógł znieść już więcej i w prawdziwie gryfoński sposób zajął się sednem problemu.  
Wyciągnął mapę Huncwotów i odszukał Malfoya.  
Właściwie nie miał pojęcia, co zamierza zrobić, ale chciał coś udowodnić i postanowił, że przestanie uciekać, bo ucieczki są dla tchórzy, i zmierzy się z problemem z podniesioną gło… eee, można tak powiedzieć.  
Napadł na Ślizgona w ten sam sposób, w jaki ten napadł na niego, złapał go i zaciągnął do schowka na miotły, po czym zamknął drzwi zaklęciem. W ciemności było łatwiej, nie musiał patrzeć Malfoyowi w twarz, mógł skoncentrować się na dotyku jego ciała i zignorować mopa, który wbijał mu się w plecy. Czuł ciepło, emanujące od Ślizgona, jego skórę, wyobraził sobie mięśnie i kości, połączone razem. Tak, w ciemności niezaprzeczalnie było coś szczególnego.  
— Niezły wybór miejsca — zauważył Malfoy głosem zabarwionym tonem głębokiego zdziwienia. — I wcale nie zawiera w sobie żadnego podtekstu.  
— Zamknij się — warknął Harry i czując się podobnie, jak wtedy, gdy musiał uderzyć Ślizgona i zranić, zacisnął pięści na jego szatach, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował.  
A przynajmniej taki miał zamiar.  
Zamiast tego zderzył się z nosem Malfoya. Tak, w ciemności niezaprzeczalnie było coś szczególnego.  
Ślizgon wydusił z siebie „Ał", a potem roześmiał się i Harry poczuł, że zalewa go ciepły strumień uczucia "Boże, jak ja go nienawidzę", więc odnalazł dłońmi jego twarz i złączył ich wargi w pocałunku. Malfoy w końcu się zamknął.  
Harry nigdy nie całował nikogo poza Cho Chang, co zaliczało raczej do aktów dziwnych, niezręcznych, nieśmiałych i niepewnych. Nie miało to jednak nic wspólnego z pocałunkami Malfoya, w których, pomimo niewygody i niezręczności, nie było nic nieśmiałego. Ich usta napierały na siebie, zęby ocierały się o jego wargi i Malfoy przyciągnął go bliżej. Osobiście Harry sądził, że Ślizgon całuje raczej marnie, ale gdy tylko zdjęli szaty, a dłonie Malfoya znalazły się na jego plecach, zdecydował, że jest całkiem znośnie.  
Sposób, w jaki się czuł, był taki, jak tego oczekiwał. W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca poznał ciało Malfoya, to, jak pokrywało się purpurą i siniakami. Teraz uczył się dotykać go w zupełnie inny sposób, choć wciąż dotykał go tak samo.  
Był zaskoczony, gdy Ślizgon odstawił swoje narzekania, biorąc pod uwagę okropieństwo robienia tego w schowku na miotły, gdzie kurz przylepiał im się do włosów, ubrania i skóry. Podobał mu się pomysł z ubrudzeniem Malfoya, nikt nie mógł być tak nikczemnym i jednocześnie wyglądać tak nieskazitelnie. Dotykając wargami jego skóry uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym, jak wściekły będzie, gdy wszystko się skończy i będzie musiał przełknąć to paskudne uczucie.  
Harry nie był dobry w uwodzeniu, ale był za to twardy, a na sobie czuł skórę Malfoya i jego chętne ciało. Ślizgon wydał z siebie cichy jęk, gdy się o niego ocierał (nie celowo, zważając na wielkość schowka) i przez Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz.  
A potem nagle wszystko wydało się łatwe.  
Szczegóły jawiły mu się szokująco jasno. Rzeczy, których nie zauważył, gdy to się działo, powróciły do niego już po wszystkim, delikatność każdego platynowego kosmyka włosów, jasny płatek ucha. Pamiętał, jak smakowała jego skóra, wyczuwał jej smak na końcu języka.  
Usta Malfoya na jego ustach, szyi, karku, a potem jego szczupłe, blade, długie palce głaszczące jego brzuch, zsuwające się w dół i, _Boże_, przecież sytuacja nie mogła się powtórzyć, więc Harry odzwierciedlił jego gest i przesuwał dłonią w górę i w dół, pieszcząc go stanowczo, słuchając jego jęków i… _ha_! Nie ma mowy, by tym razem doszedł pierwszy.  
Aż do tego momentu wszystko było między nimi tak, jak zawsze. Harry nie musiał wygrywać, wystarczyło, że pobił Malfoya. Teraz jednak zdarzyła się ta potwornie dwuznaczna sytuacja, z którą nie potrafił sobie poradzić.  
Stali tak w dziwnej pozycji, Harry'ego bolał nadgarstek, choć wszystko było tego warte. Jego dłoń zaciskała się na członku tak twardym i ciepłym, jak jego własny. Kąt pieszczot był nieco inny, ale ich kierunek jasno sprecyzowany.  
(To właśnie było dobre w penisach — że nie są szczególnie skomplikowane. W świerszczykach Seamusa widywał waginy i często zastanawiał się, gdzie niby znaleźć instrukcję obsługi do tego czegoś?)  
Trudno było skoncentrować się, gdy Malfoy robił z nim to samo, pieszcząc go i zaciskając dłoń na jego gorącym, twardym członku, bo sposób, w jaki to robił, był zupełnie inny, a do tego tak przyjemny (nie powinien taki być, a jednak był). Wgryzł się w jego blade ramię, by stłumić wydawane przez siebie dźwięki, i kiedy dochodził, ugryzł go mocno, a Malfoy drżał i dyszał tuż pod nim.  
A potem wszystko się skończyło.  
Nadszedł czas poorgazmową niezręczność po seksie z rywalem.  
Wszystko przed szczytowaniem było absolutnie fantastyczne, cudowne, nie robił nic poza odczuwaniem i pogonią za tym gorącym, idealnym spełnieniem.  
Teraz Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest w składziku, otoczony przez miotły, mopy, środki czystości i jak najbardziej wyczuwalne kotki z kurzu, z Draco Malfoyem i, o mój Boże, jego ręka była pokryta spermą.  
Był bliski ataku paniki, ale Malfoy rzucił _Chłoszczyść_ i wszystko wróciło do normy.  
— Nie powinniśmy znowu tego robić. Nigdy.  
— Naprawdę, Potter, nie sądzisz, że to trochę melodramatyczne? — usta Ślizgona wykrzywiły się w irytującym uśmiechu. — To tylko niewielka ręczna robótka.  
Harry miał zamiar sprzeczać się, że zupełnie nie o to chodziło.  
— Miałem na myśli…  
— Nie powiedziałbym "nigdy więcej" — przerwał mu Malfoy, podnosząc szaty z zakurzonej podłogi — ale następnym razem, choć doceniam ironię, może w jakimś czystszym miejscu.  
— Nigdy więcej — powtórzył Harry z naciskiem.  
Malfoy wzruszył na to ramionami.  
— W porządku.  
Harry chciał przyciągnąć go do siebie i pocałować mocno, tylko po to, by ukarać, że tak łatwo się zgodził.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI SIÓDMEJ**


	8. Część ósma

**CZĘŚĆ ÓSMA**

_"Mówię ci, tak łatwo jest kogoś kochać, gdy wokół nie ma zupełnie nic."_  
Edwidge Danticat

Po wojnie Harry przez jakiś czas spotykał się z Ginny. Myślał, że naprawdę im się uda. W końcu jeszcze przed Draco podobały mu się dziewczyny, nie był gejem, a ona wyrosła na piękną, szczupłą młodą kobietę o wyrazistych, rudych włosach. Robili wszystko to, co zazwyczaj robią normalne pary: chodzili na kolacje i zakupy, urządzali pikniki, a nawet odwiedzali mugolskie kino. Ginny o wiele bardziej lubiła filmy akcji od komedii romantycznych i to właśnie Harry w niej uwielbiał.  
Zawsze go kochała, jeszcze przed tym, zanim się poznali. Wyznała mu to na drugiej randce. Jasno dała do zrozumienia, że to znak, iż byli sobie Przeznaczeni.  
Gdy się kochali, Harry osiągał orgazm, podobnie, jak ona. Doznanie było satysfakcjonujące i właściwie nie miał na co narzekać. Po wszystkim odwracał się i zasypiał, a czasami otaczał ją ramieniem. Gdy spał z Ginny, starał się myśleć o niej i przeważnie mu się to udawało.  
Od czasu do czasu prosiła go, by ją pieprzył, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie było tak samo, jak z Draco. Być może decydował o tym ton, w jakim została wypowiedziana prośba, poziom jej wulgarności. Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubił sprośnych słówek i zastanawiał się, czy gdyby zażądała ujeżdżania jej jak jego Błyskawicy, nie zareagowałby bardziej ochoczo.  
Mógł być z nią bardzo szczęśliwy. Pobraliby się, wychowali gromadkę dzieci, wysłali je do Hogwartu. Stanowiliby taką samą parę, jak kiedyś jego rodzice. Wszystko zatoczyło pełne koło, pomijając część z odrodzeniem się Czarnego Pana.  
Gdy byli razem, niemal wcale nie widywał Draco. Ginny nie lubiła, gdy go odwiedzał, mówiła, że działa to na niego przygnębiająco, co z kolei ma podobny wpływ na nią. Powtarzała, że musi zostawić przeszłość za sobą i żyć dalej, spojrzeć w przyszłość. (Patrz: "Uwolnij się (po wojnie)", rozdział trzeci).  
— Wszyscy ci obłąkani ludzie… — Zadrżała. — Nie mam pojęcia, jak możesz to znieść, Harry. — Nie mógł, ale nie zamierzał jej o tym mówić, nie, gdy jej kwaśna mina wyrażała wstręt. — Wiem… wiem, że ciągle zależy ci na Malfoyu — powiedziała powoli. — Ale nic nie możesz dla niego zrobić, Harry, zrobiłeś już to, co było w twojej mocy.  
Potem przytuliła go i pocałowała, aby przypomnieć mu, by doceniał to, co posiada.  
Przez moment pozwolił sobie w to wierzyć.  
Nie odwiedzał Draco, bo to denerwowało Ginny. Trzymając się za ręce spacerowali przez parkowe alejki, ona wtuliła się w niego i westchnęła zadowolona. Jej oddech, ciepły i słodki, smagał jego policzek. Wyjął z jej włosów jesienny liść i zgniótł go pomiędzy palcami. Nie było tak, jak z Draco w szkole, ale z drugiej strony nic nie było takie, jak z nim. Gdy całował Ginny, robił to inaczej, ich usta łączyły się miękko. Nie stawał się twardy, gdy tylko zamykał oczy i przywoływał w myślach jej twarz, choć również nigdy nie chciał jej zabić, więc być może była to korzystna odmiana.  
— Już nigdy na nic nie spojrzę tak samo. Wtedy było ciężko, pamiętasz czas, gdy nie docierały do nas zapasy i rozpaliliśmy wielkie ognisko? — zaczął Harry, przypominając sobie, jak wszyscy trzymali się razem. Rąbali na kawałki meble, by zbudować stos, krzesła i stoły, używali ich nóg, by złamać następne, a potem światło ogniska tańczyło na ich twarzach. Ogrzewało ich od środka, pomimo że byli tak głodni, tak zziębnięci.  
— Nie, nie pamiętam — odpowiedziała Ginny. Jej głos był gorzki i ostry niczym dźwięk wgryzania się w niedojrzałe jabłko. Harry już więcej nie mówił o czasach wojny.  
Podobnie reagowała, gdy wspominał Freda i George'a albo Hogwart. Równie dobrze, jak imię Draco, mógł wygłosić hasło: „Voldemort powróci lada dzień". A jeśli mowa o Voldemorcie, wspominania o nim również nie lubiła.  
Przez większość czasu byli szczęśliwi. Gdy zaczęli się spotykać, Ginny mieszkała w Norze — Molly nie mogła pozwolić na to, by któremukolwiek z jej dzieci przytrafiło się to samo, co Fredowi, ale tęskniła za własnym kątem. Nie bardzo lubiła zostawać na noc na Grimmauld Place 12, jako że podczas wojny pełniło funkcję ich kwatery. Po dwóch miesiącach wynajęli przytulne mieszkanie na przedmieściach Londynu.  
Oczywiście Ron był z tego zadowolony. Hermiona pogratulowała Harry'emu i przytuliła go mocno. Powiedziała, że Ginny będzie dla niego dobra, gdyż jest taka żywa. Harry skłaniał się ku teorii, że rudzielce są dla przyjaciółki jakimś fetyszem. Mieli przynajmniej rację, jeśli chodzi o jedną sprawę. Ludzie zdawali się oddychać z ulgą, gdy stanowił część pary i nie był już tym samotnym, przygnębionym bohaterem wojennym. Przypuszczał, że myślą, iż pewnego dnia straci nad sobą kontrolę i wszystkich ich pozabija. Z dziewczyną u boku stał się magicznie stabilny, jakby obecność estrogenów uspokajała jego szaloną, opartą na testosteronie chęć mordu. Był częścią normalnego, szczęśliwego związku, z kieszenią pełną marzeń i nadziei.  
Każdego dnia modlił się, aby następnego ranka obudzić się u jej boku zakochany.  
Oczywiście nie wiedział, czym jest miłość, nikt nie nazwałby nią tego, co dzielił z Malfoyem, najczęściej był to ból i cierpienie, amatorskie poszukiwania, pożądanie i pragnienie udawania, że na zewnątrz nie trwała wojna, w której obaj musieli brać udział. Gdy patrzył na Ginny, wzbudzała w nim czułość w delikatny, cudowny sposób, ale też w ten bolesny. Wiedział, że nie potrzebuje ochrony, ale on chciał ją chronić, dbać o to, by była zdrowa i bezpieczna.  
Jedli razem kolacje, rozmawiając cicho, pytając o pracę i znajomych, rodzinne nowinki, a czasem siedzieli w ciszy. Harry zmuszał się do myślenia o tym milczeniu jako komfortowym, nieważne, jak oczywistym wydawało się to oksymoronem.  
Drzewo pod oknem w ich mieszkaniu rosło zbyt blisko i potrzebowało przycięcia, ale żadne z nich się za to nie zabrało. W wietrzne dni nieprzerwanie drapało gałęziami w szybę, jakby chciało dostać się do środka.  
Przeważnie dobrze im się układało. Ginny nie lubiła chodzić do teatru, ale czasem kupowała dla nich bilety na mecze quidditcha. Zawsze kibicowali tym samym drużynom, a w szczególnie zimne i wietrzne dni Harry oplatał ją ramieniem, w wolnej dłoni trzymając transparent.  
Przedstawiała go swoim przyjaciółkom, była bardzo popularna, miała ich więc wiele. Harry przeważnie nie czuł się komfortowo w towarzystwie tylu kobiet, właściwie nigdy się tak nie czuł, ale chciał, aby się udało, więc zmuszał się dla Ginny.  
— Cześć, Sarah — powiedział, uśmiechając się.  
— Mam na imię Marissa.  
Bardzo często sprawy przedstawiały się właśnie w taki sposób. Trzeba jednak przyznać punkty Harry'emu za to, że się starał.

* * *

***

* * *

_"Odkładanie czegoś na później to najgorsza forma zaprzeczenia."_  
C. Northcote Parkinson

To nie może się powtórzyć. To nie może się powtórzyć.  
Harry podjął dużo decyzji, których zamierzał bezwzględnie przestrzegać. Postanowił też przestać gapić się na Malfoya. To stawało się dziwne.  
Jak się okazało, gdy raz robiło się z kimś _te rzeczy_, trudno było patrzeć na tę osobę w ten sam sposób, jak kiedyś, nawet, jeśli była ubrana. Nie potrafił obserwować, jak Malfoy mówi bez przypominania sobie, jak to jest go całować, nie potrafił też słuchać jego głosu bez przywoływania wspomnienia jego jęków. Gdy masturbował się pod prysznicem, jego umysł kojarzył _tę_ twarz i _to_ imię z dotykiem na jego własnym ciele, a kiedy zaciskał na sobie pięść i pieprzył własną dłoń, w głowie pojawiały mu się konkretne obrazy, które wznosiły go na sam szczyt. Zdecydował, że był po prostu samotny.  
Seks zmienił wszystko, jeśli to, co się między nimi wydarzyło, w ogóle można tak nazwać.  
Harry nie był nawet pewien, czy to się _liczyło_. W końcu seks oznaczał wkładanie jednej rzeczy w drugą, prawda? A nic takiego nie miało miejsca.  
Jak radzili sobie z tym ci wszyscy ludzie wokół? Jak mogli mierzyć się z tym i przechwalać swoimi podbojami, nie czując się przy tym, jakby w czeluściach ich żołądka zamieszkał bazyliszek, okazyjnie wybierający się na wędrówki po jelitowych kanałach?  
Poza tym, żaden z nich nie robił nic, co wykraczałoby poza normy (choć Seamus był przypuszczalnie „elastyczny, jeśli chodzi o te sprawy"). Żaden z nich również nie robił tego z _Malfoyem_, który, jak Harry uważał, był źródłem wszelkiego zła.  
Oczywiście nie patrzenie na Ślizgona prowadziło do wielu poważnych niedogodności. Nie patrzenie na niego na korytarzach powodowało, że Harry wpadał na ludzi, gdy celowo nie spoglądał w _tamtą_ stronę, nie patrzenie na niego podczas zajęć z eliksirów sprawiało, że wszystko psuł i nie słuchał tego, co mówi Snape, a nie patrzenie na niego podczas meczu quidditcha… no cóż, to było niemożliwe, ale zamiast tego Harry zmusił się do skoncentrowania się na złapaniu znicza i Gryffindor oczywiście wygrał.  
Szatnia drużyny quidditcha była jego kolejnym zmartwieniem. Nasłuchał się już dosyć o pewnym incydencie z Mokro-Grzesznymi-Magicznymi-Sztuczkami Seamusa (oczywiście ich nie widział, dziękuję-bardzo), by pomieszczenie zaklasyfikować do tych wysoce podejrzanych.  
To nie było tak, że chciał zostać.  
Przecież istniała cała masa spraw, którymi musiał się zająć. Obowiązki kapitana drużyny quidditcha, a co za tym idzie, odpowiedzialność za nią, dbałość o sprzęt do gry, który trzeba było odłożyć na miejsce, dwa wiecznie zepsute prysznice (z jednego leciała woda _za_ gorąca bądź _za_ zimna, a drugi raczej wylewał z siebie wodę niż nią opryskiwał). Wszystko to koniec końców sprawiło, że Harry został w szatni sam.  
W ogóle nie chciał w niej zostać, tak samo, jak nie chciał zainicjować ostatniego spotkania z Malfoyem, ale czasem nie wszystko szło po jego myśli.  
Zadrżał pod dotykiem ciepłej wody, zamknął oczy i ponownie zaczął rozmyślać o tym, co się wydarzyło, ledwie wierząc, że zdarzyło się to _naprawdę_, w dodatku nie raz, tylko dwukrotnie. Poczuł przy tym narastające podniecenie i desperacko starał się je zwalczyć. Pusta szatnia wręcz błagała o masturbację.  
Do czasu, gdy skończył spłukiwać mydło z ciała, ostrożnie unikając _tego_ miejsca, stał się w pełni twardy i wciąż _nikt_ nie przyszedł, aby cokolwiek zainicjować.  
Harry odetchnął z… ulgą? Tak, to była ulga. Skończył prysznic, wytarł się ręcznikiem i ubrał, przez cały czas obserwując drzwi na wypadek pojawienia się intruzów, szczególnie tych noszących na sobie barwy Slytherinu, którzy mogliby tu przyjść, chcąc podręczyć go po swojej porażce. Gdy w końcu nałożył na siebie sweter, mierzwiąc przy tym mokre włosy, zauważył, że rzeczywiście nikt nie _doszedł_. (W każdym znaczeniu tego słowa.) Nienawidził siebie za to, że rozważa owe _inne_ znaczenia, ale miał szesnaście lat, a normalne szesnastolatki myślą o seksie co sześć sekund. Dodatkowo na niego spadło trochę więcej problemów, niż na normalnych szesnastolatków.  
Czując się znacznie lepiej i nie będąc wcale rozgoryczonym, wrócił do swojego dormitorium, by zatopić się w prywatności własnego łóżka i nie koncentrować się na tym, co się _nie_ wydarzyło.

* * *

***

* * *

_"Osoba sentymentalna myśli, że wszystko przeminie. Osoba romantyczna ma desperacką pewność, że nie przeminie nic."_  
F. Scott Fitzgerald

— Znowu jesteś zły, prawda? — zapytała Ginny. Nawet, gdy jej rude włosy zdawały się płonąć i gdy wyglądała tak władczo, hipnotyzująco i pięknie, nie miał ochoty na nią patrzeć.  
— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. Wsunął dłonie do kieszeni, by móc zacisnąć je w pięści na jakimś drobiazgu, który mógłby tam znaleźć, na przykład na drobnych albo rachunku ze sklepu.  
— Na co jesteś zły, Harry?! — Gdy zaczynała się denerwować, jej głos łamał się, stawał się szorstki i głośny. To go irytowało.  
— Na nic — powtórzył, mimo że na końcu jego języka czaiło się słowo „wszystko". _Jestem zły z powodu twojego zmarłego brata. Jestem zły z powodu zepsutego okna. Jestem zły z powodu mojego byłego kochanka. Jestem zły z powodu plamy na dywanie. Jestem zły, że nie zrobiłaś prania, że nie mogę znaleźć dżemu, że rozbiłem talerz, że nie mogę zabijać tego człowieka jeszcze raz i jeszcze i jeszcze. Jestem zły, że w mieście były tłumy ludzi. Jestem zły, bo metro było zatłoczone. Jestem zły na siebie. Jestem zły z powodu śniadania._  
Mówienie ją denerwowało. Nawet wspominanie o starych miejscach należało do tematów tabu. Harry zacisnął zęby i skręcił w dłoniach ręcznik. Woda w czajniku na kuchence zaczęła wrzeć, a strumień pary wywołał gwizdanie, dźwięk podobny do cienkiego, wysokiego krzyku.  
Im mniej rozmawiali, tym bardziej umysł Harry'ego wędrował, a wraz z umysłem wędrowało jego ciało.  
Odpłynął, a Ginny wyczuła to tak, jak robią to wszystkie kobiety. Kieruje nimi ten sam instynkt, który każe im zajść w ciążę lub robić swetry na drutach. Ginny nie bardzo lubiła dziergać, choć próbowała, z marnym skutkiem. Była to jedna z tych rzeczy, których pani Weasley nauczyła ją, by przygotować do życia w rodzinnym ognisku. Wręczała mu szaliki, które były ładne, lecz zbyt długie albo zbyt krótkie, lub za luźne swetry z nierównymi rękawami, jakby w ten sposób chciała wpleść go z powrotem do swojego życia i zatrzymać pomiędzy splotami nici.  
Pani Weasley, spragniona wnuków, obserwowała ich radośnie za każdym razem, gdy przychodzili z wizytą. Harry zawsze miał oko na herbatę Ginny w obawie o to, by nie dodano do niej Eliksiru Płodności.  
Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciał mieć dzieci. Chciał, bardzo chciał. Ginny powiedziała, że byłby wspaniałym ojcem. Leżała wtedy skulona obok niego na kanapie, a kosmyki włosów opadały jej na kark i policzek. Pomasował jej płaski brzuch, jakby w jego wnętrzu już rozwijało się życie.  
To go również przerażało. Nigdy nie znał swojego ojca i, prawdę mówiąc, nie sądził, aby wyjęty spod prawa były skazaniec albo pomarszczony stary czarodziej zmieniający świat byli najlepszymi autorytetami, na których mógłby się oprzeć. Mimo to mógłby wielbić córkę lub syna do szaleństwa, zadbać o nich i chronić przed mrocznymi aspektami tego świata. I nigdy nie oczekiwałby od nich, aby go ratowały.  
Pragnął dzieci, ale kochał Ginny zbyt mocno, by jej w tym celu użyć.  
Kochał ją, naprawdę. Dobrze im się układało w łóżku. Kochał też jej rodzinę, wszyscy oni byli wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi. Nigdy nie chciał jej uderzyć albo zranić, a więc musiało to oznaczać, że był zakochany.  
Nastał jednak dzień, w którym Harry zapragnął pójść gdzieś, gdzie mógłby wyrazić to, co myśli, gdzie jego monolog zostałby wysłuchany, nawet jeśli nie zawsze miał tam z kim porozmawiać. Gdy wrócił do domu, stał się zdecydowanie bardziej przygnębiony, ale też nieco szczęśliwszy. Nie był do końca pewien, czy było to widać, ale Ginny zauważyła łagodne, smutne skrzywienie jego warg, gdy wieszał płaszcz na drzwiach.  
Nie był tam od miesięcy, Draco zdawał się być szczególnie ciepły od tęsknoty. Dzień był wietrzny i chłodny, a skóra mrowiła go, gdy wszedł do zbyt ogrzanego pomieszczenia, jednak pomimo tego nadal mógł poczuć jego ciepło.  
— Byłeś u Świętego Munga, prawda? — zapytała Ginny cicho i raczej spokojnie. Harry wydał z siebie równie cichy dźwięk niezdecydowania. — Dlaczego ciągle się z nim widujesz? — zapytała. — Wiesz, że to beznadziejne? — To _ona_ była beznadziejna. To, że sytuacja była fatalna, nie znaczyło równocześnie, że nie ma nadziei. Zawsze jest nadzieja.  
W końcu jej gniew przybrał na sile.  
— Nie masz takiego obowiązku i, z tego, co wiem, on cię zdradził! — Harry nie potrafił znaleźć słów. Zwykł milczeć, gdy Ginny nie chciała go słuchać. Wzruszył ramionami. — Wystarczy tego, koniec z nami — oznajmiła.  
Rzuciła go, tak po prostu. Przypuszczał, że mężczyzna w takiej sytuacji powinien się upić. Powinien pozostać w domu i przecierpieć to, być może zjeść samotny posiłek i często wzdychać. Zamiast tego wyszedł na spacer i zdał sobie sprawę, że wsiadł do metra, by odwiedzić Świętego Munga.  
Draco zawsze go witał, nieważne, jak długo go nie było.* Być może dla niego czas płynął inaczej, liczba dni nie miała znaczenia, ponieważ jeden zlewał się z następnym. Harry nie chciał myśleć o możliwości, w której czas płynie wolniej i gdzie wszystko zdawało się być nigdy niekończącym się dniem. Może Draco nie pamiętał lub nie przeżywał dni, w których nic się nie działo. To była o wiele lepsza alternatywa.  
Draco potrzebował go tak, jak nie potrzebowała go Ginny. Ona potrzebowała go na własny sposób, jej rodzaj potrzeby sprawiał, że Harry czuł się wplątany w dom, pracę, dzieci, piękną żonę i szczęśliwe życie.  
Nie wiedział, jak odnaleźć się w tych wszystkich kłębkach i niciach, nie wiedział, czy wystarczą, by związać razem ludzi tak mało ze sobą związanych.  
Dwa miesiące po ich zerwaniu nastał grudzień. Ron zaprosił go na świąteczne przyjęcie u Weasleyów. Ich przyjaciół nic nie przygnębiało bardziej niż pozwolenie na to, by spędzał święta samotnie. Obawiał się, że wizyta ta będzie niezręczna, ale Ron zapewnił go, że wszystko dobrze się ułoży.  
— Mimo wszystko zawsze pozostaniesz członkiem naszej rodziny.  
Ginny miała na sobie ciemnozieloną sukienkę, wyglądała w niej przepięknie. Ron i pani Weasley uśmiechali się do siebie. Harry pomyślał, że są przebiegłymi intrygantami.  
Upojony ajerkoniakiem, otoczony światłem świec i złotym blaskiem domowego ciepła, w żartach pocałował Ginny pod jemiołą. Oplotła go ramionami i przytuliła.  
— Dlaczego w ogóle zerwaliśmy? — zapytała miękko. Jej ładne, czerwone usta muskały jego ucho.  
Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.  
— Nie mam pojęcia — odpowiedział i pośród prezentów, jedzenia, blasku ognia i śmiechu zdecydowali się do siebie wrócić.  
Powodziło im się dobrze przez kilka miesięcy, zanim Harry pomyślał, że Draco na pewno bardzo za nim tęskni, więc poszedł go odwiedzić. Jedna mała wizyta na pewno nie zaszkodzi.  
Draco otoczył go mocno ramionami, uśmiechnął się, rozpromienił i walczył ze słowami, starając się wyrazić swoją radość. Harry dotknął delikatnie jego twarzy, by pokazać mu, że rozumie.  
Jedna z pielęgniarek, śliczna Amanda, uśmiechnęła się na ich widok.  
— To miłe, że tak bardzo się na pana otwiera. Zawsze jest taki szczęśliwy, gdy pana widzi.  
W tej samej chwili Harry'emu przeszło przez myśl, że mógłby zrobić coś, co jest niemożliwe. Przez całe jego życie zawsze oczekiwano od niego, by coś takiego uczynił. Mógłby zabrać go do domu i wyleczyć. Mógłby go ocalić.  
Mógłby sprawić, że poczułby się lepiej, przywrócić go do dawnego stanu, nawet jeśli stałby się wtedy na powrót zawadiacki i ponad wszystko irytujący. Denerwowałby pewnie przyjaciół Harry'ego i nienawidziliby go za to, bo Malfoy w teraźniejszym stanie był bardziej uległy i miły. Choć pewnie cieszyliby się, że Harry jest szczęśliwy.  
Gdy wrócił do domu, nie okłamał Ginny, powiedział jej dokładnie, gdzie był i co powiedziała pielęgniarka. Uśmiechnął się do niej, bo go kochała, więc powinna cieszyć się jego szczęściem. Było to ryzykowne posunięcie, gdyż w tej chwili trzymała w ręce kuchenny nóż. Odwzajemniła uśmiech i zaczęła kroić banana, potem jabłko, idealnie i równo. Nóż stukał ostro o deskę.  
— Czyż to nie miłe? — odpowiedziała.  
Oczywiście kłócili się też o inne sprawy, nie tylko o Draco. Przez większość czasu, kiedy się nie sprzeczali, atmosfera między nimi była napięta.  
Rozstali się w zgodzie. Harry powrócił do odwiedzin Świętego Munga. Dwa miesiące później wpadł na Ginny, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie i smutno i wyznała, że za nim tęskni. Harry spojrzał na odbijające się w jej włosach światło i duże, brązowe oczy. Zobaczył w nich przyszłość, z nią i jej rodziną. Odpowiedział, że też za nią tęskni i noc spędził u niej w domu. Zeszli się ponownie.  
Tylko po to, by zerwać kilka miesięcy później.  
Niektóre okresy, kiedy byli razem, trwały dłużej niż inne. Jeden z nich nawet osiem miesięcy. Podobnie było z rozstaniami i właśnie wtedy Harry widywał Draco częściej.  
Gdy Hermiona zaszła w ciążę, wszyscy pytali, kiedy nastanie ich kolej.  
Ponieważ pozostali przyjaciele także wzięli śluby, Ginny wzdychała o to, kiedy wreszcie nadejdzie czas, by kupić jej własną ślubną suknię.  
Wszyscy ich szkolni koledzy byli albo martwi, albo w związkach małżeńskich. Harry nie wiedział, do której z grup lepiej pasował.  
Ostatnie rozstanie nie należało do tych szczególnie nieprzyjemnych lub gwałtownych. W zasadzie łatwo było o nim zapomnieć. Zdawało mu się, jakby oglądał powtórkę filmu, jakby już to wcześniej widział i znał zakończenie, nawet jeśli miał tylko niewyraźne przeczucie co do tego, w jakim kierunku zmierza fabuła.  
Draco był tam, wspaniały, pełen zrozumienia i tak szczęśliwy, mogąc go zobaczyć. Niczego od niego nie oczekiwał, nie żądał zaangażowania, po prostu cieszył się z tego, co otrzymywał.  
Harry odwiedzał go o wiele częściej niż zazwyczaj, aż w końcu nie mógł już znieść widoku szpitala. Z drugiej strony jednak nie chciał przestać go widywać.  
Zabrał go więc do domu.

* * *

***

* * *

_"Być dobrym znaczy być w harmonii z samym sobą. Niezgoda to zmuszenie do bycia w harmonii z innymi."_  
Oscar Wilde

Harry był w kiepskim nastroju, a Lavender podsunęła Ronowi radośnie sugestię, jakoby zszedł** dziś po złej stronie łóżka. Stwierdził, że Hermiona miała rację: ona naprawdę była głupią, bezmyślną dziewuchą, a Ron pewnie spotykał się z nią, bo był napalony, co wcale nie jest właściwym powodem do bycia z kimkolwiek. Teoretycznie.  
— Mówi się _wstać_** — poprawił ją Harry z irytacją. A tak w ogóle, która strona łóżka jest tą „złą"? Trwał w podobnym nastroju już dobre kilka dni i w tym czasie wstawał po obu stronach, więc może obie są tymi „złymi"?  
Jego myśli wypełniały rzeczy, którym nie mógł pozwolić wydostać się na zewnątrz, wszystko było tak popieprzone i złe, ale jeszcze bardziej popieprzonej jest, iż myślał, że zaczyna chcieć… nie, nawet nie zamierza się nad tym zastanawiać.  
Nie było mowy o tym, by powiedzieć Ronowi. W chwili słabości niemal złamał się i zwierzył Hermionie, ale przecież nie rozmawiał z nią nawet o Syriuszu. Spojrzała na niego znad eseju na zaklęcia, taka kochająca, inteligentna, miła i czar chwili prysnął.  
— Coś się stało, Harry?  
— Co? Nie. Wcale nie. Dlaczego tak uważasz? Wszystko w porządku.  
Do tej pory nie widział się jeszcze z Dumbledore'em, choć w poprzednich latach wyczekiwał na jego porady. Piąty rok spowodował, że w ich relacjach powstała poszarpana, wielka dziura i jakkolwiek dyrektor będzie starał się ją naprawić, Harry nie chciał jego pomocy. Nie potrzebował uwag dotyczących śmierci Syriusza, przypomnienia o tym, jak dużo ludzi zginie w nadchodzącej wojnie, nie potrzebował pocieszenia. Uporanie się ze śmiercią chrzestnego tak szybko, mimo że miał go tak krótko, wydawało się nieetyczne w stosunku do kogoś, kogo jego rodzice kochali. Kogo sam kochał. Wyglądało, jakby nie darzenie go tym uczuciem wystarczająco, było niesprawiedliwie w stosunku do człowieka, który dwanaście lat spędził w więzieniu, uznany za zdrajcę, nie mając wtedy nikogo, kto mógłby go kochać.  
Mniejsza już o fakt, iż nigdy nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, aby pójść do _Dumbledore'a_ z czymś _takim_.  
Jeśli by tak zrobił, to albo wyhoduje w sobie jakiś Kompleks, albo nigdy już nie będzie w stanie myśleć o seksie, jakby jego ego nie było już wystarczająco przewrażliwione z powodu... słabostek***. Naprawdę nie chciał łączyć ze sobą dodatkowo jeszcze słowa „impotent".  
Malfoy był źródłem jego rozterek, niegojącą się raną, niezmywalnym atramentem, chorobą, na którą nie ma lekarstwa.  
Malfoy był absolutnie irytujący i Harry chciał go za to ugryźć.  
Musi przestać o nim myśleć, myśleć o _tym_, wziąć się w garść. Miał ochotę walić dłonią o ścianę, dopóki nie zaboli go ramię, dopóki nie zetrze skóry na knykciach. Chciał uderzyć Malfoya i nie obchodziło go to, czy Ślizgon podda się jego masochistycznej potrzebie walki, nie obchodziły go już dłużej konsekwencje.  
Podczas szlabanu, ich pierwszego sam na sam od miesięcy, Malfoy, z podwiniętymi rękawami (skóra na lewym przedramieniu gładka, biała i perfekcyjna niczym śnieg, jak alabastrowa kolumna) _gapił_ się na niego. Harry nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, więc go popchnął.  
— Potter, co, do diabła…  
— Zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się — warknął Harry i złapał go za szaty, nie zważając na to, czy go ranił, bo ranienie Malfoya nie było niczym nowym. Przyciągnął go do siebie i ugryzł, dokładnie tak mocno, jak ten zawsze gryzł jego.  
— Jeszcze raz — wydyszał Ślizgon. — Teraz.**** — Był jak zawsze władczym, rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem i dupkiem i małym księciem i wszystkimi innymi określeniami, którymi Harry mógłby go nazwać, kłębiącymi się w jego głowie.  
Malfoy szarpnął biodrami i zadrżał, a Harry syknął, wypuszczając powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Snape mógł wrócić w każdej chwili. Czy drzwi w ogóle były zamknięte? Przez jego kręgosłup niczym szelest przeszedł dreszcz nieoczekiwanej ekscytacji. Cóż, w takim razie muszą zrobić to szybko. Ta myśl sprawiła, że dłonie Harry'ego zacisnęły się na swetrze Ślizgona, szarpały go, próbując zdjąć, potem odpięły koszulę, ukazując gładką, białą skórę i szczupłe mięśnie.  
— O czym myślisz? — zapytał Malfoy, podnosząc brew z pewnością kogoś, kto wie dokładnie, jak musi to wyglądać. Falista, bezwstydna, bezczelna brew. Harry wziął drżący wdech.  
— Myślę, że nie możemy tego robić — odpowiedział. To oczywiście było okropnym kłamstwem, bo czy aby już „tego" nie robili?  
Ślizgon skrzywił się gniewnie, odpychając go.  
— Pieprz się, Potter. Mógłbym zrobić listę tego, jak bardzo jesteś popieprzony, choć nawet nie wiedziałbym, od czego zacząć. — Harry zauważył, że na jego ramionach pojawia się gęsia skórka i unoszą się niemal niezauważalne, cienkie włoski. Sięgnął po swoją koszulę i zaczął ją zakładać. — Jestem niesamowitym kochankiem — oświadczył Malfoy arogancko i dodał szybko: — Nie masz pojęcia, co tracisz.  
— Cóż, z taką argumentacją… jak mógłbym odmówić? — odpowiedział mu, mając problem z oddychaniem. Na bladej twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie, usta Ślizgona rozchyliły się i Harry zobaczył, jak mokro i czerwono jest w środku. Było warto.  
— Pieprz się — rzucił Malfoy. — Myślisz, że tego chcę? Jesteś dla mnie tylko udogodnieniem, choć przestajesz być dogodny.  
Po tym Harry przyciągnął go blisko i pocałował, przytrzymując go, szarpiąc się z nim i przygotowując się na opór. Wepchnął język do jego ust, przyszpilił do stolika, dostatecznie mocno, by pozostały siniaki, był tego pewien, i ocierał swoją erekcję o krocze Malfoya. Przycisnął palce do jego skóry i całował go, dopóki bezradna szarpanina nie ustała i Ślizgon rozchylił dla niego wargi, dopóki nie czuł się, jakby połykał cały swój oddech. A potem pocałował go ponownie.

* * *

***

* * *

_"Upiłam się, by zatopić mój ból, ale cholerny ból nauczył się pływać…"_  
Frida Kahlo

Prawdopodobnie nie był to najmądrzejszy pomysł.  
Gdy Harry wyszedł z domu, by załatwić sprawy konieczne i te mniej konieczne (pudding), wpadł na kilku kolegów z pracy. Oznajmili, że idą do baru i zapytali, czy się do nich przyłączy. Nie przyjmowali „nie" jako odpowiedzi, ponieważ dzisiaj ich przyjaciel obchodził urodziny, a oni obiecali mu, że przyprowadzą na przyjęcie Harry'ego Pottera.  
Harry zamówił kilka szklanek Ognistej Whisky. Czuł żal, że w tym momencie nie leżał w łóżku z Draco, a jednocześnie frustrację, bo byłoby w potwornie złym guście, gdyby teraz poszedł do łazienki onanizować się. Mówił, gdy tego od niego wymagano, a po pokrojeniu tortu przeprosił towarzystwo i skierował się do domu.  
Te kilka szklanek alkoholu wywołuje obrzydliwy ogień w gardle, ale też ciepłe uczucie w żołądku. Tylko tyle. W jego żyłach płynie teraz wystarczająca ilość trucizny, by uczynić go całkowicie niebezpiecznym.  
To był zadziwiająco zły pomysł. To _jest_ zadziwiająco zły pomysł. Gdy tylko Draco wita go w drzwiach i mamrocze „Tęskniłem za tobą" w jego koszulę, Harry nie wie, co innego mógłby zrobić.  
Jego ciało ogarnia ciepło, czuje się zamroczony przez alkohol. Draco też jest ciepły, rzeczywisty w jego ramionach. Jest jego i nie zamierza go zostawić.  
W ciemnościach przedpokoju Harry przyciąga go bliżej, a potem całuje, pierwszy raz od wieków, pierwszy raz, od kiedy wydarzyło się to wszystko. Pocałunek jest czuły i bolesny, z początku delikatny, mokry.  
Draco zdaje się odpowiadać instynktownie. Czy pamięta? Odwzajemnia pocałunki nieco nieśmiało, inaczej, nie w ten okropny, napastliwy sposób, w jaki zwykł to robić kiedyś. Podoba mu się. Czy pamięta, jak Harry lubi być całowany?  
Draco pewnie wyczuwa smak alkoholu na jego języku, ale nie onieśmiela go to, więc Harry się tym nie przejmuje.  
— Ja też za tobą tęskniłem — mówi. — Boże, tak tęskniłem.  
W ciemnościach nie musi patrzeć na jego wyraz twarzy i jest za to wdzięczny.  
Przyciska go do ściany i całuje znowu, wciąż i wciąż, a jego oddech staje się coraz bardziej ciężki i gorący. Przysuwa jego ciało jak najbliżej siebie, a Draco nie opiera się, ani trochę. Ani trochę.  
Cóż, w każdym razie niezbyt mocno.  
Jeśli się opiera, to zupełnie tak, jak na początku, prawda? Postępują tak, jak kiedyś, w taki sam sposób, i choć dzieje się to teraz, przeszłość jest z nimi. Prowadzi go do salonu i sadza na kanapie. Sprężyna skrzypi w proteście, gdy Draco nieco podskakuje. Wnętrzności Harry'ego drżą, jakby chciały wibracjami wydostać się na zewnątrz.  
— Wiesz, co mnie uszczęśliwi, Draco? Byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybyś dotknął mnie tutaj. — Przyciąga jego dłoń do swojego krocza i dociska ją do wzrastającej erekcji.  
Wypił trochę za dużo i pokój wydaje mu się ciepły i mglisty, a dotyk ręki zbyt gorący. Draco patrzy na niego tymi przeklętymi, szarymi oczami, w których czai się pytanie. Harry, pobudzony kontaktem, uśmiecha się i porusza pod dłonią Draco.  
— Śmiało***** — mówi miękko, zachęcająco, jakby bał się zburzyć trans. „To nie gryzie", słyszy głos Malfoya w uszach.  
Nieśmiałe, pytające palce śledzą krawędzie erekcji. Harry syczy i zaciska zęby, minęło już zbyt wiele czasu, odkąd lekki dotyk sprawiał, że mógłby eksplodować. Draco pieści go w sposób, w jaki pieści się kota, głaszcze całą długość członka, masuje tylko w jednym kierunku, wciąż i wciąż od nowa.  
— Idealnie.  
Szarpie się ze spodniami, pod wpływem alkoholu palce stają się niezdarne i dobrą chwilę zabiera mu odpięcie paska. Słysząc dźwięk zamka czuje, jakby ktoś rozpinał jego ciało, wyciągając na wierzch wnętrzności. Nabiera drżącego oddechu i składa szybki pocałunek na miękkich, lecz nieodwzajemniających pieszczoty ustach Draco.  
— H-harry?  
Rozmowa powinna zburzyć fantazje. Po tak długim czasie jest jednak dla Harry'ego zbyt pociągający, wywołuje zbyt duże pragnienie. Oczywiście alkohol pomaga, pomaga mu się skoncentrować na tym, jak bardzo go chce, a nie na tym, dlaczego nie może tego robić.  
— Cii, cii, w porządku, Draco — uspokaja go, przyciągając jego rękę z powrotem do gorącego, mokrego członka. Znów ociera się o otwartą dłoń, pozostawiając na niej jasną ciecz. — Tylko dotykanie, pamiętasz? — pyta, gdy kontakt staje się lekki i niepewny. Draco uczy się go długimi, ciekawymi, odkrywającymi palcami. Ich dłonie splatają się, ciemniejsza skóra okrywa tę jaśniejszą, używając jej do pieszczot, w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół. — W-widzisz? — Harry dyszy lekko. — To proste, Draco, pamiętasz, prawda?  
Pochyla się i całuje go.  
Tym razem Draco jest otwarty i trochę silniejszy, wciska język w jego usta, jakby starał się dokładnie go nim przeszukać. Wydaje z siebie dźwięk, ale Harry przytrzymuje jego policzek i szczękę dłonią rozpostartą, kontrolującą i Draco nie może się odsunąć.  
Obserwując ich palce, zaciśnięte na członku, twarz Draco, tak uważną i troskliwą, wie, że nie potrwa to długo.  
Napiera na ciepły tunel ich rąk, składa pocałunki na skórze Draco.  
Dochodzi zbyt szybko, tryskając białą, gorącą cieczą. Draco odsuwa rękę i podnosi do twarzy, wącha ją i krzywi się z obrzydzenia.  
Harry się śmieje.  
— Tak, kiedyś też uważałeś to za okropne. — Wtedy, gdy był młodszy. Albo starszy, bo tak naprawdę teraz jest o wiele młodszy. Myśl o tym, jak bardzo posunęli się w czasie do przodu, choć jednak do tyłu, powoduje ból w jego odurzonej głowie. Przyciąga go trochę bliżej i całuje, trzymając mocno, dopóki Draco nie odpowiada na gest. — To będzie przyjemne, obiecuję — mówi cicho i spogląda w przejrzyste, szare oczy, które pełne są niczego, a jednocześnie całkowicie ufne. Wyciąga dłoń i kładzie ją na jego kroczu. Draco wygląda na zmieszanego, a mina ta jest dla Harry'ego zupełnie obca. Posyła więc w jego stronę intensywne spojrzenie pełne pragnienia, takie, jakim obdarzał go kiedyś, i wie, że po kilku dotykach Draco będzie gorący, spragniony.  
Gdy Harry odpina jego spodnie, jest miękki, ale to nie kłopot. Całuje go i pieści, Draco przeszywa dreszcz i wydaje z siebie cichy szloch, a jego erekcja w dłoni powoli nabiera kształtu.  
Gdy długie, smukłe nogi instynktownie rozkładają się dla niego, Harry wie, że wygrał.  
— Przyjemnie, prawda? — szepcze, całując różową muszelkę ucha i kilka jasnych kosmyków włosów.  
Draco nie odpowiada słowami, a dźwiękami. Lekkimi, pięknymi dźwiękami, które wydobywają się z niego bez jego woli, bo jeśli nie umysł, to jego ciało pamięta ten dotyk. Skóra, mięśnie, zakończenia nerwowe — one wszystkie chowają w sobie wspomnienia i gdy Draco drży i rozluźnia się, robi to we właściwy sposób.  
Dotyk Harry'ego jest pełen adoracji, wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że znów czuje tę skórę, to ciepło po tak długim czasie. Przez dwa przerażające miesiące wierzył, że Draco jest martwy, a przez dwa okropne lata żałował, że taki nie jest. Harry przypuszcza, że był głupi, myśląc w ten sposób.  
Pieści go dłonią i obserwuje jego twarz, to, jak brwi stykają się, gdy marszczy czoło i otwarte usta, mokre i czerwone. Pochyla się i całuje go, cały czas pieszcząc, wsuwa język pomiędzy jego wargi i wypełnia go nim, zwiększa uścisk na członku i rozsmarowuje ciecz na główce, co wywołuje ciche kwilenie.  
Draco musi być dotykany czule, trzeba zajmować się nim z troską. Nie jest aż tak delikatny, Harry wie to z doświadczenia, ale nie może przestać myśleć w ten sposób, szczególnie, gdy cały zdaje się teraz niemal żarzyć, skóra i szczupłe nogi emanują blaskiem.  
Popycha go na podłogę i kładzie się na nim. Draco jest wspaniały i odpowiada na jego pieszczoty. Harry zdejmuje z niego ubranie. Chce go widzieć, całego. Cień jego ciała, rzucany przez światło w salonie, wygląda niczym antyczna płaskorzeźba. Stary zegar tyka nadzwyczaj głośno.  
Harry ponownie uczy się jego ciała dłońmi, zębami, ustami i językiem, poznaje na nowo wszystkie miejsca, dzięki którym Draco kiedyś krzyczał i wyginał się, błagał o więcej. Na jego twarzy pojawia się wyraz zdumienia, którego Harry nigdy nie widział, nawet, gdy robili to pierwszy raz. Malfoy zawsze tak starannie ukrywał swoje uczucia, pokazywał tylko te najsilniejsze. Harry upaja się tymi nowymi, innymi. Draco jest otwarty i bezbronny, jakby rzucił na niego zaklęcie i obdarł go z całej otoczki albo robił sekcję jego ciała jakimś zaczarowanym nożem.  
Całuje różowy sutek i przygryza go, gdy jest już twardy, a Draco zdaje się nie być pewien, czy wygiąć się na tę przyjemność czy odsunąć. Jego dłonie na ramionach Harry'ego zaciskają się i cierpią z powodu tej samej rozterki, niepewne, czy chcą więcej. Harry przesuwa zębami po mięśniach i kościach, kąsając w różnych miejscach, pozostawiając czerwone znaki. Minęło tak dużo czasu, odkąd widział na nim swoje ślady, chce wiedzieć, czy to wciąż możliwe, czy wciąż może dotykać go w ten sposób.  
Kieruje się w dół ciała, głaszcze jego erekcję sprawiając, że Draco szlocha i jęczy. Dźwięki pełne są wahania, przeciwne do pewności jego ruchów, ale z drugiej strony właściwe.  
Harry, upojony odgłosami, bierze do ręki własny członek i pociera go, rozsmarowując śliską ciecz na główce i obserwując, jak Draco trzęsie się pod nim i mówi drżącym głosem:  
— H-harry… co…  
A potem liże go, język jest mokry i pragnący smaku, zatacza koło na samym końcu erekcji, przesuwa nim, by zbadać małe wgłębienie w kształcie łzy, które smakuje słono a zarazem tak znajomo. Kiedyś nie chciał zrobić tego dla Draco, z początku uważał to za upokarzające, ale to też pewien rodzaj kontroli, panowania, a on należy teraz do niego. Dłonie Harry'ego przyciskają zbyt szczupłe biodra do podłogi, powstrzymują Draco od pchnięć w górę.  
Pieści go językiem, dopóki jego członek nie powiększa się, nie staje się gorący i czerwony, przeciąga nim po żyłkach, a potem całuje biodro, wnętrze uda, rozchylonego tylko dla niego (instynkt czy pamięć?) i gryzie delikatnie, by tam też go naznaczyć. Mógłby go pochłonąć, mógłby.  
Składa przepraszający pocałunek na główce zaczerwienionej erekcji, mokrej od zapowiedzi spełnienia. Draco pragnie go tak bardzo, tęsknił za tym tak samo jak on, i Harry po wszystkich latach w końcu bierze go do ust, nasłuchując chrapliwych szlochów, które wydobywają się z pomiędzy jego warg. Znowu jest twardy, więc mocno zaciska na sobie dłoń.  
Napiera zdecydowanie na własną pięść, liże Draco i ssie, a drugą rękę zaciska przy podstawie jego członka. Nie musi brać go do ust całego, wystarcza mu jedynie sam koniec, jest zadowolony z tego, że może go smakować, dotykać, czuć.  
Draco dochodzi ze stłumionym krzykiem, a Harry pieści go nadal, tak pięknego w przeżywaniu przyjemności, jakim zawsze był, tak pięknego i idealnego, jak we wspomnieniu. Połyka część gorzko-słodkiej spermy, która smakuje znajomo nawet po tak długim czasie.  
Przesuwa dłonią po sobie, starając doprowadzić się do spełnienia, wstaje na kolana i pociera swojej erekcję o śliskiego, mokrego członka Draco, drżąc na dźwięk jego jęków. Ciało ma teraz nadwrażliwe, ale Draco jest zbyt słaby, aby go odepchnąć. Bierze ich obu w dłoń i ściska, a gdy w końcu dochodzi, dygocząc i wciąż napierając na rękę, pozostawia po sobie białe nasienie na jasnym, płaskim brzuchu Draco.  
Całuje go natychmiast, niedbale, ustami nadal smakującymi spermą. Draco krzywi się, ale Harry nie przestaje, trzyma jego głowę, więc nie może się odsunąć.  
Możliwe, że to najgorszy pomysł, jaki kiedykolwiek miał.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI ÓSMEJ**

* obrazek „At St. Mungo" autorstwa yazenii – KLIK  
** gra słów: Lavender użyła nieprawidłowego zwrotu _„get off"_, który oznacza między innymi masturbację, podczas gdy powinna powiedzieć _„get up"_, czyli _"wstawać (z łóżka)"_  
*** gra słów: wyrażenie _„shortcoming"_ oznacza _„wadę/niedociągnięcie/słabość/mankament"_, a dosłownie da się je przetłumaczyć jako _„zbyt szybki orgazm"_  
**** obrazek „Again" autorstwa Jadntonic – KLIK  
***** obrazek „At Grimmauld Place" autorstwa Eddy – KLIK


	9. Część dziewiąta

**CZĘŚĆ DZIEWIĄTA**

_„Nie uprawiaj seksu. Prowadzi do pocałunków i niebawem zmusi cię do rozmowy."_  
Steve Martin

Seks, jak wszystkie sprawy, w które zamieszany był Malfoy, stał się rywalizacją.  
— Całujesz jak ryba — zarzucił mu pewnego razu. _Trochę lekceważąco i niesprawiedliwie,_ pomyślał Harry.  
— Jak _ja_ całuję? — odpowiedział. — Nie każ mi nawet mówić, jak _ty_ całujesz.  
To prowadziło do sprzeczek, zniewag, przepychanek i _nie_ całowania, więc Harry stwierdził, że nie jest to zbyt mądra taktyka. Choć trudno było to jednak przewidzieć, gdyż czasami przepychanki istotnie prowadziły do całowania. Od tego, w jakim nastroju był Ślizgon w danym dniu zależało, czy Harry skończy z opuchniętymi od pocałunków wargami czy z opuchniętym od pięści okiem.  
Przynajmniej całe to skradanie się po zamku, które praktykowali na początku roku, stanowiło wspaniały trening do… skradania się po zamku.  
W ciemnościach pustej sali lekcyjnej w życie weszła kolejna fantazja. Dłoń Harry'ego zawisła w powietrzu nad obnażoną erekcją Malfoya, którą na dobrą sprawę widział pierwszy raz. Nagle wydało mu się to onieśmielające. Poza szatniami niemal w ogóle nie widywał członków innych chłopców, nie mówiąc już o _konfrontacji_ z nimi. Z drugiej strony każda część ciała Malfoya była konfrontacyjna.  
— To nie gryzie — powiedział powoli Ślizgon. — Choć teraz właściwie żałuję, że nie.  
— Jest… eee…  
— Tak, tak, cudowny i zachwycający. Ty też masz taki. Oczywiście twój nie jest tak wspaniały jak mój, ale nie wszyscy możemy być najlepsi.  
Harry nakazał sobie przestać się bać, przecież to go nie zrani. Ostrożnie oplótł palcami erekcję Malfoya i zaskoczyło go, jak bardzo było to jednocześnie i znajome, i inne. Być może Ślizgon po prostu posiadł umiejętność bycia innym, a jednocześnie wciąż tym samym człowiekiem. Niczym yin i yang albo coś równie poetyckiego.  
Odpowiedź na dotyk nadeszła natychmiast — urwany wdech, zaciśnięte oczy, nieznaczne drżenie. Niesamowitym było, jak w ten sposób można przejąć nad kimś kontrolę.  
— No i…? — zapytał Malfoy tylko nieznacznie drżącym głosem. — Będziesz tak trząsł łapami czy masz zamiar coś z tym zrobić?  
Harry powoli przesunął dłoń w stronę podstawy, gdzie piękne, jasne włoski połaskotały go w palce, po czym niespiesznie cofnął ją do siebie, trochę mocniej zacieśniając uchwyt i wpatrując się w twarz Malfoya, spijając wzrokiem każdą zmianę w jej wyrazie.  
Patrzenie czyniło to innym. Rzeczywistym.  
Gdy już przywykł do nowości, okazało się to zaskakująco łatwe. Czuł, jakby dotykał samego siebie, a jednocześnie kogoś innego. Po pierwsze, różny był kąt nachylenia, a sam Malfoy zdawał się szczuplejszy od niego. Miał także pewność, że on sam nigdy nie wydawał takich _dźwięków_ i nigdy tak nie _wyglądał_. Ślizgon nie zaskoczył Harry'ego, gdy przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował, wgryzając się w jego wargę.  
Podczas zmiany szybkości i siły nacisku wokół erekcji Malfoya, Harry zastanawiał się, czy mógłby nauczyć go całować lepiej, tak, by nie zderzał się z nim ustami jak ktoś pijany i niepanujący nad swoimi ruchami. Wydał z siebie odgłos, a może to znów Malfoy? Smakował krwią, ale niebardzo się tym przejął. Wcisnął język pomiędzy wargi Ślizgona, drugą ręką oplatając jego talię, przyciągając go bliżej i powstrzymując tym od odsunięcia się.  
Oczywiście Malfoy nie pozostawał bezczynny i, pomijając rozproszenie, zdołał rozpiąć spodnie Harry'ego i wsunąć dłoń do środka.  
W myśl ich niepisanej zasady, kto dojdzie pierwszy, przegrywa.  
Harry pomyślał, że to było lepsze niż ciągłe bijatyki, choć zdarzało się, że wciąż chciał rzucić się na Malfoya i zranić go. Czasami jednak uważał, że to było lepsze niż cokolwiek.

_„Jeśli zaczynasz rozmyślać nad swoją psychiczną i moralną kondycją, zazwyczaj dochodzisz do wniosku, że jesteś chory."_  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Następnego ranka Harry budzi się z kołatającym bólem w głowie i Draco tuż obok, przytulonym do niego mocno.  
Wstaje z łóżka i idzie do łazienki. Próbuje zwymiotować, trzymając się porcelanowej toalety, ale nie udaje mu się. Wciąż czuje mdłości i nie bardzo wie, jaka ich część wywołana jest przez kaca. Ostatnia noc jawi mu się feerią uczuć i kolorów, doznań i smaków. Nie może sobie ufać, gdy Draco jest blisko. On też nie powinien mu ufać. A jednak to robi.  
Harry nie chce robić tego ponownie, nigdy. Pomijając fakt, że tak naprawdę jednak chciał, ale nie w tym rzecz. Wraca do łóżka, gdzie Draco śpi dalej, zrelaksowany i zadowolony. Nie wygląda na skrzywdzonego. Nie tak jak kiedyś, w szkole, gdy Harry go ranił i pozostawiał ślady na całym jego ciele.  
Draco wydaje się być w porządku.  
W końcu podobało mu się, poddawał się dotykowi Harry'ego, a jego ciało błagało o więcej. Nie, nie, nie może pozwolić sobie na takie myślenie, wykorzystanie go w ten sposób było złe. Draco prawdopodobnie nie mógł tego wiedzieć. Chyba że jakaś jego część wie? Pamięta, a może nawet tęskni?  
Harry'emu kręci się w głowie.  
Draco budzi się, otwiera szare oczy. Harry chce go przeprosić, ale nie wie, od czego zacząć. Prawdopodobnie i tak nigdy nie zostanie zrozumiany.  
– H-harry?  
– Draco, wczorajszej nocy… – Potrząsa głową. Draco patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem (zdziwieniem samym w sobie i zdziwieniem pomieszanym z ciekawością), z głową lekko przechyloną na bok. Nigdy wcześniej tak na niego nie patrzył. W szkole żądał umycia zębów, zanim rano pozwolił na pocałunki, bo przecież „ohyda, poranny oddech i w ogóle", ale ostatecznie i tak im się poddawał. W szkole powiedziałby: „Oczywiście poranne obciąganko też nie jest złe". – Podobało ci się – mówi. Nie brzmi to jak pytanie. Bierze jego dłonie w swoje i ściska je. – Podobało ci się – powtarza i przytakuje, przypominając sobie, jak piękny i spragniony był Draco. Przecież mimo wszystko go nie skrzywdził.  
Draco obserwuje, jak gorliwie kiwa głową i w końcu sam powoli przytakuje. Jego skóra pachnie piżmem, podobnie jak ich pościel. _Ich pościel._ Harry wdycha głęboko powietrze i wypuszcza je z ulgą.

_„Pocałunek to taka zmyślna sztuczka, stworzona przez naturę. Powstrzymuje słowa wtedy, gdy stają się zbędne."_  
Ingrid Bergman

Malfoy nie całował nawet w połowie tak dobrze, jak prawdopodobnie myślał, że całuje.  
Problem polegał na tym, że zawsze używał zbyt dużo zębów. Całowanie go miało podobny efekt do uderzania wargami o coś twardego. Być może Harry w zamian właśnie to powinien robić. Ślizgon zawsze był taki agresywny. Czasem stawał się przez to przesadnie ckliwy, co wprawiało go w zakłopotanie. Po kilku pierwszych razach człowiek mógłby dojść do wniosku, że dwoje ludzi może czerpać z siebie nawzajem, lecz mimo to zdawało się, że i tak zdolni są skończyć raniąc się nawzajem. Plotki o talencie Ślizgona do całowania były rażąco przesadzone i prawdopodobnie on sam stanowił ich źródło.  
Malfoy był podstępnym draniem i manipulował ludźmi tak, że myśleli to, co chciał. Był zły. Niezaprzeczalnie.  
Całowanie najwyraźniej także było czymś złym, a już szczególnie, gdy robił to z Malfoyem. Nawet pocałunki w jego wykonaniu zdawały się okrutne i podłe. A jeszcze gorsze było to, że mimo to Harry i tak ich pragnął.  
Ślizgon bez ubrania także znalazł się na Liście Złych Rzeczy, które robił Malfoy, co było złe tak po prostu, bo oglądanie go, tej gładkiej skóry i fascynującego miejsca pomiędzy jego nogami, stanowiło zajęcie zbyt zajmujące.  
Harry stwierdził, że również jego szyja jest zła — blada, jakby wyrzeźbiono ją w jakimś drogim marmurze i dodano nieco barwnika, by uczynić kolor bardziej ludzkim. Była zatrważająco ładna i rozpraszająca i Harry nienawidził uczucia, że jeśli nie pocałuje tego głupiego gnojka, skończy myśląc o jego głupim gardle, o tym, jak wspaniale musi smakować, jak cudownie byłoby zamknąć zęby na jego skórze.  
Malfoy obijał się łatwo jak owoc, na jego skórze pojawiały się ciemne plamy, a ciało pod nimi, niczym miąższ, stawało się miękkie i delikatne. (Wyszedł mu kalambur, zupełnie wbrew woli Harry'ego.)  
Nie, żeby siniaki były złe. W każdym razie, nie cały czas. Pojawiały się jednak nazbyt często i tyle razy musiał powtarzać: „Wpadłem na coś", a Ron, idiota, w to wierzył.  
— Szyją? — zapytał kiedyś.  
— To coś wisiało nisko na ścianie — wytłumaczył pospiesznie Harry.  
— Ach. Okej.  
Ron nie zadawał zbyt wielu pytań. Był najlepszym przyjacielem, który nigdy zbyt wiele ich nie zadaje.  
Czasami zastanawiał się, jak na siniaki Ślizgona reagują jego znajomi, ale wyobrażanie sobie mówiącego Malfoya prowadziło do wyobrażania sobie jego ust, a wyobrażanie sobie jego ust prowadziło z kolei do wyobrażania sobie jego smukłych palców, naciskających na ciemne, purpurowo-żółto-brązowe siniaki oraz jęków. Obrazy tego typu wymagały zaciągnięcia zasłon wokół łóżka i rzucenia zaklęcia wyciszającego, zanim jeszcze zacznie je z siebie wydawać.  
— Ten wygląda jak Afryka — zauważył Malfoy, szturchając jeden z siniaków krzywiącego się z bólu Harry'ego. — A ten jak jaskółka. — Docisnął trochę bardziej, masując go, co wywołało uderzenie bólu w ramieniu. — Nie potrafię stwierdzić, czy to afrykański, czy europejski gatunek…  
— Jeśli by zmrużyć oczy, ten przypomina zebrę. Albo może żyrafę. — Odsunął się, oceniając go dokładniej. — Właściwie całe twoje ciało wygląda jak zoo. — Przesunął palcem wzdłuż torsu Harry'ego. — Z tymi wszystkimi interesującymi eksponatami…  
— Jesteś chory, wiesz o tym, prawda? — zapytał go Harry któregoś razu. — Jesteś uwierzytelnionym przypadkiem totalnego szaleństwa.  
— Nie muszę tego słuchać — odpowiedział Ślizgon. — To, że jesteś niekreatywnym głupkiem z brakiem wyobraźni nie oznacza, że musisz wysysać całą radość z mojego życia. — Wstał, by odejść, więc Harry'emu pozostało tylko uspokoić go, przyciągając z powrotem i obiecując, że wyssie z niego coś innego niż radość.  
Ciało Malfoya było fascynującą mapą siniaków. Harry także lubił ich dotykać, by zobaczyć, jak daleko może się posunąć, zanim Ślizgon krzyknie z bólu, a potem docisnąć jeszcze trochę.  
Prawdopodobnie nie powinno tak być, z tym, co się między nimi działo. Ale to miało jakiś sens, prawda? Usta, które wykrzywiały się tak okrutnie i wypluwały tak okropne obelgi, były także trudne do całowania.  
— Nic dla mnie nie znaczysz — oświadczył Ślizgon. To dobrze, pomyślał Harry. Bo Malfoy był dla niego nikim.  
— Jakby mnie to obchodziło — odgryzł się.  
Malfoy był najdoskonalszą formą zła, nawet jeśli później zaprzeczał tym cichym odgłosom, które wydawał, gdy Harry dotykał jego brzucha, bioder, miejsc poniżej. Zęby Ślizgona zderzyłyby się wtedy z ustami Harry'ego, jego zębami lub językiem, a Harry poczułby krew, lecz nie miałby ochoty zgadywać, do kogo mogła należeć.  
— Nienawidzę cię. Zamknij się i pocałuj mnie — powiedziałby Malfoy.  
Wtedy Harry zostałby pchnięty na ścianę, z łopatkami przyciśniętymi do zimnego kamienia, a potem usta Ślizgona wgryzłyby się w jego wargi, język wcisnął do środka i…  
Malfoy naprawdę był przesadnie dramatyczny.

_„Uspokój się, nie płacz, kochanie. __  
__Mamusia sprawi, że spełnią się wszystkie twoje koszmary. __  
__Mamusia przeleje w ciebie wszystkie swoje obawy."_  
Pink Floyd „Mother"

Harry czuje się winny, gdy Draco ma koszmary.  
To uczucie powoduje śmieszne wrażenie w gardle. Stara się przełknąć dziwaczne napięcie, które się w nim tworzy, ale próby schodzą na marne.  
Pierwsze słowa, które pojawiają się na jego języku, to zawsze „Czy ty…", a potem „Pamiętasz?". Słowa, które tak często wypowiada, pytanie, które powtarza tyle razy, że Draco zaczyna tego nienawidzić, choć może tylko dlatego, że Harry wygląda na zawiedzionego, jeśli go nie nienawidzi. Draco nie pamięta ich przeszłości, nie zna stamtąd nic poza bólem i krzykami, kiedy zasypia, zniekształcającym cień wspomnień. Wszystkie spotkania uciekają przed nim, a jedyne, co pozostaje, to emocje, gorące niczym pogrzebacz, palący jego ciało i skórę.  
W końcu Harry poddaje się. Przyciąga go i tuli, szepcząc „cicho, cicho…" albo „już dobrze, dobrze…", uspokajające dźwięki, bezsensowne słowa, które istnieją po to, by koić, takie, których nikt nigdy mu nie mówił. Zanurza palce w wilgotne, jasne włosy, całuje jego twarz, mokrą od słonego potu i łez.  
I mimo, że jego działania skutkują, w jakiś sposób wie, że to wszystko jego wina. Choć, gdyby wina miała spaść na kogokolwiek, powinna spaść na Draco.  
Nie może otrząsnąć się z tej myśli. Jeszcze długo potem czuje, że drży.

_"Nigdy nie wiadomo, czego mogą dowiedzieć się ludzie, jeśli pozwoli im się na pytania, które chcą zadać."_  
Joseph Heller

Z Malfoyem nie dało się porozmawiać absolutnie o niczym. Albo ucinał rozmowę, albo zbywał Harry'ego, wciąż zmieniając jej kierunek, dopóki pierwotny temat nie został zapomniany.  
— A co z Pansy? — zapytał go Harry pewnego razu.  
Malfoy odwrócił się w jego stronę z bladą brwią uniesioną w wyrazie czystej pogardy.  
— Co z Pansy?  
Harry zmrużył oczy. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu tak łatwo się z tego wywinąć.  
— Dlaczego odpowiadasz pytaniem na pytanie?  
Ślizgon zmierzył go chłodno stalowym, surowym wzrokiem.  
— Dlaczego zadajesz pytanie, jeśli nie chcesz znać na nie odpowiedzi?  
Harry westchnął.  
— A dlaczego po prostu nie dasz mi na nie odpowiedzi?  
Wyraz twarzy Malfoya nie zmienił się.  
— Dlaczego po prostu nie zadasz mi konkretnego pytania?  
— Malfoy, nie ty tutaj zadajesz pytania!  
— Właśnie!  
— To, co mówisz, nie ma nawet sensu! — krzyknął Harry.  
— Ty jesteś bez sensu! — odpowiedział Malfoy, czym uciął dyskusję.  
— Nie masz prawa pytać o Pansy — powiedział później, zaciskając palce na biodrach Harry'ego. — Nie wiem, czym to wszystko dla ciebie jest ani co twoim zdaniem możesz robić, ale pytania o Pansy nie są częścią ciebie i mnie.  
Czasami Harry widywał ich razem. Siedzieli na błoniach, gdzie wszyscy ich widzieli, a ich dłonie, jedna jasna, druga ciemniejsza, złączone były ze sobą. Gdy Draco mówił coś do niej, czy w to Wielkiej Sali, czy na korytarzach, odchylała głowę do tyłu i wybuchała śmiechem. Harry chciał jej za to połamać kości. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą. _Oni_ wyglądali na szczęśliwych.  
Pansy była brzydką, mopsowatą _suką_, a Harry nie miał prawa czegokolwiek na ten temat powiedzieć. Wiele lat później, gdy tworzył udaną parę z Ginny, uśmiechał się i myślał o tym, jak _oni_ wyglądali razem, radośni i szczęśliwi. Nigdy nie prosił jej o to, by poszła z nim do szpitala, choć czasem, gdy trzymał ją za rękę, idąc przez ulicę Pokątną albo przez park, zastanawiał się nad tym.  
Kiedyś Malfoy zabrał Parkinson na bożonarodzeniowy bal. Pansy przetrwała wojnę tylko po to, by popełnić samobójstwo, gdy jej rodziców i brata skazano na pocałunek dementora. Draco nie pamięta jej ze szkolnych czasów, ale jeśli by pamiętał, Harry nie miałby prawa o nią pytać, bo pytania o Pansy nie są ich częścią.

_"Gniew osoby słabej nigdy nie odchodzi — staje się po prostu nieco spleśniały. Pleśnieje jak ser w ciemności, rosnąc silniejszy i bardziej interesujący."_  
Marge Piercy

Harry żałuje, że Voldemort jest martwy. Mógłby go zabić ponownie i tym razem zrobić to poprawnie, powoli, precyzyjnie, odrywając zielonkawą skórę od zwiędłego ciała, wciskając kciuki w czerwone, mięsiste oczodoły, dopóki nie wyskoczą mu gałki oczne.  
On także na coś zasługuje, prawda?  
Przyrzeka sobie i Draco, że to, co zdarzyło się, gdy był pijany, nigdy się nie powtórzy. Ale Draco się podobało, a kim jest Harry, by odmówić mu tego, czego chce? Dotyka go, trzyma blisko, sprawia, że osiąga orgazm, bo ogarnięty przyjemnością jest piękny, a jego drżące ciało pozostaje poza kontrolą. Draco potrzebuje, by ktoś o niego zadbał. Potrzebuje kogoś, by się nim opiekował i uszczęśliwiał go.  
Bywają jednak dni, gdy Harry go nienawidzi. Szczerze, prawdziwie, głęboko. Tyle, że to nie jego osoby nienawidzi. A może po prostu nienawidzi _tego_ Draco? Nie potrafi stwierdzić dokładnie. Bicie go byłoby niczym uderzenie kociaka albo szczeniaka, czegoś z dużymi oczami, miękkiego i bezbronnego, więc zamiast tego idzie do pokoju, a potem krzyczy i krzyczy.  
Za pierwszym razem zapomniał rzucić na pomieszczenie zaklęcia wyciszającego.  
Draco chciał wiedzieć, co się dzieje, szare oczy rozszerzyły mu się z przerażenia, a Harry ledwie powstrzymał się od tego, by otoczyć dłońmi jego gardło i _ścisnąć_.  
Oczywiście Harry nigdy nie zrani Draco, a już na pewno nie tak, jak kiedyś on zranił jego.  
— Nigdy cię nie opuszczę — przysiągł w mroku swojej sypialni, _ich_ sypialni, tej, którą dzielą. Czy Draco już śpi? To nie miało znaczenia. Słowa tak dobrze brzmiały w ciemności. Czuł jego ciepło i oddech przy swoim boku. — Nigdy cię nie zdradzę. Nigdy nie pozwolę, byś znów był samotny.  
Wszystko, czego chce, to obsypywać go czułymi słowami. Takimi, o których marzył, by wujostwo obsypywało jego, gdy był dzieckiem. Nie robili tego jednak, ponieważ nie kochali go wystarczająco. Kochanie, złotko, kotku, słonko. Własny ojciec i matka porzucili go, więc równie dobrze mógł śmiało uchodzić za sierotę, różnica nie grała roli. Nie mówił tych rzeczy, bo jeszcze w szkole Draco nie znosił takich głupawych sentymentalizmów (czy jakkolwiek by to nazwał).  
Zamiast tego w nocy przytula go mocno i szepcze słowa, które nic nie znaczą, ale jest mu to zupełnie obojętne.  
Napiera na niego mocno, obserwuje każdą zmianę w wyrazie twarzy, kształt jego ust, gdy krzyczy z bólu lub przyjemności. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że tęsknił za rzeczami, o których nie wiedział, że za nimi tęskni.  
Na ciele są miejsca odpowiednie do tego, by za nie złapać w celu przyciągnięcia go do siebie. Szczupły nadgarstek, smukła talia. Draco pasuje jak ulał do krzywizny ciała Harry'ego, jest wyraźnie stworzony, by się tam znaleźć.  
Przez całe życie nikt go nie przytulał. Draco prawdopodobnie także, a już na pewno nie Lucjusza. Narcyza nigdy nie należała do typu opiekuńczej matki. Kochała go, owszem, ale była taka zimna, a przynajmniej Harry tak ją zapamiętał.  
— Już dobrze — mówi do Draco. — Teraz ja będę się tobą opiekował. Zadbam o wszystko.  
Gdy Draco zaciska wokół niego ramiona, Harry wie, że jest mu wdzięczny, nawet gdy nie potrafi tego wyrazić. Gładzi miękkie, jasne włosy, a Draco wygląda przez okno, obserwując drzewa i ptaki.

_"Słaby człowiek ma wątpliwości przed podjęciem decyzji. Człowieka silnego dopadają po jej podjęciu."_  
Karl Kraus

— Potter, tu jest mokro — wyjęczał Malfoy. Ślizgon zawsze znajdował coś, na co mógł ponarzekać, choć trawę faktycznie okrywała chłodna, wieczorna wilgoć. Tuż nad ziemią, niczym mokry duch, który przysiadł na moment, by odpocząć, unosiła się warstwa mgły. — I zimno — kontynuował. — Pewnie złapię jakieś śmiertelne przeziębienie i wtedy dopiero będzie ci przykro. Jeśli oczywiście nie jesteś nekrofilem. Jesteś nim, Potter, prawda? Ty chory, chory dzieciaku. Jakie to jeszcze wyuzdane, niepokojące fetysze przede mną ukrywasz?  
Harry szturchnął go lekko w ramię.  
— Przestań robić sobie nadzieję.  
Właściwie smutną rzeczą było to, że Ślizgon w świetle księżyca wyglądał całkiem przystojnie. To było coś, czego Harry nigdy by nie przyznał, chyba że pod groźbą niechybnego uśmiercenia przez coś straszliwego.  
Boisko do quidditcha nocą zdawało się być teoretycznie dobrym pomysłem. Harry przyciągnął Malfoya bliżej, by go uciszyć. Ślizgon zadrżał i udał, że się opiera, a potem do niego przywarł. Gwiazdy, nocne niebo, księżyc nad nimi, boisko, na którym rozgrywali swoje bitwy, oszukujący Malfoy i Harry, który w rezultacie zawsze wygrywał.  
Malfoy zaimprowizował kichnięcie.  
— Umieram — oświadczył. — To zapalenie płuc.  
— Nie umierasz.  
— Umieram! I zabieram cię ze sobą, mam nadzieję, że zarazisz się i będziesz cierpiał przez długi, długi czas.  
Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie zepsułby humoru towarzyszowi, gdyby przypomniał mu, że wyjście na zewnątrz było jego pomysłem.  
— Prawie przydzielono mnie do Slytherinu — powiedział, jakby uważał, że Ślizgona powinno to obchodzić.  
Malfoy podniósł brew w wyrazie zainteresowania.  
— Tak?  
— Tak, ale wcale tego nie chciałem. Powtarzałem w myślach: „Tylko nie do Slytherinu, nie do Slytherinu".  
— Cudnie. — Malfoy przewrócił oczami. — Tak, ponieważ wszyscy Ślizgoni są złymi, okropnymi, wstrętnymi ludźmi.  
— Racja, ty jesteś absolutnie podły — zgodził się uprzejmie.  
— Co wyjaśnia, dlaczego pieścisz mnie z taką nienawiścią.  
— Nie pieszczę.  
— Niech będzie, dotykasz — poprawił się Ślizgon. — W intymnych miejscach, mogę dodać.  
— Tak czy siak, zamknij się, staram się coś powiedzieć. Chodzi o to… myślę, że właśnie tak to działa. Jeśli naprawdę bardzo tego chcesz, Tiara Przydziału się z tobą zgodzi.  
— Potter! — krzyknął Malfoy, w którego głosie pobrzmiewało wyraźne obrzydzenie. — Najpierw trupy, teraz tiary? Czy twoje seksualne perwersje nie mają granic?  
Policzki Harry'ego pokryły się czerwienią.  
— Zamknij się, Malfoy.  
— Kapelusze się do tego nie nadają, Potter. Chyba że to dupokapelusze... — kontynuował Malfoy. Nie mogąc oprzeć się możliwości obrazy Harry'ego, dodał: — A ty nie byłbyś zdolny do odróżnienia go od własnej ręki. To tak, żebyś wiedział.  
— Dzięki za informację.  
— Żyję po to, by przekazywać niezbędne informacje. Skończyłeś już mówić? — zapytał, po czym zaczął całować szyję Harry'ego.  
— Skończyłbym, gdyby _ktoś_ przestał mi przerywać — odpowiedział mu, choć nie tak szorstko, jak zamierzał, ponieważ całowanie zaczynało go rozpraszać. Odepchnął nieco Malfoya, a potem pocałował jego wykrzywione w zawodzie usta. — Staram się powiedzieć, że zawsze jest wybór, rozumiesz? Nawet, jeśli wydaje ci się, że coś jest z góry przesądzone.  
— Tak, oczywiście — odpowiedział Malfoy. — Przeznaczenie to tylko nazwa, nadana wyborom z dramatycznymi konsekwencjami.

_"Pocałunek może zrujnować ludzkie życie."_  
Oscar Wilde

Tubka lubrykantu, mimo faktycznej lekkości, jest ciężka w dłoni Harry'ego. Jej waga może się zmienić, _rzeczywistość_ może się zmienić, a wspomnienia, przeszłość i teraźniejszość, zlać w jedną całość. To, co się liczy, to tu i teraz. Gdy ją otwiera, w ciemnościach pokoju dźwięk odskakującej zatyczki wydaje się być głośnym trzaskiem i Harry nagle pragnie włączyć światło.  
Chce go widzieć, całego, tak, jak należy, skorzystać z możliwości, jakiej nie mieli przy pierwszym razie wiele lat temu. Chce poznać geografię jego ciała, wciąż od nowa sporządzać jego mapę, zmienić miejsce jego własnego świata.  
Całuje szyję Draco, co wydobywa z niego cichy odgłos przyjemności. Ten dźwięk musi oznaczać przyjemność, kwilenie nie jest oznaką cierpienia, więc nie może być niczym innym.  
Gdy go całuje, ciepło jego ust jest jedwabiste i miękkie, aksamitnie mokre. Tak raniąco delikatne, inne. Pasma włosów prześlizgują się pomiędzy jego palcami.  
Kocha dłonie Draco, długie, białe, zgrabne palce. Całuje każdy z nich, liże wrażliwą skórę pomiędzy nimi. Znaczy językiem ślad wzdłuż jego ręki, a potem zaciska ręce na jego żebrach, kładąc palce na miejscach pomiędzy kośćmi, napiętych niczym skóra na bębnie. Pod czujnym okiem Harry'ego przybrał trochę na wadze, ale nie za dużo.  
Jedną dłoń kładzie na jego piersi, czuje bicie serca, trzepoczące, szybkie. Przesuwa ją w dół jego torsu, śledząc wgłębienie pośrodku, jakby rysował linię, wzdłuż której rozciąłby go na pół.  
Draco staje się twardy od jego pieszczot, więc dotyka go lekko, głaszcząc tylko jednym palcem w górę, a potem drugim w dół, obserwując, jak jego członek pulsuje i dygocze.  
Rozpoczyna swoją podróż do najbardziej sekretnego, prywatnego, intymnego miejsca, czując pod palcami jego krawędzie, drażniąc wrażliwą skórę.  
Zwilżony palec wchodzi w ciasną, gorącą miękkość jego bezbronnego wnętrza. Draco otwiera usta niczym pisklę i krzyczy.  
— Cii, cii… — Harry głaszcze go uspokajająco. Kiedyś nie zwykł być delikatny, ale z drugiej strony Draco także taki nie był.  
Uporczywie otwiera go i rozciąga, na co Draco drży i dygocze. Żadne kojące słowa nie są w stanie utrzymać go nieruchomo, więc Harry nie próbuje tego robić. Całuje linię jego bioder, wnętrze uda i gorącą erekcję. Trzęsącą się dłonią przygotowuje siebie, ustawia się w odpowiedniej pozycji, po czym powoli wchodzi do środka.  
Prawdopodobnie zostawi siniaki na jego biodrach, odbicia palców, jeden purpurowy znak na każdy dotyk. Wchodzi głębiej i głębiej, jakby starał się dosięgnąć jego serca, jądra jego duszy. Czuje się, jakby pełzał pod jego skórą, zakopując się tak głęboko, jak tylko potrafi, żałując, że nie może tam pozostać na wieki.  
A potem pieprzy go, tak delikatnie i zarazem tak brutalnie jak w czasie ich pierwszego razu, całe lata temu. Porusza się w nim, obserwuje każdą zmianę na twarzy, każdy przebłysk zapomnianych emocji. Upewnia się, że Draco dochodzi — pieści go bezlitośnie, dotyka, ściska i używa. Uczucie ciasnoty, konwulsyjnie zaciskającej się wokół niego, jest perfekcyjne, a orgazm tak intensywny, że niemal rozdziera go na pół.  
Po wszystkim Draco drży i szlocha. Harry nie potrafi stwierdzić, dlaczego, i on sam pewnie tego nie wie, lecz mimo to przytula go i kołysze, dopóki nie wyschną wszystkie łzy.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DZIEWIĄTEJ**


	10. Część dziesiąta

**CZĘŚĆ DZIESIĄTA**

_„Seks to uczucie wprawione w ruch."_  
Mae West

— Tobie zawsze chodzi o seks, prawda? — zapytał Malfoy figlarnie, a jego wręcz zapraszające do pocałunku wargi (nie, nie zapraszające, po prostu wargi) wygięły się w krzywy uśmieszek. Harry zapragnął zetrzeć mu go z twarzy, najlepiej używając ust, języka i zębów.  
(A potem wargi Malfoya byłyby wilgotne i czerwone niczym wiśnie, jego oddech stałby się ciężki, spomiędzy rozchylonych nieznacznie ust wydobyłby się jęk…)  
— Widzisz? Założę się, że właśnie w tym momencie krążą ci po głowie nieczyste myśli o mnie i dżemie truskawkowym. Masz to wypisane na twarzy. Gdzie się podział twój wstyd?  
Harry stwierdził, że nie była to sprawiedliwa ocena. Z początku to zawsze Malfoy tego chciał, a on dawał za wygraną. To Ślizgon był kimś, kto wykuł z niego pewien kształt (oklepując i ostukując jak młotkiem nie było tu dobrą metaforą ani właściwym wyobrażeniem), zmieniając go w coś zupełnie innego.  
Niesprawiedliwym był również fakt, że gdy tylko Malfoy napomknął o dżemie, Harry zaczął myśleć o nim niekoniecznie w kontekście śniadania.  
— Do ciężkiej cholery, Malfoy… — warknął, starając się bronić, bo gdyby nie obrócił w gniew rosnącego w nim pożądania, nie wiedziałby, co zrobić. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wyciągnąłeś mnie tu w środku nocy i mam nie oczekiwać seksu…  
— Jakież to dla ciebie typowe, Potter. Zawsze wyciągasz pochopne wnioski — przerwał mu Ślizgon bezceremonialnie.  
I on chciał się z nim pieprzyć? Och, proszę.  
Oczywiście, że chciał, nawet bardzo! Pewna część jego ciała protestowała nader żarliwie.  
Był tak zajęty sprzeczaniem się z tą właśnie częścią siebie, że nie zauważył, jak Malfoy zaczyna zbliżać się w jego stronę, dopóki nie stanął tak blisko, och, tak boleśnie blisko, że Harry mógł złapać go za szaty i jednym szarpnięciem zmniejszyć odległość pomiędzy nimi.  
Harry sapnął, gdy poczuł, jak smukła dłoń łapie go za krocze.  
— Posiadasz umiejętności słuchania ze zrozumieniem na poziomie głuchego słonia — stwierdził Malfoy. — Ale czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałem, że mi to przeszkadza?

* * *

_"Jeśli walczysz z potworami, musisz uważać, by samemu się nim nie stać. To tak, jakbyś długo wpatrywał się w otchłań — ona również wpatruje się w ciebie."_  
Friedrich Nietzche

Draco maluje. Miesza farby palcami, których oślizgły chłód przywiera do jego skóry i papieru. Tuż obok jego nosa widnieje pomarańczowo-niebieska plama i Harry musi oprzeć się pragnieniu, by napluć na serwetkę i zetrzeć ją. Jego obrazki są dziecinne, kanciaste, mimo to w jakiś sposób wyrafinowane w swym prymitywizmie, podobne do tych, które pozostawili po sobie ludzie na skalnych ścianach. Maluje narowiste hipogryfy, uzbrojone w kły, wielkie czarne psy, plamy czerni i szarości na błękitnym, papierowym niebie. Pewnego razu spod jego palców wyłoniło się płynne „S" z czerwonymi kropkami udającymi oczy.  
— Zamieni cię w sk… ska… — przerywa z frustracją. — W kamień.  
Harry wpatruje się w obrazek.  
— Draco — zaczyna. — Pamiętasz? — Draco spogląda na niego chmurnym wzrokiem.** — Dlaczego malujesz to wszystko?  
— Lubię potwory.  
Potwory. Jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.  
Być może wyjaśnia.

* * *

_„Człowiek wpatrujący się w gwiazdy pozostaje na łasce przydrożnych kałuż."_  
Alexander Smith

Wieża Astronomiczna, druga w nocy. Miękki koc na podłodze.  
Ich języki przylegały do siebie niczym jedna łuska do drugiej, identyczne, lśniące. Włosy Malfoya srebrzyły się pomiędzy jego wilgotnymi palcami. Oddychając ciężko, chwytał go za kosmyki, ramię, biodra, za wszystko, co ostre. Ślizgon pachniał dymem papierosowym, a smakował jak rzeczy, których nigdy nie powinno się wkładać się do ust. Cierpki smak gorzkniał szybko.  
Mógłby stworzyć z niego klatkę, zbudować ją z cierni i jego zaostrzonych kości, lśniących białym światłem księżyca. Mógłby rozciągnąć na niej jego skórę lub zrobić z niej najdelikatniejsze rękawiczki.  
Malfoy starał się kultywować swą rozpustę. Jako że seks i alkohol nie był wystarczająco niepokojący, dodał do tego również papierosy. Próbował wypuścić dym w taki sposób, jak robił to jego ojciec, ale zamiast tego tylko się pochorował. Harry uświadomił sobie, że lubi zapach papierosów, choć nieszczególnie pociągało go samo palenie, a za afront, jaki papierosy okazały Malfoyowi, ukarał je podpalając całą paczkę.  
Pod księżycem i niebem upstrzonym gwiazdami wszystko zdawało się możliwe. Nie istniał czas, liczyło się tu i teraz. Liczyły się emocje. Księżyc nie osiągnął jeszcze pełni, był raczej nieco garbaty, niczym ulepiony z wosku, srebrny cień kuli. Harry preferował go właśnie w ten sposób. To znaczyło, że zawsze jest jakieś jutro.

* * *

_„Miłość nie pozna swej głębi, póki nie nastanie godzina rozłąki."_  
Kahlil Gibran

— Muszę iść do pracy — mówi Harry. Tak naprawdę nie ma zamiaru do niej wrócić, po prostu lubi obserwować reakcję Draco.  
Lubi oglądać zawód w tych szarych, pociemniałych teraz oczach, obserwować, jak układa drżące wargi w grymas niezadowolenia.  
— Musisz? — Lubi słuchać jego cichego, słabego jęku.  
Mógłby zostać w domu na zawsze. Dla Draco wszystko jest odkrywaniem. Harry nagle mu zazdrości, patrzy, jak z niezwykłą ciekawością przygląda się roślinie doniczkowej, wyciąga jasne palce w jej stronę i głaszcze lśniące, ciemnozielone liście. Zazdrości mu także tego, że nic nie pamięta, że znów jest nieskalany.  
Dotyka go ostrożnie, jego dłoń błąka się po gładkiej skórze. Tak bardzo za tym tęsknił, szczególnie zaraz po wojnie, gdy myślał, że nigdy już nie będzie mógł jej dotknąć. Że nigdy się nie pożegna. Pamięta, jak przeszukiwał pole bitwy, lustrując wzrokiem ciała. Jego żołądkiem wstrząsały mdłości za każdym razem, gdy napotykał blond włosy pokryte błotem. Pamięta tę przerażającą chwilę, zanim przekręcał ciało w swoją stronę i uważnie przyglądał się twarzy.  
Nagle Draco krzyczy z bólu. Harry ściska go tak mocno, że pozostawa po sobie siniaki. Robi to o sekundę za długo, niemal tak, jakby chciał go za coś ukarać. Uświadamia to sobie i natychmiast go puszcza.  
— Przepraszam — szepcze, pocierając zaczerwienione miejsce. Draco kwili cicho, ale wyciąga rękę, a Harry podnosi ją do ust i całuje, a potem całuje go w usta, obejmując dłońmi jego twarz.  
Może sprawić, że wszystko się ułoży. Zawsze będzie potrafił to zrobić.  
A krew na bladej skórze naprawdę nie powinna go tak rozpalać.  
Draco poślizgnął się i zranił. Harry nie jest pewien, jak to się stało, ale Ron i Hermiona powiedzieli, że podobne rzeczy przytrafiały się Rose, gdy uczyła się chodzić. Wystarczy odwrócić się na chwilę, i proszę, mała leży na podłodze i płacze.  
— Ciii, Draco — uspokaja go Harry. Już w szkole Draco zawsze narzekał na siniaki i draśnięcia, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę i pozyskać sympatię. W połowie przypadków Harry mu ustępował.  
Zamiast wyleczyć zranienie _Episkey_, nakleja mu plaster. Nagle tęskni za tą czynnością, oznaką troski.  
— Pozwól mi to pocałować.  
Draco przygryza wargę i kiwa głową na zgodę. Jego piękne, szare oczy wypełniają łzy.  
Harry całuje opatrunek, a potem Draco. Jego język wkrada się w wilgotne ciepło. Przytrzymuje jego twarz dłonią, by mieć większą kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Pragnie przylgnąć do tego smukłego ciała.  
Nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie większego pożądania. Draco leży pod nim spragniony, potrzebujący. Zawsze wie, gdzie jest jego miejsce, nie musi się już o to martwić. Nigdy więcej.  
Harry kolejny dzień zostaje w domu.

* * *

_„Prawda oślepia niczym światło. Fałsz to wspaniały zmierzch, który uwydatnia każdy szczegół."_  
Albert Camus

Gdy nocą leżą w łóżku, przytuleni do siebie, z biodrami owiniętymi kołdrą, Harry głaszcze włosy Draco i opowiada mu o wszystkich rzeczach, o których powinien pamiętać.  
— Nienawidziłeś swojego ojca — mówi cicho, muskając przy tym ustami miękką skórę na jego policzku. — Ale ocaliłem cię przed nim.  
Draco krzywi się i marszczy czoło.  
— Był zły?  
— Był okropnym, okropnym człowiekiem… ale zawsze wiedziałem, że nie jesteś taki jak on.  
Draco przytakuje, wzmacniając uścisk na jego talii.  
— Dzi-dziękuję, Harry — odpowiada i wtula głowę w jego szyję. — Sz-szczęście, że mam ciebie.  
Harry myśli, że też ma szczęście. Podnosi głowę Draco, by móc go pocałować.

* * *

_„Zapewne nie ma bardziej odrażającego, nagłego oświecenia niż to, w którym odkrywasz, że twój ojciec jest tylko człowiekiem."_  
Frank Herbert

— Przestań mówić o moim ojcu i zamknij gębę, albo sam ci ją zamknę — wysyczał Malfoy.  
Któregoś dnia w jednym z egzemplarzy Proroka Codziennego pojawiła się wzmianka o przesłuchaniu Lucjusza Malfoya w sprawie powrotu Voldemorta. Oczywiście Ślizgon odmówił rozmowy, ale gdy tylko wiadomość się rozeszła, pojawił się sposób, by go do tego zmusić.  
To nie Harry podjął pierwszy jego temat, ale też nie widział żadnego powodu, by nie pociągnąć tego dalej.  
— On jest śmierciożercą, Malfoy…  
— Jest moim _tatą_.  
Odpowiedź zaskoczyła Harry'ego w sposób, jakiego nie przewidywał. Zawsze myślał o Draco Malfoyu jak o człowieku, który ma ojca, a nawet ojcowską postać, ale nigdy tatę. To był poziom intymności, nieformalności, której nie potrafił zrozumieć.  
— Dokonał niewłaściwego wyboru — odpowiedział Harry, krzyżując ramiona i mrużąc ostrzegawczo oczy. Sądził, że po kilku miesiącach spędzonych ze Ślizgonem powinien go już rozumieć. Najwyraźniej się mylił.  
— Zrozum, to nie jest tak cholernie proste. Dla ciebie wszystko jest jasne, och, jestem Harry Potter, Chłopiec Który Przeżył, istnieje dobro i zło, nic poza tym!  
— To jest proste! — wypalił Harry. — Albo chcesz, żeby mugole i mugolaki byli martwi, albo nie. Albo chcesz, żeby psychopatyczny czarnoksiężnik zapanował nad światem, albo nie, albo chcesz… — Złapał za lewe ramię Ślizgona, zaciskając palce na znajomym ciele i wbijając je w nie. Chciał go naznaczyć. Przyciągnął Malfoya do siebie. — To, właśnie to znaczy, że nie jesteś jak oni, _nie jesteś_, nie będziesz idiotą i mordercą…  
— Nie dotykaj mnie! Nie dotykaj mnie, do kurwy nędzy! — krzyknął Ślizgon i wyrwał gwałtownie rękę. Splunął na podłogę. — Mógłbym cię zabić, naprawdę, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo bym tego chciał. Nie zachowuj się tak, jakbyś mnie _znał_, Potter.  
— Jesteś popieprzony, Malfoy — Harry pokręcił głową z obrzydzeniem.  
— A ty jesteś cholernie naiwny — odpowiedział Ślizgon, a potem odszedł, ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie.

* * *

_„Nie lubię tych wszystkich list, które on robi. To jakby sporządzać zbyt wiele notatek w szkole: czujesz, że urzeczywistniasz coś, czego nie masz."_  
Dorothy Gladys Smith

Harry sporządza listy. Tę czynność popierają wszystkie grupy wsparcia, wszystkie książki Hermiony. Dobre myśli dnia. Powody do życia. Dlaczego Harry Potter nas ocalił i dlaczego jest to naprawdę dobry uczynek. Listy zakupów. Listy zadań.  
Zasady są ważne. W szkole istniały tylko po to, by je łamać, ale teraz Draco potrzebuje organizacji.  
Tym razem rozegrają to inaczej.

— Nie wychodź beze mnie na zewnątrz.  
— Odrób lekcje.  
— Nie oglądaj tych programów telewizyjnych, na które ci nie pozwalam.  
— Zawsze postępuj tak, jak powiem, a nie, jak ja postępuję.  
— Najważniejsze: zawsze mam rację.  
— W razie, gdybym się mylił, patrz na powyższe.  
— Zawsze wiem, co jest dla ciebie najlepsze.

Nie jest pewien, czy Draco potrafi je przeczytać, mimo to spisuje je, a potem czyta tak długo, dopóki nie będzie umiał ich powtórzyć, tak samo, jak kiedyś oni uczyli się na pamięć Dwunastu Zadań od Snape'a.  
Hermiona parzy w kuchni herbatę. Brązowa ciecz paruje z jej kubka.  
— Jest do ciebie bardzo przywiązany, prawda?  
Harry przygryza wargę, by stłumić uśmiech i wpatruje się w swój własny kubek.  
— Serio? — pyta. — Naprawdę tak myślisz?  
— Tak — odpowiada przyjaciółka. — Nie odrywa od ciebie oczu. Jakbyś był jedyną osobą, która istnieje.  
Jest tak samo jak w szkole, stwierdza. Podobnie patrzyli na siebie, siedząc przy stole w Wielkiej Sali, a w morzu głów i twarzy nie widzieli nikogo poza sobą.  
— Co ty nie powiesz…  
— To dobrze — stwierdza Hermiona stanowczo. Powoli nalewa mleka do kubka, wrzuca najpierw jedną, a potem dwie kostki cukru. — Tak, dobrze. To znaczy, jesteś jedyną osobą, którą ma, prawda? Potrzebuje kogoś, kto się o niego zatroszczy, kto o niego zadba.  
— To prawda — zgadza się Harry.  
— I dobrze, że masz kogoś, kim możesz się zaopiekować, kogoś, kto cię potrzebuje — ciągnie, mieszając herbatę metalową łyżeczką, która stuka o ceramiczny kubek. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, że odkąd urodziła się Rose, trochę się od siebie oddaliliśmy, ale… Harry, wiesz, że zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie i do Rona, by porozmawiać, jasne? Kiedy tylko chcesz.  
— Wiem, Hermiono — odpowiada. Upija łyk swojej herbaty. Na kubku widnieją wyblakłe, kwiatowe wzory, a złoty pasek wokół krawędzi jest nieco wytarty. — Jesteś wspaniałą przyjaciółką — zapewnia ją. — Ty i Ron jesteście moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.  
— Tak… — odpowiada Hermiona. — I… wspieramy cię, Harry, wiesz o tym, i… cóż, chcemy po prostu, byś był szczęśliwy.  
— Mhmm.  
Przyjaciółka posyła w jego stronę lekki uśmiech, odrobinę wymuszony, odrobinę nerwowy. Bierze głęboki oddech i ponownie się uśmiecha. Podnosi do ust kubek z herbatą, w którym wciąż znajduje się łyżka, ale nie upija ani łyka.  
— Harry… — odzywa się po chwili. — Chyba nie robisz z nim tego, co robiłeś dawniej, prawda? To jest, z Malfoyem.  
— Co, czy się z nim biję? Hermiono, oszalałaś? _Spójrz_ tylko na niego.  
— Nie, Harry, nie to miałam… czy… czy ty z nim sypiasz? — pyta, starając się brzmieć zwyczajnie.  
Harry marszczy czoło, ale chwilę potem przybiera wymijający wyraz twarzy.  
— Oczywiście, że ze mną śpi. Boi się spać sam.  
— Nie, nie o to mi chodzi i wiesz o tym. Czy ty i on…  
— Co? — pyta Harry, kierując na nią swoje sławetne, uważne, przerażająco zielone spojrzenie.  
— Nic. — Hermiona wzdycha i stawia kubek na stole. — Nieważne.  
— Wiesz, on miewa koszmary.  
— Nie dziwię się.

* * *

_„Karykatura diabła: musimy pamiętać, że znamy tylko jeden punkt widzenia. To Bóg napisał wszystkie scenariusze."_  
Samuel Butler

Pod koniec jesieni z drzew opadły już liście, z szelestem ocierając się o kamienie.  
_„Po treningu."_  
Wiadomość, napisana odręcznym pismem, nie zawierała nic więcej. Niektóre z liter zlewały się ze sobą, jakby autor pisał w pośpiechu. Pergamin upstrzony był czarnymi smugami, co oznaczało, że rolka została zwinięta, gdy atrament wciąż jeszcze nie wysechł.  
Harry mógł z łatwością zgnieść notkę w lekko wilgotnej dłoni niczym uschnięty, złoty liść.  
Spotkał się z Malfoyem na boisku do quidditcha. Wciąż miał na sobie ochraniacze, a jego włosy były zmierzwione przez wiatr.  
—Bierz swoją miotłę — powiedział Ślizgon, a Harry wiedział, że wszystko zostało mu wybaczone.  
Nie powiedział nic głupiego w stylu „Przeprosiny przyjęte", po całej tej męczarni, którą Malfoy zafundował mu kiedyś po jego własnych przeprosinach , wątpił, że powiedzenie czegoś takiego doprowadziłoby do czegokolwiek dobrego, mimo że byłoby wielce satysfakcjonujące. Tak czy siak, to nie było tego warte.  
Po tym, jak przez całe godziny ścigali znicza, Harry pozwolił Ślizgonowi pobić się pięć do trzech i potwierdził tym samym, że mu wybaczył, poszli do szatni dla zawodników, gdzie wypełniona została kolejna tandetna Nadzwyczajnie Mokra i Szalenie Jakaśtam Fantazja.  
Harry obserwował, jak po wszystkim Malfoy zakłada ubranie. Zawsze był tak drobiazgowy w tym względzie. To najbardziej niezręczna część ich spotkań, głównie dlatego, że z założenia ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Właściwie to w ogóle nie odzywali się do siebie zbyt wiele.  
Prostując swój ślizgoński krawat, Malfoy powiedział:  
— Gdy miałem sześć lat, ojciec kupił mi pierwszą miotłę. Nauczył mnie latać.  
Nic nie odpowiedział. Nie był nawet pewien, czy chciał usłyszeć więcej. Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami i, zniechęcony ciszą, porzucił temat.  
Harry przyciągnął go i pocałował mocno, przyciskając jego plecy do metalicznego chłodu szafek.  
Hermiona pisała listy do Victora Kruma. Ron obściskiwał się z Lavender. Harry zastanawiał się, kiedy w końcu oboje przestaną ciągnąć tę grę i przyznają, że są w sobie szaleńczo zakochani i pragną być razem na wieki.  
On sam utrzymywał, że nie jest w związku ani go nie planuje, i nie, nie zaczynał coraz bardziej szaleć na punkcie Draco Malfoya.  
— Harry, tobie już nic nie pomoże — stwierdziła Hermiona.  
I co to niby miało znaczyć? Ona nawet nie miała o niczym pojęcia.  
Harry chciał już odpowiedzieć jej „Malfoy mówi…", ale w porę się powstrzymał.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DZIESIĄTEJ**


	11. Część jedenasta

**CZĘŚĆ JEDENASTA**

_„K jest dla Kate, trafionej toporem, __  
__L jest dla Leo, co kilka gwoździ połknął, __  
__M jest dla Maud, poniesionej przez morze, __  
__N jest dla Neville'a, co z powodu nudy zmarł."_  
Edward Gorey, „The Gashlycrumb Tinies"

Harry nie może wiecznie uciekać od pracy. Kto niby nadał mu taki przywilej? Posiada mnóstwo pieniędzy, z których mógłby utrzymywać się jeszcze przez wiele lat, a nawet przez resztę życia. Jest bogaty, nie musi zarabiać. Poza tym, jego współpracownicy już dawno zrezygnowali. Przez jakiś czas zatracał się w papierkowej robocie, ale teraz tego nie potrzebuje. Niby po co?  
Cóż, najwyraźniej nieustanne spędzanie czasu w mieszkaniu razem ze swoim byłym kochankiem, mającym teraz umysł dziecka oraz nieszukanie jakiegokolwiek kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym nie jest oznaką stabilności sfery psychicznej znerwicowanego weterana wojennego.  
— Oczywiście, w ten sposób brzmi to nieco przerażająco… — mówi Harry Hermionie. — I to nawet nie jest do końca prawdą. Mam kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. Czasem. Kto inny przynosiłby nam zakupy?  
Mimo tego powinien wychodzić. Warto robić to dla Draco, który wita go, gdy Harry wraca do domu, oplata go mocno ramionami i chowa twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.  
Skrzat domowy nie jest wystarczającym towarzystwem dla małego chłopca-upośledzonego mężczyzny-małego chłopca.  
Stworek dobrze się z Draco dogaduje, a Draco czuje się z nim jak w domu. Harry'ego uderza myśl, że właśnie w ten sposób spędził swoje dzieciństwo. Jedynie ze skrzatami.  
Harry może mu zapewnić coś lepszego.  
Być może Luna mogłaby się nim zająć. Od zakończenia wojny tu i tam szuka jakiejś dostatecznie dziwnej pracy. Gdy przychodzi mu na myśl, marszczy brwi. Lubi ją, w końcu jest jego przyjaciółką, a ona i Draco mogliby się dogadać — oboje mają ze sobą coś wspólnego. Nie ufa jednak Lunie na tyle, by powierzyć jej opiekę nad swoim kotem, a co dopiero nad Draco.  
Prawdopodobnie w tym przypadku najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie profesjonalista.  
Zamieszcza więc ogłoszenie w gazecie.  
Dobrą chwilę zabiera mu dobranie odpowiednich słów. „Niania" brzmi źle. „Opiekunka do dzieci" jeszcze gorzej. „Au pair" raczej niepoprawnie. W „umyśle dziecka" jest coś niepokojącego, a „guwernantka" (Draco kiedyś mógłby taką mieć, choć z drugiej strony niekoniecznie, kto wie, jak to jest w czarodziejskich rodzinach?) nie jest osobą, której szuka. Z kolei „pielęgniarka" brzmi już po prostu niedorzecznie.  
W końcu ogłoszenie przybiera ostateczny wygląd:

_„POSZUKIWANA: gosposia/niania do bardzo specyficznego przypadku. Pożądane doświadczenie pielęgniarskie (choć niekonieczne)."_

Dopisuje wysokość wynagrodzenia, dni, w których kandydatka będzie przychodziła do pracy oraz numer kontaktowy. Nic poza tym. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chce, jest stado ludzi, którzy daliby się zabić za pracę dla Harry'ego Pottera. Dla lepszego efektu zamieszcza ogłoszenie również w mugolskiej gazecie.  
Zgłasza się do niego mugolska dziewczyna. Mówi, że jest domową pielęgniarką. Nie odstrasza jej fakt, że Draco, pomimo swoich dwudziestu czterech lat, zachowuje się jak pięciolatek. Harry sądzi, że odebranie należytego wychowania, bez nauki złych słów w stylu „szlamy", miałoby na niego pozytywny wpływ.  
Przez pierwsze kilka dni wszystko idzie jak po maśle. Draco ją lubi, ponieważ ładnie pachnie i mówi, że jest słodki. Mimo to, gdy Harry wraca do domu, nadgorliwie odsyła dziewczynę do domu, głównie dlatego, że chce nadrobić cały ten czas, kiedy przebywał z dala od Draco.  
Wszystko wskazuje na to, że się ułoży, aż do dnia, w którym opiekunka napotyka na swojej drodze Stworka.  
Mindy Miver jest obiecująca. Ma dziewiętnaście lat i związuje sznurkiem wszystkie małe zabawki, tworząc z nich łańcuch.  
Dziewczyna sądzi, że Draco powinien nauczyć się gry w klasy, co jest w porządku do momentu, w którym ten decyduje się podpalić jej włosy. To nie wina Mindy. Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że Draco nienawidzi gry w klasy?  
Mary Lee. Ma jasnopomarańczową czuprynę i uwielbia Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta. Nie pozwala ich jednak jeść Draco, z wyjątkiem tych najobrzydliwszych.  
— Ta jest naprawdę pyszna, będzie ci smakować! — zapewnia go, po czym wręcza mu fasolkę o smaku wymiocin bądź woszczyny.  
W przeciągu tygodnia Mary dopada tajemnicza choroba i prosi Harry'ego o urlop zdrowotny. Mówi, że to jakiś wirus żołądkowy. Nie może przestać wymiotować i biegać do toalety. Nigdy nie wraca.  
Harry nie liczy już tych, z którymi rozmawiał i które odesłał, zanim jeszcze zobaczyły Draco. Zadaje im pytania o zaangażowanie w wojnę i o hipotetyczny stosunek do śmierciożerców. Obserwuje, jak wiercą się na krześle, a potem oznajmia im: „Dziękuję za poświęcony czas, zadzwonię do ciebie."  
Następna kandydatka pachnie śliwkowym sokiem. Jeszcze inna przypomina mu o pani Figg i mimo iż Harry osobiście nie ma nic przeciwko niej, nie posiada jednak o kobiecie miłych wspomnień, a chciałby, aby Draco miał kiedyś tylko dobre wspomnienia.  
Młode dziewczęta zdają się wypadać lepiej niż inne kandydatki, a przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Milutkie, pełne entuzjazmu opiekunki chcą pracować dwa razy ciężej, żeby mu zaimponować, ponieważ jest Harrym Potterem. Prawdopodobnie przyczynił się do tego również fakt, że Draco jest atrakcyjny oraz to, że raczej nie są na bieżąco z wiadomościami oraz polityką, więc dopóki Harry był w stanie sam opatrzyć drobne zranienia Draco, wszystko jest w porządku.  
Angie Holt. Nie wierzy, że Draco nie pamięta podstawowych rzeczy. Przynosi dla niego książki do nauki. Podczas gdy Draco czyta, ona z zafascynowaniem wpatruje się w telewizor. Pewnego dnia potyka się o dywan w przedpokoju i rozbija głowę o ścianę. Trafia do Świętego Munga. Nie wraca do pracy.  
Lynn Craig. Tajemnicza dziewczyna ubrana w czerń od stóp do głów posiada nieco zbyt entuzjastyczną opinię na temat śmierciożerców. Z drugiej strony, wydaje się miła i opiekuńcza, więc Harry decyduje, że dostanie szansę. Kończy poparzona przez kuchenkę. Nikt nie wie, co się wydarzyło.  
— A… A jest dla A-amy, kt-która spadła ze schodów — recytuje Draco. — B j-jest dla B-bazyla, rozszarpanego przez n-niedźwiedzie…  
Harry posyła w jego stronę spojrzenie, które w zamierzeniu miało być surowe.  
— Przestanę czytać ci tę książkę, jeśli dalej masz zamiar czerpać z niej pomysły.  
Draco wpatruje się w niego wzrokiem niewiniątka.  
Dana Hayner wysyła mu swoje zgłoszenie przez sowę i robi na Harrym wrażenie. Posiada wykształcenie zarówno w mugolskim pielęgniarstwie, jak i magomedycynie. Była wolontariuszką na _tym_ piętrze w Świętym Mungu, a wszyscy, którzy pracują na oddziale zjaw, muszą mieć dobrą duszę.  
Kocha dzieci i małe zwierzątka. O co więcej mógłby prosić?  
Harry nie ma wątpliwości, że Dana jest idealna. W końcu jednak okazuje się, że osoba, stojąca na jego wycieraczce przed domem, nie jest miłą kobietą z kokiem, a muskularnym, owłosionym mężczyzną z tatuażami.  
— Jesteś pielęgniarzem?  
— Masz z tym jakiś problem? — pyta gość burkliwym tonem, grubym od irlandzkiego akcentu.  
— Cóż, panie Hayner… — zaczyna Harry.  
— Mów mi Dana.  
— W porządku, eee, Dana…  
Draco z jakiegoś powodu zdaje się go lubić. Harry sądzi, że zawsze gustował w silnych, grubiańskich mężczyznach, którymi może rządzić. Myśli o Crabbie i Goyle'u, dwóch górach mięśni, po których nie ma teraz śladu.  
Bezzwłocznie zatrudnia Danę.

* * *

_„Gdy myślę o zimie, w moim sercu rodzi się ciepło __  
__Wkładam dłonie w rękawiczki ojca __  
__Uciekam w zaspy coraz głębsze __  
__Śpiąca Królewna z surową miną podstawia mi nogę"_  
Tori Amos „Winter"

Trzy tygodnie przed Bożym Narodzeniem śnieg pokrył niemal wszystko. Harry zastanawiał się, czy w lochach Slytherinu zrobiło się zimno. Na pewno musiało tak być, z tymi wszystkimi kamieniami, umiejscowieniem pod zamarzniętym jeziorem… Chciał już zapytać Malfoya, czy założył dodatkowy sweter, ale uznał to za zbyt matczyne zachowanie.  
Ślizgon przywoływał w nim obraz lodu i śniegu, oczywiście ze względu na jego bladą karnację. Mógłby nawet napisać o tym wiersz, gdyby tylko nie był w tym taki kiepski, a poza tym, jeśli wiersz nie posiada rymów, nie jest wierszem.  
W desperackiej wędrówce wyobraźni fantazjował, że został uwięziony pod lodem, w samym środku zimy, niczym pływający w zamkniętym, szklanym słoju płód. (Jak w jakimś paskudnym sklepie ze składnikami eliksirów). Mógłby wtedy przez szkło przyłożyć rękę do ręki Malfoya. Dłonie przywarłyby do siebie, opuszki palców Ślizgona spoczęłyby na jego opuszkach, tak naprawdę nigdy się jednak nie dotykając.  
Nie znosi wizji smakowania niczym lodowe kostki, które sprawiają, że usta drętwieją z zimna.  
Pewnie skończyłoby się odmrożeniem.  
„Lód jest taki zimny", mógłby napisać, „że pali niczym ogień, choć możesz go dotknąć". Stwierdził, że wers jest raczej słabej jakości. Żaden z niego poeta, takie sprawy były zbyt dziewczęce i nie wchodziły w rachubę, zakładając, że Draco Malfoy w ogóle chciałby dostać jakiś wiersz.  
Boże Narodzenie nadeszło i minęło. Obaj pojechali odwiedzić bliskich — Harry Weasleyów, a Malfoy oczywiście swój rodzinny dwór.  
Przed odjazdem pocałował Ślizgona dwa razy. Draco wrócił właśnie z zewnątrz i jego usta były zimne. Odwzajemnił się pocałunkiem lekkim i ulotnym niczym piórko, palącym i trwającym zaledwie sekundę, jak gdyby na ustach Harry'ego roztopił się płatek śniegu. Ślizgon odsunął się, ale Harry przyciągnął go do siebie i całował, dopóki jego wargi nie stały się ciepłe.  
Święta u Weasleyów przepełniały ciepło i radość. Stoły uginały się pod jedzeniem i dużą ilością napojów. Harry, lekko podchmielony i odurzony, pocałował żartobliwie Ginny pod jemiołą, na co dziewczyna, mimo oczywistej urody i doświadczenia z chłopcami, pokryła się rumieńcem tak jaskrawym jak jej włosy.  
Po powrocie do Hogwartu Draco stał się ponury, cichy i unikał go przez całe dnie. Harry wiedział, że w domu przywitało go tylko jedno z rodziców.  
Gdy sowa w końcu przyleciała, Harry uświadomił sobie, jak długo Ślizgon przeciągał jej wysłanie. Od powrotu z ferii minął cały tydzień i był już dosłownie o krok od chodzenia po ścianach ze zniecierpliwienia. Mógłby się stać nowym typem bohatera, takiego, który nosi czerwono-niebieski kostium oraz maskę i potrafi zarzucić sieć.  
I naprawdę potrzebował swojej własnej melodii przewodniej. (Choć nie umiałby skomponować jej sam.)  
Ukryty pod peleryną niewidką spotkał się z Draco przed kwaterami Slytherinu, po czym udał się za nim do jego prywatnego pokoju. Wcześniej już raz postąpili podobnie, używając tej samej metody. Harry czuł się nieco zziębnięty, być może istniała szansa, że przekona Malfoya, aby zdobył dodatkowy koc? Przecież mógł sobie na takowy pozwolić.  
Malfoy nie marnował ani chwili. Pchnął Harry'ego na łóżko i wspiął się na niego. Wargi Ślizgona od razu zaczęły szukać smaku jego skóry.  
— Pieprz mnie — powiedział głosem równocześnie delikatnym i surowym. Harry przełknął ślinę.  
— Jesteś pe…  
Jego pytanie zostało przerwane przez napastliwy pocałunek.  
Spostrzegł skrawek naprężonej skóry, który odsłonił podciągnięty do góry wełniany sweter. W jego wnętrzu zalęgło się pożądanie, które pociągało za struny w niższych partiach ciała.  
Palce Harry'ego przebiegły po śnieżnobiałej powierzchni, a Malfoy… Draco… był tak rozpalony, że równie dobrze mógł być lodowaty.  
Wstrzymał oddech i wszystko, co był w stanie zrobić, to przytaknąć.  
Nieskazitelnie biała pościel i kołdra ze skrzydła szpitalnego w jakiś sposób przypominały śnieg. Harry nagle zapragnął znów zranić Ślizgona, naznaczyć krwawymi śladami, fioletem i purpurą, tak, by mógł położyć go na łóżku wyściełanym czystą bielą.  
Nawet jego pot smakował niczym krople z topniejących sopli. W nocy mógłby z powrotem zamarznąć, czyniąc swoją powierzchnię jeszcze dłuższą, cieńszą, ostrzejszą.  
Opuszki palców Harry'ego zacisnęły się na karku Draco, pozostawiały ślady na całym jego ciele.  
Pierwszy raz. Dla nich obu.

* * *

_„Miłość jest taka krótka. Zapominanie jest tak długie."_  
Pablo Neruda

To takie niesprawiedliwe, że Draco nie pamięta. Harry budzi się z koszmaru i spogląda na jego ciało, uśpione i spokojne. Czasami on również miewa złe sny, ale gdy tylko się z nich otrząsa, widzi Harry'ego i zdaje się, że zaraz o nich zapomina.  
Budzi go szorstkim pocałunkiem, dotykiem, wszystkim, ale bez żadnej delikatności.  
Gryzie go, a Draco krzyczy zraniony, skrzywdzony. Harry nie przestaje.  
Potem obejmuje go i szepcze: „Przepraszam, przepraszam…"  
Mimo to, że Draco nadal pozostaje obolały, jego ciało naznaczone jest przez ręce i zęby, nie uskarża się, nie jęczy. Przecież doszedł, podobało mu się. Harry zawsze doskonale wie, jak dostarczyć mu tego, czego chce, pragnie i potrzebuje.  
Draco przywiera do niego mocno i przyciska głowę do jego szyi. Harry nie ma koszmarów przez następny tydzień.  
Potem Ron dzwoni do niego z telefonu, którego tak bardzo lubi używać.  
— Cześć, Harry, to ja. Wiesz, Hermiona mówi, że… to znaczy, chciałem powiedzieć… Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwy.  
— Och — odpowiada Harry, a potem, szczerze i ciepło, dodaje: — Dzięki.  
— Myślę, że jesteś dobry dla Malfoya — kontynuuje Ron. — Dobrze, że już nie jesteś sam.  
— Racja.  
Przyjaciele zawsze tak bardzo martwili się o to, że jest sam. Jak gdyby nie istniała różnica pomiędzy byciem samym a samotnością. — Mam na myśli… Wiesz, naprawdę chciałem, żeby tobie i Ginny się ułożyło, ale wiem, że czasem nie wszystko idzie tak, jak planujemy, prawda? To, co robisz, jest naprawdę dobre. Wiem, że ja nie byłbym w stanie temu podołać. Ale ty jesteś inny, Harry.  
— Och. Dzięki, Ron. To dużo dla mnie znaczy.

* * *

_„By napisać dobry list miłosny, powinieneś zacząć bez świadomości tego, co chcesz powiedzieć i skończyć bez świadomości tego, co napisałeś."_  
Jean Jacques Rousseau

Na stole przed nim leżała dobra setka kartek z napisem „Zostaniesz moją walentynką?". Rzeź samotności. Serca wyrwane zostały z podartych, białych kopert. Czerwień, biel i róż z cichą desperacją błagały o uwagę. Jego wielbiciele oddaliby wszystko za odrobinę uczucia, lśniącego, cienkiego i pomarszczonego niczym zmięte kawałki folii z pozostałymi w niej ciągle maleńkimi okruchami czekolady. Czerwień pojedynkowała się z różem.  
Miłość to pole bitwy.  
Polizał cukrowe serce, a napis „KOCHAM CIĘ" stał się smugą bladego karmazynu. Pozostała po nim tylko ciepła ślina, wypełniająca wyżłobione rowki.  
(Przeważnie, przez większość czasu, brzydzisz się sobą.)  
Śnieg padał niczym białe konfetti albo kawałeczki koronki, poodrywane od tych pięknych, papierowych serc. Tutaj nie ma miejsca dla czerwieni, ponieważ byłaby nienaturalna i niewłaściwa. Mimo to Harry widział ją, przebijającą się przez biel, pokrywającą ją niczym mgiełka, jasną, żywą. Była tą samą czerwienią, która pojawiała się, gdy uderzał pięścią w _tę_ idealną twarz, sprawiając, że nos krwawił niczym przecięte płatki kwiatów z eksplodującego bukietu.  
(Nie chcesz go nie chcesz go nie chcesz nie chcesz go a jednak _chcesz_.)  
Zmiażdżył serce pomiędzy zębami.  
Smak, które pozostawiło, był niczym pożądanie pokrywające jego język, nieco gorzkie i nieprzyjemne. Malfoy chciał pojedynkować się w tym, kto dostanie więcej listów miłosnych z okazji Walentynek.  
Oczywiście odniósł spektakularne zwycięstwo.  
— Nie możesz sam ich do siebie pisać! — zirytował się Harry.  
— A dlaczego nie? — zapytał Ślizgon. — W tym dniu, w którym celebrujemy tak wspaniałe, przelotne uczucie jak miłość, pragnę uczcić osobę, którą kocham najbardziej na świecie.  
Harry westchnął, a potem roześmiał się na przekór sobie. Dlaczego miałby pisać przysięgi pełne miłości i dozgonnego oddania? To przecież nic nie znaczyło. Jeśli o tym napiszesz, nie sprawisz, że stanie się to prawdą.

* * *

_„Ta opera jest tak kiepska, jak i wspaniała."_  
The Robot Devil „Futurama"

Ron dzwoni do niego w poniedziałek. Właściwie, Ron dzwoni do niego przez większość dni w tygodniu. Po dziewięciu latach opanował w końcu obsługę telefonu i jest z tego niezwykle dumny. Hermiona podarowała mu komórkę na urodziny, więc teraz wydzwania do Harry'ego przy każdej okazji.  
(— Halo? Harry, to ja. Jesteś zajęty? Mógłbym wpaść?  
— Halo? Harry, to ja. Zaraz wpadnę do ciebie przez Fiuu.  
— Halo? Harry, to ja. Jestem w twoim salonie.  
— Halo? Harry, to ja. Masz coś do picia?  
— Ron — mówi wtedy Harry. — Czy naprawdę musisz dzwonić do mnie, kiedy już jesteś w mojej kuchni, a ja jestem w przedpokoju?)  
— Halo? Harry, to ja — mówi przyjaciel, jakby istniała możliwość, że Harry pomyli go z kimś innym. — Znowu będą wystawiać w Londynie musical o tobie.  
Jakiś rok po wojnie Harry otrzymał sowę z zapytaniem o pozwolenie użycia jego nazwiska i historii do wystawienia spektaklu.  
Pismo to wywołało lawinę innych próśb o podobnej treści. Po wojnie wszyscy chcieli umieścić jego twarz na swoich produktach: pojemnikach na drugie śniadanie, tiarach, butach, koszulkach, bieliźnie. Firmy dzwoniły do niego, pytając, czy nie wypromuje ich produktów w zamian za zapłatę w gotówce bądź w darmowych próbkach. Reklamy często zawierały treści w stylu:  
_„Harry Potter potwierdza, że nasze zaklęcia czyszczące na zawsze usuną Pleśniomorty z twojego domu! Dzięki nim również twoje zęby staną się nieskazitelnie białe! (Do czyszczenia pryszniców, toalet i zębów)"_  
_„Zniszcz Czarnego Pana naszym Rekinim Kordem!"_ (Nie, Harry również nie wie, co to jest.)  
_„Harry Potter rekomenduje nasz środek przeczyszczający! Uwolnij się od strachu przed Sam-Wiesz-Czym już teraz! Nasz bohater gwarantuje, że za dodatkową opłatą będziesz wolny od wszelkich nieczystości". __  
__„Zaburzenia erekcji? Bez obaw! Harry Potter mówi: Ten eliksir pokona dni spod znaku Dziś-Nie-Pieprzysz! Zrób to z jedną, zrób to z dwiema! Zdobądź względy dziewczyny, o którą zabiegasz! Może nawet zabrać go do Peru. Jeśli lubisz perwersje, zrób to w zoo. Wytrysk gwarantowany."_  
To tylko kilka przykładów.  
Paru ludzi chciało od niego pozwolenia na napisanie książki. Jeszcze inni chcieli otwierać muzea. Muzeum Wojenne Harry'ego Pottera. Prosili o ofiarowanie osobistych przedmiotów. („To może być cokolwiek, panie Potter. Szkolne szaty, notatniki, stare wypracowania, osobiste drobiazgi, bielizna…")  
Harry oficjalnie stał się dojną krową. Czerpał ze swego nazwiska wszelkie przywileje, ale tak naprawdę, niewiele miał w tej sprawie do powiedzenia.  
W większości przypadków odmawiał propozycjom, nieważne, jak bardzo były intratne. (No bo co zrobiłby z tym całym zapasem zysków? To Hermiona była chorobliwą pedantyczką, nieprawdaż? I nie, nigdy nie miał zaburzeń erekcji, bardzo dziękuję.) Mimo to ludzie i tak umieszczali jego nazwisko na różnorakich przedmiotach. W jednym z muzeów wojennych wystawiono jego adidas, który najwidoczniej zsunął mu się z nogi podczas Ostatecznej Bitwy. („Jakież to typowe", skwitowałby Malfoy, podsumowując to, że Harry zawsze był niedbały i nigdy nie zauważał rozwiązanych sznurówek.) But ten, ubrudzony błotem i rozchodzony, był o rozmiar za duży, a żółte ślady od potu nie pochodziły ze stopy Wybawcy. Nie, żeby to liczyło się dla kogoś, kto poszedł go zobaczyć. To samo tyczyło się innych przedmiotów, które odegrały rolę w szlachetnym poświęceniu Harry'ego Pottera w czasie wojny.  
Musical była jednak czymś, na co się zgodził. Muzykę i tekst stworzył sławny kompozytor Stephanos Sondheim. Po wszystkim Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego właściwie wyraził zgodę. Być może był w szczególnie wrażliwym, emocjonalnym nastroju (czytaj: narąbany w trzy dupy), gdy podpisywali kontrakt. To, że kiedyś pieprzył faceta (tylko jednego) nie znaczyło, że podsycał w sobie miłość do musicali.  
Niespodziewanie, przedstawienie otrzymało entuzjastyczne recenzje w gazecie:  
„HARRY POTTER RATUJE ŚWIAT ŚPIEWEM I TAŃCEM"  
„HARRY POTTER ROZKOŁYSZE CZARODZIEJSKI ŚWIAT"  
Cały spektakl był rozległą, epicką opowieścią o tragedii i triumfie. Hołdem oddanym jego heroizmowi. Historią jego życia skondensowaną w kostiumach i w trzygodzinnym, podzielonym na akty przedstawieniu.  
Teraz, po tournee dookoła świata, najwyraźniej wrócił do Londynu.  
— Hermiona stara się mnie przekonać, żeby na nie pójść. Sądzi, że to będzie wydarzenie kulturalne i takie tam pierdoły.  
— Och — odpowiada Harry. — Naprawdę? A nie jest to po prostu dziwne? Spektakl opowiada również o was. Przysłali mi kopię scenariusza.  
— Dali ci scenariusz? Ale teraz znasz wszystkie kluczowe momenty! Nic mi nie mów, Harry.  
— Ron, ty już znasz wszystkie kluczowe momenty. Wiesz, jak wszystko się skończyło.  
— No coż… Masz rację. Spojler: Harry Potter zabija Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.  
— Snape zabija Dumbledore'a.  
Ron śmieje się chwilę, a Harry stara się stwierdzić, czy w jego głosie nie pobrzmiewa przypadkiem skrępowanie.  
— Umiera cała masa ludzi.  
Harry odchrząkuje.  
— Słuchaj, muszę iść sprawdzić, co robi Draco. Zostawiłem go na górze, mógł coś nabroić.  
— Jasne. Eee… właściwie miałem zapytać…  
— Co?  
— Hermiona wykupiła nam miejsca w loży. Miałem zaprosić cię na kolację i jeśli chcesz zobaczyć spektakl…  
— Naprawdę nie sądzę, żebym miał na to ochotę, Ron.  
— Daj spokój, będzie zabawnie. Mam tu na myśli jakieś tortury…  
— Nawet ty nie chcesz tego oglądać.  
— Męki, towarzystwo, i tak dalej…  
— Nie mogę zostawić Draco w domu.  
— Więc weź go ze sobą! Malfoyowi mogłoby się spodobać. Może to jakoś na niego podziała. Nigdy nie wiadomo.  
Harry wzdycha. Nie jest przychylny inwestycji w wątpliwą terapię czarodziejskich musicali, ale Ron może mieć rację. Być może.  
— O której zaczyna się spektakl?  
Właściwie nie jest pewien, czy Draco kiedykolwiek lubił musicale. Tak czy inaczej, miło jest mieć powód, by przebrać się i gdzieś wyjść. Zapina czarne szaty Draco i wygładza mu włosy. Wygląda niemal boleśnie dobrze, jak jego stara, dobra, nienaganna wersja. Również jak dawny Malfoy, jest idealny, dopóki nie zacznie mówić. Draco prostuje plecy, przez co jego sylwetka staje się znajoma, nieugięta. Na jego widok Ron robi zaniepokojony grymas, ale przynajmniej tym razem trzyma język za zębami. Hermiona uśmiecha się i mówi do Draco:  
— Wyglądasz bardzo ładnie.  
Draco, próżne stworzenie, uśmiecha się do niej szczerze. Przywiera do niego tylko raz, gdy wtapiają się w tłum, i Harry przyspiesza kroku. Wchodzą do teatru, gdy światła są już przyciemnione. Bileter posyła w ich stronę pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie po tym, jak pytają go, czy mogą wejść na salę, gdy drzwi zostały już zamknięte, ale chwilę później spostrzega, że ma do czynienia z Harrym Potterem. Harry zgadza się złożyć autograf na jego koszulce.  
Postać Voldemorta grana jest przez wysokiego, szczupłego, smukłego mężczyznę, który lubi zwiewne szaty i zdaje się aż nazbyt nimi wirować. Posiada wyjątkowo imponującą sylwetkę i fascynujący głos. Harry nie myślał nigdy o tym, że mógłby spotkać kogoś bardziej przerażającego od prawdziwego Voldemorta, ale sądzi, iż twórcy spektaklu dostarczyli precyzyjną interpretację portretu Sami-Wiecie-Kogo jako TAŃCZĄCEGO CZARNEGO PANA.  
— Łaał… — mówi Ron, po czym milknie oszołomiony wspaniałością sceny.  
— Taa… — odpowiada Harry.  
W postać Harry'ego wciela się wysoki, ciemnowłosy, przystojny aktor. Wszystko to składa się na obraz idealnego Wybawcy. Mężczyzna jest wyższy, przystojniejszy i ma ciemniejsze włosy niż on sam, ale kto zechce to porównywać?  
Wygląda podobnie do Supermana. Rzeźbione rysy twarzy, silne ciało, idealne, błyszczące włosy w artystycznym nieładzie. Okulary nie posiadają szkieł, by ukazać jego wspaniałe, zielone oczy. Śpiewa mocnym, czystym, heroicznym tenorem, a jego biały uśmiech jest olśniewający. Namalowana blizna lśni. Harry jest całkowicie pewien, że na czoło aktora nałożono środek nabłyszczający.  
— Łał — kwituje ponownie Ron. — Wyglądasz jak frajer.  
Harry, niestety, musi przyznać mu rację.  
— Mogło być gorzej — odpowiada. — Mogli ubrać mnie w rajtuzy.  
Ron i Hermiona są mniej niż zadowoleni z odgrywających ich postaci**.  
— Moje włosy _nigdy_ tak nie wyglądały! — krzyczy przyjaciółka.  
Aktorka grająca Hermionę nosi wielką, krzaczastą perukę, która otacza jej głowę niczym aureola z włosów i sznurka. Wszystko to wygląda jak ul, który lada chwila eksploduje.  
— O co chodzi z tymi wszystkimi dziwnymi kropkami na mojej twarzy? — pyta Ron. — Wyglądam jak nieumyty żebrak!  
Niestety, najwyraźniej piegowaci śpiewający aktorzy nie istnieją. Żeby to zrekompensować, jego postać ma na twarzy duże, brązowe kropki, które wyglądają tak, jakby ktoś zamoczył palec w płynnej czekoladzie, po czym przyozdobił nią jego policzki i nos.  
— Ty nie jesteś taki brzydki — informuje go uprzejmie Hermiona.  
— Właściwie wygląda to bardziej na jakąś chorobę — dodaje Harry, na co Draco zaczyna się śmiać.  
Draco Malfoy jest jedną z postaci dramatycznych. Harry wiedział to, ponieważ rzucił okiem na scenariusz, ale udał, że o tym zapomniał.  
Fabuła jest zbyt różna od rzeczywistego przebiegu wydarzeń, by przywołać jakiekolwiek wspomnienia.  
Draco, jako postać tragiczna, ofiara okoliczności i błędnych decyzji, umiera pod koniec spektaklu, wyśpiewując przed tym pełne dramatyzmu solo.  
Po przedstawieniu Hermiona chce spotkać się z obsadą. Aktorzy pytają Harry'ego, co myśli o ich występie. Odpowiada kłamstwem. Stwierdza, że byli wspaniali i niezwykle wiarygodni.  
— Naprawdę uważam, że ująłem cały pana fantastyczny heroizm — mówi aktor, który grał Harry'ego. Jego uśmiech jest olśniewający.  
— Eee… tak, racja — odpowiada, zerkając na zęby mężczyzny. — Odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty.  
Wymieniają się autografami, podpisują się na ubraniach. Hermiona kręci na palcu kosmyk włosów, patrząc krzywo na wcielającą się w nią aktorkę.  
Po wszystkim Draco wpatruje się w Harry'ego z podziwem.  
— N-naprawdę ocaliłeś świat? — pyta. — W t-ten s-sposób?  
— Cóż, nie do końca. Ale tak. — Otacza go ramieniem. — Tylko nie śpiewałem przy tym zbyt wiele. I nie miałem na czole środka nabłyszczającego.  
Przez całą drogę do domu Draco nuci piosenki. Może tak śpiewać całymi dniami, tak jak zwykle robi coś, co go bawi. Harry uśmiecha się do niego pobłażliwie, nie zauważając, że Ron i Hermiona odwracają od nich wzrok.  
— Umarłeś. — Ron mówi radośnie do Draco. — Czy to nie wspaniałe?  
— Ron! – Hermiona karci go surowo.  
Draco śpiewa głośno dramatyczną, przedśmiertną solówkę, którą aktor grający jego postać wykonał, zanim dołączył do ofiar wojny. Harry'emu bardzo się to nie podoba, więc każe mu przestać.  
Draco kontynuuje nucenie pod nosem.

* * *

_„Gorliwe przyrzeczenia zawsze są podejrzane."_  
Lara Chapman

Ostatniej nocy przed końcem roku szkolnego Harry wiedział, że gdy nadejdzie poranek, nie będą w stanie powiedzieć sobie „do widzenia". Przez moment wyobrażał sobie, jakby to było, gdyby trzymali się razem w hogwarckim ekspresie i może na stacji w Londynie jak zwyczajni ludzie, ale potem przestraszył się, że w ogóle coś takiego rozważał i chwila przepadła.  
— Wyślę ci sowę — obiecał Malfoyowi.  
— No ja myślę.  
Harry wbił wzrok w ziemię, a potem cofnął się i zdecydował… och, pieprzyć to.  
— Będę tęsknić — wyburczał szybko, przez co brzmiało to bardziej jak „bdętsknić".  
Draco przewrócił oczami.  
— Na miłość boską, Potter, rozstajemy się na kilka miesięcy, nie na zawsze. Sądzę, że jakoś zdołamy to przetrwać.

* * *

_„Skrzydła uwolnią mnie __  
__Wzniosą ku zapomnieniu __  
__Oddalą od codzienności."_  
P. Roy Brammell „Wings"

Draco zawsze pragnie tego wtedy, gdy Harry. Potrzebuje, by ktoś dotykał go, pokazał, że jest kochany.  
— Pamiętasz to? — pyta Harry miękko, chcąc wywołać w nim reakcję. Nie potrzebuje odpowiedzi. Myśli Harry'go są niczym mysz, puszysta, mknąca w tę i z powrotem, drapiąca podłogę małymi, mysimi łapkami.  
— Więcej — mówi Draco niemal nieśmiało. — Ch-chcę więcej, H-harry.  
— Będziesz dla mnie dobry? — pyta Harry, głaszcząc dłonią miękką skórę.  
Draco zamyka oczy i przytakuje, obiecuje wszystko, by tylko z nim być. Gdy Harry wchodzi w niego, ten jest ciasny, perfekcyjny i odpowiada na każdą pieszczotę. Po wszystkim czuje się wyczerpany, jakby ktoś rozpuścił mu kości, po czym zastąpił je galaretką.  
Wpatruje się w kręty łuk jego pleców, wsłuchuje się w głęboki, regularny oddech. Muska palcami linię grzbietu i kręgi, widoczne tuż pod porcelanową skórą.  
Odczytuje dłonią wypukłości i wklęsłości jego ciała niczym pismo Braille'a.  
Draco, szczupły i idealnie wtulony w ciało Harry'ego, obejmuje mocno ramionami jego szyję, jakby bał się, że lada moment ktoś zjawi się i będzie próbował go zabrać.  
Przy pięknej pogodzie Harry zabiera Draco na zewnątrz, by polatać na miotle, ponieważ jest to coś, co powinien pamiętać. Radość z wiatru muskającego twarz, zostający w dole świat.  
Draco zaplata ręce na jego talii i przywiera do niego mocno. Jest radosny, wręcz zachwycony. Harry czuje ciepło jego ciała na plecach. Wnoszą się ku oceanie nieba. Nigdy nie było mu tak wspaniale. Nigdy nie był tak _wyzwolony_.  
Dochodzi do wniosku, że Draco nie potrzebuje swojej własnej miotły. Jaki miałby z niej pożytek?

* * *

_„W tej sytuacji zdrada jest najodpowiedniejszym słowem." _  
Artur Miller

Wraz z nadejściem siódmego roku, Harry nie wrócił do Hogwartu.  
Podobnie jak Malfoy.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI JEDENASTEJ**


	12. Część dwunasta

**CZĘŚĆ DWUNASTA**

_„Przewaga słabej pamięci polega na tym, że kilka razy cieszysz się tymi samymi dobrymi rzeczami tak samo, jak po raz pierwszy."_  
Friedrich Nietzche

Razem odwiedzają Hogwart. Odkąd zamek został odbudowany, Harry wrócił tu wcześniej tylko dwa razy. Po raz pierwszy, by na ceremonii ponownego otwarcia szkoły wygłosić przemówienie (którego spora część składała się z „hmm…" oraz „eee…". Nigdy nie odznaczał się elokwencją, poza tym nie znosił wszelkich przemów, a co gorsza mów pochwalnych, ale nikt zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na jego jąkanie), a po raz drugi, by zabrać głos na jednej ze szkolnych uroczystości.  
Puste sale lekcyjne i korytarze są tak znajome, choć z drugiej strony nieco inne od tych, które zostały zniszczone.  
Harry oprowadza Draco po zamku, niejako towarzysząc mu w grand tour po przeszłości. Trzymając go za rękę pokazuje, gdzie bili się i całowali.  
— Tu zarobiłeś ode mnie siniaka, o, w tym miejscu — mówi Harry, głaszcząc jego policzek.  
Mając na względzie stare czasy, zabiera go do klasy eliksirów i opowiada historie o spędzonych w niej razem szlabanach. Draco przytakuje, przebiegając palcem po całej długości drewnianych stolików, zerkając do kociołków. Kieruje się tam, gdzie kiedyś siedział i wdrapuje się na ławkę, machając nogami i kopiąc od czasu do czasu.  
Harry popycha go na jego stary stolik i całuje, rozbiera tak, jak robił to kiedyś, zdejmuje sweter i koszulkę z napisem „Oxford". Draco nie ma na sobie krawata, ale gdyby miał, Harry mógłby użyć go, by związać mu ręce lub poddusić. Nie jest pewien, którą opcję by wybrał.  
Gdy w niego wchodzi, Draco krzyczy, podnosząc biodra i wychodząc mu naprzeciw. Harry obserwuje jego twarz i myśli o ich pierwszym razie. Draco jest piękny. Jak zawsze.  
— Nadepnąłeś mi na twarz, pamiętasz? — pyta go jakiś czas później, ściskając jego dłoń w swojej.  
— T-to g-głupie, Harry. — Draco marszczy czoło i zmusza się do powtórzenia. — G-głupie. D-dla... d-dlaczego to z-zrobiłem?  
— Chciałeś mnie zranić — odpowiada Harry, głaszcząc go po włosach.  
Po tych słowach na twarzy Draco pojawia się wyraz przerażenia.  
— Nigdy cię n-nie zranię, H-harry! Nigdy!  
— Nie — odpowiada i uśmiecha się powoli. — Nie zranisz mnie już nigdy więcej, prawda?  
— Nigdy — przyrzeka Draco. Harry wie, że naprawdę tak myśli.  
Czasami na twarzy Draco zdaje się pojawiać błysk rozpoznania, choć może jest to tylko gra świateł.

* * *

_„Wojna to uczta śmierci."_  
George Herbert

W powietrzu unosił się chłód, nawet wtedy, kiedy dzień był ciepły.  
Wszyscy oczekiwali, że Harry coś zrobi. Nie rozumieli, że nie może zrobić nic. Zwracali się do niego z oczami pełnymi nadziei, a przecież miał tylko siedemnaście lat. Nie wiedział, jak ocalić siebie, nie wspominając o świecie.  
Pierwsza śmierć, jaką zobaczył, wyglądała inaczej niż się spodziewał. Ale czym była śmierć, czy można było czegoś po niej oczekiwać? Śmierć dwóch ludzi, którą widział kiedyś, była w jakiś sposób czysta, bez śladu krwi. Cedric upadł martwy u jego stóp, Syriusz zniknął za zasłoną. Oczekiwał czegoś w tym stylu.  
Być może stało się tak za sprawą intencji ukrytej w zaklęciu. Harry nie potrafił jej przywołać, nie posiadał w sobie tyle nienawiści, by rzuć klątwę poprawnie. Ale kiedy zaatakował go śmierciożerca (nie widział nawet, który, maska, potworna, biała maska, to wszystko, co pamiętał), Harry wycelował w niego różdżkę i wrzasnął inkantację.  
Klątwa uderzyła mężczyznę w pierś, ale nie umarł tak po prostu. Jego śmierć nie była ani czysta, ani idealna, taka, jaką zawsze ją widział. Nie sprawiła, że człowiek w jednej chwili żył, a w drugiej już nie. Proces umierania trwał dobrą chwilę, ile dokładnie, Harry nie wiedział, nie został na miejscu, by sprawdzić. Nie chciał zostać. Mężczyzna krztusił się krwią, krzyczał i krzyczał, a kawałki miękkich, galaretowatych, czerwonych wnętrzności wyciekały z bulgotem spomiędzy jego warg.  
To było straszne, _straszne_. Dłonie Harry'ego trzęsły się przez trzy dni, a każdy znak, jaki nanosił na plany bitwy, wydawał się drżeć.  
Podczas swej pierwszego starcia widział mężczyznę w ogniu, z którego twarzy pozostał tylko płat skóry pokryty włosami, niemożliwy do rozpoznania. Pomyślał, że ograniczą się do zaklęć paraliżujących, co najwyżej do jakiegoś czystego Niewybaczalnego. Oczywiście stało się zupełnie inaczej.  
Każda następna śmierć powiększała pustkę, sięgając głębiej raz za razem, w efekcie było jednak tak, jakby sumować nicość. Harry wydrapywał kreski na ścianach, by wypełnić czymś czas, jedną obok drugiej, przekreślając cztery piątą, poprzeczną, ale żadna z nich nie oznaczała niczego. Oderwał tapetę na Grimmauld Place, znajdując pod nią kolejnych kilka warstw. Uznał to za swoje osobiste dokonanie.  
Ron, z braku lepszego zajęcia, rysował mapy. Gdy siedzieli razem przy kolacji, na serwetkowym papierze planował strategie, zaznaczał miejsca znakiem „X", kreślił koła, zawijasy i strzałki.  
— Chciałem jakoś zaznaczyć wodę — powiedział — ale skończył się niebieski atrament.  
Pragnął stworzyć iluzję tego, że na coś się przydaje, podczas gdy nie przydawał się do niczego. Mapy stawały się coraz bardziej dokładne: znajdowały się na nich domy i podziemne tunele, ścieżki i lasy, tereny skaliste i góry. Domy zyskały drzwi i okna, lasy składały się z pojedynczych drzew, a niektóre z nich miały nawet gałęzie i leżące pod nimi opadłe liście.  
— Cicho! — karcił ich przyjaciel. — Rysuję mapę.  
Tracili wszystko po trochu. Nocami skupiali się przed radiem, słuchając wiadomości o atakach, zwycięstwach i przegranych. Nie było czasu, by opłakiwać zmarłych, nie było nawet czasu, aby ich pochować.  
Hermiona robiła notatki.  
Ron bez ustanku mówił o swoich mapach. Wspominał miejsca, które na niej naniósł, umiejscowienie baz, oferował je Harry'emu do planowania strategii.  
— TY I TA TWOJA PIEKIELNA MAPA — rzucił w końcu Harry pewnego dnia, a potem wypadł z pokoju jak burza, zatrzaskując drzwi.

* * *

_„Gdy ktoś zapyta, dlaczego umarliśmy, odpowiedz, że ojcowie nas okłamali."_  
Rudyard Kipling

Harry stanął twarzą w twarz z Lucjuszem Malfoyem na zewnątrz jego rodzinnego dworu, prawdopodobnie tam, gdzie Draco dorastał, pił herbatę ze swoją matką i uczył się latać.  
Czy tworzyli szczęśliwą rodzinę? Takie kwestie były ważne. Czy Draco spędził dzieciństwo grając w piłkę i quidditcha, śmiejąc się i ucząc o Czarnym Panu, który powróci pewnego dnia?  
— Potter. — Lucjusz Malfoy wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu. — Draco tak wiele mi o tobie opowiadał.  
Nie trudno było odgadnąć.  
Jedną z rzeczy, którą Harry zapamiętał z tego spotkania, były te blond włosy, niegdyś ułożone z pedantyzmem, teraz wirujące wokół twarzy Lucjusza niczym plątanina długich, cienkich drucików albo żyłek z haczykami na ryby, które przecinają skórę i wczepiają mu się w mózg. Jego szaty były ubrudzone i postrzępione na krawędziach. Wyglądał staro. Brud na twarzy podkreślał zmarszczki. Wojna nie potraktowała go dobrze, choć z drugiej strony, wojna rzadko kogokolwiek tak traktowała.  
Nosił swoje szaleństwo po królewsku, niczym pelerynę władcy. (Szalone oczy, powiedziałby Draco. Szalone, pełne obłędu oczy.)  
Powieki miał rozwarte tak bardzo, że Harry pomyślał, iż musi go to boleć. Przez jeden przerażająco zabawny moment myślał również, że oczy po prostu wyskoczą mu z orbit, niczym na sprężynach, jak w okularach Freda i George'a, w których sztuczne gałki oczne wyglądały jak prawdziwe.  
W tej chwili przypominał Draco, ale z drugiej strony nie wyglądał jak on. Dwa obrazy zdawały zlewać się ze sobą, być może zadziałało światło, a może umysł Harry'ego. Chciał rozszarpać jego twarz jak maskę śmierciożercy. Głos Lucjusza był wysoki i wywoływał dreszcz, który niemal pociął jego kręgosłup na malutkie, doskonałe plasterki.  
Istniały rzeczy, które kiedyś nie były ważne, ale teraz w jakiś sposób się liczyły. Czy stał obrócony twarzą na wschód, czy na zachód?  
Harry pragnął, by Lucjusz cierpiał, zanim umrze. Pierwsza klątwa trafiła go w rękę, druga w ramię. Nawet nie syczał z bólu i właśnie wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że mógłby rozszarpać go kawałek po kawałku, a on by tego nie zauważył.  
Gorąca krew trysnęła na idealnie wybrukowaną ścieżkę. Harry miał niemal pewność, że parowała. Lucjusz był obdarty, poszarpany i wyczerpany (z powodu braku maski zdawał się nosić twarz Draco i Harry chciał zdrapać mu skórę). Pragnął rozpruć go własnymi rękami, słyszeć jego wrzaski, oderwać skórę od mięśni, a potem mięśnie od kości, ale nie zrobił tego. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Kara ta, z rodzaju najbardziej intymnych, była przeznaczona dla Draco.  
Póżniej Lucjusz patrzył na Harry'ego niemal znajomymi, szarymi oczami, pustymi, niewidzącymi. Harry klęknął nad nim. Mógłby łatwo wyrwać mu te oczy, rozebrać kawałek po kawałku. Zamiast tego wyciągnął drżącą dłoń i zamknął mu powieki. Na zawsze. Kiedy to się stało?  
Wywlókł się z tego pięknego ogrodu i wymiotował, wymiotował, wymiotował… Rozkład rozpanoszył się wszędzie. Harry zrobiłby to jeszcze raz i jeszcze, gdyby tylko mógł.  
Niedługo potem zdał sobie sprawę, że zapomniał zadać Lucjuszowi bardzo ważnego pytania.  
Czy _go_ kochał?

* * *

_„A co, jeśli wypowiedzieliby wojnę, lecz nikt by się na niej nie zjawił?"_  
Hasło pokojowe z czasu wojny w Wietnamie

Czasem było to wyczerpujące. Na początku _bardzo_ wyczerpujące.  
Właściwie była to pierwsza z najgorszych bitew. Pierwsza z wielu. Harry pomyślał wtedy, że widział błysk blond włosów. Tak naprawdę to się nie liczyło, ponieważ znajdował się w samym środku wojny. Zabij lub zostań zabity. A jeśli stanie twarzą w twarz z Draco Malfoyem, wiedział, że jego również będzie musiał zabić.  
Stracili Oliviera Wooda, niezawodnego kapitana, który, co było do przewidzenia, po szkole zaczął grać jako profesjonalny zawodnik quidditcha. Stracili również innych ludzi, których Harry spotkał raz czy dwa, choć nigdy nie pamiętał ich imion. Ron został zraniony. Klątwa trafiła go w ramię, którym się osłaniał. Polała się krew. Gdyby nie był taki szybki, kto wie, co by się stało. Ron krzyczał, Harry dobrze to pamiętał. Dźwięk brzęczał w powietrzu, a on powstrzymał wtedy oddech. W otwartej ranie było widać mięśnie i dużo, dużo krwi.

Harry zwiesił głowę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Hermiona, wyczerpana, weszła do pokoju, po czym powiedziała:  
— Z Ronem będzie dobrze.  
Podniósł głowę i poczuł chłodne powietrze na mokrych policzkach. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że płacze.  
— Pieprzyłem Draco Malfoya — powiedział.  
Hermiona wydała z siebie odgłos, jakby się dusiła.  
— Co…  
Harry roześmiał się cicho.  
— Nie ostatnio, oczywiście. Przez cały poprzedni rok.  
Kiwnęła głową. A potem, pobladła i wymizerniała na twarzy, usiadła obok niego. Była zmęczona. Wszyscy byli.  
W pewnym stopniu musiała wiedzieć. Jak ona to robiła, skąd zawsze wszystko wiedziała? Jeśli była taka mądra, jeśli wiedziała tak wiele, czy nie mogła udzielić Harry'emu odpowiedzi na wszystkie te pytania, których potrzebował usłyszeć? Czy wiedziała, co się stanie? Że wszystko od początku skazane było na niepowodzenie? A jeśli tak, dlaczego go nie ostrzegła?  
Harry od zawsze miał świadomość, że to był zły pomysł, ale pojawił się moment, w którym pozwolił sobie uwierzyć…  
Zdecydował, że od tej chwili zostanie pesymistą.  
— Nie mów Ronowi, dopóki nie wyzdrowieje — powiedziała Hermiona.  
— W porządku.

Jak brzmiało to powiedzenie? Jeśli coś kochasz, obdarz to wolnością… Jeśli do ciebie wróci, wtedy będzie należeć do ciebie na wieki. A jeśli nie…

Jeśli nie…  
Jeśli nie, połam mu nogi i trzymaj z dala od siebie.  
Harry wie, że to nie do końca prawda, ale na razie nie potrafi myśleć o prawdziwej wersji.  
Gdy po dniu w pracy wraca do domu, Draco wita go w drzwiach, zawijącąc wokół niego ramiona. Nie zwlekając, Harry pochyla się i całuje go. Miękko, słodko.

* * *

_„Widziałem wojnę… Widziałem krew, wyciekającą z rannych. Widziałem mężczyzn, wykrztuszjących zadymione płuca. Widziałem martwych, pokrytych błotem… Widziałem głodujące dzieci. Widziałem agonię ich matek i żon. Nienawidzę wojny."_  
Franklin D. Roosevelt

Podczas jednego z lepszych dni, Fred i George zabrali kurczaki, resztki ich zapasów jedzenia, pomalowali im grzbiety i urządzili wyścig. Chcieli zaaranżować walkę, ale to zbyt mocno zdenerwowało Ginny, i nie tylko ją, oczywiście.  
— Wygdaczą dobre czasy — powiedział Fred.  
— Wygdaczą ciebie — dorzucił George.  
Następnego dnia stracili Freda. Za zamkniętymi oczami Harry'ego zawsze był wtedy ktoś, kto płacze.  
George nie płakał. Jakby był pusty w środku i nie zostało z niego tyle, by móc rozpaczać. Nie byli przygotowani na okrucieństwa wojny. Harry wiedział, że musi zabić Voldemorta, ale nikt nigdy nie powiedział mu, że będzie też musiał zabijać innych… Że będzie musiał zabijać ludzi. Kiedyś, myśląc o śmierciożercach bez twarzy, było łatwiej. Teraz każdy z nich posiadał twarz i każdy mógł być _nim_.  
A jeśli _to_ się stanie, jeśli się stanie… wtedy jego też będzie musiał zabić, ponieważ ktoś, kto nie zawahał się metaforycznie wydrzeć mu serca z piersi, nie zawaha się też zrobić tego dosłownie.  
Nie spali, chudli. Molly Weasley wyciągała z głowy całe kosmyki włosów, powoli, jeden po drugim, mówiąc, że wyrywała tylko te siwe. Ginny obgryzała paznokcie aż do krwi. Ron rysował mapy, dużo, dużo map, które wypełniały cały pokój, a gdy nie było już dla nich miejsca, zaczął wieszać nowe na ścianach.  
Harry dotarł do punktu, w którym obserwował, jak pękają ludzkie serca, z oczu sączy się krew, a potem wciąż miał apetyt na obiad.  
Robił to, co musiał robić.  
A gdy to się skończyło, wszystko inne powinno się skończyć razem z tym.  
Ciała zostały pochowane, krew przelana, przepowiednia wypełniona. Wszyscy ściskali się i płakali, płakali…  
Wszystko, czego Harry pragnął, było resztą jego życia. I może jeszcze gorącym prysznicem. Ale wtedy usłyszał wieści.  
Znaleźli go. Krew pokrywała jego włosy i ciało niczym atrament wylany na pergamin. Znajdował się w gorszym stanie niż Frank i Alicja Longbottom. Oni jednak nigdy nie musieli patrzeć, jak ich najbliżsi są mordowani, rozszarpywani na części kawałek po kawałku na ich oczach. Klątwa uśmiercająca byłaby zbyt łagodna.  
Z początku nie wiedzieli, czy się obudzi. Później otrzymali raport o tym, co się wydarzyło. Pismo było chłodne i oficjalne, podobne do tych, które dostarczały im inne złe wieści.  
Lucjusz Malfoy nie żył. Narcyzę Malfoy torturowano i zabito. Draco Malfoy zmuszony był patrzeć na agonię matki. A potem jego również poddano torturom.  
Och. W porządku.  
Informacja przyjęta.  
Kolejny punkt programu.  
Harry nie mógł nawet sobie tego wyobrazić, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie krzyków bólu. To była nagroda za ich niezawodną lojalność. Tak właśnie wszystko się skończyło.  
Przez długi czas nie potrafił odwiedzić go w szpitalu. Zbyt mocno bał się o to, co mógłby zrobić, gdyby tam poszedł. To już nie Draco, a nawet nie Malfoy, i ktokolwiek to był, przybrał jego imię, twarz i ciało, by sobie z Harry'ego kpić.  
Co, jak przypuszczał, w jakiś sposób było podobne do Draco.  
Pojawił się tylko raz, gdy Ślizgon nadal pozostawał w śpiączce. Widok tej znajomej twarzy, bladej i białej na szpitalnej pościeli sprawił, że coś w nim pękło, ale nie płakał. Podczas wojny wylał już dużo łez. Czuł się wyschnięty od środka, suchy jak kość, jak piasek pustyni, cienki i kruchy niczym skorupa owada na jesiennym liściu.  
— Mogłem cię ochronić — warknął w jego stronę. — Mogłem, ale nie ufałeś mi. Nigdy mi nie ufałeś, prawda? Ty głupi, _głupi_ durniu, pieprzony durniu, _wiedziałem_, że tak się stanie, więc jak _ty_ mogłeś nie wiedzieć?  
Zdecydował się wyjść, zanim zrobi coś głupiego, jak na przykład zabicie drania.  
Nie wrócił do szpitala przez rok, choć myślał o Draco cały czas. Przeczytał w gazecie, że nie zostanie uwięziony w Azkabanie ze względu na swoją niepoczytalność. Draco Malfoy był teraz pozbawiony magii. Mały śmierciożerca bez różdżki.  
Gdy Harry w końcu wrócił, Draco go nie pamiętał. Nie znał go nawet jako Harry'ego Pottera, Chłopca, Który Przeżył, Wybawiciela Czarodziejskiego Świata, takiego, jakim znali go wszyscy.  
Harry czuł się tak, jakby któryś z nich umarł, nie był tylko pewien, który.  
Do następnej wizyty czekał dwa miesiące. A potem odwiedzał go czasem regularnie, a czasem dość niekonsekwentnie, w zależności od pory roku. Przychodził częściej zimą i na wiosnę. Latem nie zjawiał się w ogóle, a przynajmniej nie w to pierwsze po wojnie.  
Szybko stał się Po Prostu Harrym, Przyjacielem Draco. Właściwie jego jedynym przyjacielem. Nie dlatego, że nie był popularny, ale dlatego, że po wojnie większość jego przyjaciół była martwa. Po jakimś czasie stał się Harrym, Najlepszym Przyjacielem Draco Na Całym Świecie. Draco ufał mu bezgranicznie, kochał go całkowicie, był zawsze szczęśliwy, ciepły i czuły, nawet gdy Harry wpatrywał się w niego i bił się z myślami, chcąc zdecydować, czy pragnie zabić go bardzo powoli, czy raczej opiekować się nim do końca świata.  
Harry miał tylko pytania, ale wiedział, że Draco nigdy nie dostarczy mu na nie odpowiedzi.

* * *

_„Potrzebujemy czasu, by śnić, by pamiętać, by dosięgnąć nieskończoności. Czasu, by istnieć."_  
Gladys Taber

— Co masz zamiar robić po szkole? — zapytał Harry, unikając oczywistej odpowiedzi na temat wojny. — Mam trochę pieniędzy… może jakiś dom… — Nie wypowiedział słowa „razem", ale obaj mieli świadomość jego niemej obecności.  
— Mała, miłosna chatka, jak uroczo. Dom szalonych kawalerów, tak przypuszczam. Bardzo dobrze. Upewnij się, by wstawić obrotowe drzwi dla panienek.  
— A jakieś zwierzęta? — zapytał Harry, rozbawiony.  
— Chyba mógłbym polubić słonie — oznajmił Draco kontemplacyjnym tonem. — Kiedyś widziałem je w zoo. Są straszliwie zabawne. Poza tym, sądzę, że lubię głupie, prymitywne stworzenia. — Na jego twarzy powoli zakwitał uśmiech. — Myślę, że lubię te, którym zwisa z przodu coś spore…  
— Nawet nie kończ tego słowa! Ał! — krzyknął, a potem uciszył Draco, kładąc mu dłoń na ustach.  
Ślizgon polizał jego dłoń, na co Harry zabrał ją gwałtownie, śmiejąc się. A potem go uderzył, ale nie w sposób, który boli.  
To wywołało małą szamotaninę, która skończyła się, gdy Draco runął z powrotem na trawę. Harry uniósł się i spojrzał na niego z góry. Odgarnął dłonią blond włosy, które rozłożyły się wokół głowy Ślizgona niczym wachlarz przypominający aureolę.  
— Jestem pewien, że mam teraz na ubraniach plamy po trawie — stwierdził Draco, ale nie poruszył się.  
— Ale… tak na serio. Co zrobimy?  
Draco złapał jego dłoń i pociągnąl na dół.  
— My — zaczął — zrobimy to, co musimy. A potem, po tym wszystkim, będziemy żyć najlepiej, jak umiemy.

* * *

_„Serce to słowik, szarpiący się we wnętrzu swej żywej klatki."_

Jest wiosna i kolejny piękny, słoneczny dzień. Być może dziś Harry mógłby pójść z Draco polatać. To jeden z tych perfekcyjnych dni, w których nic na świecie nie może być złe. Niebo rozciąga się w nieskończonym błękicie. Gdy Harry budzi się rano, za oknem świergoczą ptaki i wie, że jest idealna pogoda, by wyjść na zewnątrz. Idą z Draco do parku, a Harry nigdy nie czuł się tak szczęśliwszy będąc tutaj. Zapełnił koszyk piknikowy tylko w połowie i po całym jego wnętrzu rozrzucone są kawałki nadziewanego ciasta, niektóre kupione w sklepie, niektóre podarowane przez Rona. Harry uważa na te zrobione przez przyjaciela, bo jak powiedziała mu Hermiona, eksperymentował z nowym nadzieniem, sądząc, że połączenie smaku truskawki oraz chili powinno stać się nowym trendem.  
Draco siedzi na chłodnej, zielonej trawie, wyrywając źdźbła i kręcąc nimi pomiędzy bladymi, pobrudzonymi sokiem palcami. Harry wie, że później będzie w stanie wyczuć na nim zapach powietrza, promieni słońca, wilgotnej ziemi, trawy, nieba i _wszystkiego_, co jest nim. Pojawia się ostrożna wiewiórka, jednak po chwili potrząsa ogonem i ucieka.  
Draco obserwuje ptaki, przygląda się mrówce na swoim kolanie, a Harry patrzy na niego przez cały ten czas, po czym siada za nim i oplata go ramionami.  
— Kocham cię, Harry — mówi Draco, a wymowa tych słów jest czysta i prawidłowa. — Kocham cię.  
Harry przytula go mocno, przyciskając twarz do jedwabistych włosów i przez jeden, krótki moment może udawać, że obaj są chłopcami, którymi byli kiedyś. Wdycha jego zapach. Mijają sekundy, mija też potrzeba, by udawać.*  
— Ja też cię kocham — odpowiada. — Tak. Kocham cię. Tak. Tak…

**KONIEC**

* obrazek „Loved" autorstwa Seherant


End file.
